Dark tides and darker things
by San-of-the-forest
Summary: Dark things are appearing, and Makarov sends groups out to stop them. One of them being Elfman and Evergreen. Bonds are flexible but are easily broken too, and will Evergreen say something that shatters their bonds for good? And one of them may not survive this journey... (All characters and settings belong to Hiro Mashima).
1. Makarov

I scowled as the blood moon mocked me from above for the third night in a row. The lunar eclipse lasted for three nights. The first; a red tide swept across the moon and slowly inched across it as the night progressed. The second; the sky was dominated by a full moon that was like a drop of blood from a sky god. And finally the third night, and the tide of blood was creeping away until the moon was pale apart from a bloody ring at it's very edge. Like a broken nail.  
"Bloody eclipse!" I snarled from his perch on a windowsill. I am in my chambers right above the guild hall, yet it gave me no peace. It was unusual for me to seek solitude. _'This damn thing has troubled the land and me...'._ Wolves howled at night to the moon as did other darker creatures, begging it to leave or stay no one can tell. Vulcans stayed holed up in their caves and trees, cowering from the moon. And not a single creature approached the sea in this time. But it wasn't only troubling the creatures of the land. I noticed it was effecting Elfman. It was mild and only temporary, but as the wave of red crossed the moon Elfman grew more and more agitated, and on the second night it effected him physically. His eyes turned blood red, his pupils narrowed like a wolfs. Making him an albino in all but skin colour for the night. His nails grew hard, sharp and long. His hair longer and thicker, he never stepped foot inside at that time and preferred to sit under a tree to gaze upon the moon and breathe. His sisters worried and sat with him long into the night, trying to speak to him, but he ignored their words. Until I approached them in the cold winter night.

 _"It's the blood moon that is effecting his beast soul"_ I had said. Elfman glanced at me and dug grooves into the snow with his long claws.

 _"Okay that makes sense, but it wont effect him permanently?"_ Lisanna asked. I noticed Elfman's now pointy ears twitched at the sound of her voice.

 _"No it should fade over a few days after the blood moon, maybe even immediately. It effects him because it rises his beast blood"._

 _"Um okay. But why doesn't he speak?"_ Mirajane had asked. Elfman now turned to her and bared his teeth. They had turned into huge fangs that had barely fit inside his mouth.

 _"He would probably bite his tongue out if he tried"_ I tried sympathetically, and Elfman returned to polishing his claws in the snow. _"Let him rest"_ I continued, _"I don't think he would want you two freezing yourselves just to sit with him"._ Elfman turned to his two sisters and nodded.

 _"Okay but Elfman don't do anything silly"_ Mirajane had demanded and gave his shoulder a squeeze. _"Don't catch cold now"._ Elfman smiled at her, his canines pocking out from his upper lip and pressed his palm into the snow, the snow hissed and melted away until grass was visible. His blood has risen to boiling from the blood moon. _"Oh"_ Mirajane giggled an pulled Lisanna up.

 _"Take care Elf-nii chan!"_ Lisanna called and the two walked away to the guild which was banging and crashing in the quiet night. I smiled at Elfman as he continued to stare at the moon and polish his claws. It was uncanny watching a beast soul mix with the human soul this night. However I noticed that Elfman's red eyes looked at this moon, almost like Elfman's blue eyes sometimes look at a certain green fairy. However there was some unnameable difference between the two looks. Was it bewitchment he saw in the red eyes? And was it endearment he saw in the blue eyes? I couldn't tell.

I shake my head and returned to the present, old eyes focusing of the bloody nail of a moon. "You are starting something aren't you" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "It started with Elfman like a warning. And now I bet you are clawing up something from the darkness" an image of Elfman's claws digging in the snows flashed in my mind. A blood moon hadn't occurred in many hundred of years in Fiore or so Levy says. And any text or history she could find on the matter was vague or half destroyed over the years.

 _"It says...I don't know, something about a 'turning'..."_ Levy explained and ran her forefinger over the old runes on a stone tablet during the second night.

 _"A turning? What's that gonna mean Shrimp"_ Gajeel asked over her shoulder. _"The only one I see who is turning is Elfman"._ All three of us looked out the window and watched Elfman as he stared at the moon and polished his claws continuously on the bitterly cold snow.

 _"That's temporary..."_ I began, when Elfman suddenly looked at the window. The light reflected off of his eyes like a dogs, catching the light of the bloody moon. The rest of his face was shadowed and his body dark. The eyes peered at them like headlights. Levy swallowed and shivered under the gaze.  
 _"It's alright child"_ I pulled the two from the window. _"He just senses us looking and is looking back"_ Elfman returned his gaze to the moon and I just hear the crunch of his claws passing through the snow.

 _"I don't like it"_ Gajeel muttered.

 _"Neither do I"_ Levy muttered sympathetically. _"But it says something else...'Dark tide'..."._

 _"Dark tide? What like the sea?"_ Patherlily jumped on Levy's shoulder.

 _"That's what confuses me. The character for 'tide' is partially broken. I can't tell if it says 'tide' or 'tidings'..."_ Levy trailed off.

 _"And those words could mean two completely different meanings!"_ I ran his hand over my mustache in frustration. Tugging angrily on the coarse hair.

 _"Master, whatever Levy is reading happened hundreds of years ago. That doesn't mean it will happen again"_ Happy flapped up to me jovially. _"Here have a fish"_ the cat dumped a small slimy fish in my hand. It was all I took not to scowl.

 _"I like you optimism cat"_ I smiled at the flying cat and politely placed the dead fish on a table. _'But with dark omens and changes among our own people'_ I thought and glanced at Elfman. _'Optimism from young green cats isn't something we should put our faith into...Especially with this sinister history'._

I shook my head and returned to the present. "Tide. Or tidings. Those words mean all the difference", I supped my beer. "The word 'dark' though...There is an ocean called The Dark Sea. And there is an old saying 'dark tidings'...Both are relevant. Maybe both are related" tapping my mug I look at my hands. They were old and liver spotted, marked with thin silver scars and dark blue veins, each wrinkle a passage in the book of my life.  
"Maybe I'm just an old and paranoid fool that stares at shadows too long. Shadows that may not even be there" the mage thought of The Dark Sea again. "That isn't something to take lightly, strange things happen there...Strange drownings, strange creatures, strange people. Perhaps it is something to look into..." I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes and my head snapped around again. A large figure with thick spiky hair stepped out from under the tree and crunched forward and through the snow. I breathed a sighed of relief and felt my pent up nerves ease slightly. I placed my mug on the window sill.  
"Ah Elfman I see you have finished your moon gazing" I called from my perch with a slight smile stretched on my face. Light glinted over Elfman's eyes as he nodded.  
"Still can't speak huh?". Elfman shook his head and pulled his lips apart. Murky moonlight bounced off of his sharp and long teeth that made him mute.  
"They should turn to normal soon" Elfman smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. His claws also sparkled in the light. "And your claws too". Elfman turned to the blood moon again and I watched as steam poured from his mouth as he sighed. I frowned at Elfman and wondered if he was feeling anything ominous that could foreshadow a dark future. _'It could be just a lunar eclipse, or it might not be...'._

"Elfman are you feeling-" the old man stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Master" A light and honest voice called from beyond the door. I notice Elfman's ears twitch at the voice and his red eyes blink in surprise. "May I come in?".

"Yes come in child" I half turned and watched the door. A person that can only be described as the epitome for womanliness walked into the room, holding a black envelope in her elegant hands. She has breasts that could match Lucy's, a perky arse and hips that match and better Levy's and is hypnotizing to watch as she moved. And long shapely legs that rivaled even Juvia's sexy length. The only thing that separated her from all three was her hair. Which was fairly less outstanding compared to Lucy's sunshine yellow, and Levy and Juvia's bright sky blue locks. The woman's hair was dark chocolate brown and fairly ordinary compared to the other three, and rolled in waves down her back like a glossy waterfall, making up for colour in length and luster. _  
'Oh yes, this generation of female wizards are certainly more...Alluring than mine'_ I thought as Evergreen of the Raijinshuu approached, she had clearly just returned from one of her long missions with her team. Evergreen smiled sincerely down at me, her respect given more for being the grandfather of her team leader than me being one of the ten wizard saints.

"Good evening Makarov sorry for interrupting you..."Evergreen trailed off as she saw the familiar figure standing in the snow not ten meters away from the window. "Elfman?" I swear I saw her eyes soften briefly as she said his name. But they quickly hardened up.  
"Why the hell are you outside in the snow?!" Evergreen shouted down and Makarov flinched at her loudness. Elfman just shrugged.  
"Jesus aren't you cold?!" the young lady shouted and wrapped her thick coat tighter around her. Elfman shook his head. He was only clad in his dark blue shirt, made of thin material. "Oh that is bull shit!" Evergreen swore and leaned further out. "I've been outside dressed warmer than you and even I felt the cold make my bones rattle! So quit acting tough and come inside!". I felt a slight smile tug at my old lips as he observed her. Before I never understood Evergreen's hobby for yelling at Elfman, but since I saw that soft look in her eyes hidden behind her glasses, I may have an idea...

"Evergreen, it's the blood moon" I pointed to the last of the red waves as it inched its way back from the moon. "It has raised his beast soul and because of this he has been watching the moon for this night and the last" a wolf howled eerily to the moon, as if to prove my point. "Oh...I've been watching that moon on the way back from Crocus" Evergreen sighed up at the moon and looked at Elfman. "But you have been out there for nearly forty-eight hours? Aren't you at least hungry?" Evergreen's voice was steel as she placed the letter to the side. Elfman nodded vigorously and I felt happiness or some other emotion stir my belly as the two didn't break eye contact as they watched each other in a rare moment of silence.  
"Why can't you speak?" Evergreen asked. Elfman moved forward suddenly and jumped up twenty feet onto the window sill, nearly knocking me off and startling Evergreen.

"Oi! Elfman watch it!" I scold and just caught my beer from falling off. Elfman opened his mouth and showed his teeth to Evergreen who blinked in surprise and disgust.

"Fuck you let your teeth get out of whack" Evergreen grimaced. Elfman shrugged sheepishly and scratched his scarred face. "Oh and your nails! Jesus Elfman what the fuck! They look like claws! Honestly if you can't take care of yourself...".

"Evergreen..." I tried to interrupt.

"Then I don't see how you are going to live long...".

"Evergreen...".

"I swear you make me so mad!".

"Evergreen!" I bopped her sharply on the head and she stopped. "This isn't his fault. It's the blood moon, It has raised his beast soul to the surface and has altered his appearance temporarily. He will be fine. In fact" I stood up and looked at Elfman's eyes. "His eyes may be returning to normal". As the last dregs of the red wave pulled away so did the red in his eyes, leaving a stunning blue.

"Oh..." Evergreen rubbed the top of her head and shuffled her feet.

 _'I think Evergreen just likes shouting at him to have an opportunity to talk with him'_ it was strange that I felt so curious about the two but then I shook my head. _'No, if Evergreen just wanted to talk to him she would, she isn't one to bulk from a thought of speaking to a guy. He must genuinely annoy her...'_ the soft look of hers flashed through my memory and I looked more closely between the two. _'Or not...'._ Despite the fact that Elfman was being yelled at he seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. Shaking my head I pulled my head from the cloud of young love and looked at the black envelope to Evergreen's side.

"Evergreen, where did you get that letter?" I gestured to the black letter.

"A strange man in Crocus recognized Laxus while we were there. He gave this letter to us to give to you. He said something about giving it to you himself but his town needed him back before it was too late..." Evergreen trailed off and her eyes grew distant in memory.

"What did he look like child?" I felt his stomach begin to worry as he eyes the black parchment, sealed with a pure white blob of wax.

"He was...He was..." Evergreen blinked. "Dark. He was completely covered with dark cloaks, and furs, some of them look like rags. We couldn't see his face and his hands looked near dead. Like his skin was stretched to tight over his bones. His skin was even black, like the night sky".

Worms dug into my stomach and that shadow of unease on my back grew darker.  
"Give it here girl".  
The parchment was rough and leathery, made for use far more arduous that a simple letter. _'Why couldn't they send a simple lacrima?'_ I turn the letter over and look at the white wax seal and my heart nearly stopped. Pressed into the wax was the imprint of a barren tree.  
"R'gnarsher" the words flew from my mouth before I could stop them. _'That's why they couldn't send a Lacrima...'_ .

"Rignerrshair?" Evergreen butchered the name with her untrained tongue.

"No R'gnarsher" I could hardly feel my heart thumping and barely heard Evergreen's words. A clicking noise filled the air.

"What or where is R'gnarsher?" Elfman voice was like a bucket of cold water being dumped on my head. Clicking filled the room and Makarov watched sternly and Elfman crouched tightly on the window sill, his teeth and claws retracting back into place. Looking at his expression, somewhat painfully.

"R'gnarsher is a village located at the very center of the The Dark Sea bay" I explain. "And that's why they didn't send a lacrima. Their magic is primitive but powerful and they don't have the resources to buy lacrimas". I ignore their further questions and snap the wax seal in two and fold out the paper. _'Dark paper, dark words'_ I thought superstitiously. The blotted white ink used to craft the words filled my vision, and as my eyes near the end of the page dread and horror filled me to the bone. Jumping down from the sill I nearly screw the paper up into a ball and shouted at the moon.

"DAMN YOU, YOU BLASTED CURSE!".

"Makarov what's wrong?!" Elfman stood up next to Evergreen.

"I knew that damn thing was starting something, that damn blood moon!" anger and fear for anybody living near or in The Dark Sea made me shake with fury.

"Master!" Evergreen exclaimed and looked anxious.

Calming myself, I shook the paper at the two of them. "Dark tides, dark tidings, there is no difference. They are both true. Dark tides and darker things".

"Master?" Elfman extended his hand, "let me see".

Sighing I reach up and handed the leathery paper to Elfman and watched his face grow pale.

"Draugr..." Elfman gasped and let the paper fall.

"Aye the Draugr are rising to the blood moon" the words stuck in my throat and Evergreen raised a brow.

"Draugr? What are those?".

"Elfman do you know much about monsters?" I ask and the tall man shoots me a look.

"That's like asking if a florist knows much about flowers". Elfman rubbed his pale face and stared at the parchment. "They are un-dead things of the sea Ever. Men and Woman died at sea and their ghosts inhabit their own bones and lye dormant. Waking only to kill other living things and eat them".

"What?!" Evergreen looked aghast and looked at the moon which thankfully returned to normal. "And they rose because of that?!".

"If it effected me it will sure as hell effect them" Elfman nodded and looked at the paper. "They have already killed..."

Sickness filled my stomach and I shuddered at the dreadful news written on the paper. _'Those poor children'._

"Who have they killed?" Evergreen demanded but couldn't bring herself to look at the paper.

"Two children, not related and living close to the shore in R'gnarsher " I explain and pull out a map from the pile on my desk. Scanning the leather, my old eyes slowly pick out a strip of land and the little dot with the name R'gnarsher strapped to its side like a burden. Pointing to the spot I look solemnly a the two young ones. "One ten years old, the other only three".

"Only three!" Evergreen covered her mouth with her slim hand and gasped. "That's horrible...How?..." She couldn't continue.

"The letter says they were dragged from their beds and out the window, the parents only finding this from broken windows shattered inwards and their beds or cribs shattered to pieces" I explain and roll up the map and felt my heart tug painfully. _'Those poor children...'_ .

"But, how do they know about the Draugr?" Evergreen shivered and Elfman closed the window for her.

"Their bones were found on the rocks of The Dark Sea, but they were as dark as ink and picked clean, some bones snapped...". _'  
I couldn't bring myself to say 'bones snapped for marrow in front of them'. _

Evergreen lent against the wall and looked at Elfman. "Only three...". Evergreen calmed herself and looked at me. "How does that explain that it's Draugr? Someone could've taken them for ransom money and threw them into the sea when they realized the parents couldn't pay?".

I took a long and mean pull of the beer and felt the bitter barely match my bitter mood. _'A fine old ale, for a less fine old man'._

"Because Evergreen dear child. On the second night when the blood moon was full. The children's bones began to walk again".

 **Why hello avid Elfever readers. Thank you for reading this chapter, it is my third Elfever fanfic, and this one has got me all excited. This chapter may be lacking in romance but it is a wonderful slow burn this story. Thank you for reading and I shall post a second chapter hopefully soon.**

 **San-of-the-forest.**


	2. Evergreen

_'Three years old'_ I thought to myself. _'How can such a terrible thing happen to a three and a ten year old'_ I leaned against the wall just as Makarov began to walk up the stage to address the guild. Is it such a bad thing that I can only count that as one of many bad things I've seen or heard in this world? Why am I not surprised that terrible things like this can happen?

"Ever" a strong voice said. Turning my head I glanced into Elfman's cobalt blue eyes and were relieved that they were no longer red. If I'm the epitome of womanliness then he must be the epitome of manliness. He stood tall and proud, well over six feet tall. Broad chest and large shoulders to even him out. He is shredded underneath this thin blue shirt with the kanji 'greatest' on his back. I hate to admit I look far more than I should when his shirt is off. He shared his thick white hair with his sisters. However it is longer than usual and wasn't quite spiked up like a super saiyan, probably due to the blood moon. It was now almost past the nape of his neck, to his shoulder blades, but still kinda spiky. In my opinion it had more body than his sisters. His skin was dark brown, unlike his sisters, if it is his natural skin colour or he has a permanent tan I don't know. His eyes, fuck I've already described his eyes. They are always blue. A different blue to suit his moods. Right now they were deep sea blue, showing his trouble from the latest and terrible news. Hell his whole body is just a pallet of contrasting colours. What I've described pretty much sounds like the perfect guy, but the only problem is his face. Don't get me wrong he is not exactly unattractive. But if you put him in a room next to hot guys like Gray, Natsu, Laxus and Loke, no girl would even look at him. Something twinged in my stomach as I realized he already knows this. That was probably the reason he talks only to people he knows at events like Balls and Dances and doesn't really talk to other girls. Shit, I didn't pick him to be someone self-conscious of under confident. Jeez why do I feel so bad?  
We stood at the back of the stage behind Makarov and were waiting for him to tell the guild the situation. It was mostly private back here but still I felt uncomfortable being so close to him. It's not like I'm repulsed by him...It's just an uncomfortable feeling that makes me feel as if I'm stupid or act like I care for him. I'm just fine going with the reputation of being the green bitch of Fairy Tail with a stone heart to match her eyes. That doesn't mean I have to like it, but it sure as hell beats having a rep of being that crying useless girl always being saved by the men around her. I'm not about to let Elfman fuck that up for me.

"What?" I bite and looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"They are monsters Ever, I know it's a terrible thing they did. But it's what they do" Elfman tried to explain but was having trouble using the right words.

"I know, they are awful creatures that act on instinct. And just do as they please. They can't be tamed by anyone or anything and kill as they want..." I trail off as I catch his eyes again. Oh shit... He has a beast soul.

"Yeah most of them are like that" Elfman replied and looked at his feet, shame glowing in his eyes.

Guilt hooked its claws in my belly. Great more emotions created from this tool. I do have to say something. "Some monsters aren't like that though, right?" am I comforting him?

Something glinted in his blue eyes and they suddenly looked like they were pulled from the sky on a hot summers day. "No some can be pretty manly too".

"Just a few, I suppose. Have you met any?" I'm not gonna out right say that he is a good guy and not a monster.

"Can't say yet. Probably one day though. Maybe".

There was a long pause. It was actually oddly nice to have a pleasant conversation with him without yelling. It almost takes me away from what Makarov was saying.

"Listen up you incompetent brats!" Makarov shouted the last word and his voice rang in my ears.

"We are in a state of dire emergency! Dead things from the sea are beginning to walk and are taking the living!".

"Taking the living?" Lucy called from her table. Makarov turned to Elfman and nodded at him. A soft sigh rolled past me and the large man stepped up past me and into the view of the guild.

"They are Draugr" Elfman said plainly. Muffled whispers echoed through the hall.

"...Elfman is back to normal..."

"...Draugr?..."

"...Maybe it's to do with the blood moon..."

"...Why did Elfman change?..."

"...What happened to him?..."

 _'Give the guy a break'_ I think and rub my temples. _'Even he doesn't quite know'_

"Draugr are sea wraiths that remain in their corpses. They only leave the sea to hunt down anything with warm blood and eat it" the only Strauss male said and crossed his arms.

"So you mean eating people don't you?" Laxus drawled from the bar.

"Pretty much". Whispers turned into a hum of voices calling out to each other.

"How the hell are these things appearing?" Gray asked.

"All we know is that it has something to do with the blood moon and The Dark Sea. What ever the moon has done it has woken something long dead" Makarov stepped in.

"Draugr..." I hear Levy whisper. Turning I see Levy pick up her old stone tablet and run her hand over one symbol. "That could be what this symbol means!" she exclaimed. "The tablet says" Levy stood up.  
"The red moon brings a 'turning' of 'Draugr' unto land. Dark tides -or tidings- takes breath and flesh away from man. Bones shall tread, until the First's famine is slacked, where he shall sleep again and turn all black bones back".

 _'Oh fuck that's creepy'_ I shiver and watch Makarov and Elfman.

"Levy is there anymore of the tablet?" the old man demands.

"No this is the only piece of the tablet I could find. The rest is broken or gone" Levy slumped back in her seat dejectedly. "It's just some stupid riddle with no answer..."

"It may mean nonsense, but this is also what we do know" Makarov says. I look up and watch the other guild members reactions. "The Draugr are appearing in The Dark Sea and are attacking villages along its shore. One of these villages are called 'R'gnarsher'. The corpses of two children have already been found".

I swallow back bile and barely hear the orchestra of gasps.  
"There are five villages along this shore despite how big the coast of The Dark Sea is. I have my suspicions that Levy's tablet originated from one of these five villages".

 _'Where did he get that idea?'_ I eye our guild master and look at the tablet in Levy's hand. _'Maybe the runes belong to the people of these villages and the other lost tablets could be found there'_

"Because of this I will be sending to The Dark Sea, five teams of two. Each consisting of a mage who has basic or advanced knowledge in ancient runes. And a mage who can fight in close quarters who would work well with their partner-" Makarov was cut off by Natsu.

"Wait old man how do we actually kill these things?" Natsu bellowed.

"You can't" Elfman said. I blink in surprise, _'we can't kill them? Then how are we supposed to stop them?'._

"They are un-dead" he continues. "If you burn them to ash they will reform themselves. If you smash them, they will pull themselves back together. If you freeze them into a block of ice...Well actually that might work but they will get out one day". I roll my eyes as Gray claps in the distance.

 _'This isn't about you, you waste of life'_ I glare at Gray until he shivers and sits back down. _'That's right bitch...'_

"There might be something on the other tablets, if they exist, that can tell us how to kill them. Draugr are very rare, and use not very manly and spooky magic on people to lure them closer when they are in the ocean" Elfman explained. "Don't go near the ocean, I can't stress that enough!"

"This is an S rank mission!" Makarov yelled. "I will only send people I believe competent enough for the job! People are dying and the seas are no longer safe!".  
"Team one will be Levy and Gajeel. You will go to the town 'Vetur Tök' on the east coast!". I felt a smirk twitch my lips as I saw Levy blush at Gajeel. Serves the two right to be together for this mission. _'The big bad iron dragon slayer wont let anything happen to his little Shrimp'_ , I think to myself.

"Team two will be Loke and Lucy. Lucy I believe Levy has taught you the fundamentals of ancient text?" Makarov asked.

"Yup can't wait to test my skills" Lucy gave Loke a high five.

"Wait why can't I go with Luce?!" Natsu shouted.

"Because you will burn the whole damn village to the ground instead of saving it!" Makarov snarled back at Natsu. "You will stay here and help the others defend other coast lines!".

 _''Cause that's exactly what other coasts need, burning towns and Draugr...'._

"Anyway Lucy, Loke. You will go to the village called Falinn. It is further along the east coast and is closer to the third town" Makarov continued.

"Bickslow, Freed. You will go to the town called Rifið flói". A shock went straight through my body. _'Bickslow and Freed?! Why wasn't I included?!'_ the terrible feeling of betrayal burned through me until steam was surely pouring out of my ears. Anger bunched tight in my stomach.  
 _'Am I not powerful enough to go?! Am I the weak link of the Raijinshuu?! I want to help just as much as anyone here!'._

"Wait master!" Freed spoke up. A flare of hope rose in my chest. Freed was going to speak up for me!

"Wouldn't it be better if me a Laxus went to Rifið flói? He is the strongest fighter of the Raijinshuu!".

"Very well Laxus you will go with Freed"Makarov said.

It felt as if all my breath left me. Freed...he didn't even consider me. Am I not strong enough for them?! I know that Laxus is far more powerful than me, but to be not even glanced at...He acted as if I didn't exist. I felt eyes on me and look up to meet Elfman's sunshine blue eyes looking sympathetically into mine. He was looking me in the eyes. I can count the number of people that look me in the eyes one one hand, even if my eyes are protected. Any other day it may make me feel gratitude, or something that I don't know if I want to feel... But I don't want his sympathy, his family hasn't rejected him in favor for another. I let my mask settle on my face and stare at the door at the other end of the room. Let them see if I care. I hear footsteps approach.

"Very well Laxus you will go with Freed"Makarov said.

"...Ever" Elfman's voice was deep and probing in my ears.

"What?!" I snapped.

"...Maybe...Maybe Freed just doesn't want to put you in danger-"

"Oh yeah because I'm a fucking scared little girl in every dangerous situation were put in!" I snap at him but I don't look at him anymore.

"Look I understand-"

"No I don't think you do!" I growl under my breath. _'This is just like Tenroujima. Freed picks Bickslow over me and doesn't give me a second thought!'._

"Jeez I was only trying to help!" Elfman snapped and walked further away from me.  
 _'Ha to think we were having a civil conversation five minutes ago!"_ I squeeze my hands into fists until I feel my nails bite into my palms. Then I remember. Lisanna picked to go with Juvia instead of Elfman in the S-class exams.  
 _'Dammit I shouldn't have snapped at him. He does understand...'_

"The fourth team to go to The Dark Sea will be, Mirajane and Erza" Makarov continued.  
 _'Great the all powerful and false Titania goes with Elfman's demon sister!'_ Bitterness built up in me, those two out shine any others was once paired together. Even if they did nothing at all to progress the mission everyone will fawn over them and they will be the center of attention.  
 _'Mirajane I have respect for, but me and Elfman easily outwitted her on Tenroujima. If Erza swings a sword and puts on some armor she is suddenly Miss Universe and a pillar of society!'._  
"You two shall go to R'gnarsher yourselves" Makarov broke her train of thought.  
 _'They even go to the place where the Draugrs first started to appear! Sure they are the most powerful team out of the four so far...Why am I such a bitter woman?...'_

The last thought was like a bullet to the head.

 _'I am bitter aren't I. Bitter that my family picks each other over me. Bitter that people only see me as a cold heart bitch. I do care for people!'_ Footsteps thudded closer and I must have let some of my misery show on my face because suddenly Elfman was closer. He didn't say anything. He was as silent as the grave, but his presence was there. He was there. It was more than I could say for the Raijin as they were busy smiling at each other and discussing plans. Bickslow not caring that Freed asked to be with Laxus.

"The fifth team shall go to Hryggð which is at the west end of The Dark Sea Bay. And that team is Elfman and Evergreen".

The biggest bucket of ice water was dumped over my head. Suddenly all eyes of the guild were on us. Me and Elfman. Standing quite close to each other, at the very back of the room.  
 _'Oh fuck...'  
_ Makarov turned slowly and looked at us, an evil glint in his eye.

"There will be no objections I hope?" There was something stern in his voice that would broke no objections even if there was a very good reason. Whispers filled the room and Levy smirked at me and eyed the small space between me and Elfman.  
 _'Oh that five foot cow! If she makes rumors...'_ My thought stops as Elfman politely slinks further away and just nods at Makarov.

"Good..." Makarov looked very pleased with himself. It was all I could take not to drop kick that little gnome into The Dark Sea. Of course he had to put us two together. There was enough rumors going around about us after Tenroujima and he just had to stick his hands into the mess. Screw being Laxus's grandfather, he is in my bad books. Voices began murmuring to themselves (most likely about us) and Makarov coughed to regain their attention.  
"Right all ten of you need...". I lose focus. I tried too keep my glare at the center of the door but I couldn't. My eyes slowly drag to the left. Elfman's summer sky blue eyes had turned into sapphires and were looking into my own out of the corner of his eye.

 _'What are you thinking?'_ I myself thought as Elfman suddenly stiffened when our eyes met and his ears went red.  
"What?" I hissed between my lips.

"What?" Elfman hissed back and I felt my own cheeks heat up.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I demand. Elfman sighed and rubbed his face.

"Well at least you're going on the mission now right?" the man relented.

"Yeah" I sigh. "I...I dunno".

"You can tell me" Elfman said sincerely.

"I just wished Freed stuck up for me that's all" I mutter.

"...You are okay going with me right?" Elfman's voice was softer than normal.

"It's not like I have a choice!". Ouch. Even I wince at my tone...and my words. Elfman's back stiffened and I feel my guts wrench in guilt. "Look that's not what I meant...".

"Seems it was exactly what you meant!" Elfman growled and squared his shoulders. I swallow my guilt.

 _'It's not like he will listen to me now anyway...'_ my insides gnawed at me to apologize but I ignored it and focused on Makarov.

"You will need to leave immediately. You have an hour to prepare before you go to the docks to organize transport" Makarov said.

"Old man, traveling by sea is probably the worst possible idea" Elfman growled. His brow a thundercloud because of me. Makarov turned and glared at Elfman.

"The Dark Sea bay is a large island in the _middle_ of The Dark sea. The only way to get to it is by boat, Elfman!" Makarov growled.

Elfman sighed and shook his head. "Just great, ignore my advice of avoiding the sea" I hear him mutter under his breath.

 _'This guy is getting verbally thrashed today'_ I thought and once again felt guilty. This isn't his fault.

"The rest of you need to do as much research you can on the history Levy told us. Particularly the line 'Bones shall tread, until the first's famine is slacked, where he shall sleep again and turn all black bones back'. I want to know what this 'first' is. You all will also guard the other coasts in case Draugr appear on other shores of friendlier seas" Makarov continued.

"How will we know what they look like?" an unknown voice called.

"Trust me" Elfman spoke up. "You will know".

"Alright enough chat!" Makarov howled. "Move!". Chairs screeched against the floor and eight of the ten specially assigned wizards left. Rage and hurt boiled in her as Freed and Laxus left without even glancing at her.

 _'Well good luck to you two'_ I felt tears prick my eyes at their unconcern when heavy footsteps trudged past me.

"See you at the docks" Elfman snapped, his back straight as an arrow and his hands tightly clenched. Guilt mingled with hurt and my emotions was a battle ground.

 _'Oh grow up and apologize'_ I scolded myself. Fighting back the last of my tears I step forward and grabbed Elfman's inner elbow.

"Wait" I said. His arm was warm through the thin material. How can one be so warm in winter? he was an oven. Elfman stiffened even further at my touch and his eyes snapped into mine.

"What!"  
I didn't allow his tone to anger me further. _'We both don't need this shit'._

"I shouldn't have said what I did" I placed my words out carefully like I was dealing a hand in blackjack. I can't make it look like I care too much for him. Or anyone outside the Raijin. Elfman furrowed a brow at me.

"I was just hurt that Freed, Bickslow and Laxus didn't even look at me, or consider me" I sighed and looked him solidly in the eye. "I'm happy that I'm going with you. You would've been my second choice after anyone from the Raijinshuu" Was it just me or did he look disappointed when I said 'second choice'? Whatever I saw in his eyes quickly disappeared and was replaced by a warm friendly glow.

"It's alright, that was a manly apology!" Elfman said jovially.

"Don't call it that!" I hissed. Elfman suddenly looked down and I only now realize that my hand was still holding his arm, just under his large bicep. I snatched my hand away like I just burned it on a pan and felt heat rush to my face.

"Just hurry up and get ready" I snap at him and run away before he could see the heat in my cheeks. Just as I ran past I Elfman raised his hand and brush his knuckles against my own. Electricity shot up my body and boiled in my stomach, not unpleasantly.  
 _'Fuck no!'_ I turn faster than a blink of the eye and smack his hand with my fan before I ran as fast as I could for the door.

 _'Damn you man!'_ I bolted for my apartment and ran the fastest I ever had through the snow. The cold made no difference to the warm boiling in my stomach. I lunged up the stairs and barreled into my room before I know I'm there. I ripped a large leather drawstring bag and pack it with the thickest winter furs.

"Damn you!" I shouted my thoughts and kicked my expensive wool inlaid boot across the room. Sighing I walk across the room again and slip the boot over my feet.

"Please just let this mission go quickly!" I pleaded and watched my face slowly lose the blush painted all over it in the mirror.

Hello again, ahh chapter two and the first smatterings of romance. :D those two are too cute for words. I feel more happy with this fic than the others because I feel like I've actually kept the characters in character. Which I thought would've been harder. Anyway leave a like or a comment for Elfman's bicep and I will see you in the next chapter.

Love San-of-the-forest. 


	3. Elfman

_Wow!'_ I thought and shook my hand. It was throbbing after Evergreen smacked it down. I follow with my eyes her long lithe body as she ran out the door, her hips and arse swaying in the most pleasant way. It was only when she ran out the door, that I regained my senses. _'Why did I have to touch her hand? it wasn't very manly!'_ The idea to reach out and touch her hand pounced on me like a damn Vulcan the moment she removed her hand from my arm! Even though it wasn't skin on skin, the pressure of her hand on my arm and its warmth made me feel like my spine melted. Embarrassment flooded me. _'Why would it make me feel like that?'_ Sure it was sudden and unexpected especially after she practically said to me she would rather have any partner rather than me. _'But she did apologize, and I know she meant it. Ever never apologizes if she doesn't want to...'_ I pace down the stairs and was nearly bowled over by my little sister.

"Elf- nii chan!" Lisanna shrieked in my face and grabbed my shoulders. "Elf-nii chan are you sure you should be going?! I've learnt about monsters just as much as you have and I know Draugr! They're bad news!".

"Yeah little sis I know they are dangerous. And it's not like Makarov gave us any choice either" I explain and rest my hands on her shoulders clad in a thick wool lined leather jacket.

"He let Bickslow change" A sly look entered her eye. "In fact the only two people he forbade to switch partners was you and Evergreen..."  
I twinged with annoyance. Trust Makarov to stir things up even more like this. I need a word with him.

"In fact you almost looked happy being paired with her again..." Lisanna failed to hide a cheeky smile and tapped her lower lip thoughtfully. My annoyance flared to a new level, I quickly pull Lisanna in against my chest and I began to gently noogie her head.  
"Elf-nii chan! My hair" Lisanna shrieked into my ear.

"The only reason I'm paired up with Ever is because Makarov is a cheeky old git that listens too much to rumors" I chided and laughed at her as she struggled.

"Who's a cheeky old git?" and old cankerous voice hailed far below me. _'Fuck!'_ I immediately let go of Lisanna and spin nervously around. Makarov smiled up at me from my knee and tapped his foot expectantly. "Well?". _'Oh fuck'._

"Uh n-no one master"I stammer nervously and my belly gnawed with fear.

"Good..." The master eyed him thoughtfully. "The only reason I paired you with the lovely miss Evergreen...". I felt heat rush up my neck as he drawled the word 'lovely'. "Is because besides bickering, you both preformed exceptionally on Tenroujima. I'm expecting the same results in Hryggð, understand?".

"Yes master" suspicion sneaked through me as he regarded me with cunning eyes.  
"That's the only reason right?" I felt my brow furrow into a frown. _'I should stop frowning. I look even worse when I do...'_ Unhappiness mixed with the annoyance.

"Why of course!" Makarov exclaimed dramatically. "However if something were to develop between you and the delightful Miss Evergreen..."

"Makarov!" I growl dangerously and felt my annoyance turn to anger.

"Okay, okay young man. Go get ready" the master paced away.

"Elf-nii chan..." I turn and look softly down at Lisanna. "Please take care!" She whispered and hugged my arm. "You've just had that really freaky change from the blood moon, and now you are traveling across The Dark Sea! I don't like it"

"Hey Lis' I don't like it either. But we have no choice but to travel by sea" I explained, touched that my sister is so concerned for my well being. The blood moon freaked me out too. And the way it had such an effect on me... Throughout the last two nights, my blood sang to howl at the moon and...and hunt things. Rip things up. Kill things...

"You can't fly?". I blink and return my attention to Lisanna.

I shake my head "there wont be transport that can fly on such short notice".

"Okay..." Lisanna gave my arm a tight squeeze. "You take care of yourself and Evergreen okay" she said sternly.

"No problem" I give her a gentle squeeze and she hugs me back. "Love you, I will bring you back something okay?"

"Love you too Elf-nii chan" Lisanna pulled away. "Now you should probably get ready".

I ruffle her hair with all my manly affection and begin to walk away. "Don't thrash Natsu too much okay" I shout back.

"Na I will leave you some" Lisanna called back.

I laugh and wave with a smile before I walk outside into the harsh winter. It was like getting a fresh slap to the face as the wind howled past. "Fuck!" I curse and wrap my arms around my chest "going to wear something warmer than this". I sludge through the thick wet snow and make my way inch by inch home. Ever's hand on my arm reappeared in my mind. Dammit she didn't need to hold my arm that long! I glower at the snow and walk faster, there was a queer warm feeling that bloomed through my body and I swear I could still fell her hand on my arm. To make things worse she even caught me looking at her when we were told to be partners. Honestly being put on an official S class mission was a shock, and when I would've felt pride for being chosen, I only felt embarrassed as Makarov made a big song and dance about putting me together with Ever! There were enough people talking about us after Tenrou. And now Makarov would've set that pot of rumors from simmering, to boiling. I'd lost focus on were I was walking and suddenly my feet found themselves at the door of my apartment. Teeth clattering I fumble with the key and barge my way inside and rush for my bedroom. My stomach still felt warm and the memory of me reaching out to touch her hand ran on repeat. I almost wanted to slam my head against the wall. I growl and strip my shirt from my body. I catch my reflection in the mirror. I sigh dejectedly and rub my face. I hate my reflection. Yeah I know that I have a nice body, I have a hard stomach, wide shoulders, narrow hips and long legs. But god my face ruined the whole image and mainly because of my eyes. They're long and narrow, making my eyes look very Japanese, but look almost out of place compared to the rest of my features that were, square, hard and very European. A square jaw held point with a firm set mouth, and an even harder sharp nose. My cheek bones were sharp and wide apart. Making my face look oddly pointy. It made me stand out and not in the good way. I think I'm beginning to hate my face.

"Whatever charm and beauty the gods blessed my sisters, they denied me..." I sighed and moved over to the closet. "Ah fuck it. Beauty fades anyway" I laugh out loud as I imagined everybody reacting to aging. I pull out a thick gray turtle neck and pull it over my myself. Stripping off my pants I replace them with thick black denim jeans, and dark heavy soled shoes made for snow. I pulled out a thick black felt coat with a long tail that rested some were around my thighs and had a high collar. Snatching up my bag I gathered the bare necessities and make off for the door again. _I hope Ever has packed warmly..._ I myself packed extra blankets and clothes. The cold bit my face again but it was nothing compared to what it was before I changed. _Jeez I kinda wish my beast soul was still risen. I didn't feel the cold at all like that._ The night was eerie. Ever since the last dregs of the blood moon washed away, the once howling monsters of the forests, mountains and fields were as silent as the grave. I felt it heavily like I was being compressed into a small box. Sure I can hear other animals, oblivious to the terror that has woken, teaming around and continuing their nocturnal duties. But it was the complete and utter silence of monsters that I can normally and easily sense their presence that disturbed me. I walked faster and the crunching snow soon gave way to icy cobbles as the quay in Magnolia's bay came into view. Almost everyone of the ten especially assigned wizards were there. _Mira-nee and Erza aren't here. That's typical they both pack so much_ I shrugged my light bag and saw everyone had similarly packed light.

"Hey Elfman, you certainly look warmer...And human again" Loke said at the edge of a warf. Lucy was off next to Gajeel and Levy, probably Levy was giving her last minute lessons on ancient text.

"I'm not going to go to a dark freezing island without dressing warmer" I snap back. I ignore the comment of looking human. _Honestly even I don't know why my beast soul rose with the blood moon. Maybe it's because it effected all other monsters too..._ I look around and find Ever wasn't here just yet. I sigh and glare at the ocean. "Well this is just stupid!" I growl.

"Because of the Draugr?" I here a voice behind me and turn to see Freed and Laxus walking up the quay.

"Yeah" I sigh and almost frown at Freed. _Did he actually consider how Ever felt?_

"Gramps is right" Laxus said nonchalantly. "There is no other transport at this late notice". I just nod and glare at the ocean. There was no tide what so ever. It was like the ocean had turned into a lake. The now full and pale moon was high in the sky and was beginning to be smothered by clouds. The dock descended into smothering darkness. Unease built up inside me. I could just see the outline of our ships pulling up. They sure work fast at Makarov's orders. But that wasn't troubling me. Everything was far to quiet. There was no wind, the ocean was a calm as a puddle, and I felt as if all monsters that I could detect using my beast soul had moved as far away from the ocean as possible. _That is not a good sign..._

"Hey Elfman. You know a lot about Draugr considering they haven't been around for the last one or two hundred years. How's that?" Gajeel drawled and looked with an already green face as his ship too Venture Tök arrived in the dock.

"I read about them" I sigh and see my own ship arrive for Hryggð.

"I didn't know you could read" Gajeel mocked. Anger flared in me.

"I don't read in the guild because the cover of even a children's book would terrify you and leave you confused" I growl and Gajeel and smirk as people on the dock giggle.

"Say that again, monster freak!" Gajeel loomed forward.

"Hey Gajeel. Enough" Levy placed a calming hand on his wrist. "Our boat is here. We should go".

"Next time freak!" Gajeel hissed and began to pace away.

"I look forward to it, Gecko" I snarl back. _A fight would've been good...Would've made me more relaxed._ Both teams Loke and Lucy as well as Gajeel and Levy stumble into their ships and greet the captains. "You guys!" I yell and they all look at me. "Please don't go near the water!". It was silent for a couple of minutes before Lucy spoke.

"Don't worry Elfman, we promise!" Lucy waved encouragingly as their ship left port. Levy also gave me the thumbs up as their ship sailed away in a slightly different direction from Lucy's. 

"Laxus, our boat to Rifið flói is here" Freed called to the lightning dragon slayer. I look around and find Ever, Erza and Mirajane still aren't here. Ever's miserable and betrayed face flashed through my mind and before I can stop myself I touch Freed's shoulder as Laxus moved their bags on board. "Yes Elfman? Is everything alright?" Freed looked up at me.

I swallow with nerves that surprise me. "It's Ever..."

Freed sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Elfman you can't switch partners-".

I interrupt him before he could finish. "No it's not that. It's...it's" I pause and sigh. "It's when you asked to be partners with Laxus. She was hurt that you or Bickslow or Laxus didn't even look at her or consider her". Freed blinked at me in surprise.

"Well she is going on the mission with you now. There is nothing to be upset about".

 _Yeah but I'm second choice!_ I thought bitterly. "I know but before either of us knew we were chosen for the job, she thought that you would consider her as a partner for going on the job..." I trail off. It doesn't seem that Freed was getting the message.

"Yeah well as I said before, she is going on the job now" Freed looked at me confused as if I wasn't getting the message.

"She goes on jobs with us all the time" Laxus appeared behind Freed. "She may actually enjoy doing an S rank job with someone else. And gramps didn't give you or her a choice to switch anyway. Her being upset is pointless". I nearly flinch at Laxus's tone when he said Ever being upset was pointless. It was cold and harsh. _Neither of you two and Bickslow were excluded. Bickslow stepped aside because he knew Laxus was more powerful and he was going to be Freed's partner in the first place.  
_ "Anyway, Freed, C'mon let's go. I don't want to wait around much longer" Laxus grumbled. Freed nodded and looked back up at me.

"Good luck in Hryggð" Freed smiled good gently.

"And you in Rifið flói or what ever it's called" I replied and pick up my bag for my small ship resting on the dock marked for Hryggð. Freed and Laxus nod and move onto the ship which immediately left the dock as soon as it was on. Some unknown force making it move in the dead water. I sigh and look at the remaining two ships bobbing patiently and look for the moon, still engulfed in the pitch black clouds. The hour was nearly up.  
"Where are you Ever..." I sigh.

"Here..." a sad voice mumbled. I span around and saw Evergreen pace forward. _What's wrong?!_ I thought. Her shoulders were slumped, her face miserable there was no bounce to her step, and where she normally glided across the ground it was like she was slamming her feet against the ground.

"Ever is everything alright-"

"I'm fine!" Ever nearly shouted at me and walked to the boat.  
 _She isn't fine...I wonder how long she was in the shadows for..._ I sigh and follow her onto the boat. The wood was a dark material that was so black it nearly blended in with the black clouds. There was only one light source. Some green luminous writing on the wall of the cabin. Me and Ever move closer to look at it.

"Estimated arrival to Hryggð. Three days" I narrate.

"Three days?!" Ever groaned. At this point her miserable face was replaced by barely contained anger. "These ships are the fastest auto sailing boats in the world and it will take us three days?!".

 _Auto sailing...So that's how every ones ships moved. Oh shit we are going to be three days on the sea..._ I look at the dead calm dock and sigh. "We better get moving then". Ever growled and moved to the door to the cabin. She opens it and nearly slams the door in my face before I slink in behind her.

"Hay watch it!" I snap. She just glares at me threateningly and walks down the cabin to where our rooms should be, her hand held high with her fairy magic lighting the hallway. I feel the boat rock and I can tell we are on our way. The roof hits my as I take a step forward. "Ow dammit!" I swear and hunch myself down. Being close to seven feet tall was a real pain in the ass.

"Fuck!" I here Ever curse. Moving faster I find her at the end of the hall where there was only three doors .

"What is it?" I ask.

"Look!" she hissed. She opened door number one; which was stocked nicely with food for three days. _Well that's nothing to swear over._ She opened door number two which had a sinister looking toilet.

"I can see why you swore" I frown at the lavatory.

"That's not just it" Ever growled. She opened door number three on the left. Inside was two beds. One bedroom, two beds, and no screen for privacy. And no other cabin with sleeping quarters.

"Oh fuck" I swear as well. Ever turns and looks at me what. "What?".

"Well we are going to have to find somewhere for you to sleep!". My jaw drops.

"Like where?!" I snap. She looks at the kitchen. "Oh hell no. That is like an ice box. And this ship is cold enough already!". Ever begins to turn to look at the toilet. "Don't even go there!" I growl, I notice my breath was beginning to steam. I step around her and walk into our bedroom. Evergreen starts in anger and I dump my bag on the bed closest to the door. "Look!" I say before she could get her piece in. "Let's just be happy that there are two beds!" I walk to a closet by the door and sighed in relief to see a spare and large blanket inside. I pick it up and stretch it out to full length.

"What are you doing?!" Ever snapped. I ignore her and used a takeover spell on my hand until there was a a very sharp claw on one of my hands. I punch a hole through the thin wool material roughly every thirty centimeters and hold it up to the wall where a candle hook used to be. I slip a hole over the twisted metal still in place, and I do the same for the candle holder on the roof and the one on the opposite end of the room. The cabin room was very small so the blanket made a very good curtain across its center. Giving Ever her privacy. I turn around and face Ever who was looking at the floor. "Happy now?". Ever didn't say anything and just stepped around the curtain and sat on her bed. She let the fairy light float up where it rested on the roof. I could see her silhouette but not her.  
"Ever..." I pause as she said nothing. "Are you alright?".

"I'm fine" Ever replied with a dead voice.

 _'If fine'_ The words echo in my head. _When ever a woman says she is fine, you really know she is not_ I thought and felt something sad stir in me. I want to comfort her. But will she let me?

 **-** **Chapter three, yay. Did you all enjoy it? I definitely feel I am keep Elfman and Ever more in character this time. When I got Elfman to narrate what his face looks like. I tried to imagine what he would look like in real life. We all can tell Hiro Mashima draws Elfman slightly different from the rest of his male characters so I used this to compare him to the other guys.  
Any way read, review, enjoy. And thank you for reading.**

 **Love San-of-the-forest.**


	4. Evergreen II

I am leaning over the rail of the ship and was miserably watching the once blue waters slowly turn black. It was the second day on board this ship and we were only now beginning to enter the dark sea. An auto sailing boat like this, at top speeds like it is, travels at one hundred and fifty knots an hour. That's two hundred and twenty seven kilometers per hour. You can understand why I'm annoyed it's taking us this long to get too Hryggð. I look up and glare at the sun as it weakly tried to force it's light through the dark swollen clouds smothering the sky.

"Why can't you warm this damn ship up!" I whisper and felt my eyes prickle as I looked back into the water. The evening me and Elfman left was the worst day of my life...

I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk to the docks. I feel better, I feel warm in my new clothes.

 _Maybe I should talk to Freed. Just so he knows I okay going with Elfman and to wish him luck._  
Something warm was still twisting in my stomach after Elfman brushed his fingers against my hand, and it was almost giving me confidence or some energy to talk to Freed.

By the time I had slugged through the snows and made it to the docks, I saw both Levy's and Lucy's team leave the harbor and make their way to The Dark Sea. I saw Elfman immediately. A guy that big with a head of hair like that tends to stick out. That warm twisting feeling in my belly tugged again as I lay eyes on him. My face flushed at the feeling and I bared my teeth at him from the distance.  
 _What have you done, you son of a bitch?!_ I scoop up some snow and rub it against my face. The feeling of the freezing clump of snow, quickly burning my cheeks was blissful. Dumping the snow, I quietly begin to approach the dock and subconsciously decided to try my hardest to ignore Elfman. That was when he walked up to Freed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 _Wait! What are you doing?!_ I began to move forward faster when I just began to make out what Freed was saying.

"Well she is going on the mission with you now. There is nothing to be upset about".

I screech to a halt in the snow, any warm feeling in my stomach disappeared in an instant. Had Elfman told Freed about how I felt? I tried to take a step forward again but Freed's expression stopped me. It was like whatever Elfman had said about me was the most useless thing in the world. I look at Elfman's face. He was frowning at Freed, annoyance and a bit of sadness worked into his features.  
 _Is he standing up for me? Or just asking out of curiosity?_

"I know but before either of us knew we were chosen for the job, she thought you would consider her as a partner for going on the job..." Elfman trailed off and I quickly look at Freed. He seemed almost confused, like why, me, a member of the Raijin, wanted to be on this job with him. Or why he should've thought about me. I'm one of his closest friends! And like the number of people looking into my eyes, I can count the number of friends I have on one hand. And this one was rejecting me and failing to see why I am upset.

"Yeah well as I said before. She is going on the job now" Freed looked at Elfman as if he and invented an entirely useless or stupid idea. Any idea of talking to Freed vanished and I felt tears prickle my eyes. Then suddenly Laxus appeared behind Freed, now that I think about it. I don't know why I had any hope when Laxus appeared. I don't know why I though he might stick up for me, or understand how I feel.

"She goes on jobs with us all the time. She may actually enjoy going on an S rank job with some one else" Laxus began.

 _That's not the point! I want to be with you guys-_

"And gramps didn't give you or her a choice to switch anyway. Her being upset is pointless".

 _Pointless..._ That word was like a sucker punch that nearly sent me reeling backwards. Tears realy did drip down my face now. I caught a glimpse of Elfman's face and his eyes were wide in shock. Me being upset was pointless?! Me showing any other emotion than scorn, arrogance and anger was enough to make them think that was pointless. I can't feel sad or anything like that around my _friends_?! My _family_?! Elfman was speechless, and it was all I could do, not to let a single sound escape my throat. Misery, rejection, a whirlwind of sadness crashed me down until I felt as if I would crumple. Everything was numb. I didn't notice Freed and Laxus say goodbye to Elfman, I just tried with a beaten heart to mop up and tears that were freezing on my face.

"Where are you Ever?..." Elfman's baritone voice rumbled. At least he cared where I was.

"Here..." I whimper from the shadows.

I have been miserably trying to avoid Elfman for the last day now. Which is practically impossible on a small ship like this. However he seemed to get the message from me and has given me space and privacy, hell he even put up a curtain in our cabin. I stare at the now inky black water and reluctantly felt some gratitude for the man. I gather from living with two sisters, and one the demon Mirajane, he can tell when a lady needs her space, and he was trying his best to give me some. A harsh wind tugs at my hair and pulls the hoodie to my coat over my head for a second, the fur lining tickling my noes. I sneeze violently until my noes hurts and look up, and see little flakes of snow fall from the sky.

 _Snow...Just great, that is honestly just what I need!_ I watch a particular snow flake lazily fall from the sky and across my knuckles. I repressed the violent urge to crush it in between my fingers, and instead I watch it with my dangerous eyes as the wind tosses it back up into the sky. It flutters weakly and slowly begins to descend down into the dark ocean. A white spot against the black water. That's when I see it.

"What?" I frown. There was two green dots about the size of golf balls hovering under the water. They bobbed and swayed under the water like flames. "What is that?" I ask myself and foolishly pulled myself closer to the edge. The two green flames grew slightly closer, I don't know how they kept up with the ship moving as fast as it was. I didn't occur to me that what ever was down there could be _holding on_ to the ship. Nor did I think that flames can't be lit in water.  
"That's quite a pretty green colour" I murmur. I was completely entranced and found myself pulling myself closer over the edge. The green lanterns grew bigger.

"Ever?"

It was like the green lights were a magnate and I was iron, I was getting pulled closer and closer until my hair was falling past my face. I reached a hand out, wanting to touch, caress the lights.

"Ever?!".

"Why are your lights so pretty?" I murmur and watched as the lights turned to the size an orange.

"EVER!" Something hard grabbed me around my waist, and I was yanked backwards until I slammed against something hard.

"Ow!" I yelp and span around. I glare up at Elfman's blue eyes that were now stormy with concern or anger.

"What the fuck!" I shout and smack his chest with my fan. We were too close and Elfman still had his arm around my waist.  
"Let go of me!" I shout and hit him again, but he didn't let go. "There were pretty lights down there, I was just looking, now let go of me at once" I twitch my glasses threateningly and hit him again. He frowned at me and opened his mouth to reply, his arm only now beginning to let go, when he saw something. His mouth clamped shut, and his eyes grew wide with horror.  
"What is it?" I snap and begin to turn, and then I too freeze. A black skeletal hand was reaching over the rail of the ship. Everything went quiet and I was all to aware of the fear that bubbled up in me, and Elfman's presence behind me, and that dark black hand reaching over the ship. A warm breath puffed in my ear and I shivered.

"Whatever you do, don't make a sound and don't move!" Elfman whispered. I didn't look away as the black skeleton hand was joined by a second, and just nod. Elfman removed his arm, and I twitch at it's loss, but for once I did as he asked and neither moved, nor made any noise. The noise of somethingwet slapped behind me and out of the corner of my eye I see Elfman haul a large piece of canvas out of a barrel filled with icy water. Just as he moved as subtly as he could back to me a large black skull raised it's head over the side. And in it's eye sockets, two large green flames danced. Fear surged through me and I nearly cry out. Then suddenly Elfman was behind me, his hand clasped over my mouth and a freezing roll of canvas was wrapped around me. I gasp as the icy cold water soaked through my coat but Elfman's warm hand stopped it from escaping. His arms were locked around me, and I look out of the corner of my eyes and just see that the canvas was wrapped around him too. I heard a clicking sound and immediately looked back to the _thing_ on our ship. I look harder at it, it was cloaked in some black flickering mantle, its hood ending high on the dome of it's skull. It twitched it's head and cocked it to one side, and clacked it's teeth again. It twisted this way and that, and I began to shiver, from cold or fear I couldn't tell. A harsh rattling noise filled the silence with the clacking.

 _Wait a minute...Is it smelling for us?_ I looked at it's eyes, horrified, and realized that it couldn't _see_ us. Before Elfman pulled us together with the saturated roll of canvas, it didn't take it's eyes off of us. But as soon as he wrapped us in it, it was if it couldn't see us at all, but knew we were here!  
 _It can only see heat sources!_ I realize with a start and was so grateful that Elfman knew that or else I would be in that water. With that _thing._ And gods know how many more of them. The wraith clacked it's teeth more and more, it's skull drifting this way and that, the harsh whistling noise lasting longer and longer. Suddenly it stopped as if hearing something and I felt like it was staring right at me. The freezing water set into my bones and I think I can feel Elfman shivering against me too. Suddenly it screamed, a sharp and awful cry that shrieked in my ears like nails on a chalk board. I was glad Elfman's hand was over my mouth or I would've cried out in fright. And with that, it let go and crashed back into the sea its splash like a crash of copper bowls. Me and Elfman stood frozen on the deck, I could feel my heart thundering in my chest and was shocked that, that thing couldn't hear it. I was sure I could feel Elfman's too. Neither of us moved. I was gripping at Elfman's hand around my waist so hard I was sure I was drawing blood. I was _looking_ into it's green eyes in the water. I wanted to _touch_ it. To get _closer_ to it. I was going to fall in the water! Bile rose in my throat, and I ripped of Elfman's arms from me and ran to an empty barrel. There was no way in hell, I was going near the edge of the ship again. I retched into the barrel and nearly sobbed as I remember how those green lanterns stared back into my own eyes. Warm hands picked the hair out of my face before I could filthy it and held back my hoodie. I retched for a few more moments into the barrel before I pulled back up and wiped away the dregs from my mouth.

"Was that...was that?" I turn around and watched Elfman's large form shiver and shake. His gray turtle neck now almost black from the cold water.

"A Draugr..."he finished, the canvas in a pile around his feet. I swallow back more bile that threatened to rise. _It could've_ eaten _me!_

"C-Come on" Elfman stammered through clattering teeth to the door. We both lurch towards it and he opens it for me and ushers me in. We move like zombies towards our cabin and I shakily open the door. It was like the cold from the water set into my bones. I stagger forwards and collapse onto Elfman's bed, not caring that it was his, or the fact that my thick pants were wet either. He didn't come in the room just yet. I here clattering and clanking and shivering I tie my hair up into a pony tail and strip off my saturated coat I had nothing but a thick woolen long sleeve underneath with a plunging V line. I shiver and wrap my arms around myself. Elfman's walking back into the room now, but he has two large mugs of something steaming. He hands me one an I sniff it and sigh as hot chocolate wafted through my nose. I take a sip and notice Elfman flinging off his shirt too. Leaving him in nothing but denim jeans and shirtless. I shiver more and more, hoping that I wasn't blushing as I felt heat creep up my face. Footsteps walked up to me and I watched a muscular arm drape something over my shoulders. Blinking at surprising contact I look at myself and see Elfman had dumped some of the blankets from his bed around me. I didn't say anything and looked deep into my hot chocolate. I was terrified and shocked about what happened that I didn't realize Elfman was sitting next to me.

"I didn't think I could feel this scared!" I whisper and take another sip of the milk drink. It needed more chocolate.

"It's the eyes" Elfman whispered to me and I twitch as I realize how close he is. "They make people want to run. That's how they find out where you are. The can sense heat".

"But when it's in the water, I wanted to get closer to it" I shiver and felt Elfman look at me. I look at him and his blue eyes were soft around the edges.

"It's why I told people not to go near the ocean" he told me. His voice was warmer and gentler. Sitting as close as we were, him with his shirt off I felt something warm creep through my stomach.

 _No not again..._

"Why were you that close to the edge?" Elfman disturbed my thoughts and I felt sad as I remember what I was brooding about before I saw the lights.

"I saw you talking to Freed and Laxus before we left" I say, and blinked in surprise that I told him. I never open up to people. Elfman blinked in surprise and then looked at me with sad eyes. He took a large sip of his drink before he said his bit.

"I thought you were there. I didn't want you to hear that, but I could tell you did when you appeared" his voice was sad, and something bitter mixed with the warmth in me as I realized he was sad for me. It wasn't bitterness to him, it was just bitterness. I said nothing and tap my fingers against my mug.

"Well at least you care" I say thickly before I could stop myself. Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked away from him. He has seen me cry once, I will not allow him to see it again. Elfman was quiet for a very long time and I was trying my hardest not to let any sound escape my throat. I believed I failed and I hated myself for it. Something warm touched my shoulder.

"Ever, if those two can't see how powerful you are and how smart. Then they are stupid fools that must be blind not to see you as a potential partner" Elfman said more softly than I have ever heard him. My throat was aching now and I hiccuped a pitiful noise out of my throat. His hand squeezed my shoulder and I looked at his long brown fingers. I wasn't scared at the touch and I wasn't scared of the small distance between our bodies. What he said was the nicest thing I've ever heard about me, and it came from Elfman. The honest, loud, at times rude man. I have known the Raijinshuu far longer and they never said anything like that. I swallow thickly and let him see my face and the tears moving down them. I reach up and place my hand over his, blinking at the warmth and feeling his long fingers curl into my shoulder more.

"You don't know how weak I feel" I mutter, my voice grown even thicker from emotion.

There was a slight pause. "You aren't weak because your heart it heavy"

I cry openly, my promise not to let him see broken. I didn't let go of his hand and he didn't let go of me. _He cares..._

...I got really emotional during the last part of this. Our poor Evergreen needs to know she can let it all out. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is and I repeat and slow burn story and our two cuties are letting it all out.

Anyway thank you for reading, you guys make this worth it.

lots of Love. San-of-the-forest.


	5. Elfman II

The third day arrived with a howling wind that battered their little boat around, and sever storms that were sleet and hail smashing itself against the deck of the ship. Me and Ever stayed below decks, the storm wasn't just the reason. The first encounter had shaken both of us considering they were there at the very outskirts of The Dark Sea, it had only been one night since the last blood moon night at the time of the encounter. And to find a Draugr that far out at sea, and heading out of The Dark Sea... I shiver in my bed, and wipe my face.

 _I'm just grateful Ever did as I said and didn't move or make a sound._ If she did, there would be nothing we could've done to permanently kill the thing when it attacked, and it would've summoned others. And most definitely eaten us. I look at the curtain separating us two and just see the silhouette of her sleeping form. She looked relaxed despite the tossing and turning ship and I sighed with relief. Yesterday was a long day, and when I look at her, I feel something warm spread through my chest, and it's warmth lingers long after I look away. " _Well at least you care"_ those words echo in my head, and I remember how her slim fingers wrapped around mine. They weren't sure how long they sat there, but it was for a long moment after she finished crying. Empathy spread through me as I thought of her tears. I've never been rejected by my family and I could hardly image her pain.

 _If the Raijinshuu treat her like this then they don't deserve her_ I jolt up at the thought and felt my face flush blood red. _Why am I making it out like I deserve her?!_ I growl and I want to hit myself. I just comforted her last night and...held her hand for a while. But I cannot deny the hot feeling that flushes in my chest every time I think of her. Holding her hand, listening to her cry. Watching her eyes flash golden when she finds something funny and the way her nose scrunches up. I didn't remember how her body felt pressed against mine when the Draugr appeared, I was too scared for that no matter how unmanly I feel. But it's almost like I can imagine it or my body remembers. Remembering how warm her hand was in mine... And imagining that same warmth in her body pressed against mine under a freezing canvas...I shiver and felt myself grow uncomfortable below the belt. _Fuck!_ I hiss and jump out of bed.

"That fucking old man! He has no idea what he has done" I whisper harshly and rub the back of my neck. _This_ was Makarov's fault. If he had just put Ever with her team then none of this emotional bull shit would effect her, or make me feel like this. But the way her team rejected her... I look at her through the curtain and feel the ship toss further. Maybe she is better off with me... I sigh and try to cut out the burning in my pants. _That woman sets me on fire_ I think honestly and felt my chest blast again. _Okay cut it out now!_ I walk over to the wall and place my hand on it.  
"Ship, how long until arrival at Hryggð?" I ask the auto ship. Green light appears behind my hand and I lift it off.

"With high winds traveling at 100 kilometers per hour. Estimated time: three minutes and forty eight seconds" The ships voice echoed in the room. I gape at the wall.

"Three minutes! Fuck!" We need to get ready. I lunge forward towards Ever's curtain and push the curtain up. Ever's form was curled up under the blanket. _How can she sleep with the ship rocking like this?!_ I lunge over to her again and grab her shoulder. "Ever! Ever!" I roughly shake her shoulder. "Ever wake up!" I growl and she opens her eyes. She has her glasses on. She wouldn't sleep with glasses on, not at all. _How long has she been awake?_ I frown and remember my rant about Makarov. Closing my eyes I shake my head and frown at her, we both need to be focused and back to normal now. "Ever, our boat is going to land in three minutes!" I snap and pull back. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Shit!" she gasps and throws the covers off.

 _Oh gods..._ I swallow. She was wearing a tight tank top and thick yoga pants, and with her hair tied up in a pony tail...She looked beautiful.

"Elfman get the fuck out!" She shoves me through the curtain and I stumble through onto my bed.

"Right" I said lamely and begin to pull on a new shirt. A pale long sleeve this time. _At least she is back to normal_ I was relieved that I didn't have to deal with an emotional Evergreen. It's very intense. I almost felt bad for feeling that way. _Maybe that's why she doesn't open up, because she feels that no one can handle her._ I do feel guilty now and look at the curtain to say 'good morning' or 'how are you feeling?'. But I see her silhouette through the curtain and felt heat rise fast and furiously to my cheeks as I see her remove her tank top. _Oh Fuck!_ I couldn't see anything but a shadow, but I can imagine! Blushing and looking furiously at my feet, I tear off my thick pants and pull on a fresh pair of jeans. I'm not a modest person but I hope so badly that she doesn't walk through the curtain. I shrug on my coat and pull on some gloves. We had both packed our bags with the remaining food and were more than ready to go.

"Elfman are you decent?"

I jolt from my thoughts and see Evergreen through the curtain. "Ah y-yeah" I stammer out and tug on my boots. She steps through the curtain, in thick brown winter tights, a gray merino long sleeve, a green plaid overcoat. A dark coat that was almost like his own except feminine, and knee high wool inlaid boots with thick soles. Even this thickly dressed she looked beautiful with her hair in a high pony tail, with bangs in her face. "Wow" I say before I can stop myself. Her ears go red and she scowls vehemently at me.

"What?!" she snaps and I think I'm beginning to stare as her cheeks begin to redden.

"Y-you just changed really fast" the excuse was weak but I think it will hold. She growls at me and paces forward.

"We are wasting time!" she pulls open the door and scoops up her bag and onto her shoulder. I pull up my own and move forwards with her when she suddenly spins around and slams her hand on my chest.

"What?! You said we are wasting time-" I try to say.

"What happened in this room!" she prods my chest painfully with each word. Understanding dawned and sympathy must have shown in my eyes as she snarled at me.

"I know" I say. "What happened here, stays here" I take her hand off my chest and give it back to her.

"You understand that you just saw me at my lowest?!" she glared at me but what she said sounded more like a question and less like a statement.

"Ever..." I lean closer. "What I saw wasn't your lowest. It was you being honest with yourself instead of burying whatever you felt".

"I wasn't burying anything!" She blusters and I raise a brow.

"It's okay" I put my hand on her shoulder for a second time. "I wont tell anyone". She stares at me long and hard, but surprisingly, she doesn't remove my hand. She opens her mouth to speak when the ship lurched to the side roughly and a loud ripping noise could be heard. Ever collides into my shoulder and I slam into the wall, both of us landing in a tangled mess on the floor.

"Ouch..." Ever groaned against my shoulder.

"Fuck" I moan and rub my head where it slammed against the wall.

"Warning; Hull has been breached by unidentified object. Destruction of vessel immanent. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion to safety" The boat's automated voice said and unknown light sources flashed red.

"Fuck!" I swear again, and haul me and Ever to our feet. We stumble our way towards the door and I hear the pouring sleet thrash the door outside, and a disturbing, burbling and sucking noise. The ship lurches forward again and I only just manage to barge the door open and I was nearly pushed back by the speed the ship was sailing and the pounding wind and sleet lashing in my face. Finally my eyes squint and blink out the moisture and I see them.

"Oh fuck...".

The unidentified objects, were crawling over the deck of the ship. Their bony fingers ripping great chunks of wood from the ship and springing more black sea water into it's belly. Great flaming green eyes poured over the ship sniffing, and black billowing cloaks that coated the Draugr flickered like shadows. Ever gasped as she looked over my shoulder and covered her mouth.

Five heads snap up at the sound, and as soon as their eyes latch on us, a great shriek ripped our ears apart and the monsters gnashed their already bloody teeth at us. All ten green burning eyes burned into me, I wanted to run. My blood was pounding through my veins, faster and faster each second as I had their full attention. I still blocked the door way, and Ever was still behind me, undetected so far by my sheer body mass. Time slowed and I barely saw the prow of the ship lurch down as The Dark Sea began to engulf it. A wet crunch filled the shrieking air as a Draugr stepped forward towards me, and it's foot plunged straight through the wood. The noise must've brought Ever out of her shock as she suddenly grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"Elfman, you need to listen! Are you listening?!" She yells in my ear. I swallow and stiffly nod. Another wet crunch, and suddenly all the Draugr began to move forward. Ever hissed and waved her hand out and in front of me. Yellow green light shot from her hand with a whip like noise and smashed in a long arc into all five Draugr. Their ribs caved in and they slammed against the deck with a crunch. But as soon as they made contact with the deck their ribs crackled and popped quickly back into place, and they slowly began to rise. Harsh screaming ripped through the wind and I shiver and Ever shakes my shoulders. "Look ahead!".

I look up and rapidly approaching the boat, was a patchy black and white streak of land, crowned with mountains. The shore was rapidly approaching.

"This ship, is going to crash into those rocks in about twenty seconds by the way its sinking. We have to jump in nineteen and a half and land!". As if the Draugr could sense or plan they began to scramble to their feet and begin to walk forward and far too quickly for my liking.

 _Gods they are tall!_ They may have been humans before they died, but it's as if death made them grow. The shortest Draugr stood two feet over me! The timber crunched and they began to approach, and much too quickly. "Ever, I don't think we have even ten seconds!" I look around, and any tarpaulin or canvas that could've smothered our warmth was long ago thrown over the side by the storm. "Can you fly in weather like this?".

"In this weather I wouldn't call it flying at all!"

"But can you get us out of here?!" I shout over my shoulder. Something even louder crunches against the wood, and a Draugr resulted to all fours as it climbed up the rapidly sinking ship. It crawled forward desperately, its hands and feet breaking apart wood, and its jaw opening in closing as it stared at us like we are choice cuts of steak. "Ever!-" The thing suddenly charged and crawled like a spider over to us, and before I know what's happening the thing has grabbed my ankle with it's bony fingers . "Fuck!" I shout and aim a kick at its head, but my eyes suddenly flash red and its teeth clamped down around my calf and bit down so ferociously blood pooled out immediately and flesh was ripped off. Roaring in pain, I use my free foot and kick in it's ribs desperately but it refuses to let go. Ever's heeled boot suddenly appeared around my calf and smashed into it's skull. I cry out as the head was ripped off my leg, it took a great mouthful of my calf while it was at it. But at least it was gone.  
"Shit!" My leg was shaking and through blurry eyes I could see blood cascading out of my jeans. The Draugr's companions had picked up on their sibling's neat trick and were immediately scrambling up the plunging deck too, like spiders.

Ever doesn't say anything and wraps her arms around my chest, and we are both hurled into the air. We land with a thud on the roof and I groan as I land awkwardly on my leg. "Shit! Elfman?".

"Yeah?" I groan.

"Can you jump?"

"Do I have a choice?" I feel slightly dizzy and hiss as hail and sleet pepper my leg.

"On three" Ever wrapped her arms around my mid-drift and chest, hauling us both up. "One". I look up and see sharp black rocks rushing towards us, and a rocky icy bay just behind it. "Two", I wrap an arm over her shoulder and hunker down to jump. "Three!" She leaps into the air and forces me up with her. We are battered around and I wrap my spare arm desperately around her waist as we are flung head first near the spikes of the black rocks.

"Fuck!" I yell and try to pull my bad leg up but I was to late and the rough topped edges of the rocks bit into the wound before we were ripped away. My vision spotted black and white for a few seconds as we were tossed and smashed by the awful tempest. Evergreen was trying desperately to coordinate our landing but this weather made it impossible. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the beach made up of nothing comfortable but rocks and ice coming up to happily smash me and Ever into a broken jigsaw puzzle. I think Evergreen swears and she pulls herself flush against me a mere millisecond before impact, and turns us in mid air. I slam into the rocks with Ever and my vision blackens for a moment as my head hits an icy rock with a sickening thud. "Ah..." I think I say but my hearing is completely shot. Something warm dribbles off of my brow and into my eye, and my eyelids blink slowly and like weights over my eyes. I dully feel something shift on my side, and I peek out of the corner of my eye to see Ever shifting and pulling herself up. She looks down at me and I dimly acknowledge her eyes widening and her lips forming my name. Her hand touches the crown of my head and I jolt in the pain and felt my breath leave me. Her hand comes away from my head, red with my blood. _Oh crap..._ My visions shifts and spirals and I can tell she is worse for wear too; blood ran down her face from a large gash on the top of her forehead. My leg throbs, and I feel weaker and weaker as my life blood pours out the great bloody hole in my calf. My head lolls to the left and I just see through squinted eyes our rapidly sinking ship smash soundlessly into the rocks. The black withering figures on the deck exploding in multiple direction of the sea in soundless fireworks. But I know that in a couple of seconds they will be back to normal.

 _Poor ship_ I think, a hand touches my jaw and my face turns up to meet Ever's. She had taken off both her jacket and overcoat and was currently ripping her overcoat into pieces.

"You'll freeze" I try to say but I can't hear my words. Sleet and snow pounded against her and the wind cut deep. Ever looked at me sternly and took the largest piece, firmly tying it around the hole in my leg. "Ah!" I cry out and this time I hear it. My vision blackens and shakes, but my head is taken gently between two hands and is placed on something decidedly softer than freezing rocks. A thick piece of cotton wool was wrapped around my forehead and skull and I flinch. "Fuck...What a landing" I whisper. It amazes me that she heard.

"...I tried to land so I could take the brunt of the landing. But the wind..." She yelled over the wind at me.

"You tried your best!" I smile up at her and I probably look even worse with all the blood and the scar. "Damn those things can bite!" I flinch at my leg and felt weaker by the second. "Ever, we need to get out of here. We are too close to the water. And those things..."

"I know!" she pulled on her coat again and wrapped her arms underneath my arm pits. She hauled me up and I gasp as my leg spazzed and oozed more blood out. My head reeled and I lean heavily on her.

"I think my leg is going to be fucked for life..." I call over the wind.

"Not on my watch dammit!" Ever growled and forced me to move forward with her.

 _Wow, her ferocity is legendary;_ I am delirious. Still we both hobble forward, Evergreen began nearly dragging me at some point as she tried to walk over the shingle hill. But we were moving and I watched my left leg as it dragged behind us uselessly.

"Hey. Hey!" Ever screamed and waved her hand desperately.

 _What?_ I look up and see a group of heavily furred figures run up to us. _Huh..._ I look to my right and see a bear skull rammed against a spear at the very top of the hill. There was still a piece of fur and a withered eyeball hanging out of it. _That's not very friendly._

The furred figures raced up the hill as fast as they can with spears in hand and weapons drawn. I wobbled around and my body slumped onto it's knees. _Shit, I'm blacking out._ The snow beneath me began to turn pink, to magenta and very quickly to sanguine. _Shit_... My head rests heavily on Ever's side and I felt my leg and skull dance to a new beat of pain. Everything was flickering and I barely felt Ever grab hold of me, and keep me upright against her. She hunkered down to my level and touched my cheek and gently shook it.

"Elfman, you are going to be alright. I will find help and I will get you better. I promise". I nod and watch a streak of blood run down her face and dribble past the crest of her lips. I wanted to brush it away as my vision tilted and spun. But I found I couldn't move my arms or anything. We were so close. Our faces were so close

"I may be bleeding out, and have knocked half of my brains out. But I believe you. I trust you" I mumble and smile at her. I feel as if I saw something soften in her eyes but I can't be sure, my vision is flickering to damn much. I turn and look at the approaching people and try to look stern in my grievous state. I don't think it amounted to much...

As soon as the group were within six feet of us; a man deftly spun his spear around in his grasp, and with the force of an on coming Magnolia train. He smashed the shaft of his spear into my temple. I crash to the ground and my vision blacks out.

"What are you doing?!" was the last thing I hear. "Elfman!".

 _I'm alright Ever...But do punch that guy for me,_ I just manage to think and then I'm dead to the world.

Ah poor Elfman, he is in a bit of shit. But you know what to do. Comments are treasure and likes are gold. Thank you for reading this far.

Love San-of-the-forest. 

P.s. yes I did base the ship off the USS Enterprise. 


	6. Evergreen III

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I scream at the five men surrounding me with their spears. The tips lighted up blue and runes down the side flashed as the stood in a threatening position. I wrap my arms tighter around Elfman's shoulders, to keep his head upright. I couldn't let him drown or suffocate in the snow.

"Who are you?!" A man closest to me growled and poked me with a spear.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I howl at him. "I'm Evergreen from Fairy Tail. And my friend that you just knocked out is Elfman Strauss. Now show some fucking respect and back up!".

"They say they are from Fairy Tail..."

"Then why is that one bleeding out?"

"He is bleeding out, because we were attacked by your friends the 'Draugr'. On the way coming here to help you out and protect you!" I scream over the wind and shivered as I began to feel colder and colder by the minute.

"They are not our friends, woman!" the man that knocked Elfman out snarled, and I glare with a burning rage at him.

"Yeah but we are! And greeting you friends by striking the most injured one to the head isn't going to help you in the slightest. So you know what!" I take off my glasses and look him in the eye. "Fuck you!". The remaining four members cry out as their companion was now a shocked statue and level their spears at my throat.

"Turn him back now you bitch!" A man with bright blond hair screamed.

"Not a chance!" I yell.

"Turn. Him. Back" One of the men smashed the spear into a boulder. It sounded like a bomb went off right next to me. The boulder shattered into dust and the spear shaft smashed a great crater like crevasse into the ice as the blow continued down.

Shit! They hit Elfman with that?! I look at the man who leveled his spear back at me. "Don't you even touch us with that!" I yell. "I you even make an attempt to swing that thing at me, I will crumble you friend into dust"

"You don't have that power!" the same man shouted back. I narrow my eyes dangerously, the statue man's left hand began to smoke, and every finger from the first joint up, crumbled into dust.

"Stop! STOP!" The men screamed.

"I wont harm him anymore!" I shouted back. "But only if you take me and Elfman to a doctor or a medic. Now!" I command and the men look around.

"Let's take her to Lady Gnash" the man with the blond hair glared at me evilly.

"Will Lady Gnash help him?" I demand and help Elfman to his feet. He was so heavy when he is dead weight.

"Yes..." the man growled and lifted his spear, as did his followers. "Now turn Jerome back" Blonde pointed to the statue.

I shake my head. "Not until we are safe and my friend is being healed!". The Dark Sea islanders huddled around each other and began muttering. I look at Elfman and see blood oozing out of his head and more blood flow out of his leg. Shit, he is losing too much blood. Guilt stabbed me and I gingerly touch the head wound. I could tell our crash landing was going to be painful, but I had truly tried to take the brunt of the landing because of how badly Elfman was already hurt. Well the wind had other options and it spun me in mid air to the point where Elfman was my cushion and his head nearly got caved in. I drape his arm over my shoulder and began to hobble forwards, in the general direction I saw the men run from.

"Wait woman!" the men run after me.

"Yeah that's not going to happen. And don't call me 'woman'" the way they say it sounds so derogatory. When Elfman calls me 'woman' it's respectful and makes me feel good. These guys are just assholes. In fact, does Elfman call anyone else 'woman'? I blush and move faster.

An man with a dark head of hair and a full beard walks up next to me. "Ah, can I help you with him?" he asks.

"No. Don't touch him!" I snap at him and feel my fingers grow numb with the cold. I need to wear something thicker. I move as quick as I can, and in a matter of minutes the snowy hills flatten out into a rocky path that lead down to a large sprawling village in a bowl between three great mountains. And a large pine forest stretching around the village and up the mountains. "Where is Lady Gnash's home?" I demand and look at the man with the beard.

"She lives along this path here. She refuses to live among the rest of us villagers" the bearded man said. "By the way, forgive me and my companions manners. After everything that has happened you can understand why we are suspicious of strangers". I grunt in reply. "My name is Logan" Logan gave me a friendly smile. I narrow my eyes at him and suddenly look back at Elfman. He was going too pale. I frown and press my hand against his neck, looking for a pulse. It was very weak.

"You have a very pretty name Evergreen-" Logan tries to say when I spin on him.

"Look Logan, I don't have time to talk and neither does my friend. Just show me to Lady Gnash and shut it!" I growl and move forward through the snow. Logan shakes his head ruefully and has a large smile stretched across his face. I rush against the snow as fast as I can, but it was like wading through molasses. Eventually I see smoke rise up and over pine trees at the very beginning of the forest. "Is that where lady Gnash lives?".

"Yes" Logan places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I smack it off, what is he trying?. "I shall accompany you" Logan says and shoos his friends away. "Lady Gnash is very aggressive around strangers-"

"Logan, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" I scowl at him.

"What?-"

"I can handle myself and personally I don't want to be around you. My friend is dying, so leave us be!" I yell the last sentence and storm off towards the forest. The pines were tall monsters of tree's, with great spikes for branches and sharp pine needle that stretched out to touch the howling gray sky. The rain, sleet and snow stopped immediately when I stepped into the refuge of the trees. But the wind still cut through me like a knife. I hear Elfman groan and I look up at him with wide eyes as his breath rattled, shit! I move over tree roots and snow as fast as I can. C'mon, where is this house. And then I see a light, I gasp and move forward . I make out a clearing in the middle of the forest, and in the middle and huge tree cabin. It had spikes along the outside, every three spikes, dominated with the skull of some poor animal. The cabin was leaning on an angle and made of the incredibly dark pine wood from the forest surrounding it. Two yellow glass windows framed a low door way and I see a figure move past them. I move forward and practically drag Elfman behind me, curious, the wind and weather don't effect the clearing... As soon as I reach the threshold of the door I shiver as I feel some untoward presence behind the door. I look at Elfman and his head lolled against my shoulder.

"Come on, hang in there big guy" I whisper and knock on the door. It was silent for a long second until the door slowly creaked open. By far the tallest woman I've ever seen stood in the door, she was around Elfman's height! Her head was completely shaven, and her face as pale as the snow and as sharp as a knife. Three thick black lines traced down over her forehead and eyes and down her over her cheeks. The third down her forehead, nose, lips and ending at her chin. Her lips were a black gash and her teeth were yellow and filled to points. The woman cocked her head and gnashed her teeth. Lady Gnash for a reason I swallow and stand my ground.

"Who are you?" she hissed, her voice gravel. She loomed over me and traced the edge of my face, her hands were long and cold. And long curved nails dug into my cheek. "Who are you?!".

"I-I'm Evergreen. And this is Elfman. P-please we need you help, he is really badly hurt-" I stammer and was cut off as Lady Gnash grabbed Elfman's tilted face and made it look up at hers. "Please he is unconscious!". My body trembled under his weight and the cold and Lady Gnash said nothing but stared at him. Then she opened her mouth and licked the blood dribbling down his forehead. My stomach twists and I want to throw up, her tongue was black and she was dragging it all over his face!

Thank the gods you are unconscious! I think and look anywhere but at Elfman and Lady Gnash.

"This man has a beast soul..." The woman tapped Elfman's cheek and smiled down at him, she licked the remaining blood away from her lips. "I will heal him because of this". I sigh in relief and then suddenly the woman rounded on me. "But it will come at a price for you!".

"Price, what is it? I don't have any money-" We had long lost our bags in the terrible crash landing.

"No money! Money is useless and doesn't have anything for me to gain! The price I require..." she leaned in closer to me and I could smell her. She smelled of something stored away too long in a cupboard. "The price I require is a secret".

"A secret?" I frown.

"Yes...But tell later and bring the beast one in..." She beckoned me into her home and disappeared into it. I swallow and look behind me to the bloody trail from Elfman's leg, to the blood pooling on Lady Gnash's threshold. Her home was cold, dark and very, very empty. The hermit stood at the entrance of a room with a curtain for a door and beckoned us forward. I carry Elfman forward and follow the unusual woman through the curtain, she gestures to the table in the middle of the room. it was huge and dark like the rest of her home and had straps at the side and little channels running along the edges. "Place him on the table".

"That table doesn't look like a healing table!" I growl nervously but I do as she asks and push Elfman on and lie him down.

"A table has many uses..." Lady Gnash walks to a wall and flips around a panel. She removes a large black cleavers blade. I cry out in fright and whip off my glasses.

"Clam yourself, child" the woman sneers and gnashes her teeth. "You eyes will not work on me" She stares me straight in the eyes and I felt my heart falter. Nothing happened. Her eyes never blinked and the longer I stare, the more I realize that she has no irises, just huge pupils and whites. I shiver and lean heavily on the table and touch Elfman's hand.

"Please hurry!" I whisper. The woman nods and with the knife, she cuts away the denim of Elfman's jeans. I swallow and look at the bite wound. The Draugr had eaten away so much flesh and meat, even the bone was showing.

"A Draugr did this. And a Draugr is why you are here" Lady Gnash tapped her blade and large blue runes lite up the blade. Primitive magic...Makarov's words echo in my head.

"Will it...Will it taint him or something?" I ask.

Lady Gnash shook her head. "That is not how Draugr are created".

"Then how?" I ask.

"I do not know. Draugr work in mysterious ways. They have not existed for over three hundred years..."Lady Gnash trailed off and cleaned the knife, the runes flashed even brighter. I squinted at the runes and recognized the markings, they were healing marks. Lady Gnash held the blade over Elfman's leg and touched the center of the bite. Blood just touched the edge of the blade when the runes turned red and Lady gnash raised the knife and moved it back and forth just above the wound. It was like she was spreading something over it, but there was nothing on the blade! Back and forth she moved the knife and something pale and pink was beginning to smear itself over the wound.

"What is that?" I ask.

"I'm recreating his skin"

"What?" I gasp and lean down. The edges of the pale thing touched the edges of the wound and the two bubbled and fused together. Colour surged up the pasty looking thing until it matched Elfman's skin colour. the more I looked the more and more it looked like a natural piece of skin. "Wow that is amazing!" I exclaim. I reach out and touch it. It was warm and felt exactly like skin should feel like. Lady Gnash moved to Elfman's head and took out a needle and thread. Taking her time she sat next to him and deftly wove her needle through him.

"I'm waiting for that secret" Lady Gnash whispered.

"Look I don't have a secret" I say defiantly.

"Oh yes you do!" Lady Gnash snarled. "I would not ask for something that you do not have otherwise!"

"But...I don't know what it is?" I rubbed my head and looked up and the great deer antler chandelier that barely lit up the room.

"You will. In time" Lady Gnash gently placed Elfman's head down and took away her now bloody needle and cloth. "He is no longer in danger of dying. I shall give him something to drink and he will wake up" Lady Gnash moved to a cupboard and removed a dark green bottle. She tilted open Elfman's mouth and poured this pale yellow fluid down his throat, it stank like sulfur. His eyes immediately snap open and his face goes green and he looks around the room for a bowl.

"Elfman?" I say and help him sit up. "Are you okay-" I was shoved to the side by Elfman's huge arm and he threw up badly right where my feet were. "Fuck!" I swear and back away from the vomit.

"What did you feed me?!" Elfman hissed and rubbed his head. "Ow!".

"I didn't feed you anything. She did!" I pointed at Lady Gnash. Elfman turned and looked up at her and did a violent double take.

"Uh...hello" he was clearly taken aback by her appearance and obvious height.

"Hello" she cocked her head and gathered more blood around his face with her finger, and promptly licked it off her finger. If Elfman could've gotten any paler he would camouflage into snow. I almost smile as he inches more towards me and swallows probably more bile at Lady Gnash's vulgar actions.

"Um thank you for healing me, it was very manly" Elfman tries to break the awkward tension.

Lady Gnash cocked her head and leaned down so their faces were level. "I'm not a man". Elfman tried to wriggle back and nearly collapsed to the ground han I not placed a hand on his back.

"Uh, what did you make me drink?" he asked and spat out whatever foul smelling thing lingered in his mouth.

Gnash smiled an awful smile and leaned back up. "Three month old bear piss".

Elfman gaped at Lady Gnash and then me, and before I knew it he was up and running for the door. And gods I couldn't blame him. "That disgusting!" I yell at Gnash and run after him. Elfman practically threw himself out the door and landed in the snow right next to one of his frozen blood puddles.

"Oh gods!" Elfman moaned and grabbed pure snow. He bit into a great mouthful and immediately started rinsing and spiting with it. I sit down into the snow next to him and pat his back pitifully.

"Okay, its okay. Just breathe" I soothe and pat in small circles.

"Did you know that was bear's piss?" Elfman moaned through snow.

"No. I just got told it would wake you up" I explain and Elfman shivers. I feel bad and decide to buy him a drink when we get back to Fairy Tail.

"That was vile! Where did you find that...that person anyway?" Elfman asked.

"You know the men that hit you on the head" I start.

"Yeah" Elfman frowned. "You did hit that guy back for me right?".

"Well...I kinda crumbled his fingers off. But that's not the point!" I feel flustered and slightly uncomfortable under his wide eyed gaze. "They told me that Lady Gnash would heal you so I took you to her".

"Lady Gnash...Gods that name suits her!" Elfman whispered and washed more of his mouth out. "I only met her for a few seconds and I've never been more freaked out in my life! Did you see the way she drank my blood!".

"Oh that's nothing" I say before I could stop myself.

"That's nothing?!...Wait a minute, what else did she do too me?!" Elfman demanded.

"Well..." I felt guilty and absentmindedly pulled at a lock of my hair. Two drinks...

"She...She kinda licked it off of you when you were unconscious..." I look at Elfman's face. His jaw dropped and his face turned green.

"OH GODS!" Elfman gathered a handful of snow and rubbed it in his face. "You let her do that to me!?"

"Trust me, if I had the opportunity to stop her I would!" I explain and accidentally giggled at him.

"Did you just giggle at me!? This is unmanly and not giggle worthy Ever!" Elfman growled at me and pushed me over in the snow. I just laugh harder and sit back up and watch him frown. Oh my, he is pouting! Heat rushes to my cheeks and I feel my belly light up as his pout twitches at the corners into a smile. "You owe me a drink!".

"I do" I relented. "But at least your wounds are better" I indicate to his leg and he pulls it up.

"Oh wow!" Elfman touched the new flesh. "It feels just like normal! How did she do that?".

"She used this knife with healing runes down the edge..." I explained to him how she moved it like she was spreading something over the wound, when she was in fact creating new flesh and skin to replace what was lost.

"And my head?" Elfman asked and touched it. He hissed with pain and drew his hand away.

"Does it still hurt? Let me see" I command icily. Elfman hunkered down until he was practically lying in the snow. I look at his head and see that Lady Gnash had stitched the split in his skull back together, including the fracture in the bone she had seen when she had first looked at him. But it was still sure to hurt! I gather up snow in my hand and gently placed it on his head, I smirk as it blended in with his silver hair immediately.

"What's so funny?" Elfman smiled up at me and rubbed the snow deeper into the wound.

"Oh, your hair just blends in with really well with snow" I say and we both smile at each other.

"Ha, well you kept your promise. I knew I could trust you!" Elfman grinned at me as if none of the bear piss or face licking ever happened. Something hot grew in me and I felt my face heat up by the way he smiled at me. But was that smile real? I bit my lip hard and thought about what happened in the boat when he thought I was asleep.

"That fucking old man! He has no idea what he has done!" Elfman's own word replayed in my mind. Is that smile truly genuine? I think and I feel as if whatever walls I let slide down slightly for him, try to pull back up. I know he was talking about Makarov...And that must mean he regrets being put in a team with me! I knew it! I know I shouldn't have opened up to him like I did! I am clearly to much for him when I'm upset just like I'm too much for everyone else!

"Hey" a voice interrupts me. I look up and Elfman was sitting across from me looking concerned.

"What?" I growl and look away. I hear something rip and next thing I know Elfman is touching my forehead with something soft. "What are you doing?!" I yell and pull my head away.

"Your forehead is bleeding?" Elfman frowned at me, and approached with the rag from his shirt again.

"Fine I can do it myself!" I growl and reach for the rag but he retreats.

"What has gotten into you? Are you alright? Is it about yesterday?" Elfman interrogated.

"Oh of course you have to mention yesterday!" I snap and turn away from him.

"Ever-"

"No don't! I'm fine, but it's not like you actually care!" I growl hoarsely. How can you pretend that you care?! How can I actually think that you care?!

"Ever!"

"Oh please Elfman don't get upset with me! I know you don't want to be paired up with me because it's 'That fucking old man's fault, and he has no idea what he has done'" I more or less quote him and glare at him. Elfman's face draws and his eyes grew big.

"You heard that?" Elfman whispered.

"Fuck yes I heard you! And here I was thinking I have a friend that cares and understands, and that me opening up was something natural. But it seems the moment a female shows any weakness or sadness, she becomes a useless piece of dead weight!" I snarl and shuffle away from him.

"Ever please that's not what I meant. You don't understand-"

"Oh I don't understand?! Yeah I'm sure I don't understand your perfect little world at all!" I snap and stand up."You and your perfect sisters and perfect friends that you can open up too! Everybody fucking likes you on the spot, whereas me! Me everyone hates because I try to stick up for myself and be independent!" I snarl. "Every aspect of your life is perfect!".

Elfman stared at his feet and slowly shook his head. "Somethings aren't perfect..."

"Oh like what?!" I growl.

"My face...". That was like being hit by a train.

"Wait what?" I whisper.

"My face" Elfman said again. His eyes looked into mine and they were stormy blue, almost gray. He looked so sad. "Having a face as unusual looking as mine. And then being surrounded by two absolutely beautiful sisters. It's really hard. You don't know how many people laugh when I say we are sisters because of how different I look compared to them. And that's despite the hair and eye colour..." He trails off for a second and I have time to understand this painful churning in my chest.

He thinks he looks...Ugly I flinch as if struck. And he truly believes it too, oh gods.

"And then it's made worse because of the accident with Lisanna, before she came back. People stop looking at you as the awkward and ugly sibling and start looking at you as a monster. A monster that matches your soul" Elfman stood up and began pacing. "And it's funny because I felt like the monster I looked and I couldn't look at myself for months in the mirror!" He's yelling now and I could see tears glimmering in his eyes.

"But it gets worse because I am a guy!" He clenches his fist. "And guys! We can't talk about how we truly feel, because our sex is classified as an emotionless no fucks to give race! If I want to talk to another person or another guy about how I feel I can't because all I get are even worse odd looks and awkward sympathies! You aren't the only one that can't open up!" He stops and his shoulders are shaking. "You have no idea how it feels to look and be a monster. Because you are beautiful..." He trails off and his shoulders are shaking even more.

I...Elfman...I feel like I'm the worst piece of shit in the world. I feel my eyes itch and burn with tears for him. Shit what have I done?! I walk up to him to face him but he turns away from me. I swallow and shift my feet but he refuses to even look at me. I turn to the snow and look at his head. I pick up a shallow handful in one scoop and on tip toes, I gently rub it into his scalp. His shoulders stiffen and I hear some noise escape him. Something in me wrenches and I continue my work. Turning around picking up snow. Then turning around again and gently massaging it into his painful stitches. His hair is so soft even if it is getting saturated with snow, and I don't turn around again to pick up snow. I leave my hand there and feel him shake underneath me. Gods Elfman you are not a monster. You are the furthest you can ever get from a monster. I stay there, softly petting his hair and felt more guilty than I ever have in life for making him feel this way. A small breeze moves like a snake through the forest and brushes against our heads in a soft caressing way. But its as if something breaks between us now. He slowly turns to me and I watch his tears fall down his face silently and I feel absolutely incapable to comfort him. I continue to touch his scalp, never once letting my eyes leave his and I mopped up the melted snow that ran behind an ear. He moves now. I watch him lift the piece of cloth he had scrunched in his hand and closed my eyes as I felt him gently dab at the bleeding wound above my eye. He staunches the blood flow there and delicately wraps the cloth around my head, forming a make shift bandage. He ties it snugly and as soon as it's secure he drops his hands and looks away. I swallow and looked at his hunched, dejected form. I decide to for once follow my instincts closer to my heart. I remove my hands from his head and travel them down to his shoulder and stepped forward. I wrap my arms around him then and pull myself into him securing him in my arms and not budging as I rested the side of my face against his neck.

"Elfman you are the furthest person from a monster in the world. And if anyone ever calls you a monster then I will hurt them. Because you are the realist man that I have ever met, and one of the only men I've met that actually opens up and listens when others do too" I tell him honestly and wrap my arms tighter around him. His rant about Makarov was complete history to me. It may as well have never happened. He was silent, but after a few seconds great arms wrap around my lower and upper back and hold me tighter against him. Something bitter sweet stirred in me and I wished I could've held Elfman like this under different circumstances. But I was holding him, and not me being held. And I felt something even warmer creep from the pit of my stomach and through my body as for once I comforted someone that needed comfort desperately. Then I shiver and realize something.

He called me beautiful.

Drama! DUN-DUN-DUN! Na poor Elfman needs a cuddle and I want an Elfman to cuddle. But thank you for reading and likes and comments are absolute gold. Lots of love.

San-of-the-forest


	7. Elfman III

Shit...Shit! I think as I felt more tears drip down my face and into Ever's hair. The more tears that fell, the more I held Ever closer to me.

"It's okay" Ever said gently. "It's okay. If it's okay for me to cry, then it is more than okay for you to cry" she squeezed me tightly and I was all to aware of her face against my neck. I tilt my head down and felt how wet her hair was from all the snow, sleet, rain, and now my tears were adding to the mix. She didn't ask me to dump this on her, she probably doesn't even want to see any of this!

"Shit!" I swear and push myself away. The hug felt so good, but I never felt this way. This vulnerable, sad, emotionally scarred way. But being held by her, felt so good. She is the only person besides my sisters who has hugged me. It wasn't the awkward sympathies that I received from people when I accidentally let something personal slip. Hells it was better than getting sympathies from my sisters, who feel guilty more than anything, like they have wronged me or cheated me from something. But being held also scared me so badly. I've dumped all my problems on her only a day after she opened up to me. What if I've ruined the friendly bantering relationship we have? And have replaced it with awkwardness and the danger that she has my personal issues over my head, just like I have some personal issues over her's. "Fuck I'm sorry!" I swear and turn away from her.

"Sorry?! What are you sorry for?" Ever asked and I felt her hand on my shoulder again. I shiver at the contact and want to throw it off me because of how vulnerable I felt. But more than anything I want to hold her slim smooth hand in my own.

"For dumping all my personal crap on you!" I thickly reply and scrub the never ending tears from my face.

"Elfman I did basically the same thing to you a couple of minutes ago, and yesterday!" she replied and walked to my side.

"This is different!" I hiss and rub harder at my awful, strange, weird face.

"Why? Because for once you aren't listening to people talk, and are finally talking yourself". A hand took my own away from my face and I was forced to look at her standing in front of me with a bandaged wrapped around her pretty face. I say nothing and refuse to make eye contact. Her hand, the left one stayed on my shoulder. "It's hard isn't it? Opening up that is". I nod and look at the thick pine needles above our heads. "It's hard because it hurts more than it makes you feel better in the beginning. Doesn't it?". I nod again. "..." she looks at the pine needles with me and then squeezes my shoulder. "You haven't told that to anyone have you?".

I shake my head, and the pine needles became hazy with the moisture in my eyes.

"And yet you told me...Why?". She didn't ask harshly, like 'why did you open up to me? I didn't need to hear that shit' type question. She seemed genuinely curious about why I trusted her with all my angst and problems.

I pause and swallow. I need to find the right words. My throat was aching and my eyes were hot when I finally spoke. "Because even though you are the complete opposite of me. And have no effect on my problems at all, I feel as though you could understand" I said hoarsely. Ever just looked at me with those deep chocolate brown eyes and said nothing. It was silent for a few long seconds. Too long. Shit...she doesn't understand! I back away and turn to leave. But her hand bites deeper into my shoulder and forces me to stay.

"Wait" she said. I stand nervously and swallow. Please just don't...Reject me, or tell me something cruel...I think and shift uneasily. This is like the moment that you jump off a cliff and into the ocean, but you don't know if rocks are at the bottom. She slips of her dark coat for the second time and takes off the ragged remains of her plaid overcoat. She rips the sleeve up and smooths out the fabric before pulling back on the remains and her black coat. Looking up again she takes my hand in her own and presses the rag into it. "I can tell what you are thinking. I felt the same way so stop thinking that. Don't think you need to be a stranger to me now"

My eyes widen in shock and she squeezes my hand and the rag in it.

"I know that opening up to people is really hard. It really is. So it is up to you if you want to talk to someone else about how you feel. But you don't have to" she squeezes my hand again and her eyes glimmer. "You can always talk to me if you wish, and I will listen..." she trails off. She wants to listen to me more?

"You would do that?" I mumbled and feel her big eyes sparkle at me.

"Yes" she replied simply and released my hand. I breathe shakily and look at the little rag in my hand and then back at her. I lift my hand and begin mopping up my tears with her rag. When I was finished I looked at her solidly.

"On one condition" I say.

"Condition? Sure, fine what is it?" Evergreen asked.

"You talk to me too" I demand and watch her intently. She blinked in surprise and shuffled her feet in the snow.

"Are you sure?" she looks up at me and I nod. She smiles and rubs behind her glasses. "Only if you want to. I don't want you to feel obliged to listen to me-"

"Ever!" I growl. "I'm serious". She sighs again and rolls her shoulder as if easing off some weight. I think agreeing about something this personal was very unusual for her.

"Yeah" she said. "Yeah, okay".

Good I think and the two of us silently regarded each other. A muttering wind whispered through the otherwise mute clearing. It smelt sweet and for once not of rain, snow or mud. I sigh and look at the bunched rag in my hands and feel the strip of cloth around my head. Both belonged to the remains of Ever's overcoat. "You've ruined a perfectly good coat" I say and smile. Ever frowned at me and my smile grew as she tapped her own forehead.

"You've ruined a perfectly good shirt" she replied. We both smile at each other, then grin and then finally laugh into the silent grove. It felt good to laugh after all that drama and shit. I felt something strange bubble in me and simmer in me the more we regarded each other, and laughed along side each other. I wanted to hold her again, but closer, and feel her soft hair against my neck and smell her fresh scent that I can scarcely remember. I even believe I want to kiss her. My ears burned and the more I smiled and looked at her the more I felt something warm and strange in me.

"Well that was dramatic" a gravely voice muttered in my ear. My jaw dropped and Ever's face went pale. I span around and gasped at the freaky face, closer than a foot away from mine. Most of the magic inside me left the instant I laid eyes on her.

Shit she is my height! I swallow and take a step back from her. It was hard to tell that Lady Gnash is a girl. I do suppose there is something feminine going on there, it would be more pronounced if she had hair.

"Finished staring?" Gnash muttered.

"Oh...Oh sorry" I flush and turn to my side so I could look at Ever, but keep Gnash in my vision. Looking at Ever was much nicer.

"It was very heartfelt and sweet what I heard here" the witch began to say. "I almost expected you two to kiss" she grinned at me and gnashed her pointy teeth. My flush turned into a full red blush and I heard Ever shift in the snow uncomfortably. Oh gods please don't say that...I thought. Lady Gnash bared her teeth in a wicked grin and then licked her lips with the black slab of a tongue. Oh gods she licked me with that tongue?! I feel as if I'm going to throw up.

"So..."I swallow deciding to ignore her last comment and her mouth. "I'm good now? I can go?"

"Well you aren't going to die so yes I believe you can go" Lady Gnash cocked her head.

"Good..." I sigh and prepare myself for my next request. "So do you think you could just point us in the direction of Hryggð please?"

"No" Lady Gnash shook her head. "I will take you two there myself"

"No, no, no, no, no" me and Ever shake our hand in a dismissive gesture. "We wouldn't want to bother you" I say as politely as possible.

"Nonsense. I haven't give the idiots down there a good scare in a while" Gnash did what her name implied and walked towards the edge of the woods. "Well are you two coming?"

I turn to Ever and we grimace at each other, we're both slightly blushing.

"We have no choice" I whisper.

"Nope" Ever agreed and walked next to me to where Gnash is.

"Hurry up!" Gnash snapped and began to make her way through the pine forest.

"Are the rest of the villagers as creepy as this one?" I whisper.

"No, they're just douches" Ever whispered back. I snort and follow a meter or two behind Gnash, but the trees seemed to be getting closer and closer, and wind began to howl as we left the clearing. It was becoming very dark, very quickly.

"How far away are we from the edge?" I call over the wind.

"Not far..." Gnash called back eerily. I shiver and look at her harder, the woman was hardly wearing anything. A thin gray shawl or dress with thin straps that looked more like a rag. And bare feet. Where did Ever find her? She had no fat at all and was as flat as a boy and just as narrow. And she was my height which is scary. In fact I couldn't even tell how old she was. Her face was like it was carved smoothly from ice, the three black lines bringing out her check bones and smooth forehead. Even being bald made her look youngish. But the look in here eyes and the way she moved...There was something much older underneath her skin. Something strange I can detect behind her eyes and closer to her heart. It unnerved me because I've never seen anything like it before. The forest was dark and pitch, I could only just see Lady Gnash, and Ever was forced to walk closer to me because of the confines of the forest. I swallow and look at my feet. I feel slightly awkward and peer at her out of the corner of my eye. She was acting absolutely normal. She cursed at the tree roots that she stumbled over and repeatedly wiped her glasses of the debris and beginnings of snow that made its way onto her lenses. She acted as if what happened five minutes ago was another casual conversation that happened. Did she not feel what I felt too? It did disappoint me, but it didn't surprise me.

Maybe she is feeling slightly awkward too and is ignoring what has happened I rub my forehead and continue walking. Maybe I should...No. We have to concentrate and investigate how the Draugr are coming back...But where do we start, and how to begin. I look at Gnash's back and move froward until I was next to her. I don't like being this close, considering she liked to lick me while I was unconscious.

"Lady Gnash, can we ask you about the Draugr?" I ask as politely as possible.

"Ah I was wondering when either of you would ask" Gnash replied.

"How did you know we would ask? You told me when you were healing Elfman that we were here for the Draugr. How did you know?" Evergreen moved up closer.

"Who did you think Makarov sent a letter too when he told all of The Dark Sea villages that help was coming?" Gnash cocked her head at both of us.

"You?" I look at her wide eyed.

"Who else? Certainly not that imbecile village leader down in Hryggð. I would call him boar headed but that is an insult to boars" Lady Gnash gnashed her teeth irritably.

"If Makarov doesn't trust the village leader, then why is he village leader and not you?" Ever asked.

"Makarov doesn't have as much political power as you think. Certainly not the power to decide the leaders of Hryggð, or influence who should be elected" Gnash peered at Ever. "And me you say? What gave you the impression that I wanted to run a village full of superstitious people that squawk at shadows on a wall? The only thing that is worthwhile being scared of are these Draugr, dragging their young and old, healthy and sick from their beds to eat them and let their bones walk and eat others. Besides, you think they would want me as a leader?" She threatened to smile. The mere threat of a smile was terrifying itself.

"You two are the only two smart enough to ask me".

"What can you tell us about them that we don't already know?" I ask. This person is different, she must know something.

"Yes Makarov did tell me what you already know" She mused. "I do not know much about them. They were around long before they have appeared today, but only dormant. And even then they were few and never attacked large groups of people like the village" She gnashed her teeth in thought. "I know that your historian, Levy, I believe was correct in thinking the blood moon related to the runes she found. If you find more of these, then I believe you can find the source of the Draugr and stop them"

"But there are four other groups on this island that are also looking for these runes. Can you tell us if these runes are here in Hryggð?" Ever looked around my shoulder at Gnash.

"No" she stated. "I've found crumbling fragments of ancient text in Hryggð, but only patches of single characters. They never interested me so I never pursued them. Any searching you do for them you have to do from scratch"

"That's just great..." I mutter and peer ahead as I see the watery sunlight filter ahead of me.

"If I can offer any advice let it be this" Gnash stopped and turned to me and Ever. "You search to figure out the source of the Draugr will be dangerous. If you search for the runes you will be attacked by them. If you search for the source itself without the help of the runes you will certainly be attacked"

"That's not advice-"

"Let me finish" Gnash whispered creepily. She stared at me and I suddenly realized that she never blinks.

"When you are being attacked, try to collect one of the bones. Particularly from one of the Draugr that is bigger and older looking than the rest. The bigger they are the older they are. When that is done, bring the bone to me and I will see what I can do"

"You make that sound easier said than done" I say.

"You are correct" Gnash replied. "If you manage to collect a bone, then the Draugr will not simply go back to the sea and wait for prey to approach or go attack people during the night. It will pursue you two endlessly until it gets its bone back and devours you two"

"Great, so we just attack the thing, get a bone, run back to you with the thing chasing us. Fend it off while you learn what ever you need to learn with it, and then what?" Ever asked.

"I will learn what I can learn. And see where the corpse died. That will be far more useful than you could imagine" Gnash said and began walking. "Come. Taking you two to the village will be more useful to you as well, in its own way"

"Why?" I ask and walk with Ever behind her once more.

"Because Draugr may not be the only thing that threatens you" she walked forward and into the wind, the weak sunlight becoming stronger as we neared the edge of the forest.

"I don't like this" I whisper to Ever. "She makes it sound like the villagers will hate us being here"

"I know, and her escorting us there wont help us I don't think" Evergreen replies and I almost lost her soft voice over the wind. It wouldn't be a good thing if we were surrounded by enemies at sea, shore and land.

"I wonder if the other groups got a better reception then we did?" I ask Ever and think of Mira.

"Hmm" Ever looked down at her feet and looked decidedly sadder. Oh shit Freed and Laxus!

"With Laxus they probably did" she muttered.

"Hey!" I said loudly before I could stop myself. Her head snapped up and she glared at me, no doubt for yelling.

"What?!" she growled.

"Look just don't..." I sigh and rub my head again. "Just don't think about them for the moment okay..." I try to sound more gentle and Ever just sighs and nods.

"Yeah...Yeah okay" she turns around and we are about to walk out of the forest.

"Oh great" Lady Gnash growled.

"What?" I ask.

"We have a reception" she says nothing more and walks out of the forest.

"Wait what?!" I call and move faster to her. I rush out of the trees next to her and squint against the sun and blinding snow at a dark man.

"Ah, hello Lady Gnash. It is good to see you out of your hut" the man walked forward and completely ignored me. "Though perhaps you could've taken the extra step and bathed a bit before leaving". Lady Gnash was by no means publicly presentable, but this was her way. I would've never have commented on that. Just who is this guy?

"Logan" Gnash growled and gnashed her teeth at him.

"Logan?" Ever said behind me and stepped up next to me.

"Why the lovely Miss Evergreen!" Logan pulled back his furred black hood and rushed up to her.

Lovely?! I thought and stare at this Logan. Does Ever know this guy? I look at her and she stares back at Logan as if he was a bit of dirt under her nails.

"Why are you here Logan?" Ever asked and sighed.

"Why I couldn't just leave with a good heart. Knowing a beautiful woman like yourself was defenseless in these dangerous woods" Logan tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it in circles.

Beautiful?! Okay that's it! Something dark in me roared silently as this Logan didn't stop his movements on her shoulder. Gods I am angry!

"Hey what are you saying 'defenseless' for?!" I snap and step behind her. Logan looked at me for the first time gazed at me as if I was some specimen under his lenses. He was tall enough for his head to reach my chin, had dark eyes and a thick mop of black hair. And his lower jaw was coated firmly in a dark beard. But what I really noticed was the lines on his face. This man was far older than Ever. At least mid thirties. That made me more angry.

"Ah yes you are my lady Evergreen's 'friend'" Logan drawled the word friend out.

'My' Lady?! I thought and saw Ever out of the corner of my eye watching us silently.

"Do you think you could've protected her in the state you were in? I thought I saw your brains falling out of your head or what little you have I suppose" Logan sighed and smiled like he was telling a friendly joke. I loom forward and grab him by the collar of his furred clothes, gods I was angry. The way he was talking to Ever, the way he said she is defenseless. The way he was touching her! And now he is openly insulting me! I know he wants me to hit him just so it looks like I can only resort to violence instead of using my brains that he thinks I have so little of. I'm used to this treatment by people who don't like me or feel threatened by me. They expect me to play the dullard and attack them. I will show him.

"She doesn't need any protection from anyone. If she told me right, she turned one of your 'friends'" I drawl the word. "To stone, and crumbled all his fingers on his left hand off. She wrapped you around her little finger like a living ring after that, because you knew, she could do the same to you. In fact I believe she came here to protect you, because you are too incapable of doing that yourself" I drop him and he staggers back in the snow. "She certainly doesn't need any protection, least of all yours". his face went bright red, defined even more by his dark hair. He glared at me, his frown, furrowing deeper lines into his skin. "What an old, dated joke" I spit the words out like daggers. He snarls and begins to rush forward when we both hear a small titter. Evergreen covered her mouth with her hand and began to snort most unlady like into her hand, her eyes glazed over as she laughed at Logan's clear embarrassment.

I began to blush in my pride of what I had done, I've shamed him and embarrassed him in front of Ever and a witch doctor who will unlikely forget this in the years to come. But I've probably just boosted Ever's ego, which really didn't need to get any bigger. Logan fumed at me and looked between me and Ever before taking a deep breath and brushing off any snow on his shoulders.

"You are quite right. You have my apologies" Logan turned to Ever at the last part. "I should've known that a strong woman like you wouldn't need to be protected. You weren't the one knocked out" I felt my cheeks grow hot at that last comment but forced myself to relax and hold the smirk I had on my face before. Even more annoying the more Logan spoke, the more he grew calmer and calmer and less agitated. "But even so, I must insist to escort you down to our humble village, it would be an honor..." Logan let the offer hang in the air, and it was all I could take not to look at Ever.

"You can escort all of us" Evergreen put on her snooty air and walked past me. "And don't think to protect me".

"Of course not, of course not" Logan assured and I felt anger and another emotion I didn't want to face, grow. "But if a wolf were to attack, I couldn't help but throw myself in front of you. I couldn't let it mar your lovely skin" Logan flirted shamelessly and smirked at me afterwards. I was absolutely furious, why isn't Ever stopping him?! And I can't because that would look...Unusual. It wasn't like we are together!

Logan sauntered past me and towards Ever and the two began to make there way down the path.

"Come on Elfman!" Ever called up to me, and I hope she couldn't see how pissed I am.

"That asshole-" I hiss when a clawed pale hand grabbed my upper arm.

"Elfman, I require a word for a second" Lady Gnash whispered and pulled me to the side. "It is a good thing Evergreen is here, or we could never get him away"

"What is it?!" I hiss. I didn't want to leave Ever alone with that old man!

"Do not trust Logan!" she whispered. "He isn't the village leader but his brother is. And his brother is a stupid as they come. Logan is the real brains and voice behind his brothers, he is cunning and incredibly selfish".

"I don't trust him already!" I growl back.

"Do not let your jealousy blind you from his ambition!" she gnashed her pointy teeth and black lips. I stir angrily at the word 'jealousy'.

"I'm not jealous of that son of a-" I try to say.

"Listen to me!" Gnash hissed. "He is embarrassed that he needs to rely on help from another place to aid them with their troubles!".

"They will all die if we don't help!"

"I know, but they don't! And while what you said to him before was amusing and definitely well deserved, you just rubbed salt into a open wound" Gnash leaned back again. "He will find someway to kill you behind your back or someway to shame you!".

"Then he is an unmanly coward that deserves the village to know what he is!" I reply.

"Do not do that! The villagers love him as they should his brother, and will attack you and Evergreen if you two outsiders were to ridicule him. I've said it before and I will say it again, he is dangerous! He uses his brother as a figure head so if anything were to go wrong he can blame it on him!" Gnash whispered. I clench my teeth and squeeze my fists so tight that I begin to draw blood. I seethe and glared at Logan's back as he flirted with Ever at the top of the path. Gods I think I hate him!

"We better start moving or he will suspect something" Gnash ushered me up the hill.

"How have you let him do this to the people?" I whisper.

"Because despite him doing dark things, he has kept this village together too" Gnash said. "But I hate him with all the bones in my body".

"That's something we have in common" I say.

"Not just that" Gnash turned and peered at me. "I felt you looking at me as we walked through the woods. You know what I'm talking about...".

I swallow and remember feeling something old and dark next to her heart the longer I looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry" I stammer.

"Do not be" Lady Gnashed smiled a gruesome smile. "For I see the same thing in you"

"What?!-" I begin when I see it. Gnash's eyes turned blood red and shaped like wolves. Her long nails turned into long claws which she absentmindedly polished against the trees next to us. Cutting great grooves into them. She gnashed her teeth and they were filled with huge fangs that glistened wetly in the sunlight. I blinked in shock and they disappeared.

"We have more in common..." She muttered and walked quickly up to Logan and Ever.

I was frozen on the spot in shock and amazement. This is the first time I've met one.

The first time I've met another beast soul.

 **Phew yay okay, done. Sorry this is late but I was busy over the last few days. Hope you enjoyed it, and jealous Elfman ;). Also this is the last bit of angst you will read for a little bit. I was just setting things up for later...Also no other chapters will be this long...hopefully.**

 **Anyway read and review.**

 **Lots of love San-of-the-forest.**


	8. Evergreen IV

I was absolutely glowing after what Elfman said. Truthfully I expected him to hit Logan after what he said, but the man definitely surprised me and gave him a verbal beating instead. I wanted to hit him too actually. If I was called stupid straight to my face I would've done worse then hit him, but Elfman brutally embarrassed him in front of me and Gnash. Which was even better.

But him saying how I'm not defenseless... I was preening and I know it, but it was such an empowering thing to hear. I was tuning out whatever Logan was saying to me, something about 'a shame that my beautiful brow was cut'. True the man did have a silver tongue that is clearly well practiced. But he seems to like the sound of his own voice more than I did. 'Wrapped you around her finger like a living ring' his words replayed in my mind, and a big grin stretched on my face. I was still grinning when I looked behind me and watched Elfman walk up the hill behind Gnash. He was frowning and staring thoughtfully at her back.

I wonder what they talked about I thought and look back at Logan and finally begin to listen.

"...Our village is rich with history that I would love to educate you in" he finished and grinned at me with twinkling eyes.

"Good" I say forcefully. "Me and Elfman need to know as much information as we can. Do you have any tablets-" I was cut off.

"You and Elfman?" Logan's twinkle disappeared into a frown.

"Yes" my smile disappears too and we are left staring at each other.

"Well...He doesn't seem to be the fellow who tends to read much-" Logan begins.

"And how do you know this?" I growl though I know Elfman isn't a big reader. "If I remember correctly he just gave you a verbal beat down instead of being the idiot you thought he was" I snap.

"Yes, but that was an honest mistake on my part" the colour began to return to his cheeks.

"An honest mistake?!" I growl and step forwards. What happened between me and Elfman in Gnash's clearing was still too fresh in my mind, how people judge him before they know him. And this is first hand example. I sigh deeply and massage my forehead. I have to try to get along with this guy...Which is too easy for him to do. I look up and smile wanly at him.

"I understand, but we would appreciate any help you can give us". The twinkle sprang back into his eyes a little too quickly for comfort and he smiled flirtatiously at me.

"I will gladly give you any help you require" Logan's eyes flicked over my face and lingered on my body and I felt something squirm uncomfortably in me. He is being too forward. Snow crunched behind me and I inwardly sighed with relief. I don't care if it is Elfman or even Lady Gnash, anyone to talk too would be better than this open staring. Both of them were behind me and I shuffled over next to Elfman. As soon as the two of them came within range, Logan's eyes narrowed and he looked pointedly away from Elfman.

Well this is great, Logan had to be an asshole. I turn and look at Elfman. And you had to speak up...Elfman's reaction surprised me greatly. Sure Logan's flattery was nice although not the defenseless part. But for him to speak up so quickly was quite surprising and flattering.

"This way please" Logan said somewhat stiffly but kept himself smiling and happy.

I walk slower alongside Elfman, forcing him to slow down too, until we were a good three meters away from Logan and Gnash.

"You had to speak up huh?" I say. The wind was still howling but we could speak safely because of this.

"Come on Ever. What he was saying and doing wasn't right" Elfman said and I grimace. He was right, Logan touching and rubbing my shoulder was a big step too far. But I decided at the moment to try to stay on the good side of Hryggð and not brush off what could be a gesture of friendship.

"We need to stay on the good side of these guys. It wouldn't be good if we act hostile to them, especially after what Gnash said" I say and eye Logan. However he wasn't unpleasant in the least despite the bad rep Gnash gave him. He treated me with respect before and after his small blunder with 'defenseless'. He was very flattering and intelligent, said all the right things. In a guild full of gorgeous women, it is hard to be given this much attention from a man, even if it is slightly inappropriate at times.

"He is handsome though..." I eye Elfman and grin as he squirms. Was it anger or embarrassment that made him stir like this? Perhaps it was even jealousy?

"He is old Ever!" Elfman hissed at me, his cheeks burning.

"Are you jealous?" I nearly laugh but stopped myself.

"What?! No of course not! Why would I need to be jealous of someone as unmanly as him?!" he stammers and shoves his hands in his pockets. I sigh and smile happily at the sky and ignore his question. You are so jealous.

"He isn't that old" I smirk. "And he certainly knows how to woo a lady. Do you think he could give you tips?" I laugh now and watch him. His face fell and he looked crestfallen at his feet, silence filled the space between us. He probably doesn't need to hear that right now...I feel guilty and remember his own insecurities that he only just got off his chest.

"Hey come on. You know I was joking" I playfully whack him with my fan. He snorted and said nothing. I sigh and look at the snow, I waited for him to get a little further ahead when I lent down and grabbed a big handful of the stuff. I tip toed back up to him and before he knew I was there I yanked back the collar of his shirt and jacket and dumped the freezing wet powder down his back.

"Shit!" Elfman swore loudly and whirled on me. "Ever!" he yelled, "that shit is freezing!".

"Then don't be so moody and grumpy!" I laugh and shove his chest. He sighed heavily through his nose and continued to walk without a backwards glance. His hands awkwardly trying to pat out the snow.

"He needs to treat you with more respect" he growled at me and walked faster. I stop walking for a moment to observe Elfman, perhaps my playfulness was a bit ignorant. These past two days have been so enlightening for me about him. He doesn't judge people on looks but how they treat others...Maybe this is because of his own personal problems with his appearance. I do and I don't understand him. He can have such confidence in the guild, around his friends, hells even around strangers. But to find out that he is so self conscious about how he looks, and how people look at him, it is very shocking. He isn't even bad looking! He just looks a bit usual with his skin, hair, eye colour. And the shape of his eyes and his obvious size. I myself would say he looked exotic, not that I would ever say that out loud.

That confidence is an act. That makes me sadder then I thought it could make me. Does his sisters know about this? Something tells me that they have a notion, but neither truly know and truly understand.

'I feel as though you could understand' his words were replaying like a broken record. It was almost frightening how much he trusts me.

"Oh fuck..." I whisper and walk back up behind him. Reaching up I paw the snow out from his back and feel the wetness of his shirt, he pauses as I do this. I really want to hug him again. He is actually so...so relaxing to hold and be held by. He is comfortable and warm, and the intensity that he holds you back is so reassuring, it is like you are being taken away from the world into another warmer one. I shake my head and blush, the fleeting petals of warmth I feel whenever I see him were blooming into a large flower that reused to wilt on my command.

"So..." I swallow and felt the heat in my cheeks. I see Elfman looking at me out of the corner of my eye. "I don't like Logan like that, Elfman" I say.

"Hmm" Elfman looked at me and then began to smile. "I know".

"Oh come on, you were sulking a second ago!" I smack his shoulder in my outrage.

"You can be so easy and confuse when you are feeling sad and guilty" Elfman laughed, the village wasn't that far away now. A couple of hundred meters and the three great mountains towered above them and into the yawning sky. The mountains were so huge that the tips disappeared into the clouds.

"I felt guilty!" I snarl.

"And I know, that's how I messed with you" Elfman grinned. "Look it takes a lot more than that to get under my skin" he winks and playfully pushes me on the shoulder. I seethe in a rage and glare at the even more intimidating forest that hugged the path and village.

"Then why were you so grumpy?!" I growl and whack him again.

"Well if you saw a forty year old woman flirting with me or Bickslow or Laxus. You wouldn't be very impressed either" Elfman said and grinned even more at me. He did have a point.

I snort and begin to smile. "Don't even get me started on Bickslow or Laxus" I sigh and shake out the last of the snow out of Elfman's jacket. Elfman smiles and we both look more closely at the village. The homes were long and low with carved Celtic patterns along the door ways, and the roofs frames. They are made of dark wood from the pine trees embracing the village. Despite the village's supposed chaotic arrangement from afar, it was in fact well arranged to avoid the harsh winds and was sheltered by both mountains and forest. However things weren't as neat and cozy as it may seem. Just like Gnash's home, surrounding the village were two meter long spikes mounted with animal skulls. Primarily bear's skulls grinning forbiddingly down at us.

"I gather that not many things are friendly at Hryggð" Elfman said.

"I can hardly count anything friendly about Hryggð" I say and look at Logan. And I can only count one person that is friendly, and at that more than what is appropriate. We both look around the village and the people who were working feverishly. They were chopping wood with great urgency, for firewood and for the beginning of long spears. A bearded iron worker was shaping foot long pieces of metal with his bare hands, and scratching runes along them. The more I watch the more I see queer tattoos and patterns on his hands shifting and rolling as he worked. One tattoo flared red and the metal turned white hot. The large man pulled the metal into lumps and began to shape them into arrow heads with his fingers and sharp pliers.

"Do you see that?!" I whisper to Elfman and point at the man.

He nods and watches with me as we walk. "I think those runes and tattoos are the old magic that Makarov spoke of".

"You are right" Gnash appeared eerily by our sides and we both jump. "The tattoos help people use the magic in them for purposes using their body. Such as becoming immune to pain, advanced strength, thicker skin and defenses. And as you two can see, he uses his own body heat to heat that metal to shape it. Runes and tattoos can do many things".

"What about that knife you used to heal my leg?" Elfman asked.

"Runes must have human strength or magic to make it work. The runes on that blade were that of healing as your friend told you. I simply applied the idea of spreading something with the flat of the knife, and used your blood and DNA as the source. That was how your skin and flesh was replaced" Gnash explained and I was amazed at how practical this type of magic is.

"That's very interesting-" I begin to say when a little boy skidded in front of me, panting with something in his hands. I look down, and look at the big innocent blue eyes that looked into mine, and the thick curtain of a ginger fringe that just peaked out from his thick heavy black hood.

"Hello" I say and smile. The little boy looks between me and Elfman and shuffles his feet.

"Um...Hi" He blushes and fingers the thing in his hands when he suddenly looks up again. "Are you two the folks coming here to chase off the ghosts?!" the boy pretty much screamed at us, and me and Elfman look at each other.

"Yeah we sure are" Elfman grinned encouragingly at the boy and I smile too. He was too cute, he could hardly be more than six. The boy began to grin an big grin full of gaped teeth and I couldn't help but giggle. He walked forward and handed me the thing in his hands. It was a small blue winter rose hardly bloomed.

"Thank you" I smile. I love flowers and this was such a sweet thing to do. There are friendly people here too I think and smell the soft velvety blue petals.

"Please get them all for me" the boy pleaded with big eyes. "They took my little sister" me and Elfman freeze and my heart grew cold. Children taken...I thought.

"She was only three" the boy continued but he was looking at Elfman now. Elfman's face was soft and he hunkered down next to the boy so his shoulders were level with the lad's head.

"Do you have any sisters, sir?" he asked and played with his fingers clad in thick black cow hide gloves.

"What's your name?" Elfman somberly asked a question before he answered.

"Rojin" he answered.

"Well Rojin I have two sisters, one older and one younger" Elfman answered and I couldn't help feel sad or remorse watching this interaction.

"Wow two!" Rojin gaped with amazement and looked at me. "That must be awesome!".

"Yeah they are pretty cool" Elfman smiled.

"Do they have the same snow hair as you?" Rojin reached up and gently tugged a small handful of his hair. I giggle, some of the sadness lifting as they boy's did, Elfman snorts in amusement but gently pulls Rojin away from his head.

"Careful mate, I only just got my head patched up" Elfman pushed back Rojin's parka hood and ruffled his fiery locks. "And yes their hair colour is the same as mine".

"Wow! Nobody here has hair like dat!" Rojin looked at Elfman with little boy wonder. I look behind me and was surprised that he wasn't the least bit concerned by Gnash's presence. But he was clearly too interested by Elfman's appearance to consider her's.

"My sister's hair was like mine too...And my Ma's" the boy said and he fingered his wavy red hair that came down to the nape of his neck. It felt like my heart was about to break and I hunkered down next to Rojin and Elfman too. The boy's eyes were wet and he took a very shaky breath to keep it together.

"My sister didn't have much as mine. But it was much curlier. I would've loved curls like dat...".

"Rojin" I say very gently. "We will get them for you, I promise".

"Really?!" Rojin stared at me with big eyes. "You will actually?!".

"Of course! Man's word" Elfman hit his chest and smiled encouragingly. Rojin turned to him and grinned his gap toothed grin and was nearly jumping up and down with joy.

"Thank you!-" he began.

"Rojin!" a loud obnoxious voice shouted next to us. All four heads turn to the house to the left and me and Elfman frown at the huge man that filled the door way. He had dark gray hair, lank and in dreads, and was as tall as he was broad. He had a stomach that had clearly ate too many meals and drank too many beers, narrow shoulders and was just over six feet tall. The more I looked the more repulsed I was. Where there should be a chin there was only a piece of fat, and his eyes were like small raisins on his pasty gray face.

Ew! I thought and stood up with Elfman.

"Rojin! Get your useless ass over here. Now!" the man bellowed. I look at the little boy and the villagers around us. They didn't even pay attention to this and just scowled at us as they walked by.

"That's my Da..." Rojin whimpered and backed away from all three of us. "While you are getting the ghosts... Please get him too!" at that Rojin turned and ran up to his dad who grabbed him by the scruff and forcefully threw him inside. We heard him hit something as he landed.

"Hey!" Elfman yelled and took a step forward but Lady Gnash laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"What do you want stranger?!" Rojin's dad growled and walked down the steps. I noticed that he had tats on his ears that swirled and spun.

"Remember you need to stay on the good side of these people" Lady Gnash whispered to us. "Don't start fights".

Elfman glared at Rojin's dad and his hands bunched into fists. I was gripping the rose in my hands so hard, the brittle thorns were biting into my palms. This man is little Rojin's dad?! I think aghast. How can a little boy that sweet be the son to a man like that?! I heard footsteps stop behind me and I turn around to see Logan return behind me from wherever he was.

"Flynn, these two are the guild members from Fairy Tail. They are here to assist us in our troubles" Logan smiled winningly at this Flynn and settled both hands on my shoulders. I hear all preparations for whatever the people were doing stop, and all three of us were under the scrutiny of the village. Irritation wriggled in me and I force myself to stop my shoulders from shrugging him off. I can't appear hostile or unhappy or they will never trust us. I just see out of the corner of my eye Elfman's lips thin at the site of his hands on my shoulders. But he knew the situation too and forced himself to look away.

"These two?!" Flynn roared and marched forward until he was a meter away. Even from here he smelt foul. "They look like jokes! You the useless cheerleader" Flynn pointed at me. I hiss but force it into a smile. "And whatever the fuck is wrong with this guy!" he pointed to Elfman. "What are you? Some giant? Some beast?".

"More or less" Elfman growled. I look at him and Elfman deliberately grew huge claws from his hands and fangs forced his jaws apart. His eyes turned red and like wolves and he rolled his shoulders menacingly. I only thought that happened during a blood moon! Flynn backed up and eyed him warily.

"You stay the fuck away from me!".

I look up and see Rojin peeking his head out from behind the door, he was holding his face where he hit the wall in his fathers throw. The way he looked at Elfman...He was entranced with his magic. And he looked like he wanted him to rip into his father. I step forward to calm the situation down.

"I assure you. Me and Elfman wouldn't have been sent here if we weren't up to the job" I explain and smile. Everyone mutters at this and eyes us. I glare at Elfman and he just sighs and changes back to normal. "We are here to help" I say and smile brightly at people. This is felt weird, trying to win people over. It feels like something Mira, or Lucy would do.

"What's your name love?" the metal worker put down some arrowheads and began attaching them to iron shafts.

"Evergreen. I'm a member of the Raijinshuu" I proclaim.

"Raijinshuu?!" people gasp.

"The Raijinshuu are here?!"

"That mean Laxus Dreyar is too!"

"If he is here then there is nothing to be worry about!" People were getting excited and my shoulders slumped with disappointment. Would they even know my name or remember it if I didn't mention the Raijin?... I sigh and shove my hands in my pockets. Do they even know who Evergreen is?

"No Laxus isn't here" Elfman stepped forward and drew the attention away from me. I felt so embarrassed, but I am very grateful he did that. The groan of disappointment was a slap to the face and I fight to control my temper.

"Look" Elfman spoke. "We can help you, and we will help you. I know a lot about Draugrs, and trust me. There are four other teams with powerful wizards, including Laxus. That are working right now to help all of you on this island, and the other villagers".

"Come on, you heard the man" Logan smile Jovially and gave Elfman a friendly smack on the back. I watched Elfman's brow furrow, and a thunder cloud could've looked brighter than his expression.

"He and the lovely lady here..." I smile truly at the comment and Elfman had to force his hands in his pockets so no one could see his fists.

"Have work to do" Logan finished and winked at me. "As do all of you. We don't want to be exposed during the night" he pulled both me and Elfman back. I crane my head to catch a last glimpse of Rojin before his father stormed back up and slammed the door shut.

"Now you too must meet my brother. He is the village leader, and he will give you anymore information you require" Logan grinned at Elfman but it never reaches his eyes. "I'm sure you will like him" he says to Elfman.

"If he is anything like you I wont" Elfman growls and pulls away from him. I almost smirked at Elfman bluntness and Logan's shocked face that rapidly grew darker. But soon he smiled and he turned back around and quickly walked forward towards a large building near the center of the village.

"You need to watch Elfman, and Logan" Gnash whispered in my ear. I shiver and look up at her.

"I've never met a person that angers Logan like Elfman does. But Logan is dangerous and will try to do anything to get back at Elfman. Even if it means letting people die. Even if it means using you" my stomach turns sour and I feel the hair on my neck stand on end as I watched Logan's back.

"Will he actually try to do something?" I whisper.

"Lets just say, the old leader of the village disappeared very soon when he denied Logan rights to mining materials. His body was found a week later at the bottom of the old leaders favorite fishing lake. There was no evidence that it was Logan. But the forest has eyes and I know" Lady Gnash finished and I stare at Logan's back. Logan may be very pleasant, and flattering. But by no means do I trust him.

Yay next chapter. So in case you are wondering Rojin, is said like; Row-gin. Like the drink. He has a part to play in the story, and also things will pick up after this chapter. Anyway thank you for reading and or reviewing. Lots of love.

San-of-the-forest.


	9. Elfman IV

Two days have passed since Logan had taken us to the big house to meet his brother and be given our accommodations. The brother was nothing like Logan. He was meek and shy with watery gray eyes and thinning hair, and had absolutely no back bone. He looked like he would yield in a fight against a goat, and is stupid enough to probably not know what a goat was. No wonder Logan practically ran the village and manipulated his brother. In fact I don't even recall learning his name. However there has been no word from the other teams, purely because of the lack of Lacrimas, the only way to send word to the other four teams was by crow. We were given one in our accommodations for our indefinite stay here, and gods he was a pain in the ass. Me and Ever waded over to the town library through the foot and a half deep snow, and the bastard was being a bastard. The pesky menace wouldn't stop hopping up and down on my shoulder.

"Calm the fuck down, Ugly!". Yes that's what I've named our crow. Ugly.

"Don't be so mean" Ever chided as we began to finally see the library. Unlike our bird, it is a very grand building for the people who live here. It was covered in Celtic carvings, the top of each wall's corner was mounted with amazingly carved figures of deer's heads. The door was carved in Celtic dogs.

"Ever, have you seen the bird?" I gesture to the damn thing. He was huge for a crow, bigger than a large cat in fact. With claws longer than the length of my little finger and always threatening to dig in, however he never did for some reason. And I was very grateful. He had big scars across his beak and his feathers were long and gave him a rough look. And holy shit his eyes...They are about the size of my thumb nail. So pretty big.

"Yes I have indeed seen the bird, and I happen to like the bird" Ever said and puffed through the snow. Ugly spun on me and cawed triumphantly right in my ear.

"For fucks sake! Don't do that!" I yell and swat the bird off my shoulder. But he just hopped right back on.

"Oh come on...He reminds me a little of you" Ever wheezed out a laugh and we trudged up the small stairs to the Library's door.

"That's just rude!" I say and feel embarrassed. Seriously this bird is ugly, and I know I'm not pretty but come on!

"No not like that!" Ever groaned up and tugged off her boots. Footwear is forbidden in the library, and I lean down to do the same. Somehow, Ugly, stays on as I lean right over. "I mean the bird is always cawing and making a right racket, like you. Also that bird is big, like seriously. He is huge!" she moved her hands in and out to emphasis this. But she did not see her fatal error and I grinned evilly at her lowered head.

"Why Ever...How did you know?" I grin and lean against the carved door. Ever's face looked at me with confusion and I drop a subtle wink. It was like a red paint pall exploded in her face.

"Elfman! What the hell.." She screamed.

"Shh" I held my finger up to my lips. "It's a library". She brutally pounds her fists against my chest and I wince. She maybe smaller than me but she packs a punch. "Okay, okay, calm down. I was only joking" I smile reassuringly, and Ugly bellows in Ever's face.

"That was a stupid joke!" Ever growled, still blushing badly. Puffing her hair out of her face in distaste, the woman stomped inside the large library.

"Come on, you left yourself open" I whisper and step into the library. It was an old and much loved building, and I immediately felt reassured as I stepped in. The walls were lined with the dusty, black parchment scrolls, particular to The Dark Sea islanders. There were great glass window at the front that shined pale light into the room that was so pure, you could see the little shadows of falling snow flakes on the dark timber that my feet stood on. I turn my head and looked at Ugly, who's great beak was inches from my eye.

"You know what's funny?" I whisper to him. "We aren't allowed shoes in here. But they let you, a great big bird in, when you can shit everywhere". Ugly cawed once and began cleaning his feathers. It wasn't heated this library so the cold immediately attacked my feet and I shuffled awkwardly.

"What are we looking for?" I walk over to Ever who was peering at the spine of the scrolls. Ever scowled at me and I smile, it was amusing to see she can be riled up so easily on a particular joke.

"Do you remember that passage Levy told us?" Ever said and focused purely on her work.

"Yeah something about a...First one, I think" I tap my jaw in memory and look at the ceiling.

"Yes" Ever turned back to her scrolls and frowned at the queer runes etched into the bone scroll mounts. "I'm mainly interested in the part: 'Bones shall tread, until the First's famine is slacked, where he shall sleep again and turn all black bones back'" she recited. She paused at a particular scroll and picked it up. It was a meter long, and the tightly bound paper was the thickness of my fist when wrapped around the base.

"You know about Draugr's. Does 'The First One' sound familiar?" Ever now looked up at me.

I grunt and rub my head, and Ugly grabbed my forefinger with his clawed foot and gave it a shake.

"Oi, don't do that" I pull my hand away and sigh. "Me, and Lisanna are probably the only two people in Magnolia that know about Draugr. Hell I would even dare to say Fiore, if it weren't for those frog scholars. But they were around so long ago that any recorded information was either lost or barely readable. I've never heard anything about this 'First One'" I say and Ever nods.

"But if I say anything. The First One sounds like it is the original Draugr"

"That makes sense" Ever begins to unwind her scroll. "This scroll had the symbol for 'dead' I thought it might help" Ever said. "I was thinking if we found out where The First One is, we could trap it or stop it and the Draugr would go away. But I don't know...We could always just pay Gnash a visit and ask her..." Ever smiled at me coyly.

"No" I glower and take Ugly's feet into my hand. Moving to the side I put his huge body on a candle stick holder.

"Oh come on, she only licked you the once. And you were unconscious" Ever sighed and began to read.

"It's not just that..." I trail off and Ever peers at me over the edge of the scroll.

"Then what is it?".

"She...She unnerves me" I rub my head awkwardly.

"Well yeah she does that to me too, but so does your sister sometimes. What's up?" she asked me. I sigh and pinch between my eyes. Me and Ever did promise to be open with each other, so I look up and smile wearily.

"Lady Gnash and I have something in common. We both have beast souls" I move around the large room to keep my feet warm. Ever pauses what she is reading and looks at me with calm eyes.

"I take it beast souls are rare?".

"I was the only one I knew of before her" I reply and Ever lowers her scroll in surprise.

"What about Mirajane? Doesn't she have a beast soul". I shake my head. "A demons soul?". I shake my head again and think of how to explain this.

"Mira-nee can turn into a demon, because a demon tried to posses her body" I look up and Ever's eyes were wide. "Even she doesn't quite know how she did it, but she managed to kind of grasp the life of the demon and cage it" I made a cage with my fingers. "That's how she uses take overs. She lets the new demon try to posses her, and then she binds it to her. And then she can use its form for herself".

"Can other people do it?" Ever asked.

"There is a lot of history of mages that can do this to demons. But none in our generation" I say.

"What about Lisanna?" Ever lowered her scroll further.

"No beast soul either" I walk closer. "She has an affiliation with animals. It is a common thing for all take over mages to be affiliated with animals. But she isn't common, she is strong in her own way" I smile reassuringly.

"So if neither Mira or Lisanna have a soul affiliated with their take over creatures" I shake my head again and Ever looks puzzled. "Then how come you have one? And how come it took you a long time to master a take over?".

I flush with embarrassment at the last question and shuffle my feet, if Ever knew she had embarrassed me she didn't show it. "The first question I can't answer. I think take over is just in the Strauss bloodline. The last however..." I growl the last part and glare at her. She still didn't react, and I sigh. "No one really knows why it took me awhile. Mira nee believes it's because my soul partially rejected the other beast souls that I took over".

"But if you have a beast soul wouldn't it be easier?".

I shook my head and rolled my hands exasperatedly. "I think it rejected them because it didn't recognize them, or didn't find them powerful enough to be worth the time. Until I found the 'king of beasts'" I quote the beast. "Also I do have a human soul. It's just that the two of them are kinda merged into one" I move my hands around like I was shaping dough and let them drop. "Have you read anything worth while?" I didn't really like that conversation and I ended it quickly.

"No it's just a bunch of death records" Evergreen sighed and replaced the scroll. "I don't understand about your soul though..."

"Ever!" I say quietly but with force and she looked startled at my anger. "I don't want to talk about that..."I say more softly. "Having a soul like this...It can be quite scary" I only said this and crossed my arms to end the statement and conversation.

"I can understand that" Ever insisted on continuing the matter. "But aren't you happy that you have met another beast soul?".

I frown and raise a hairless brow. "Ever would you be happy if you found out Gnash was your long lost sister?".

"Oh come on. You can't chose your soul mate" Ever grinned at me and I stare at her as she began to cackle.

"Seriously, Ever?! Seriously!" I say and felt my lips twitch upwards against my will. She just laughed harder and a unmanly giggle escaped my lips. "Yeah bald, with black lips, war paint, and pointy teeth are totally my type" I begin to laugh and the once solemn library was now the wealth of laughter. I breathe heavily and turn to the door. "Come on. Staying here isn't solving anything" Ever nods in agreement and we approach the door. Ugly cawed and flapped back to my shoulder.

"Oh for gods sake bird!" I hiss and lift my shoulder higher so the heavy damn thing didn't drag my arm down.

"Oh be nice. You're his perch" Ever laughed at her joke and I smile back. She was in a good mood this morning. I roll my eyes and tug back on my boots and wriggled my toes as they began to warm back up again.

"I do think we should take Gnash's advice though" I walk back into the snow and lift my head up to feel the snowflakes on my face. "I think we should try taking a bone of a Draugr". Ever is silent and I turn around to look at her.

"Are you sure? You said themselves they are immortal or unkillable" she moved up next to me. I nod. I don't like it but it seems we have to face these things head on and just grab a bone. "It will be easier said than done".

"That's obvious especially when you say it" Ever walked forward towards the dark gray path that lead to the beach.

"I can't tell if you are trying to be rude or if it just come naturally" I growl and walk behind her. We weren't going to attack and claim a Draugr bone now. We need to scope the beach, lure one Draugr out. Anymore and there will be serious trouble. And then we need to take the bone to Gnash while warding off the Draugr. To make it harder we have to pick a big Draugr, which will no doubt be more powerful. I shudder at the memory of the sharp and powerful jaws clamping down on my calf muscle and begin to saw through the sinew and tissue. It was fucking, indescribably, painful and horrible to endure. Luckily, Ever, kicked the damn things head away or my leg would be gone below the knee. We walk out of the spikes surrounding the village and runes glowed blue as our feet touched them. If anything inhuman touched or crossed these borders, an alarm would go off. The villagers were doing more work, like creating sharp spears and thick machetes with deep runes scratched on them. I urged them to focus on defenses but they ignored my advice and focused purely on offence if it comes to it. We were walking up the hill when Ever decided to speak again.

"Do you think it is worth it? Asking about The First One that is?".

"Yes?" I answered in bewilderment. From what the passage says, ridding the world of The First will end the Draugr.

"What if The First one isn't even close to the village?".

"Well we have, Ugly, here" I stroke the top of the crows head and he gently nibbled my fingers. "If we find out where The First One is then we just send him".

"But the closest village is hundreds upon hundreds of miles away. It would take him an age to get to Mira's and that bitch Erza's village" Ever growled Erza's name and I ignore her own rudeness towards the female knight.

"Then lets just hope Ugly flies fast" I reply and we walk in silent for a long time until we reach the top of the hill.

"Although Gnash is beyond weird, I trust what she says" I tell. "I believe we should take a bone to her first. It may tell us something about The First One". I scan the shore line and I felt unease. There was seagulls swirling over the shore line. Snow rabbits in the long spiky grass just before the rocky terrain of the beach started. There was life on the beach when it was barren in fear of the creatures in the sea.

"How do we draw a Draugr out?-" Ever started and placed on foot on the beginning of the shore when I stopped her.

"Wait Ever!" I exclaim and draw her back.

"What is it?" she asked and frowned at me.

"Look" I pointed at the circling crows and then to the docile rabbits further down. "When we landed on this beach, did you see any forms of life?".

"Life?" she looked at the animals and then frowned deeper. "I don't know, I was kinda focused on getting you to a healer. But...besides Logan and the men he brought I don't think so" Ever looked closely at the sea. "Are they waiting for us? To ambush or something?".

"Animals and beasts have a greater sense of the unknown" I explain. "If there was anything as threatening or unusual as the Draugr, they would be far from here".

"So what are you saying? They are no longer in the ocean here?" Ever gestured to the black foaming surf of the sea.

"No...I don't think they have returned yet!" I turn around and begin to run back to the village. Ugly cawed and then took off into the sky and followed me. I ran back to the village and didn't look back. I had to trust that Ever is following and judging by the stomping of feet she was.

We race over the boarder again and I look around the village. Birds were in the sky and all farm life is calm as ever. Wherever the things have gone, they weren't here. "Dammit" I sigh and I rub my forehead.

"What is it?!" Ever panted and skidded to a halt next to me.

"They are not here" I growl and pace.

"Then were did they go?!" Ever hissed back and walked closer. I look around and the villagers were looking at us warily and muttering to themselves.

"Come on" I whisper and pull us around the back of a house.

"Well?!" Ever hissed again, her face red from the laborious run.

"Ever, I don't think they are in the ocean" I whisper and I look around uneasily.

"Then where are they?!".

"I don't know!" I snapped sharply and we stared at each other in silence. Ugly cawed ominously and Ever looked around.

"So if they aren't in the beach, then where are they?" Ever looked around her eyes wide.

"Ever..." I rub my head with distress. "Where would they be?". She falters and gnaws her lip heavily.

"We need to talk to Gnash".

"Why do you need to talk to her?" an annoyingly familiar voice asked from the entrance of the ally. I nearly jump out of my socks we both spin to glower at Logan who stroked his beard.

"..." I say nothing and glare at him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked and smiled winningly at Ever. "Because if there is a problem concerning the safety of my villagers, then I'm afraid your assistance here will be more...Delicate".

"N-no" Ever walked forwards and took Logan by the arm so they were linked by the elbows. I felt something burn with a deadly passion in my stomach as the two saunter away. Logan pulled Ever closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Heat crept up my face like a vine but I couldn't move, as Ever wrapped her free arm around his back and shuffled into his side. They began talking to each other as if they were old friends and Ever didn't even look at me.

Why is she doing this? I felt betrayed. I know I shouldn't, I know she doesn't have any feelings for this man. But could she? She looked all to easy to step up close to him and into his arm. I felt...Crushed, and really badly hurt. I mean sure I don't have a silver tongue that can dish out compliments like father Christmas. But was his company that much better than my own? Ever suddenly laughed with Logan and raised a hand in the air.

"After me and Logan chat, I'm going to talk to Gnash. Just stay here Elfman and do your own thing" Ever didn't even look at me but continued smiling dreamily at Logan!

"Right...You do that" I murmur so quietly I know they didn't hear it. But I did and I watched them go and I lean back against the wall behind me. "Come on just get on with it..." I sigh and close my eyes. I felt so lost and empty now. I didn't think she would do that. Do what? What did you expect her to do? I ask myself and my stomach bunches and knots. Expect her not to revel in the attentions from another? To stay with me and pick my company over Logan's? I was her second choice in the guild and clearly I'm her second choice for company out here. Ugly caws and tugs at a lock of my hair with his huge beak.

"Cut it out!" I growl sharply.

"You look sad" a high pitched voice said above me. I spin around, my hands up and my eyes narrowed defensively. Big blue eyes were looking at me over a high up window sill with just the smallest piece of red hair sticking out.

"Rojin..." I sigh and relax slightly. I didn't know that we went behind his house.

"Why are you sad? Is it because that pretty lady left with Mr. Logan?" Rojin leaned out further and tugged a piece of his hair over his left eye.

"Maybe...I didn't know you had seen that" I sigh and kick the snow. "Her name is Evergreen by the way".

"Wow that's a nice name" Rojin looks at the tall dark pines that loomed above the house and behind me. "It's nothing like this place. I'm sorry about the other day. I told you my name but I didn't get yours. What is it?".

"Elfman" I smile wanly at him with a hint of amusement as his eyes widened.

"Like the fair folk of the forest?!" Rojin gasped in excitement.

"Probably. But I also probably don't look anything like them" I laugh at my self pity.

"I dunno. Maybe" Rojin reached down and tugged the hair around my head and then smiled. "In a certain way you do. You have the big blue eyes that look like pointed flower petals..."

"Um...That's not manly" I interrupt.

"And you have white hair. You seem like one to me!" Rojin grinned his gaped tooth grin at me.

"Well kid I don't feel fair right now" I sighed. Rojin frowns and leans down even further to grab my ears and make the tips into points, when I see something.

"Wait!" I grab his arm and step up closer.

"Uh..What-what are you doing?!" Rojin tried to shimmy away but I had him firm in my hand. Reaching up, I take the fiery red hair covering his eye in my finger and pull it up. There was a black and blue bruise blooming on his eye, that covered the entire thing and well over the brow bone. My hands start quivering and my breath becomes ragged in rage.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" my voice was calmer than I felt. Anger was growing in me by the second and Rojin curled up on the window sill and buried his head in his arms.

"Da did it because he heard me ask you to get him like the ghosts" Rojin whimpered.

"He heard that?! But he was all the way back at the door!" I hiss.

"Did ya see the tats on his ears? With those, he can hear the quickest breath of a mouse" Rojin took a sharp breath to demonstrate. "The other people here call him avalanche man, cause dat's his job" the little boy nodded seriously. "He is very important to the village. He is up in the mountains now. Listening for the snow to move" Rojin cocks his head to the side to pretend to listen. "When he heard me say to you those things. He got me so I would say no more. But I showed him!" Rojin snarled at the mountains.

"Rojin" I say and lift my arms up. "Do you want to stay here?". Rojin's eyes went wide and he stared at me for a long time.

"Your not gonna get my Da?" he whispered.

"I can't" I reply. Ever wasn't in my thoughts anymore. This poor little boy had my sole attention.

"But-But" Rojin looked like he is going to cry.

"But..." I say. "That doesn't mean I can't take you with me" I gesture my arms towards me again. "We can take you back to our guild. We can teach you to fight, how to learn magic. We can do all of this, and you will never have to see Flynn again".

"I can leave here? To a place that is Evergreen?" Rojin blinked at me with his swollen black eye and looked like he was going to cry even more. I nod and smile at him.

"As long as there is no other adult here that is your family that you would rather stay with-"

"No" Rojin interrupts me. "My Ma is dead. My sister is dead. My real Da is dead".

"Real dad?" I ask but Rojin shakes his head.

"Please let me come with you" the six year old whimpers and reaches out his arms. I smile and lift him up from his perch and place him down in the snow, and I crouched next to him and the boy starts to cry.

"Is there anything you need?" I ask softly and gesture to what I expect is his room.

Rojin shakes his head violently and suddenly charges into my chest, his little arms wrapping as much as they can around my ribs. His cries filled the muted forest behind and echoed in the streets that no longer had any birds flying above it. And no live stock to be seen, devoid of any signs of life but the humans. But my heart is heavy and I didn't notice this but I let him cry there, slowly stroking the top of his fiery head. This is going to be hard to explain to the guild.

Yay Elfman being a father like figure.I know this chapter is late but so flay me. I had to re write it three times because it didn't look right, and I find writing for Elfman far harder than writing for Ever. Anyway, read, review and like. All is great!

Lots of Love

San-of-the-forest


	10. Evergreen V

I step into Logan's side and smile at him willingly. But gods I didn't feel as convincing as I looked. Don't look back at Elfman. Don't look back. If I did it would throw off my entire act that I was about to do. Elfman would definitely not like this, he really hates Logan and I know he doesn't like the way this man openly flirts with me...

"Ah I thought you were the leader of the two of you. You look the type to put a man like him in his place" Logan laughs at his rude joke and I force a pretty laugh out too. If only you knew what he is truly like I thought and wish I was back over with Elfman. I try not to squirm as Logan's arm slides down to my waist and his finger deeply trace patterns into the fabric against my flesh. Don't react! I say to myself like it was a mantra. If this was any other situation, this man would be on the ground with a broken nose. But this was a different situation. And a much more dangerous one.

"After me and Logan chat, I'm going to talk to Gnash. Just stay here Elfman and do your own thing" . There is some loyalty I owe him and here I am, pretending to step on it and let this man touch me for the sake of keeping the villager's peace. Gods I feel like shit.

"What is that man's 'own thing' " Logan smirked arrogantly to himself and I clench my teeth. Logan saunters behind a row of houses just under the cover of the trees towards the path.

"I don't really know, he will probably go leer at some young girls" I lie, but I need to keep Logan distracted while Elfman finds where the Draugr are. If he heard what I said, I don't know how I could ever explain it to him.

"Seriously? You are friends with someone like that? I wouldn't know what to do now, knowing that..." Logan's fingers blessedly stopped drawing patterns.

"Well I don't know" I look through my lashes into Logan's eyes and they were looking straight back into mine. Looking for some weakness to exploit, though over me or Elfman I couldn't tell. "I don't know him as well as others".

"Well I wouldn't say that..." Logan drawled but there was an edge to his voice that made me wary or him at once. "After my small...Blunder, of saying that mistake that you were defenseless on your way to see Gnash. He was all too willing, to defend you. You might not know him that well, but he certainly seems to know you". My escort stopped moving and forced me to stop too. "Evergreen, I don't like the idea of this, Elfman, being in my village if all he is going to do is stare at pretty girls. And I want to know what you and Elfman were discussing back there".

"We were discussing personal issues" I lie vehemently. "This isn't your village. It is your brother's. And you can trust Elfman-" I try to say but I was cut off.

"If this was my brother's village, everything would go backwards" Logan stepped in front of me and held my elbows so tightly I could tell they would bruise. But I didn't move or say anything. I just glared at him through my glasses. To react at all would give him the satisfaction that he was worth any attention from me. "Everyone here would be eating shit for breakfast because our food would be less than shit! My brother is as stupid as an ass, and we wouldn't have an income to keep this tiny, insignificant waste pile alive. This village lives because of me!" Logan hissed at me and his face got even closer to mine.

"And this village will die because of you if you don't trust Elfman!" I retort and wrench my arms from his.

"Careful girl. You don't want to make the mistake of crossing me..." Logan warned with a calm face but a cold anger was creeping into his. An anger colder than Gray's magic. I felt my own anger though. But red hot and furious. This man was presumptuous enough to think he can threaten me, when we are here to help him!

"You think you are so powerful huh?" I thrust my face in his, my flirtatious act long in the past. "Well tell me, Logan. If you are so powerful then why do you need help from us?!" I snarl. My face snapped back a fraction of a second before I felt the pain and I staggered back in the snow. "Ah..." I falter and touch my mouth. Blood pooled in my hand and dull throbbing pain stretched beneath the skin of my mouth. I didn't even see Logan move.

"Ha, the only female of the Raijinshuu". I look up and Logan begins rolling up his sleeves. Long Celtic knots and tattoos traveled up his arms, over the major bones, they became hidden as the rolled edge of his coat and sleeve began. They glowed red and rolled and twisted with a life of their own. "You know I can see why there is only one of you" Logan's cold anger looked even darker in the gloom of the trees and I looked at the blood on my hand and felt my anger burn brighter than before. "You are so pathetic that they would be ashamed to have another. Why do they keep you around? For some sport?".

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I scream at him and my glasses were in my hand before he knew it. Logan's eyes widened and before he could look away, the paralysis of my eyes had taken him. I've never been so happy to see a statue. "YOU KNOW WHY I'M A MEMBER OF THE RAIJINSHUU?!" I scream at him and took out my fan and tested the weight. Whenever I hit Elfman, I always make sure to hit him with the fabric of the fan. Never, the butt of the weapon. I flip the fan in my hand and smash the hard steel butt into the bridge of his stone nose. Parts of it crumbled and smashed off, the rest left uneven and demented. I love this fan. It was a gift from Laxus on my birthday, when he remembered it. "It's because I can crush a man into dust, without caring about what they look or feel in the end". I tapped the top of his head with my fan and looked into his stone eyes, wide in shock.

"I know you are hearing this, so listen well. You are imperfect. You are unworthy of my skill of crafting a statue from a stone. Or in this case, a statue into a pile of stones. I only let the worthy masterpieces remain untouched. You are far from worthy, and I've made you less so. And..." I lean forward and whisper in his ear. "I can do it again". I lean back and feel my mouth and jaw throb. I ran my bloody and throbbing tongue over my teeth and felt that none were broken, but my lip was split and I had badly bitten my tongue. Snarling I lean forward and spat the blood in Logan's frozen face.

"When I unfreeze you. You will need to patch up that nose, you could bleed out" I put my hand on top of his forehead and with some effort, I push the statue over and it slams to the snow with a thud. I spit the last of the blood on him and begin to walk away. Gods I am angry! Some sport for Bickslow, Freed and Laxus?! I walk around the houses and lean against one for support. I tenderly touch my lip and wince in pain. Those tattoos down his arms...I didn't see Logan move when he struck me, and the tattoos from these lands have power.

"He can move too fast to see" I mutter and remove my fingers from my mouth. "So much for cunning and decisive". Gnash's words replayed in my mind, her telling me and Elfman how devious and cautious Logan is. "If you were truly cautious, you would never have hit me" I whisper to the trees in the distance, where a statue with no true nose lay in the snow. I turn around and walk up the path towards the vast and intimidating forest at the top of the hill. I wanted too, but couldn't go back to Elfman. I didn't need comfort, but I just wanted to be near his presence and explain my actions to him. But I couldn't yet. I needed to see Gnash and see if she knows where the Draugr are. And if Elfman saw my bloody mouth...I can't tell what he would do. So I continued to trudge up the gravel path, and my thoughts cycled around and around. Logan attacking and touching me. Elfman, and our secrets shared between us, and our loyalty. And Gnash, how she is part of the main reason why we are here. Focus on Gnash, I tell myself, and yet my mind was drawn inevitably towards those two men. I lick my lips and taste the blood the is now beginning to clot in the wound. I was just reaching the top of the hill when I remembered something. It was the fight over Fairy Tail guild. The Raijinshuu had stupidly decided to pit ourselves against an entire guild, and who did I fight. Elfman Strauss. I won, and I expected too, and I can never remember the exact details of the fight. But it was what Elfman said before our fight that stuck with me. How he doesn't want to hurt me or fight me.

"Why were you so considerate?" I said to the menacing pine trees as I stepped into their gloom. In my experience with men, they were seldom so. And yet he was. He was a pure example of how a man should be. My thought's stopped when Gnash's hut began to appear between the great spikes of branches, many small candles flickering bravely against the gloom in the two yellow windows. As soon as I step out from the trees I could sense something...different. I look around and this place was no less changed than the last time we were here. Yes, that's the difference, there was no change. A pool of blood was still frozen in the snow, just outside Gnash's door. And to the right were two sets of footprints pacing all around the snow, until they halted directly in front of each other. I felt my cheeks flame the longer I looked. That's where I hugged him...I shiver and I don't know why. Wood creaked beneath me and the steps complained at my extra weight as I walked up to the door. But I quickly raised my hand, but before I even had the chance to knock the door opened eerily with a whispering creek, and the cold black hallway stretched out in front of me.

"Come in" a gravelly voice said. I shiver and reluctantly step inside Gnash's domain, as soon as I enter, the door slams behind me ominously.

"I'm down here" I heard Gnash's voice come from the room at the end of the hallway, in the room where she stitched up Elfman. I lift my head high, well aware of my bloody mouth, and I push aside the curtain and step in. Gnash was cleaning her blades, each lined up from shortest to largest. The shortest one was the length of my forearm. And in the center of the table, a largish object sat covered in pristine white linen.

"Lady Gnash, we need your help-"

"I saw what Logan did" Gnash muttered and picked up a blade made of glass. I clench my jaw and regretted it as my jaw throbbed.

"Yes. Fine. You did" I say and roll my jaw. "So what?".

Gnash stood up and took another white rag from her pocket. She then pulled out a dusty bottle and sprinkled strange red liquid onto it. She extended the rag to me in offering. I pull a face and step away from her. "This is no bear piss" Gnash offered it forward again. I take the rag reluctantly and bring it to my nose. It smelt of clovers and pine needles.

"See. No bear piss" Gnash said again and watched me with her big black eyes as I dab my split lip. It stung badly, and I hiss in pain, but soon the wound turns numb and my aching jaw.

"Why isn't Elfman here?" she returned to examining her blades.

"The situation... Wasn't appropriate for him to be here" I answer and look away.

"If he was there you wouldn't of been hit" bared her teeth at me, Gnash's eyes twinkled evilly.

" I don't need to be protected by anyone!" I hiss and throw her rag back onto the table.

"I didn't say you need protecting. I'm just saying you wouldn't have been hit" Gnash picked up the rag and sniffed the blood on it.

"He...He moved so fast" I look intensely at the covered object and ponder. Logan is such a talented actor. From the beginning he seemed friendly and had the purest of silver tongues that even I was beginning to believe. But it took just one wrong thing to say and that well polished act broke like thin ice.

"That's because of the runes I put on him" Gnash pointed the tip of the knife at me and looked down the flat I the blade at me. With her war paint, and strangely black eyes, she looked far more frightening when holding a blade.

"You put those runes on him?!" I gasp and clench my fists.

"Who else has the skill without killing people" Gnash put the knife down and leaned back in her chair. "I have given tattoos to every single person down in that village. Even babes. I believe you and Elfman would benefit with tattoos as well".

"What?!" I felt my jaw drop and I looked at the pristine, white skin on my hands. "Why would we need tattoos?".

"Well it could make it difficult for things like a bloody mouth happen" Gnash picked out a needle and cleaned out the runes etched perfectly along the side of the glass blade. "I could thicken your and Elfman's natural body defenses. I could make you faster, stronger. I could make your pain tolerance much higher. The list goes on" Gnash, gnashed her teeth in a wicked smile. "If Logan had the gift of foresight, he would've asked me to draw the patterns to be immune to being petrified. He might still have a nose if he did that".

"Look, thank you. The offer is much appreciated. But we're not interested" I say forcefully and crops my arms so the matter is closed.

"We?" Gnash muttered and cocked her head. "Since when do you speak for Elfman?".

"I don't, but I'm pretty sure he won't want a tattoo either".

"Hmm, you never know. I trust he told you what I am?" Gnash's change of topic was so sudden it was surprising.

"Um...well yeah he did" I mutter and look pointedly away.

"Do I know frighten you child, because of what I am? Because of what we are?" The woman laced her fingers together.

I decide to answer honestly. I'm not a woman to mince around words. "He doesn't. But you are so different from what he is".

"Perhaps...By the way you should unfreeze Logan unless you want one of his less than savory friends to see you work".

I grunt and blink my eyes once. I was almost expecting to hear a scream as Logan felt the pain of having your nose crumbled off. I was disappointed.

"True I am different compared to Elfman. But the only difference is age, and how we use our souls" her long claws tapped an unknown song into the dark wood and I looked at her hands as she spoke.

"But you don't look old really". Gnash's face looks like it is carved from ice, sharp and angular. And very cold.

"Looks are deceiving". Tap, tap, tap went her nails on the wood.

"Well how old are you?" looking in her eyes, there was something unimaginably old about her.

"Older than the great mountain's roots. Older than the most of the twinkling stars in the night's sky" Gnash's eyes began to look farther away and her fingers began to tap harder into the wood. "I remember when I was but a girl, there was only a few hundred stars in the sky, and they were pale and blue and cold. Now there a millions, all burning bright and hot and dangerous". The beast soul stood up and took the covered object from the table and cradled it fondly in her hands like it was a small child. "This is the only possession I have left from that time...".

She has lived this long?! shivers rolled over my skin vehemently. "What is that?" I point at the object in her arms. Gnash almost blanched in surprise and she blinked at me questioningly.

"Perhaps it is why you are here" Gnash stepped closer and removed the white linen from the object. I blink in surprise and the grotesqueness of what she has. A large black skull sat in her hands, with a slightly longer and narrower cranium. And a shiny white stone centered into the eye sockets. It almost felt like it was staring at me! It looked so old, and yet it also looked unbreakable.

"Um...What am I supposed to do with that?".

"Look" Gnash held up the skull so it's eyes were level with mine. "Think what you are looking for and look".

I pulled a face and reluctantly lean closer until the opal like eyes were a hand span away from mine.

Think what you are looking for... Great, okay. Let's try this. I breathe out steadily and let a thought cross my mind.

Draugr in Hryggð. Nothing happened at first, but the longer I looked the more it felt like those big pale eyes were growing closer and closer.

"Ugh" I groan and then suddenly I was falling through them and into a place cold and bright. "Shit!" I cover my face as snow froze my face, and sleet peppered it. It had clearly started to snow and hail while I was out. I rub the moisture out of my eyes and took off my glasses to see better, I then squinted outwards. I was hovering in the sky, nothing seemed to be supporting me at all however. The wind howled, but it couldn't move me, however the coldness did happily attack my warm body.

"Come on". I nearly lost my voice to the wind. "Where are they?". My eyes did adjust to the wind and brightness and slowly I could make out where I am.

"I'm above Hryggð..." that isn't good at all. If the Draugr are anywhere near here, than this village could be annihilated. "Shit where are they?" I lean down ignore the movements of the villagers that moved like ants around the village. I swoop down closer until I was level with the house's roofs and peered closer into any dark place where one could be hiding. "Come on, come on!" I hiss when movement captures my eyes. Down in an alley. I slowly recognize, and I realize that this was the alley me and Elfman went down. I move further in and I actually see Elfman was still here!

"What are you doing?" I float closer and see that next to him was sweet little Rojin sniffling into his hands. And there was a deep black bruise over his left eye. "Rojin!" I step closer until I was right next to the two of them and listen to Rojin cry and Elfman comfort him. His dad did this, that much was obvious. Wind whispered and my hand passed through Rojin's shoulder like soft butter when I tried to touch it. I've seen worse, heard worse, endured worse. But this was still terrible. The longer I looked, the more I saw little Rojin's face slowly stop crying, and his twisted mouth turned into a hopeful smile. Looking at Elfman, he was smiling down at the boy in an encouraging way, and I could tell that there was something he was going to tell me when we met up again. The wind growled like a lion while the trees creaked and groaned under its menace. I look up and peered into the trees as they rattled and shook with fury in the wind. That's when I saw them. Four pairs of green fire peered out of the tree's, roots, branches and boughs. Any heat in my face drained in a seconds and I ran back to Elfman.

"ELFMAN! ELFMAN!" I scream and grab his shoulder. As soon as it made contact, my hand fell through and my body was dragged with it. "No!-" I shout and try to grab Elfman but it was to no avail. And I fell through Elfman and into the snow, but I didn't stop there. My stomach wrenched and squeezed and I fell through the snow and into the darkness below the earth. My head pounded and my stomach wrenched to a far more painful level. Surrounded by earth, I tried to take a breath. And with a heave in my lungs, I slammed up through the darkness and staggered backwards into Gnash's table with her knives.

"They-they are here!" I gasp while stumbling to my feet. Elfman! Rojin! Please look up!

If I don't get there soon, gods know what will memory of a Draugr biting deeply into Elfman's leg replayed in my mind. And the news of the two child's corpses. And Rojin's sister dying...

I turn and run for the door, but my legs were wobbling from my out-of-body-experience and I crashed clumsily into the walls. I couldn't let anything happen to either of them. Dread filled up my heart at the thought of Elfman defending himself, and Rojin, against four un-dead, and gods know how many more were there. It's just...After everything everything that we have told each other. And the way he treats me, and the way he held me...I just can't let him get hurt. No. I wont allow it. I began to steady my legs and I was running full pelt for the door when I hear a whisper of Gnash's voice.

"Remember that secret you owe me..."


	11. Elfman V

Everything was quiet, except for the whimpering of Rojin. It is too quiet. I stand up and away from Rojin and look around. There was the natural murmur of the villagers behind us. The noise of metal beating metal, the sing song voices of traders trying to seduce their customers. The crunch of boots on snow as a group of men patrolled their borders for anything un-dead. Even the distant noise of a woodsman splitting logs for the spears they make to defend themselves.

"Rojin, be quiet for a second" I mutter, my hand placed on his head. He sniffled twice more and then was silent. I look around and try to listen for them, listen for the sounds of animals. The snort of a cow. The songs of the birds. Ugly ruffled his feathers and cawed angrily before taking off for the sky and far away from the village. Chills crept down my back, and I swallow thickly. The Draugr weren't on the beach, or they were far out at sea. But even so there should be some there?

Maybe I'm jumping too soon to conclusions...But the evidence was unmistakable. No life around the village, no animals or anything? And everything was too quiet. Surely the Draugr can't be here. In the village, not with the protective runes up. But still, despite people dying and children like Rojin's sister being taken...The village is far too relaxed, and maybe their runes too. I've noticed it when we arrived here, and I'm noticing it now. Hell even Rojin's father has done nothing, despite his youngest daughter has been taken and made into the horrors that plague this island.

"What is it?" Rojin mumbled and rubbed his nose roughly. Snow crunched around the ally, and I ignore the boy.

"Hmm..." grunting, I turn around and see probably one of the last people I want to see today.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing boy?" Flynn growled, his piggy eyes gleaming like two burning lights.

"Da?!" Rojin gasped and backed away rapidly. "I-I thought you were off in the snows?" Rojin stammered, his face pale.

"I was" Flynn stepped forward, his teeth bared like a snarling dog. "Back in time to hear your bitchin'. And this fucking traitor talk about leaving. You are sounding a lot like your cunt mother-".

"Oi!" I snap. "Don't talk crap like that in front of him!".

"Fuck off!" Flynn's nose went red and he snorted like a bull. "You're the freak that put the ideas in his soft head".

"If you think his head is soft then that makes yours a puddle of piss!" I stride over to Flynn and glower down at him. "Or I could make it just that if you want!" purple glowed on my arm and a scaled, hooked and clawed hand prodded his fat wobbly chin.

Flynn's face paled for a moment, and the tats on his ears spun and rolled in random patterns. Seconds rolled by, and the eerie and all too threatening silence seemed to squash me. Something must've clicked in Flynn's dull mind because suddenly his eyes glinted and he swatted my dangerous hand away.

"You can't hurt me!".

"Wanna bet on that?!" I drag my talons across the house to the right and draw deep grooves into the side.

"Yeah I might" Flynn hissed and spat at my feet. "See you are here to 'protect us'. Attacking and beating us up isn't in that job description".

Dammit...Flynn is right. He maybe an unmanly asshole and scum, but I can't attack a villager when I should be protecting them. Makarov has told (or rather yelled at) me of my reputation I'm getting of molesting my employers if they irritate me.

"But the boy" Flynn nodded to Rojin who was cowering by the trees. "Na, he is staying here with his dad".

"His dad huh?" I lean down and thrust my face into his. My real da is dead! Rojin's words spoke to me again.

"Apparently his real dad is dead?" I whisper.

Flynn's confident face went plum purple in his rage. "What filthy shit have you told him, boy?!" Flynn raised a fist threateningly. "You spreading them lies! I will beat you bloody and blacken that other eye for you!".

"You won't touch him!" I snarl. "He is under my protection, and the protection of Fairy Tail! Try hurting him now!". Flynn seem to falter at that and he stepped forwards until he was as much in my face as he could get.

"You can't take him! I'm his father!" Flynn bellowed and villagers were stopping outside the alley to watch the commotion.

"Boys and girls younger than him have come to Fairy tail" I whisper. "It is his choice".

"You have no right-"

"He does!" I yell in his face, pointing at Rojin. I hear muttering in front of me and I look angrily at the crowd. "Don't you just mutter! How can you people stand around and let this happen to him?!".

"Everybody gets roughhoused at that age..." a quiet and small man spoke up.

"Like this?!", Rojin cowered slightly before the crowd and then seemed to find some courage. He straightened his head and showed the crowd his black eye. The villagers shuffled, their faces down in shame. Flynn is practically foaming in the mouth, his face a disturbing shade of puce, and I was the center of noise.

"Look, Rojin, has already agreed to come with me and Evergreen to Fairy tail. He isn't yours now!" I turn and look at Rojin who was staring at me with moon eyes. I don't know what I was expecting. Him to back out and say that he is staying because of all the attention. What I didn't expect was a ghastly ear piercing scream to break the silent tension.

"FUCKING HELL, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" a voice deformed by pain screamed a couple of houses away. "DAT FUCKING CUNT! DAT LITTLE FUCKING WHORE!". The villager's face burbled their worries. Some running away from the voice in fear of the Draugr, others running towards it in curiosity.

Oh shit... I go pale when I recognize that voice through the pain. No, no, no ,Ever!

"Shit!" I curse and run through the thick snow.

"Wait up!" Rojin's high pitched voice squeaked and he raced after me.

"Come on we gotta haul ass, kid!" I grab Rojin by the scruff of his parka and run to the back of the house and towards the screaming. I nearly slipped on the snow because of how fast I was moving, no doubt, Rojin, is being knocked around. I slide around the corner and shove past people. I expected the worst. The Draugr eating her or ,Ever, being hurt or attacked. All the worst things happening to her. But the first thing I see is the blood standing stark on the snow, and an obvious body print next to a tree. And then Logan screaming into his hands as he lurches around in the white waste.

"AGH. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" his voice was thick and muffled and had a clogged sound to it.

"What's happened to Mr. Logan?!" Rojin gasped as he dangled from my grip. His outcry was one of many as other villagers like the smith walked closer and exclaimed their own concern and distress.

"Was it the bone men?!" the metal worker growled and looked around the snow. "Look! There is a set of prints!".

I look to the snow and true enough a pure print of small feet walked away from Logan's blood and body print. But they were no skeleton's feet. These prints were of a person wearing snow boots...

Ever what has happened?!

"This isn't Draugr" I say and walk forward with a nasty feeling in my gut. "Logan?". Logan did nothing but groaned into his hands. "Logan?!" I shake his shoulders and he staggers forward. "What the fuck has happened?!".

Logan did nothing but groan for what felt like hours but I tuned it out. Where is Ever?! She has clearly left and by the look of her foot prints, she was calm enough and in no pain. But what happened here? Why didn't she come to me?

She said she is going to talk to Gnash. But still, she should've come to me to explain things!

The more I thought the more the anger in me built up from smoking to burning intensely.

"LOGAN!" I yell and shake him roughly.

To hell with not harming him! I glare at the mental image of Makarov.

"What happened".

Another long moment passed and finally and thick shaky voice emerged between his hands.

"What happened? Your green blitch is what happened...".

I grit my teeth knowing that whatever happened was oh most definitely Logan's fault.

"Fuck that!" I rasp and dig my fingers into his shoulders. "What did you do?!" I whisper so the other villagers couldn't hear.

"What did I do?!" Logan opened his dark eyes and they glinted with hatred. "No. Look what dat blitch did!". He removed his hands from his face and blood spurted and dripped every where, like a horrible firework display.

"Shit!" I gasp and drop Logan's shoulders. His face was a complete mess! His nose was no more than a crater and part of his top lip was smashed into gristly lumps ruining his once handsome face.

"Sshit. Yeah, dis is sshit alright" speaking through his marred lip his voice sounded sloppy and had a strong lisp.

"What happened?!" Flynn roared and marched up to Logan.

"Dat green Fairy Tail cunt-"

"Don't call her that!" I roar at his face my hands balled to fists.

"-Dat bitch did dis 'cause I asked if I could trust you!" Logan snarled and moaned into his hands once more.

I physically felt my face pale and I swallowed tightly. She did this because Logan doubted me? I look at the blood in the snow as the body print by the tree. That's not like her at all! I walk to the tree and on one knee pressed my fingers into the indent. No. Ever isn't like me, she is rational. She wouldn't permanently deform a person's face for simply doubting her partner. I grit my teeth and turn to Logan.

"Your lying".

"Lying?! You dink I'm lying 'bout dis?!" Logan gestured to his ruin of a face.

"No, she definitely did that" I look down at Rojin who trundled up to my side and looked at the snow print.

"But I know ,Ever. And she wouldn't do that to someone unless they deserve it. And I'm sure you doubting me isn't enough to deserve it. No" I shake my head and glared at Logan. "No you did something else". I looked for the guilt in his eyes and I just saw a flicker of that poison in his eyes.

"What did you do?!" I growl and walk away from Rojin.

"I did nothin'" Logan insisted and lurched against a house's wall. Villagers walked nervously up to him and gave him rags to press to his face.

"In fact you an' your blitch are da ones doin' nothin' too!".

"What?!" I step closer. "Me and Ever are trying everything to help-".

"Like butcherin' my face" Logan howled through the cloths and tears of pain streamed down his face.

"That's not the only thing!" Flynn stepped forward.

Oh shit...I look around and already the villagers were riling up with Logan and Flynn. Something close to my heart stirred as my unease grew and grew. I felt it knocking against my chest ready to leap out and into the world.

"This freak here is taking my boy!" Flynn crowed like Ugly.

"I'm going because I want too!" Rojin howled in protest. "Your a mean ugly bastard dat hits me and my Ma when she was here!".

"You piece of lying shit!" Flynn raced towards the boy and I stepped between them.

"Back the fuck off now!" I roar and let my beast change come upon me. I felt my nails itch almost painfully as my claws grew out and my scalp felt as if thousands of tiny bugs were running across it as my hair grew out too.

"See what he did!" Rojin stepped out from behind me and showed Logan his black eye. "He did this!".

"I didn't do that!" Flynn objected his face red again. "It was this fuckin' monster here!" that fat slob gestured rudely to me.

"What?!" Rojin and me said at the same time. The village muttered to themselves and glared at me angrily. Logan fixed me with a nasty glare and another evil light sparked in his eyes as he thought of something. Blood pooled through the cloths ominously and I felt even greater unease than before. There was still no animals, and the villagers were growing more and more agitated with mine and Ever's presence.

"He didn't touch me!" Rojin protested.

"Well I didn't touch him" Flynn turned back to Logan and the crowd. "If that green girl from Fairy Tail did that to you; what's stopping him from beating my son?!".

"It wasn't him!" Rojin rushed forward and waved his arms to get attention. "And you just said before you will beat me up because I told him!"

"No I said I'ma gonna beat you 'cause of all them lies you spreading about me and your Mother!" father growled at his son.

"STOP LYING!" the boy screamed and ran back towards me. "I'm going with him!".

"Boy..." Flynn glared down hatefully. "You're gonna regret this soon".

"He will regret nothing" I challenge. "So leave him alone" I grasp Rojin's wrist and turn to the bloody demented man in front of me. "Now where is, Ever?".

"Da cow said she was goin' to 'Nash's. Where da fuck else?" Logan rumbled.

"Logan, you need to speak to your brother about this" the black smith approached and lay a huge hand on his shoulder. "They can't get away with this".

"Look I'm sure, Ever, did what she did for a good reason" I walk away from Rojin and appeal to the crowd. "She part of the Raijinshuu for gods sake!". The crowd murmured uneasily and my heart leaped as I had them on the fence. "You have all heard of the Raijinshuu? They are one of the most famous wizard groups in Fiore! She has been through many a tough situation, and I can personally assure you she will not do this unless she was attacked or put in a situation where she needed to do this.

"That must be some situation to do this" the black smith ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"That doesn't explain you hittin' my lad" Flynn sneered and I groan.

"I. Never. Hit. Him!" with each word I set closer and closer to Flynn. "That was you" I snarl my fangs at the man and glare at him with my red eyes.

"I was the one hit! I would know!" Rojin stepped forward bravely up and before his supposed father.

"And this guy isn't even my Da-".

"BOY SHUT THE FUCK UP-" Flynn roared.

"My real Da is Sebastian" Rojin appealed to the crowed. Gasps filled the air woman looked between each other with shock in their eyes. "You all remember the baker?" the boy took another step from my side excitedly. "He baked the fresh breads, and he always gave me Ma the cinnamon rolls fresh from the oven. He gave me poppy seed rolls for free too".

"Rojin?" I whisper and look at Flynn whose face was going dark purple.

"Sebastian always looked at 'Bell differently" one lady whispered.

"Little Rojin even has Sebastian's, eyes!" another exclaimed.

"Yes!" Rojin shouted excitedly. "I remember Ma telling me when I was little who he really is! She told me that Da was the kind man who lives across the road in the bakery. The one with the blue eyes that gives me poppy buns for free-".

"Isabelle is my fucking wife!" Flynn roared unable to take this anymore. "She died tragically making me a widower, and on her grave I promise you that Rojin. Is. My. SON!" Flynn screamed the last word so loudly that snow slid off the roof.

"Flynn..." I growl and step forward. "Don't. How did they die? The baker and Rojin's mother".

If I can solve this matter, then I can win this village over again and sort out what happened with Ever and Logan...

"We don't know 'bout how da two died" Logan mumbled and bound his face with strips of rags.

"Yes we found Sebastian's body by a lake with a fishing rod. Drowned he did" The smith frowned. "But Izzy's body...".

"No one found my wife's body" Flynn looked to the ground. Something glinted in his eyes and rage boiled in me. He's lying!.

"That's wrong" Rojin whispered. I turned and looked at him expectantly and Flynn suddenly froze in place. "My Ma died in an avalanche...".

The crowds around me gasped and even Logan looked surprised and eyed Flynn. Flynn's face went from dark red, to purple and finally to pale white.

"Flynn, you are the avalanche man. You would've known if an avalanche was to happen-" The smith growled.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Flynn screamed and moved so suddenly that even I couldn't catch him. He lunged over and grabbed Rojin by his scruff and threw him against the trees so violently that snow fell off the branches. As soon as Rojin's body passed over, the runes protecting the village glowed blue.

"Wait! STOP!" I yell. I wasn't afraid of what Flynn would do, I could stop him. I was afraid of what is out there. The trees rustled around us and my face paled as flaming green eyes began to peer down at Rojin.

"No, NO!" I yell and run after Flynn and Rojin. Flynn lumbered over to Rojin, and the gasps and outcries of the crowd were lost in my panic. As soon as he crossed the border it was over in seconds. Harsh rattling shrieks like nails on a black board pierced through the air, and the trees rocked and rattled in a flurry of movement like they were existing in a storm. Four black bodies slammed to the snow. Rojin barely had time to scream, they were on him in seconds.

"Elfman!-" Rojin screamed. But then huge black hands grabbed him by his face and hauled him up to the face of a huge Draugr.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" it screamed at him and began to run away with Rojin bouncing in its terrifying grip.

"AHH" Flynn howled as the remaining three ripped into him then and there. Blood gushed everywhere as one bit its teeth deep into his gray fleshy arms. Another plunged its hand deep into his leg and ripped out chunks of flesh to drop down it's gullets. Blood washed over the dark bones covered in a thin black veil of skin. I could almost see chunks of meat slowly making its way down it's body. I scramble forwards as fast as I could but if I could say anything about the Draugr. They hunt like a pack of Lions. They make the kill quick and efficient and if the prey is small enough they take their kill to their patch. As soon as I crossed the border, the things must've been to happy with their fat prey to bother with me. The largest one plunged its hand deep into Flynn's belly and ran off into the woods with Flynn's dying body bouncing against the large roots, and impaling him against the sharp branches. They moved so fast that I couldn't see Rojin's floppy red hair in the gloom.

"ROJIN!" I scream and run into the woods. "ROJINNNNNNN" I yell. I run after them. I won't give Rojin up, I promised to take him to Fairy Tail.

I won't let you die! I thunder through the forest. And for once Evergreen wasn't on my mind.

Yes this chapter is very very very very very late. ONE THOUSAND PARDONS! But yes this chapter is kinda dark and rated mature for the very bad language.(Sorry if it offended). But look forward to the next chapter because things are gonna get intense ;)

Love San-of-the-forest.


	12. Evergreen VI

I was kicking up a snow storm in my wake as I skidded down the rough pebble path back to the village. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! I shouldn't have gone, I should've asked Gnash to come to the village or, or-_ I slipped over on the gravel and slammed my hip badly into a tree stump to the side. My head snapped forward on impact and my teeth brutally reopened my broken lip. Metallic tasting blood filled my mouth and I spat a mouthful into the snow.

"Shit!" I hiss and scramble to my feet. Every second I spend wasting time is another second where Elfman will be the only one there to stop four unkillable dead things from massacring the village. My dark coat flapped behind me like a bird's awkward feathers and large runes glowed blue as I crossed the village border. Screaming assaulted my ears the second I passed the barrier and I gasped at the sound.  
"No, no, no!" I whisper as many villagers ran screaming from an alley way. Men bellowed at each other and ran to the smithies workshop where they loaded up on magical spears and machetes. They set up a perimeter around the village, especially the alley mouth where everyone ran from. People thundered past me and set up defenses of two meter long sharpened pikes lined up for impaling anything that runs at them.

"Hey. Hey!" I shout at a man running by. He ignored me and ran past to help setting up defenses. "HEY!" I shout louder and grab his arm. He span on his heels and slammed his spear in the snow a foot away from my feet. Looking at him, the boy can't be more than sixteen, with dark brown eyes glossy with fear. I ripped out the spear and watched runes glow blue and threw the damn thing back at his feet. "What is happening?!" I shout.

"What's happening? They are attacking again!" the villager shouted and turned around. I turn around and look frantically for Elfman. He was nowhere in site and I couldn't even hear his voice.

 _Shit!_ I curse mentally and turned to the man again.  
"Who was attacked? How many are there? Was there more than four?" I interrogated, my eyes wide and always scanning the tree line for danger and for Elfman. An after image of looking into Gnash's skull flicked through like pages of a book and I remember seeing four pairs of glowing green fires hovering in the trees.

"That boy Rojin was attacked and his old man". Your friend ran after them" the boy said and with shaky hands he picked up his spear.

"No!" I growl and turn to the woods. _That idiot did that by himself?!_ True Rojin is in serious danger but himself against four and most definitely more?! _Even now Rojin may be dead or worse..._  
The thought came unwanted and ugly, I shiver in shock of it but I could feel the truth of it. Besides, look at what one did to Elfman's leg. That was only one and Elfman is huge and very powerful. Rojin is a small six year old boy who will be terrified. But four against Elfman? Desperateness and madness drove him into that forest to get Rojin.

"There are four of them, b-but there could be more" the boy hurriedly turned around and made for the perimeter. "They went that way" he pointed to the forest near the alley. "You two better be as good as you say you are!" with that he ran off and joined his kin surrounding the village.

 _Better be and can be are two different things, kid,_ I think and run to the face of the alley. A fat woman nearly ran me down into the snow in her haste to get to safety, and I really wished she did actually. Skidding around her the snow desperately slid under my feet and I nearly slammed into a man with a face covered in rags. Dark eyes met mine, and blood seeped through the dirty cloths covering the mess of his face. I've never seen such hate in anyone's eyes. I think everything went quiet for a fraction of a second, but it is hard to tell in my shock. His breath whistled through the cloths and the hairs on my neck stood on end. It was like my lip was broken and split all over again. My lip throbbed and I looked at the trees behind him.

 _Yes, that's why. That's why you did that._ I think of Elfman and how he is actually trying his very best. My lip throbbed nastily and I step around the man and sprint through the snow again. I can still feel his eyes burning through my skull. Well I guess Elfman was right after all. Stepping through and into the forest, not a sound was whispered through the wood. Not even Elfman's footsteps that I was trying so desperately to hear. There are lots of tree roots that seemed to like me feet to fall beneath me. Hard roots trapped my feet and it took more concentration then I am willing to give to stop myself from tripping over. I can't light ahead, but it seems the deeper I ran into the wood, the more the darkness around me began to close in. My sore hip twinges and I stagger forward into a huge rough pine. I claw the bark and pant desperately in the cloying air.

"Elfman?!" I groan out but only silence answered.  
"ELFMAN!" Even when I tried to yell my voice was soon lost to the forests confines.  
 _Breathe, take a breath and become calm._ I heard Freed whisper his advice calmly in my ear. He always knew how to calm me down, how to reassure me of how capable I can be.  
"Take a breath" I tell myself and stretch my lungs. I exhaled loudly and looked around sharply.  
 _I shouldn't stay in one place too long._ I do not want to be cornered against a tree if there really is more than one Draugr out there. I move forward and the silent forest became darker and darker. I take a deep breath through my nose when I smell something.  
 _It smells metallic. Blood!_ My head snaps hurriedly around and I think if Rojin. I breath deeply and the smell of blood is thick and wet in my nose. I can't be too far from the source.

 _Please don't be Rojin, please!_ I crept into the darkness and the air grew thicker and thicker and a smell became disgustingly sweet and layered itself on my tongue. I take another step forward cautiously into the roots of a tree. And then something squelched beneath my foot. My neck prickled and hair stood on end while I slowly looked down.  
 _Shnnnung,_ the ground made that disgusting noise as I removed my foot and peered at the dark and tangled roots and earth. I couldn't see a thing and nervously I lowered my hand and filled my palm with green fairy magic. Blood coated the tree roots and rocky soil on the ground, bits of fatty flesh was strewn everywhere. And finally my eyes rested on a large severed hand in the dirt.

"NO!" I gasp and reached for the cold dead limb. It is far too big to be Rojin's, but that doesn't mean it can't be...  
I scoop the cold thing up and in my panic I ignored the thick clotted blood splattering against my hand. The skin was soft and saggy, tinged green by my light but the more I looked the more I saw it true. The fingers are too short and fat to be Elfman's, and the skin colour, though green at the moment isn't dark enough to match Elfman's skin colour.  
"Flynn..."I muttered and put the hand back into the ground. That man was an asshole and an awful person but he didn't deserve to die like that. "Perhaps you have done one good thing for your son. You showed me the way to him".

I step around and onto tree roots to avoid the blood and gore slurry beneath me and followed directly in front of it. I haven't forgotten my haste and purpose so I struggle to race along the roots beneath me. My fairy light guides me but the darkness is still stifling and I had to rely on my reflexes to make sure I don't rip over. How big is this forest? And even if I'm far away I should be able to hear sign of violence and movement! I rush forward quicker and strain my ears for anything at all, but no noise seemed to exist at the moment. No, I couldn't hear a single damn thing. I stagger blindly on a root and slam painfully on a tree. Sharp branches and coarse bark shredded through my coat and bloodied my arm as it scraped my skin raw.  
"Dammit!" I hiss and push myself off the tree. The tree branches rattled above in the wind and I bunched my fist against my bleeding shoulder in pain. _I'm not getting anywhere fast!_ No matter how fast I ran it doesn't seem like I'm getting anywhere. I couldn't even hear Elfman or Rojin despite just passing Flynn's corpse-nothing was adding up! The trees rattled violently in the wind an I stagger forward towards a large tree. Why is everything so silent? Has the Draugr and Elfman moved out of the forest? _No...The boy said he ran into this forest. But I wasn't too far away! I should've definitely heard them by now._

Sweat mingled with the blood on my shoulder and my broken lip until they stung. The trees swung violently in the breeze and I stretched my hand up to catch a piece of the draft. Nothing touched my hand. It was too hot for the forest to be this fetid and have a winter breeze moving through the trees. I don't even remember feeling my head snap up, I just remember seeing two pairs bright green molten eyes staring into mine from above. My lungs jolted painfully for breath and the trees crashed violently against each other, then they were upon me.

"Ah!" crying out I jump back and stumble painfully against the roots of a sentinel pine while the things leapt from their perch and onto the jumble of roots below.

 _waarrhhhhhhhhhh,_ one Draugr screeched like nails on a chalkboard and gnashed his black dripping maw. It's flickering black mantle rolled around it in an unknown breeze and cold clotting blood stained it's black skeleton maw. The trees hugged me close as I tried to back away from fear but they only succeeded in trapping me in an open box against these things. A cold chill crept into my bones the more the skeletons stared at me. Fear was packing in deep and I remember Elfman's words of how these things strike fear deep into even the most brave of people. They charged forward with globes of bright green glinting with blood lust, and I panicked.

"DON'T!" I screamed and the light in my hand blazed so bright I couldn't look at it. My fairy magic flew like a grenade and landed solidly in front of the on rushing monsters. The force was too great and I was too close. A greasy wave of hot blood coarsed down my already bloody shoulder, great pines shattered under my body as I was thrown back against them. I cried out in pain and collapsed against the destroyed roots, I didn't hear my destruction through my ringing ears and singing pain.  
"Ahhh..." I moaned spitting out blood and looked at my carnage through cracked glasses. Trees were shattered and obliterated in a seven meter wide crater and the skeletons were turned into fragments of bone that withered and shook in the black soil. I stood up shakily and nearly fell again, my left arm shook and blood dripped off the end if my sleeve.

"Shit!" I cursed and looked up at the great opening in the forest's roof. There was finally more than enough light. Glassy wings flicked up on my back and I took to the sky, but as I looked back the bones of the dead were already pushing themselves back together. The cold air graced my broken lip and bloody shoulder, my shoulder is turning numb and my coat sleeve is crusty with clotted blood that ran down the dark material. It's a shame, I like this coat. Up in the air everything is clear loud and obvious, the dark rocks against the pristine snow, the blue sky against the harsh  
ridges of the mountains. And the disgusting remains of Flynn's corpse stark red against the snow. I am use to gristly remains of corpses but I wasn't looking for Flynn. The crashes and cries of a fight rang loud an clear to my left. My shoulder throbbed dully in pain as I span and searched desperately for Elfman. Cries of pain and battle shouted vaguely over the forest and I twisted towards the noise. I can see Elfman and his dark cloak fighting the two other Draugr on the edge of a cliff, poor Rojin was hiding behind a rock and even from this distance I can see that he is trembling with fear. I look at Flynn's corpse and look at Rojin again. There is not enough time to go to him and take him somewhere safe. I swoop down to the cliff and narrowly dodge the huge sentinel pines that hugged the edge.

"ELFMAN!". His face flashes up and he dives to the side as a Draugr lunged for his open face. Even from this distance I can see blood spilling down his shirt and a gaping would around his collarbone.

 _Shit..._ I landed in the snow painfully and my arm and hip shuddered under the landing. The damn skeletons are relentless. They slunk forward like a whisper and as fast as a snake, their sharp fingers and jaws lunging out at any hot flesh they could get. Elfman swerved and leaned away, his body rippling purple and shinning intensely. Then claws of his own were lunging at the skeletons. Thick white hair coated his body with dark ripped and studded jeans covering his lower section and of course his face is now long and sharp in a wolf's image. He moved as fast as the Draugr and each time he struck one of them, their bones crumbled and cracked but they almost immediately righted themselves.

"DUCK!" I screamed and didn't even wait for him to do so. I swiped my arm viciously to the left and a bright ribbon of green sliced through the air. Elfman dropped to the snow and crouched with his sharp ears pinned back and his thick tail swiping left and right. My bright green blade span and whistled through the air and sliced through the wights spine like a hot knife through butter. Their bodies collapsed-their upper torso blown apart and nearly slipping off the side of the cliff. I sprint forward past the withering legs and kicked the two half bodies off. Their black mantles rolled around them trailing behind them like a dark comet and they plunged into the dark sea hundreds of meters below. I grab a greasy thigh bone of each of the pair and throw it off the side with their other halves. My shoulder throbbed with the effort and I shakily look at the snow at my feet panting.

"Ever" Elfman's voice growled at me from behind, his voice was rough and brutish like an animals. I turn and his even bigger form walked over to me on great clawed wolfs paws. He would've been scary if I didn't know it was him. His chest wound is deep and blood was soaking his thick white fur, his body shimmered when he was within a meter of me and he returned to normal- but shirtless. It is an odd relief to see his face again.  
"Did you see the other two?".

"Yeah-yeah of course I did. I blew them up in the forest but I don't know when they will be back" I look at the rock and jog through the snow towards it. Elfman followed me because he no doubt knows that Rojin is there. I was at the rock in a couple of meters, and then I was with Rojin.

"Rojin? Rojin" I place my hand on his shoulder. His pale bruised face is staring in front of him at his father's dismembered corpse, all bloody and ripped apart. I look back and notice the steaming pile of vomit next to the rock and the dregs on the hem of shirt.

"Rojin look at me" I touch the top of his fiery red hair and turn his head to me. "You've been really brave. Incredibly brave" his eyes were wide and glossy, his body was shivering like a leaf in the breeze. I lift him up under his arms and place him on my lap, away from the site of Flynn entirely.  
"How about we go to the village huh?" I try to smile but Flynn's cloudy grey eyes seemed to be staring into mine as it lay twisted, bloody and ripped off in the snow. "I know Elfman can make a pretty nice hot chocolate".

"I-I c-c-c-can't e-eat..." Rojin stammered and looked at his tightly clenched hands. "T-t-t-the ate him. A-a-a-and my sister!" he started shaking and rocking violently.

"Okay. Okay" I wrap my arms underneath him, wincing as I pick him up and my shoulder oozed more blood. "It's...We will take you home". Me and Elfman shuffle around the rock.  
"How did you get through the forest?" I whisper.

"Through-" Elfman pointed at the forest and then froze. His arm moved very slowly up and he gently pressed it against my shoulder. Chills ran up my spine and sent shivers through my arms, I didn't even look to know what was there.

"Both of them?" my voice is scarcely a whisper and I gently ease myself down. _I have to move slow._ If I move fast they will no doubt attack me first, Elfman can deal- I look at the wound on his chest and bite my lip which lanced in pain. He can deal with them for a _short_ amount of time. I ease myself against the rock and let Rojin slide out of my arms and against the rock.  
"Stay here" I whisper. Taking off my ruined coat I wince because the wool of my coat congealed with my bloody wound and ripped the clotting blood open again as I took it off. Elfman slowly backed away from the both of us and stood there with his arms wide and his back to the cliff. A warning grumble droned from behind the rock and into the forest, I hurriedly rubbed snow into the coat until it is soaking, then I wrapped it around Rojin. His already shaking body shivered more.  
"Keep this on just for a little while. We will get you back home and warm soon" I turn and look at Elfman. His body was hunched and his legs ready to spring. It was his arm that ruined him though. As soon as he lifted it, blood came swooping down the wound over his collarbone and pectorals and he slumped forward in the sudden pain. Something screeched and two dark figures rushed past my rock in the blink of an eye and lunged at Elfman. My wings flicked up in seconds and before I knew it I had crushed myself against Elfman and tackled him down against the snow less than a foot away from the edge of the huge cliff drop. We scramble around in the snow and he sits up right in front of me.

 _Arrggghhhh_ a wight screamed and pounced at us with a dripping maw. Purple glowed in front of me and a great plate covered and clawed hand caught the creature by the rib cage and began crushing away it's bone. The things claws lashed out at Elfman's face and blood sprayed into the air, he grunted in pain but pushed the thing as far away as he could. I wrapped an arm around Elfman's chest and felt his warm blood splash against my arm as I hauled him up against me and further away from the wight's claws. My spare and damaged arm flashed up and blasted a full bolt of green fairy light right into the thing's face obliterating it's skull on the spot and leaving the rest withering in the snow. Elfman's right leg suddenly swept to the right and he knocked the second Draugr to the snow as it tried to attack us unawares. His leg then glowed purple and he caved the skeletons skull in with savage kick to the head with a now solid iron boot. _Crunch_ the skull was hacked off with the same foot and kicked mercilessly off the edge of the cliff. The second corpse began to wither and it's skull began to click back into place like magnets. I lash my arm around in a circle above my head and a bright spectral whip lashes out and grabs the remains by the ankle. I flung the corpse over the cliff and then did the same with the other juddering remains. And then they were gone. For now anyway. Elfman glowed purple and was back to normal again.

"Ever-" Elfman growled angrily and sat up away from me.

"Elfman what the fuck happened to you" I interrupt. He turned to me and I jab above the deep wound on his chest.

"OUCH!" Elfman smacked my hand away. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What. Happened. To. You!" I jab his chest with each word.

"Well if you couldn't see we just fought FOUR DRAUGR!" he yelled his face going slightly red with anger. "I got cut by their claws and clearly so did you!" He taps my bloody shoulder and I screech in pain.

"THAT FUCKING HURT!" I scream at him.

"SO DID THIS!" Elfman yelled back and pointed at his chest.

"THIS ISN'T DRAUGR IT WAS A TREE!" I scream back and began to shake as the icy winds cut through my woollen long sleeve.

"A tree..." Elfman pursed his lips as if in thought.

 _That bastard's hiding a smile_ I glare at him and cross my arms to try and cut out the cold.

"Oh shut up!" I scowl and begin to get up and go to Rojin when Elfman suddenly grabbed my good shoulder and pushed me back down. I glared and tried to struggle back up from the snow. Gods how embarrassing it is to say I was this badly hurt by a tree. I snarl and press my hand against the wound "Look Elfman just let it go-".

"Ever, who hit you?".

I. Am. So. So. So. Late. And I am so sorry. It took me a very long time to write this to get it right, and no doubt when I have finished I might go back and make some tweaks here and there. Nothing that affects the plot though. Well I hope you enjoyed this, yeah its a little bit gruesome but that is just me in this story. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a like or review if you did.

Lots of love,

San-of-the-forest.


	13. Elfman VI

She froze for a second and then started struggling to her feet again. A memory flashed behind my eyes of blood on the snow and Logan screaming against his hands in pain. Anger flared in me because of her silence and because of the undeniable truth.

"Ever, what did Logan do?!" I stand up with her and grab her good shoulder.

"He didn't do anything!" Her jaw is clenched and her fists bunched. "This was a Draugr!"

I look more closely at her mouth, the dark bruising around her lips. The gashes and bloody splits in her swollen lips. The blood on her teeth and pain in her eyes. She is lying.

"Draugr's don't punch, Ever" I try to say softly but my rage sharpened my words. "They bite!" I pointed to my left calf muscle. "They rip and cut!" I point to the burning wound on my chest. "But they don't punch".

She stared at me through her cracked lenses and then shoved her way past me to Rojin. I growl angrily and watch her go with her back straight and rigged with anger. It's almost like I can see Logan's arm snaking around her waist again. I clench my fists until my knuckles were white and distracted myself by Flynn's corpse. I pick up my dark coat on the way to it and pull out and large handkerchief from a pocket and press it against my wound with a hiss of pain. I don't know why I am so angry with her. Maybe it's because she flirted and swooned over Logan only to get a bloody mouth in the end, even if it isn't her fault. Maybe it's because she got hurt and I wasn't there to stop it...

Gods women are so...frustrating! I think and squat next to the bloody and dismembered corpse. His hips and legs were a few feet away from the upper section of the body. And in between is a bloody gory mess that is too horrible to smell. I hold my breath and look at the upper half. He is missing a hand I noticed and not much of his flesh is eaten. That is my part really. As I fought the first Draugr and managed to get Rojin away from it, I attracted the attention of the second one and it abandoned its prey for some sport with me. I got this wound because of that. The other two clearly stayed in the forest to pick off other humans. I continued to ponder when I saw something dark, oily but also smoky drift around the corpse.

What? I peer closer and the glistening shadows wrapped around both parts of the corpse and formed a glistening shall. It hugged the body tighter and tighter and the vague outline of bones began to show.

"Oh shit..." A sickening crunch filled the air and the body began to stretch longer. Dead grey eyes began to flicker green and the whites began to melt away like hot wax.

"Fuck!" I stand up and grab the oily shawl that suctioned onto the corpse even as I pulled it away. The fat around the belly began to thin and green in the whites of the eyes glared brighter and flickered like flames.

"EVER!" I scream and her head snaps to me from next to the boy. "Turn him around!" I shout and grip under Flynn's arms. The lower separated end clicked back into place and the head somehow relocate itself back to the neck. Then his hair began to fall off. Ever, turned Rojin away and wrapped her arms around his chest to stop him from looking. I begin to haul the corpse to the edge of the cliff, the remains left and oil streak in its wake. I felt the flesh under the shawl begin to flake off in big chunks under my fingers and flop off in black chunks into the snow. Bile rose in my throat and I had to grit my teeth not to throw up. As soon as I reached the edge I flung the corpse off the cliff and into the ocean. Before it even hit the choppy stormy water I was scrubbing my hands with snow to get the oily blackness off. Footsteps sounded above me and Ever looked over the edge with Rojin staring at his feet behind her.

"Was he...did he?" She looked over and at the black oil against the snow.

"He turned" I reply and stood up. Ever, has given Rojin her second layer of clothes and left her in a thin white t-shirt. I grunted at the site if her lip and felt my anger replace my disgust and fear at the thing I threw over sea. Being angry with her will get me nowhere. I took my coat from around my shoulders and draped it over her's.

"Elfman you will freeze!" Evergreen growled and pointed to my bare chest. My long sleeve shirt was destroyed in my take over.

"I'm bigger than you" I go to button up the coat but she smacks my hand away. "It would take more for me to freeze than you". She looked as if to protest more but I held up a hand. "The village isn't that far away. I will be warmer soon" I tried to stop shivering. Ever stares at me for a second and then begins to button up the huge coat herself. As she finished she scoops up Rojin with her good arm and limps off into the direction of the woods. I walk after them and begin to feel weak as blood dripped through my handkerchief and splashed down my chest.I need to get this stitched up...To distract myself I look at Rojin. The boy is still far too pale and he shook like mirage in Ever's arm. Sympathy and remorse twinged in me and I put and hand on the boy's head.

"I'm sorry, Rojin".

Rojin bunched tighter into a ball and peaked out at me with his bruised eye. "He's gone. But he's a ghost now ay'?"

I nod, there is no point sweetening the truth for him. He saw Flynn change as much as I did in the end.

We entered the village and were pulled up by the Smith and a group of men leveling glowing spears at us as we approached the magic rune line.

"It's just us" I say calmly and walk up with my hands raised. My arms began to shake and my breaths are labored. My chest throbs with every heart beat and the wound above my chest looked like a bloody open maw.

"Flynn?" the smith raised a hairy brow and lowered his spear. I shake my head somberly and he sighs.

"That's another one for them..." he looks at Rojin tucked under Ever's arm.

"The lad?"

"He's physically fine" the smith nods at the word physically. I walk up to him and the other men lower their spears to let us pass the smith eyed my chest and pointed towards the big house where the village leader lives.

"Go there and get yourself patched up. Gnash will be here soon" the smith looked at Evergreen and eyed her. "Logan is in there too".

I look at her and she stiffens at the man's name and slowly puts Rojin on the ground.

"Sorry but my arm is beginning to hurt..." she trails off and holds Rojin's hand. She looked at her feet her eyes far away.

"Let me take the lad for a moment" the smith walked forward and crouched down next to him. "You want a bowl of me wife's stew?" he asked with an understanding smile. "You can even stay the night if you want?".

Rojin looks at me and Ever and we nod at him. "Okay..." he said tiredly his eyes clouded and his hands now clasped together. Rojin waddles off with the smith and me and Ever are left standing in the snow watching them go. The other men close back around us and keep their watch on the alley's entrance.

"He is taking it well. Seeing his father..." Ever said.

"No he's not" I sigh and slump against a house wall. I look at my hands and they are shaking just as badly as Rojin was. My head pounded with each throb of my heart beat while my wound stung like a bitch. I barely felt her arm wrap around my back and hoist me up slightly, my head lolled to the side and Ever's cracked glasses looked up at me.

"Come on" she said and she limped with me off into the direction of the big house. My eyes flicker for awhile, and one moment we were at the mouth of the alley, the next we were at the big house's front steps. I had blacked out.

"Sorry..." I mumble and Ever glanced at me, her face slick after probably dragging me to the house.

"Can you make it up the steps?".

I nod and place one foot on the step and go for the next one. It is laborious and painful, I felt as though the next step I take my chest wound will grow bigger and more blood will pour out. And then we are inside. A huge open fire in a stone hearth greets us at the back of the room with a long rectangle table in front of it. Carvings line the walls with mounted heads of snow leopards, deer and other beasts from this niche. Ever, drags me along and drops me on a low couch in front of a smaller fire place to the side of the room with cupboards and sheets along it. I look around and could see no sign of Logan and his brother at all, that's good. I didn't have the energy to punch Logan just yet. A cool hand places itself on my brow and I look wearily up and Ever.

"You dumb ass! You shouldn't have given me your coat!" She scowls and takes it off to drape over me.

"You would've frozen without it" I whisper tiredly. Sleep sounds good right now...My eyelids droop and the warmth of the room and fire seeps into me.

"Hey! Don't sleep!" Ever slaps my face and I glare up at her. She goes to a cupboard on the wall and pulls out a huge bone needle and a large ball of thin pale thread.

"Gnash...She is coming soon" I groan.

"You will bleed out by then" Ever also grabs a bottle of red wine from a shelf and poured a great deal of it in the kettle above the fire.

Shit...I think and watch the kettle. This is gonna sting. Ever grabs a sheet from an open cupboard and begins ripping up large pieces of it, she then crouches next to me and presses the cloth against my collar bone a pectoral, across the diagonal wound.

"Ugh!" I groan and my fingers bit deep into the fabric of the couch. Evergreen is a relentless woman and she kept a firm pressure over it despite my twitching.

"Keep still" she snapped but her other hand rested gently on my chest to keep me down. Her touch is almost tender. It sent shivers up my back and made my heart beat faster. Her hand is so small and pale against my flesh, her fingers small and thin, her palms surprisingly square. But they are soft and smooth and something warm began to bubble in me. I look up her arm and look at her face. Her hair is tied up in a high pony tail with bangs framing her face. Her big brown eyes framed by cracked glasses and long dark eyelashes. Her skin is as pale as her shirt and I felt a smile twitch at my lips.

You're very beautiful. It felt good to think that, I want to say it but I hold back my tongue. Ever blinks and turns to look at me. The fire light dances across her eyes making them look caramel or whisky and she blinks at me expectantly as if wanting me to say it. I look away and it is so warm in my stomach it is almost uncomfortable. I hear her sigh disappointingly. Was it because of my silence?

"How did this happen?" she asked with a soft voice and removes her hand. Cooler air touched the place her hand rested and I frown at its absence.

"I was fighting the first Draugr who at the time still had Rojin" I mutter and watch Evergreen check the wine that is steaming in the pot. "As I fought it I managed to get it to put Rojin down so it had to use both hands to get me. I fought it off but I got the second ones attention who was eating Flynn. That's how I got this, I didn't turn quick enough". My eyes rested on Ever's lips as I told her and I looked at the dark bruise blossoming over her lips and the cracking splits oozing blood. She saw where my gaze finished and rapidly turned away back to the kettle. I could just hear it boil over the pounding of my head and looked at the leopard's head across the room. Metal scarped on metal and I look over to see Ever approach me with a great ladle filled with boiling wine.

"One moment" I groan and grabbed my handkerchief from my jeans pocket. I stuff the already bloody rag into my mouth and ignored the sour taste of old blood in my mouth. She crouched down without spilling a drop of the steaming wine and grabbed my hand to hold it down. The warmth of her hand lit my stomach up again and I sigh through the rag. I nod at her and she poured.

"ARRGGGHHH" My head snaps up and I scream into the rag as the boiling wine sizzles into my open wound. My feet slam against the arm rest but I did't feel a thing of that and my chest burned in agony as she poured without pause. It is like a burning hot metal is being poured over my chest. "Ugh..." moaning my head flops back against the soft cushion and I black out. I think I wake up only a couple of seconds later because through blurry eyes I see Ever taking away the big ladle back to the kettle. She dips it in for a second time...

"Don't...Even think about it!" I pant.

Ever looks at me surprised and turns back. "But if I don't it may bet infected-".

"You wanna go?!" I look at the kettle and her arm. She frowns at me and unhappily puts the ladle down.

"You broke the couch" she muttered and I look around. My free hand crushed the wooden braces inside the padding of the back of the couch and my feet had knocked off the arm rest opposite me.

"I..I didn't hurt you?" I look at her worriedly, holding up my hand that she was holding.

"No" she smiled and picked up her needle and thread. "I hope you don't make such a fuss over this".

"That?" I tap the scar under my eye. "I'm used to that". She mopped up the wine over my chest with a rag, and the wounds lips are now white and puckered from the burning hot wine. The needle slides through my flesh easily and almost painlessly.

"You've done this before" I say.

"One word: Bickslow" Ever replies and works determinedly on my chest.

"Ha" I laugh, the pain is dull for a moment but my head feels like it is filled with wool. We stay silent for a few long minutes and then she sighs.

"Done!" she pulls up the string and leans down to bite the end off. Her hair brushes over my chest and a sharp shiver went up my back. Her hair felt like the softest silk in the world. As she sits up, my face follows her movements and it settle once again back on the dark bruise over her mouth. Anger, frustration, sadness, hurt flooded me and I couldn't take my eyes off of that mark. She sees my gaze again and turns her head angrily away, her teeth bared and her hands scrunched into fists.

"I'm sorry" I mumble. She does nothing and stares at the fire. Slowly I try to sit up and pain stabbed at my chest angrily. I ignore it and rest my weight against my right shoulder so I could look her in the eye.

"Elfman! Don't sit up!" She grabs my shoulder to push me back down and I place the hand that belongs to that arm on top of hers. Her eyes harden and her jaw locks but she stays there and stabs me with her eyes. Her hand is just as smooth in mine as it is on the rest of my body, but I can't help but feel as if my hands are like sandpaper against hers.

"Ever..."I pick up a wet rag and begin to mop up the blood on her shoulder. She glares at me but allows the treatment to continue and I look at her lip. "I'm sorry I yelled at you about this" I gesture to her lip. "It isn't your fault it happened I just...I just want to know what happened".

"What happened" a raspy voice came from in front of me. "Is that Logan said Evergreen is a sex toy".

My head snaps up and I stare at Gnash who looked back at me from the door way.

"Gnash!" Ever shouts standing up and away from me.

Sex toy?! I uneasily stand up and stagger against the cupboards. "Ever did he say that?!"

She glared at me, then Gnash and proceeded to put away her needles and threads.

"Ever!".

"Look he did okay!" Evergreen shouted at me. "He called you a useless piece of shit practically! And when I defended you and said this village will die without our help, he hit me okay!" she shouted and kicked a table over. "Then he said the only reason the Raijinshuu kept me around was a for a play thing to use when they are BORED!" she shouted the last word so loudly I heard her voice break and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Ever..." I step forward and she turns and glares at the fire. I touch her hand and her back stiffens but she does nothing to move. "I've seen you cry before" I whisper so Gnash couldn't hear us. Evergreen tries to blink away the tears in her eyes but they only ran down her face and she glares at me. I wrap my hand around hers and she flosses her fingers through mine, that's how I know that glare is fake.

"What Logan said is the biggest lie I've ever heard" I say and look at the fire.

"And I'm going to kill him for it". We look into the fire for a long time. My head throbs and burns and my chest dully aches but I ignore it dutifully and focus on the feel of this woman's hand in mine. It feels absolutely wonderful. I wonder if it feels the same for her. I look at her and while her tears disappear there is a slight smile on her face and I felt a blush crawl across my own.

"Thanks" she mumbled and smiled more. The bruise looks perhaps a little less dark now. Her shoulder bumps into mine and she rests against it peacefully. I don't tell her that I'm nearly falling over as we speak, and that my head is burning in agony and my chest is beginning to throb in pain once more. She is taking a moment to rest and share a bit of her softer side with me, and it is definitely worth it. I wonder what it would be like if we could do this all the time? Just looking out over a fire and talking. Holding hands, leaning on each other like now, just maybe even holding her in my arms. My heart thunders at these thoughts and makes my head and chest all the worse. How can anyone think she is nothing but a sex toy?! she is wonderful.

Footsteps padded over to us and broke me out of scary but good feeling thoughts and Ever pulled herself of my shoulder and removed her hand from mine. Oh...I think disappointed.

Gnash stood in front of us and inspected our wounds. Her terrifyingly long fingers running down and over Ever's bloody shoulder, and then again with her lip. She then inspected my stitches and even when she prodded them gently I growled in pain.

"...You two will come to my abode tomorrow" she rasped.

"Why?" me and Ever asked at the same time.

"You two are getting rune tattoos" Gnash nodded to herself.

"Wait what?!" I say. "We don't need tattoos!".

"You two bleed too easily" Gnash gestured to my wound. "Because you forgot to take a bone when the Draugr attacked you will need to track down a Draugr again". I groan and realize she is right. We have no bone, and no runes. So no way of finding out about The First One.

"If you get caught between more than four Draugr you will likely die" Gnash gnashed her teeth. "I've already mentioned tattoos to Evergreen". I look at Ever and she nodded back. "And if you get them I can increase your defenses until normal attacks have no affect. Your strength, immunity, speed, mentality. I can strengthen these with magic runes".

I look at Ever and sat back down on the couch. My head aches like a bitch and pain was beginning to spike through my chest. Talking of tattoos that are permanent are serious things, and I've seen the tattoos on people around the village. They aren't small.

"Ever what did you think?".

She rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat of any residing emotion. "At the time I was against it, but now we may need them". The look on her face says she would rather anything but to have them.

"Gnash, are you sure we need them?" I ask unconvinced.

"It took two Draugr to do that to you" Gnash pointed to my wounds. "And look, you would've died if Evergreen didn't patch you up. Or me" she added for emphasis.

"Look I'm not sure...I'm not sure-" My head spun and I felt blood seep out between the stitches on my chest. "Shit..." I flopped back, my head pounding like a drum. Words buzzed around me like flies and I felt my body being propped up and something thick being wrapped around me. Evergreen's slim arms are wrapped around my back and held me up as Gnash's huge long hands wrapped thick cotton swatches around my chest and over my wound-binding everything into place. Ever settled me back and lay me down across the couch with her big brown eyes looking over into mine. Gnash walked to the boiling wine and stirred into it some mysterious ingredients from the cupboards opposite the sheets. Something thick and cloying filled the room like cloves and rosemary and my eyes flicker back to Evergreen who is sitting above my head.

Wow she has a really nice figure I think and take in the large curve of her breast. My ears burn and I realize that she could turn and see me checking her out any second now but I couldn't look away.

She's hot I smile drowsily.

"Logan said Evergreen in a sex toy" my smile faded and I look ashamedly back at Gnash.

The other beast soul dipped her ladle into the hot mix and brought the liquid back over to me. And unlike Ever, she sloshed bits over the side every time she walked. As she brought it nearer I squirm and try to pull my chest away. Smooth hands wraps themselves around my face and Ever shakes her head down at me and points to her mouth. Her words make no sense to my ears when she tries to say something, so in the end she just held my face gently and Gnash lowered the ladle to my lips.

Oh I think and open my mouth. Hot bitter liquid laced with cumin, and cloves burned down my throat and I felt delirious because of the potency of it. As soon as the ladle is finished, Gnash sits up and puts the ladle back into the pot. She says something to Ever and the two have a short conversation. Ever looks between me and Gnash and reluctantly gets up and takes her hands off my face.

Ohhh...Evergreen waves to me and walks with Gnash to the door. Waves of exhaustion and pain washes over me and I watch, Ever, leave with the witch doctor. I didn't want Ever to go, I wanted to talk to her some more and comfort her. But she and Gnash left for a reason obviously. I sigh and look at the roof and think about Evergreen and me.

Everyone in the guild teases us. I used to think why. I mean any guy that looks at Ever is sure to notice that she is gorgeous. But...Why shouldn't we get together? I mean I'm one of the only people she talks to outside of the Raijinshuu. And she is one of the most strongest and independent women I have met. She is surprisingly warm and tender, she makes me laugh and smile. I make her laugh too, when we aren't arguing we work well together I close my eyes and then considered her. But why would she want to be with me? I'm not good looking at all. I'm practically a giant, I'm not smart, I'm not the best fighter in all of the guild. Hell, she proved that by kicking my ass when Laxus tried to take over the guild. What can I offer her? Self pity drowned me and all I could think about was why I will never be good enough for her.

Maybe I can work at it. Try to get stronger, read a book again like I used to and grow smarter. I could even learn about plants to try and...and...And what? Even in my thoughts I can hear people sniggering at me with mocking eyes and shaking heads.

"That's the brother" they will say.

"That's the monster"

"That's the villain"

"That's the sister killer"

"That's the joke that wants to be wanted"

"He want's to be with her?!"

"Who would want to be with him?"

Do I seriously expect that to be enough for her? Would she ever even want to be near me like that? To look at this face everyday and grow to like it even perhaps love it?! To-to kiss me?! I don't even deserve to look at her and admire her! I shake my head and pain lanced through me as punishment for my hopeful thinking. What a joke...What a terrible fucking joke.

"Well now what are we 'dinking 'bout here?" a lisp and thick voice muttered above me. My eyes snapped open and dark almost black eyes peered at me gleefully.

"Aww" Logan laughed evilly through his covered face. "Does the big Fairy Tail freak have a cut?" Logan jabs at my wound and I cry out in pain. I think of Ever's bloody broken face and rage builds in me, I try to move my arms. To do the thing they do best and beat him to the ground. But they wouldn't move an inch.

"Oh what's dis?" Logan walked around and picked up a bowl of powder that Gnash put into my wine. "I dink Gnash put lion marrow into your wine" the cripple threw the remains into the fire and I can see the laughter in his eyes. "She probably did that to stop you from moving and opening that wound again. But you know what?" Logan hunkered down next to me and brought out a metal strap that he flexed so bright runes lit up around it. "Dis gives me a priceless opportunity to get dat green blitch"

Ever! I thought and struggle to move.

Logan stroked the metal and grinned.

"Gnash was right you know? I dought your precious Evergreen was a sex doy for her boys bu' nooo" Logan shook his head. "She hasn't been broken in yet. Maybe I will pay her a visit now dat you can't move, maybe I will fuck her bloody in the snow and make her kiss my face now dat she has had a go a' me".

My eyes widened in panic and I struggle to move but nothing is happening!

"Stay away from her!" I hiss. "She will kill you before I will!"

"Oh but Elfman lad" Logan patted my cheek. "I'm prepared now!" he lifted up the metal band. "Hell maybe I will force her do scream ou' your name for help and all you can do is lay here and listen do me rip her apar'. And if she gives me as much sport as I think she will" Logan winked and fury built up in me. "I might give you da left overs. Have you had a woman Elfy?" Logan laughed and rubbed his hands. "I doubt it. But I often find the broken in ones are the best for a first timer" Logan laughed and wind boomed against the doors in his wake as he left to find Evergreen where ever she is.

"EVER!" I scream and try anything to move.

"EVAAA!".

Last chapter took over two weeks to write. This one? Two days...But oh my god what's gonna happen aye? The next chapter will have a warning at the top, this is just a forewarning but I thought I should tell you now especially for future readers. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it even though shit is about to go down. Read and or review both are appreciated.

Lots of Love.

San-of-the-forest.


	14. Evergreen VII

Warning: the following chapter contains sexual assault. Viewer discretion.

The blue cloudy sky slowly began to change to a dark puce colour much like my bruise, the sun lowered itself behind the three mountains, and steam puffed out of my mouth.

It's the end of the day, I sigh and realize just how quickly today went. I'm glad it's over. So much shit happened, and now Elfman is lying down on a couch with half his chest ripped open and immobilized by Gnash's potions. Me and Gnash were leaving to get some things from our accommodations to spend the night in the big house. I hope he gets better soon, just like him to get a wound like that a walk around without a shirt. I have taken his coat off him in the Big House as we left and now I pulled the big thing on me. It was by all means far too large, but it is comfy and warm. He shouldn't mind really, hell he practically wrapped me in the thing back at the cliffs. But he...I remember him looking at me as I staunch his wounds. I felt his eyes on me as I leaned over him and pressed that rag against his broad chest and as I stitched his wounds. When I looked back at them, they weren't hard and cold like dark ice when he is angry, much like they were at the cliff face when he interrogated me about my blackened mouth. They were soft, clear and bright blue full of warmth even after I poured the boiling wine on his chest (albeit a little hazy with pain) Even the way he looked at me left me ponderous and queer feeling. Every man I encounter, (not including the Raijinshuu) always looked at the most prominent parts of me. Particularly my breasts.

And yet he was observing my face with undivided attention and it was so...so satisfying. Satisfying that he watched me intently like he did, and sure I felt his gaze drop below my neckline once...But I wasn't uncomfortable or unhappy with the act, in fact it made me feel attractive and pretty. I wonder how he feels about...us? Is he thinking about that now? I mean I've never felt so happy or so satisfied any man taking my hand like he does. It's not a courtesy or even a rash attempt to flirt with me, he genuinely wanted to comfort me and ask the truth from me. And then when I leaned on his arm, I was half hoping that he would hold me properly and securely. Is it alright for me to feel this? I mean sure he looked at me like he did and he gave me comfort, but would he want me to feel this way for him? I mean come on, I'm the one who dumps all of my emotional crap on him. I mean after hearing all my shit about me and the Raijin as well as my social insecurities, he is sure to not want to deal with me like...like that. He's been so tolerant and I'm so grateful for his ear, but I doubt he wants to hear my problems with the Raijinshuu and my social life anymore. Despite the promises we made in Gnash's hut. But my ears are all his if he ever needs someone to talk to. Disappointment dumped my shoulders and I puff morosely, I really enjoyed having someone to talk too. He might tell me that he wants to hear what I want to say, but...

"I've seen you cry before..."

"Hhhh" I sigh and grind the tips of my into my forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" The raspy voice next to me whispered.

I smirk and look up at the pale face and dark eyes above me. "Too much".

"By too much do you mean Elfman's size?"

"What?!" My face burned. "Look-just, just no!" I yell and turned my burning head back to the snow. "What do you want to talk about anyway?" I rush to change the conversation.

"Your tattoos for one" Gnash muttered and stopped by a butchery with huge red elk carcasses prepped and cleaned on the hooks, ready for tomorrow mornings customers.

"Getting these tattoos will be very painful" she peered closer at the meat and I noticed the butcher and his kin back away from the counter. "I recommend not eating any foods tonight or tomorrow for breakfast".

"Sure..." the hair on the back of my neck prickled like I was being watched. I turned peered into the darkness between the low houses, but there is nothing to see. The darkness is consuming and everywhere, the village is so big that there is more shadows than light under the brows of the house and the brooding masses of three huge mountains. I roll my shoulders and look back at the meat dripping on their hooks.

"Look these tattoos..." I look up at Gnash and she stares at me unblinking.

"How big are they to be? And will they look nice? I want mine to be small and preferably where no one will-".

"I do not chose the pattern nor the size of the marking" Gnash caught a drop of blood on her big claw and held it to her sharp nose.

"You don't! Then what happens?!" my neck prickled again and a shiver went down my spine. Twitching my head, I probe around me with the corner of my eye. A sharp breeze races past me and I bunch Elfman's coat tighter around me. The prickling feeling on my neck made my hair stand on end and the sharp breeze rushed past me again. I look up at the trees above the butchery and the needles are as motionless as my statues.

"What happens is that your magic in you picks the pattern. I just guide the needle" Gnash flicked the speck of blood into her mouth and swallowed it. A gasp echoed in front of us and two little children backed away from the window, their eyes trained on Gnash and me.

"So you're saying that I could get a huge fucking tattoo of a turtle or some shit on my back, and I will have to deal with it?!" I growl and look uneasily over my shoulder. The breeze rushed past us once more and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Turtle?" Gnash almost frowned. "None of my tattoos have ever been in the shape of an animal. But I suppose it could happen depending what shape your magic chooses. And yes you will have to deal with whatever you get because these tattoos are permanent" Gnash nodded seriously and pointed to a man across the street. "His tattoos will never fade, never lose their shape or detail. And they will never come off. Even your own healer Porlyusica will not be able to remove them."

"So..." my neck prickled again and I shivered violently, distress built in me like a damn and that fucking breeze washed past me once more. "Gnash, do you feel like we are being watched?!"

Gnash turned and looked around, her eyes narrowed and she sniffed the air experimentally like a dog. "I don't smell any knew scent. I've always been observed when I'm in the village so I would know if anyone is specifically watching me...But you?" she shook her head. "Only you can tell if someone is watching you".

Great, that's just what I needed to hear, I scowl at her and shuffle my feet. "Could it be Draugr?".

"Draugr normally hunt at night. They will now after their mistake of attacking today, they are intelligent creatures and will learn from their mistakes and adapt. I doubt it is them and I doubt they will be this close to the village when defenses are so...Up tight" Gnash rolled her head.

"Who do you think is watching you?".

"I..." my immediate thoughts were Logan, I gesture towards me and Gnash leaned down ominously. "I badly hurt Logan earlier today..."

"Ahh" Gnash whispered, her breath smelt of cold wet air. "You believe he is out waiting for revenge?"

I nod and looked around. The breeze hasn't moved past us since but I felt eyes everywhere.

"I don't feel comfortable around him. He used to openly flirt and romanticize with me, but when I confronted him with his motives against Elfman, he accused me of things-"

"I know" Gnash interrupted.

"And when he hit me, I basically destroyed his face!" I shiver and remember the dark eyes full of burning hatred staring at me.

"Well that would do it" Gnash scratched the top of her bald scalp. "The first impressions people gain from you is from your appearance, it's a lifelong lesson that me and Elfman are thoroughly aware of".

I shift uncomfortably from her words and think of Elfman's bright, blue, beautiful eyes.

"If Logan's face is destroyed it only makes it that more harder for people to grow to like him and be open for business proposals. If you have destroyed it into a bloody mess then it is sure that he will hate you".

"Spectacular!" I snap sarcastically.

"I doubt he will try anything. Do you want me to escort you back to your accommodations for your supplies?"

I pause for a second and weigh up the offer. It would definitely calm my nerves if someone accompanied me through the village. But who's to say Logan will try something? Hell it might not even be him watching me. I sigh and shake my head. My pride raised it's huge head and I remembered something. I'm a member of the Raijinshuu, I can defend myself as Logan should be thoroughly aware of!

I smile a look up at Gnash with my easy arrogant smile.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" I nod.

"Very well then" Gnash began to turn and walk away when she stopped. "I think you are beginning to understand that secret".

"Gnash..." I groan and this timed ignored the breeze that rushed past me. But if I'm being honest, I think I know of what she is talking about...Even if I'm not ready to face it yet or ever.

"You should hurry now. Night is falling and I'm sure Elfman would appreciate your company. Logan's stupid brother could be trying to have a conversation with him" she walked away in quick and graceful strides and soon, I lost her between the great shadows and gloominess of the village.

She is right, I should get moving, as soon as Gnash left it felt like the intensity of the air increased ten fold. And who ever is watching me is drilling a laser into my neck. I tossed my hair in fake casualness and walked off in a north easterly direction to out house. Our house is positioned in the less populated region of the village, where most of the houses are abandoned or dilapidated. Our house is in perfect condition but I would've almost taken this deliberate isolation as an insult if I didn't value my privacy. The house is made out of dark wood and a low ceiling, it is nicely insulated and has a big fire place with thick furs, that honestly are little musty. Overall better accommodations than expected.

I made my way there now and the mildly quite village seemed to suffocate me. I shivered and tugged the collar up and around my neck, the fabric is warm and smells good. Like clean fabric though slightly damp from the snow. I lift up my good arm and tug down the sleeve, clean white pure skin stood out stark against the dark fabric and I take in every detail with my eyes. This may be the last I see my arm like this...tomorrow I could get a tattoo that covers every inch of my body.

What would it look like? Will it be gaudy and huge, and something meaningless? I think of all the villagers tattoos that I have seen, every tattoo looks bold and fierce much like how I want to appear to others. I have an appreciation of the finer things however, like perfection within statues and every aspect in life. Tattoos that are bold and fierce I like seeing on other people, and I like representing the idea of bold and fierceness, but having one on me for the rest of my life? The guild mark means little to me as it is small, I can cover it if I wish, and most importantly it will come off. This tattoo is for life and very painful to put on. It may suit Elfman, in fact I can see the Celtic style of body art suiting him very much. But... Sudden apprehension clouded me as I became unaware of the sudden lack of people as I entered the Southern end of the huge village. I'm much smaller than Elfman, and the chance that it looks bad on me is much greater. The air began to smell damp and big snow flakes float from the sky and the last of the murky light is extinguished into darkness. I blink in the gloom and look around. Wait a minute, where am I?

The village is so dark as there is no stars or moon to light my way anymore. I shiver at the claustrophobia and go to use my fairy light but the green light only lit up the first few feet in front of me. I cursed and looked around, I have to walk back through this...It is a troubling thought and I have a sudden urge to abandon my trip back to our house and just make my way back to the big house. I look around and try to squint for the beginnings of the houses that mark the start of our particular section, but the darkness in engulfing. It is too pitch and my light will only glow a few feet in front of me. I straighten my back and scowl into the darkness, I am Evergreen of the Raijinshuu, the darkness doesn't scare me! I take a couple more steps and that ungodly breeze blasts past me and tugs at my hair almost cruelly. I freeze for a moment and stand with a shaking hand in the darkness, my neck burned and felt as if one hundred eyes are upon me. The silence endured and split my nerves on end, but I couldn't move, not an inch!

"Who's there!" I call out, my voice quaking. The wind whispered again and rustled, flapping noises filled the silence and my hair prickled at it. I shakily raised my good arm and try to make my light brighter, but my perfect fairy magic isn't made for lighting up dark places. It's made for stinging, and burning, and obliterating, so sadly my attempt didn't amount to much. I glare into the darkness and the flapping noise grew louder and louder, and it felt as if there is someone standing right behind me.

"Fuck this! I'm going back!" the darkness can have this victory, I shudder and think of the large and warm open fire in the big house, and more importantly, a certain someone's large reassuring presence.

As soon as I turned and began to jog back, that terrible wind picked up again and almost seemed to push me back and away from the central area of the village, I hurried forward and that's when I heard it.

"QWORK" a dark and rusty sounding thing screamed.

"SHIT" my heart burned away all other noise and I was running back towards the lights of the distant buildings. The wind is persistent and tried its best to push me back, but my fear and adrenaline pushed me forward. I don't remember moving my feet or the time it took for me to get to the first low house, but when I did I shuddered and slumped against the hard wall with my breath clouding the air.

"Oh thank gods" I whisper and press my hand against my thudding heart. The dark is scary especially when you are by yourself.

"QWORK!"

"AHHH!" I scream and slam myself against the wall when something large and dark flew right past me and landed in the snow a few feet from myself. My hand was up and in seconds and a bright flash of my magic filled the air. Black splotches filled my vision and after a few moments of blinking and randomly firing in the general direction of the object, my vision finally cleared. In front of me was a very familiar and large crow with huge scars across his beak and long tousled feathers that are currently fluffed around him like a hedgehog. Large burned holes surrounded him but to his luck, none touched him.

"Ugly?!" I gasp and look closer.

"Qwork?" Ugly coughed and shook a foot.

"OH my god, UGLY" I rush forward, grabbing the bird and coddling him to my chest.

"QWORK!" Ugly screamed in outrage.

"Oh thank gods its just you!" I babble and the huge bird squirmed his way out of my arms and flapped his bloody great wings in my face, much like a bitch slap. He screamed once and flopped to the snow again to clean himself of this indignity.

"I thought that there was someone..." dark eyes full of anger and loathing flashed in my mind but I shake it off. There is no one here, and no one there. I sigh to relax myself and Ugly regarded me coolly.

"It's just us".

The wind hissed and whispered around me, and I look up again. The wind's fingers plucked at my hair and pulled it around my face and tousled Elfman's coat until it snapped around me so violently it was about to fall off.

"Jus' you?" a thick and sloppy voice grumbled all around me. My heart leaped and my head snapped up and all around to find the source of the voice.

"Where are you?!" I stand up and look around. I recognize that voice!

"Around" the voice said thickly. Wind rushed around me and shimmered in the light in an unusual way. It twirled and tumbled and glimmered sharply and a figure began to take form from the wind. A flash of spinning tumbling rune tattoos flicked out of the wind, and then a man clad in thick and furs and a bandaged face appeared in the mild darkness.

"Go away" I hiss at Logan and place my hand on my cracked glasses.

"Away?" Logan shook his head and I eyed the blood seeping through the rags covering his face. "Not really par' of the plan. Going away dat is".

"How loud did you scream huh?" I spit and flick my glasses.

"Not as loud as you will be" Logan's eyes glinted and he pulled out a metal band glowing in runes.

I immediately rip off my glasses but he isn't looking at my eyes and started pacing back and forth in the snow like a cat.

"Why did you pu' lion marrow into Elfman's drink?" Logan eyed me with sick maliciousness in his eye.

"What are you talking about?" I growl.

"Well da thing is, he can't move until da effects of da marrow wear off".

"What have you done to him?!" I shout. Has he hurt him?! Killed him?!

"If you've touched him-"

"Aww you don't want me touching your precious Elfy" Logan shook his head in pity.

"Would you miss dat ugly face of his?"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you ever talk about him like that!" I shout. "He is a far better man than you!"

"Dat's true, but dis far greater man can't move. Dat stops him from saving you" Logan began to unwind the rags upon his face.

"What?!" I hiss and flick up my fairy wings.

"Well don't get too worked up" the bloody rags dropped to the snow and a sick gory mess of a face stared at mine. As expected half his nose has been demolished into a bloody mess, his top lip is split into a horrid cleft lip that disturbingly showed the majority of his teeth. But his two front teeth are shattered into stubs with blood oozing from sockets.

"Best get used to lookin' at dis face" Logan almost grinned. "Because I'm gonna fuck you into the ground!"

I don't remember jumping, I just remember soaring into the the sky and scanning the ground for my target.

"I'm gonna fuck you into the ground!"

This isn't worth the fight! I turn towards the big house in the distance and flick my wings back to fly as fast as I can there. My heart is thumping as I grew closer, but then the first grip of the wind wrapped around my ankle. I hip cracked painfully and I was slammed into a wall, the tight pressure of air secured firmly against my foot. Twisting and Kicking, I try to pull myself free and panic begins to build up and up in my chest as I was only dragged back and deeper into the ally.

"FUCK OFF!" I scream and lash out with my magic. I only succeed in demolishing the side of a house and the wind howled around me almost laughingly. The harsh wind gushed past my head and I could see the outline of rune tattoos swirling in the wind. Body parts begin to take shape from the wind, a large hand formed and gripped my hair in a twist and yanked it back sharply. Cold snow bit into my neck and a heavy pressure stretched itself over my hips. Logan in straddling my hips and his ghastly face peered at mine.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I scream in panic and despite his merciless grip, I toss my glasses off my head with a desperate shake.

"Ah ah" Logan avoided my gaze and his free hand lifted up the glowing metal strap. My eyes widened for a second and then a icy cold darkness bit against by cheeks and my eyes were covered completely by the horrid thing. Tears built up in my eyes but they could fall past the metal band binding my eyes.

"GET THIS OFF ME!" I try to rip off the iron band and also push off Logan, but neither will budge. I flash my hands up and try to blast Logan with enough magic to completely burn off his face, but an iron fist slammed into my stomach and the breath left with the blood that dribbled down my chin. I try again but another fist slams into my face and my teeth bit down against my tongue, a bright flash of pain washed through my face and my body ached in pain. It is useless. My magic is made for long distance not this up close.

"PLEASE STOP THIS! PLEASE" I scream in desperateness as another iron band was set around my wrists.

"Did you stop wid my face?" Logan hissed and his hands began working on my pants. "I'm going to fuck you bloody!"

"No, no, no, no" I whimper and struggle as he succeeds in unbuttoning my pants.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" I scream and try desperately to kick him or use my fairy magic. But the iron bands around my hands stopped any flow of magic reaching my hands. Logan began his work.

Hate, hate, hate,hate, hate myself. If you do too I don't blame you. I also don't want to make Evergreen a victim but I need to get Logan out of the picture. Trust me, I'm not making Evergreen weak, she ain't. If she didn't have those iron bands around her or if Logan doesn't have powers over the winds then she would kick his ass. I'm sorry if this chapter offended anyone or if I have made you think I intend Ever to be weak. She has a major part to play in this story for strength and courage and I wont let her become a weak character. Hiro doesn't give her enough time to shine, and she is often over looked by the fandom. Again sorry if this has offended anyone, I'm not going to let Ever suffer.

Thank you for reading.

Lot's of love.

San-of-the-forest.

P.S. Because Logan's mouth had practically been destroyed, he can't pronounce words with "th" in them. For example, 'thorough' is a word he couldn't say. These letters have been replaced by d's.


	15. Elfman VII

Shit! I struggle on the couch until my veins tensed against my skin. C'mon, C'MON! Despite my efforts I was no where closer to moving an inch off this damn sofa.

"FUCK'S SAKE!" I scream and strain my head towards the door. I can still see Logan walking out if those doors and after Ever. No, no no no! I can't let that happen to her!

I won't allow Logan to hurt Ever, I will murder him before I allow that! Beautiful brown almond shaped eyes full of innocence, arrogance, and laughter flashed in my eyes. All of that light and laughter in them will be gone if Ever can't help herself and I can't help her. Tears of anguish filled my eyes and streamed helplessly down my face and I strain until my stitches begin to split against my chest wound.

"FUCKING HELL!" My voice breaks and the bone chandelier above me shakes. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" I cry out hoping that Gnash, the smith, Rojin, anyone could help. Gods I can't...I can't let him touch her!

But it seems if any gods exist, they aren't listening today.

"SHIT, SOMEOOOOOONNEE!" I shout and nearly bite my tongue off in frustration. Dammit! Tears leaked down my face and the door way stared at me hopelessly.

"Dammit!" I hiss.

"Why are you so loud?" a meek voice whispered behind me.

If I could've jumped I would've. My face snapped to the right, and standing above me is a portly man of short stature, with watery grey eyes and a weak chin with thin wisps of hair on it. Logan's brother!

Sadly for him he has inherited my hatred and anger for Logan, but sadly for me-I need his help.

"Look I need your help-"

"Why are you crying?" He asked stupidly and rubbed his eyes. "I hate crying".

"Look it doesn't matter, I can't move-"

"It's a noisy and messy thing. Why are you shouting?" The village leader scratched his chin and great flakes of dry skin chipped off and floated gently onto the couch.

"I'M SHOUTING BECAUSE I NEED HELP!" I shout and try to cringe away from the dead skin.

Logan's brother backed away from me with tears budding in his eyes. "D-don't y-yell at m-me" the oldest cringed with his bottom lip quivering. "You're going to make me cry! I h-hate crying" the dipstick whimpered and honked into his sleeve.

I grit my teeth and try to breathe calmly. I'm talking to a man with the mentality of a four year old. Talk to him like he is a four year old.

I fill my lungs with air and breathe as calmly as I can out. Treat him as you would treat, Asuka...

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling..." I smile as nicely as possible despite the building panic in the pit of my stomach. "But I need your help!" my smile began to hurt my face but I kept it there.

"Why do you need h-help" he sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"Because I've been...frozen" I nod seriously and the brother inches closer. "And my good friend is danger!"

"Frozen! Like a snowman" Logan's brother ignored the last sentence and rushed forward.

"...Yes. Like a snowman" I really want to punch this guy in the face. C'mon just pull it off for a little longer... Evergreen's bloody and broken lip flashed behind my eyes. My heart thundered in panic and I try again to shift off the couch.

"You don't look frozen to me!" he prodded my face and I grit my teeth to stop myself from lashing out. Or trying too in this case.

"I'm frozen on the inside" I whisper and look at the door, wishing more than anything that I was rushing out the door now. "Can you help? My friend is in trouble".

"Trouble? What type of trouble?" he scratched his face again and more dead skin floated off and landed on my chest.

SHE IS ABOUT TO BE SEXUALLY ASSAULTED BY YOUR BROTHER, YOU FUCKING BRAINLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I could almost scream but I bit back my tongue and smile.

"A monster is after her. I need to stop the monster".

The older brother cocked his head and spit dribbled off his lip in a stupid way. "Monster?!" he looked around panicked. "The big black bony ones with green eyes?!"

"Maybe!" I hiss in a conspiring way. Logan is not a monster, I am. Logan is a piece of shit. "But if I don't get unfrozen then the monster will get her!"

"Unfroze, unfrozen, unfrozen, unfrozen!" he muttered in a mantra and paced back and forth along the couch. "We could set you on fire!" as soon as he said that, he rushed to the fireplace with horrifying determination.

"NO!" I shout and he freezes and looks at me with fearful eyes. "The fire would kill me!" I say more calmly.

"Oh...Oh that's right" he tapped his foot and looked at the contents of the kettle in the fire. Boiling. Fucking. Wine.

"When I got super cold and stuck, my brother put me in a hot bath and fed me hot wine!" he picked up the huge kettle with an oven mitt and tried to balance that and the sloshing and burning fluid inside. He stumbled forward and approached me with the thing.

Oh shit. "What are you doing?!" I demand and try my best to move away from the short man and his bubbling pot of wine.

"Feeding you the wine silly!" he smiled triumphantly and moved over the last few meters towards me.

"Look, wine is the thing that made me frozen!" I shout and stare with wide eyes at the large pot dangling above my head. The pot is so hot, the bottom of it is red hot and smoking. "GET THE LADLE, GET A CUP, GET ANYTHING-" I begin to shout louder as he tried to angle it so the hot fluid would fall on my face.

"Shush, shush!" he crooned like he was talking to a puppy. "Now open wide!" he smiled and began to tip the kettle. That's when he fucked up. He is wearing socks, and as he leaned forward, they slipped on the highly washed and polished floor beneath him.

"Ahh!" he shrieked and cast his hands above him as he tried to find support. The kettle flew into the air, and the entire contents of the kettle, as well as the cherry red hot kettle landed bang splat on my bloodied, and cut chest.

"MOTHER FUCKERRR!" I scream and my fists snaps up and smashed Logan's brother straight in the face. My body twisted and flung itself off the thick couch and onto the floor. Burning flesh filled my nostrils, but my chest felt like fire. Screaming into the floor boards, I wither and twist desperate to relieve the agony on my chest. After what seems like hours my chest went from furious agony, to an aching throb that felt like my ribs are melting.

"Ah. Ah" I moan and touch my chest. My hand came away slick and bloodied and pain flashed through me even with the slightest of touches. I look down and my pectorals and abs, which are glistening red and slick with blood and wine.

Ever... I think and stare at the door disoriented. I know she isn't helpless but no pain is going to stop me from going to help her anyway. "Ah, shit" I whimper and stagger to my feet. My chest wound weeps through the stitches and stings like hell has no fury but I stagger forward somehow towards the door. Something whimpers behind me and I almost sigh in relief that my punch didn't kill him.

Logan! that pushes my motivation. I stagger to the door and shove it open angrily. Cold wind bites deep into my burned torso and I cry out in pain.

Come on, move! I take a step forward, shirtless, into the darkness and look into the sky for any light source. No stars or moon lit the sky, and all lights from the houses are blown out to muffle any heat sources that might attract the Draugr. Yesterday I commended the smart idea. Today I curse it as I can't find any footprints.

How can I find her?! I turn left and right, opening my mouth to call out her name. Then I close it.

If I call out her name, it might alert Logan and put her in even more danger. I have to be discrete no matter how much I want to run around screaming her name!

Right, I need to detect her silently. I hunch on the ground and let my beast soul over flow me. Thick fur covered my body and stung my chest, long and hooked claws grew and itched like fury from my feet and hands. My hands grew longer and more elongated, my ears longer too and pointer. As did my mouth with fangs stinging as they grew out and long nose and muzzle that picked up all the smells of the village. I rose on two feet in my werewolf form and sniffed the air with my tail swishing. But through all the sleepy noises of the village I heard something.

"Stop!" a long distance voice called out.

Thud! a heavy fist cut out the voice.

My yellow eyes grew huge and my face snapped in that direction of the noise. A fragrant fresh scent touched my sinuses and my heart pumped painfully. EVER! I am running on all fours in that direction in an instant. Buildings, trees and other things were dark smudges of grey's and blacks. White being the only thing pure because of the snow. My chest is numb of pain, due to the pain or my panic I can't tell. The ground is a blur beneath me and my head snaps left and right at all the alleys to try and find her. Her smell grows stronger and I pick up a sour and bloodied smell of a wounded animal. Wounded man. But as I get closer I notice that I am leaving the main section of the village and entering the isolated resident area, and I still can't see her.

"EVER" I scream. But in my panic, my cry turned into a booming and dreadful wolf's howl that echoed through the entire village. I race forward as fast as I can and strain my ears for her voice. But a muffled and thick voice makes my ears twitch.

"Scream for your friend. Let him know that I'm about to fuck you so bloody, that no man will ever want your cunt".

My vision went black. My paws thundered beneath me and I ripped grooves into the snow so deep, you could bury a body there. I twist to the left at an alley and that's where I see them. He is on top of her and he is forcing her to kiss him! His bloody ruined face was biting and bloodying hers and his hands were forcing themselves onto her, everywhere.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" I shout and my feet were the wind beneath me. I was on him in seconds, his body a bloody pin cushion under my claws. I rip him off of her and crush his hands with my huge paws. I ripped his thighs to ribbons with my claws and he screamed in pain. I scream in rage and threw him with all my strength to my left where he crashed into a derelict house, with blood pattering out of his nose and ears and a sickening crunch filled the quiet air.

"Elfman!" Ever gasped, her breaths hitching in her throat as she tried to breathe. Her face is covered in blood from Logan's face. Her lips are pulpy and oozing blood, bite marks dotted her face and her neck with brutal bruises circling each bite mark. Blood wept from them and I rushed to her immediately and hunkered down over her so my body protected hers from any scum that could be watching. Then I see the tight iron straps covering her eyes and binding her hands. I changed back to my human form and desperately work on them.

"It's me, Ever! It's me!" I say with a thick voice and touch the ones around her wrists. As soon as I touched the band, bright blue runes lit up around it and fell off her.

"Get the other off, get it off!" she begged and scrambled at the one around her eyes. I reach up to touch them and as I do I notice the claw marks around her thighs. Her pants are gone, but her underwear is still on, but blood and bruises dripped around her knees and upper thighs. Seething rage bubbled in me like the kettle full of wine and I tapped the metal around her eyes and they fell to the ground in a clatter. As soon as it did I stepped to the side of her and hunkered down until I was as small as I can mange. The woman twisted in the snow desperately and scrambled for the glasses above her, with fumbling hands and eyes as big as saucers.

"Ever? Ever?" I pick up my coat and drape it over her shoulders clad in a thin white shirt. She whimpered and shoved on her glasses and then fought with her pants and had them up and over her hips again.

"Ever?..." She stared at the snow for a second and my heart faltered that she wouldn't listen to me, that she would be like this now and stare at the snow forever now. And then her hands bunched into fists and her eyes lifted from the snow but ablaze with wrath.

"Is he still alive?" she hissed and a green type of yellow began to halo around her fists. I say nothing and turn to Logan. He is sitting up in the snow, with blood cascading out of his nose and ears, with twisted and snapped hands flopped on his lap. His face is more of a monstrosity than ever, the jaw bone has shattered and his tongue lolled out of his mouth like a dead snake. His nose which was damaged before is now damaged far beyond any recognition of a nose, and yet his eyes are the ugliest thing and gleamed with hatred and malice. Something small and cold grabbed my neck and I was yanked around so my eyes met with golden brown eyes, alight with fury.

"IS. HE. ALIVE?!" Ever shouted. Something cold and full of dread sat at the bottom of my stomach and I nod.

She bared her teeth and spat blood into the snow next to me while struggling to her feet. Something hot and dangerous rolled off of her making the burning pain on my chest throb in light to her own fury. Kneeling in the snow, I watched her approach Logan and a grimness settled in my heart to watch her do her own work.

"Did you like that you fucking piece of shit?" Ever hissed. Logan grinned a deranged disgusting grin and blood boiled out of his lips.

"Whyyyy don't you go fuck Elfy over dere? Pu' on a show for me-" he couldn't finish his sentence as his skull was smashed through the wooden boards behind him.

"YOU" Her hand grabbed him by the throat. A crunch filled the air as she began to crush his throat, his eyes bugged, his face went from white to blue, to red. Ever screamed in her humiliation and rage and threw him into the snow.

"PIECE" her foot smashed into his chest and a sickening crunch reached my ears. Something sick filled my stomach but also something darker, something far more rabid, something bestial. I took so much pleasure watching Ever kill this person slowly.

"OF EVIL" her foot slammed into his chest again, blood splashed out of his shirt and I could see bones begin to rip through the hot flesh. Logan made a pathetic noise and more blood bubbled out of his ruined mouth.

"FUCKING SHIT" Evergreen howled and crushed her foot into the bloody hole in his chest. His body convulsed and his hands twitched in a spastic dance. I watched uncaring as he died slowly, all the while listening to Ever's foot thud into his side over and over and over.

"YOU THINK I'M WEAK?" thud.

"YOU THINK I WILL SUFFER OVER YOU?" crunch.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE THE THING THAT WILL BREAK ME?!" snap. Crunch. Thud.

I look at Ever and see her arms go limp as she kicked the corpse of this thing in the snow. I don't think she knows he is dead.

"Ever..." I get up gently. She kept kicking Logan, but her arms began to shake with exhaustion and coldness.

"Ever" walking forward I stoop myself to make me as small as possible, and the least threatening as possible.

"Evergreen?" I touch her shoulder gently. She span on me and started slamming her own fists into my bloody, burned and cut up chest.

"AH!" I cry out in pain, but she didn't hear. Tears of pain budded in my eyes but I endure her hard fists and the rage that powered them.

THUD, an image of Logan laughing as he left the big house flashed behind my eyes in pain.

THUD, the memory of screaming on the floor of the big house after hot wine and a burning kettle was dumped on it.

THUD, and finally, the site of Logan kissing Ever with his horrid mouth, and forcing his hands on her flashed in white behind my eyes.

I cry out in pain and collapsed into the snow, my chest weeping blood. I stared up at Ever and she stared down at me, eyeing my chest and the pain I am in. Gritting my teeth and struggling to my feet, the true coldness of this land bit deeply into my chest as the wind blew.

"I'm s-sorry" I stammer in pain. Ever stared coldly at me and eyed my face. Dark bruises and blood stood out stark on her face and pain stirred in my heart. This is my fault, if only I didn't get hurt by that fucking Draugr then I could've been here to help her! Yet despite her bruises and blood, she still looked like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I'm s-sorry" I mutter again and clasp my chest wound.

Maybe it is my imagination, but maybe her eyes softened just a fraction. Her hand reached up grabbing my shoulder, steadying my shaking body. The spare then moved to my wound and removed my own hand. Her eyes went wide as she inspected the wound and they almost looked tearful. Almost.

"Did...Did he..." I trail off my question without finishing, dreading the answer.

"No" she whispered and tried her best to staunch my wound.

Relief flooded me and I almost went to embrace her, but then I held back. The last thing she would want is to be in a man's arms. I look at the corpse on the ground and shake my head at it.

I'm going to have to fix that. His body needs to be found, but I wont have it found looking like he was beaten to death. I remove Ever's hand and limp over to the corpse with revulsion for what I am about to do already bubbling in my stomach.

"What are you doing?" Ever's voice asked me quietly. I look at her and her cold almost dead looking eyes, my resolve hardened seeing those eyes.

"Fixing this" I say determinedly and change into my werewolf form again.

"Wait what-" she began to walk forward.

"Don't" I raise a paw with huge claws and with the other I pick up the cloth around the corpses crushed throat. "Don't follow me".

"But-".

"I will be coming back" I look at her with my big yellow eyes and hold her own for a second. Then I drag the corpse around the house and down an alley seven houses away. The further away from her hearing the better. I can't let the people of the village find out she killed him. I wont allow that to happen. I dump the corpse onto the ground and stare at the remains for a second.

"You shouldn't have done this. You shouldn't have gone near her" I crouch down and steel my stomach. Then I begin my disgusting work.

Her eyes are cold and dangerous when I walk back around the corner, they don't lose that edge either upon the site of blood on my hands. After I changed back from my wolf form, I tried to scrub off as much blood as possible with the snow. But snow isn't the best for these things. Shivering from the cold, I walk up to her and pulled the coat more tightly around her, she needs to be warm more than I do.

"Do-do you want to go back now?" I ask gently and once more try to be as small as possible.

She stares at me silently, her eyes as cold as the snow. And I can't help but remember how warm and bright they were when she treated me in the big house. She nodded and began to walk to the edge of the alley.

"CAW" a shrill voice croaks and a huge crow landed on the ground next to me.

Jumping I look down at Ugly who regarded me with huge black eyes and scratched his beak. Twisting his head left and right his eyes bulged as he caught the sent of cold blood. With a hungry caw, Ugly leaped to the sky and began to seek his meal on the remains seven houses away.

Good I thought. You weren't fit for anything but crow's food. I follow Ever to the edge of the alley and never moved more then a meter away from her as we began the long dark walk to our house. I couldn't bare to have her away from me, every inch of me wanted to comfort her, to hold her and to make those eyes warm and lively again. And then I remind myself: a man is probably the last person she wants to be around. I couldn't take my eyes off of her for one second but I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I don't know what will hurt her in this state. The walk is as long and cold as I thought it will be, and by the time we reach our lodgings well under the ominous glare of the three mountains, it is roughly one o'clock in the morning.

Trudging up the stairs, Ever, seemed so...so tired, she fumbled with the lock and by the time she had opened the door, I was right behind her. I flinch as a cold wind struck and shuffle inside after her, closing the door I immediately go to the fire and began to kindle the wood and shavings beneath it. My chest burned in agony but I will deal with that later. I need to make Ever as comfortable as possible. I was just scratching the flint and steal against each other when she spoke.

"I'm going to have a shower..." he voice was dead and almost a whisper.

"Ever!" I struggle to my feet, not wanting to be in different rooms before I've said something.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. I-I should've...I would never-"

"Elfman" Evergreen walked forward a pace. "Just..." she looked at the floor, lost for words while my heart thudded in my mouth. "Just forget it. I'm having a shower".

As she walks away, tears bud in my eyes at my incompetence. YOU ARE A USELESS PIECE OF LIFE, I curse myself and punch the hard wall as soon as she is out of the room. WHY COULDN'T YOU PROTECT HER, AND TO THINK THAT YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT HOW WE COULD...how we could work...

Biting back my sobs of frustration I barely managed to start fire. The small flame hissed and sputtered and after a few minutes as if laughing at my weakness. And slowly it's warmth began to spread it's fingers through the room. I try to stop crying and busy myself with binding my chest with bandages, but even though I wrapped the bandages so tight they hurt, I could get the image of Logan kissing her out of my head. It is my fault that that happened I think and stare into the fire with stinging eyes. I'm so sorry, I shudder into my hand. I tend to the fire as gently as I could, and shuddered at the coldness of humanity.

Chapter 15, fuck yeah. Oh my god, what a dark chapter. I know that there isn't much fluff in the story at the moment, but the next few chapters will be...maybe. Anyway I will keep this short and sweet. Read and review, likes a gold too and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Lot's of Love

San-of-the-forest.


	16. Evergreen VIII

Dedicated to Ai Higurashi for his/her much appreciated reviews.

The shower is burning hot and I flinch as the hot little bullets kissed my bruises and bite marks. My breasts throb in pain where he grabbed them, and my lower area feels bruised and sore where he touched me forcefully and unwanted.

What the hell has happened...it is not a question I know what happened. Logan was about to rape me and Elfman saved my life. I was going to be raped if it wasn't for him, that made my bruises hurt all the worse and made my soul curl in disgust. Not because of Elfman, but because I couldn't defend myself. Because my fucking magic is fucking long ranged and couldn't fucking protect me at such a closeness. I slammed a fist against the hard shower wall and my knuckles throbbed painfully. I pull my hand away and gaze at the blood smattering my knuckles with contempt. The metal that Logan had wrapped around my wrists had bitten in deep, not enough to break skin but enough to leave dark thick bands around the flesh. He fought dirty.

There is no such thing as fighting dirty, just fighting.

Logan's dark and burning eyes flashed before mine and I shudder against the shower wall.

"Dammit!" I hiss and slam my hand against the wall again. I bite my lip to stop myself crying out, when I hear a door creak open. I jolted upright and pressed myself into the corner of the shower with my bloody fist and wounded shoulder raised. There is two doors to the bathroom. One leading to the main part with the sink and toilet, the second door leading from that room to this shower room.

Who is it?! My heart is hammering in my chest and I half expect Logan to burst through the shower door. Shivers racked my body and my breaths hiccup in my chest because I didn't know who is out there! It is silent besides a muffled rustling behind the door and my heart thudding in my chest.

I...I need to check! My hand is shaking as I reached for the door and turn my shower on full blast to muffle the door. I slip it open an inch and spied the intruder in the bathroom.

It is Elfman.

My heart is still beating to fast in worry. What is he doing?! Why is he here?! But really he is placing warm new clothes in the floor next to the sink, he has picked up my pajamas and a set of boxers. I notice the thick bandages binding his chest and the way he struggle to bend over.

He is still in pain...

I close the door a fraction and wait for him to leave, he does quickly and as quietly as possible and I blink at the pile of clothes on the floor.

Boxers...he had gone into my room and given me my bed clothes, but he hadn't gone into my underwear bag. Something stirred in my chest, maybe relief but I'm not sure. Those were his own clothes that he has given me maybe I felt a little better about that. I was assaulted in my own clothes, maybe something new will make me feel different. I wash off the last of the blood and tenderly scrubbed down my legs. When I was pressed down and against the snow, my legs are left numb a sore making then almost painful to touch. I opened the shower door and look left and right superstitiously. It isn't the fact that I scared being alone, I'm scared of the possibility that I might not be alone.

The bathroom is absolutely freezing, and any hot water on my skin turned cold in an instant and I was left shivering on the bathroom floor. My shoulder twinged in pain as I slipped my sleeping thermal on, and the cold water clung to the fabric, my teeth clattered together and I struggle on the large dark blue boxers. They had an elastic waistband so the hugged my hips and didn't slide over them like a expected, It's good Elfman thought of that unless it was a fluke. I didn't bother with my warm pants, they would be too awkward to put on over top the boxers. As I shove on my glasses I shiver in the bathroom when I see the mirror above the sink...

Don't, you know it will look bad...But my feet ignore me and I slowly walk up to the mirror. I gaze into the mirror and tears budded at what I saw. My pale face was now mostly blackened by huge bruises, my lip is swollen and bruised horribly by the number of punches it received, my left eyes is swollen too and blackened like a plum. Nasty bite marks covered my neck and one cheek, blood weeps from the torn flesh and light bruising surrounded the bite marks. I look disgusting. Rage began to simmer and then boil the longer I looked and eventually I couldn't look any longer. I struggle into the lounge and searched it with tears in my eyes desperately. I don't know if I was looking for Elfman or what, but I was looking for something. And then I saw it. Six huge bottles of whisky sitting on the fireplace mantle along with six pretty whisky glasses. I approached the large fireplace and my legs tingled as the fires tongues heated my legs slowly.

Yes...This will do. Getting absolutely and terribly drunk sounded like the best thing right now. I take one of the huge square dusty bottles and all the six glasses and plonk myself next to the fire.

"Now, what are you?" I hold up the large bottle and studied the thick amber liquid inside. Glistening swirls danced inside, like oil, and I could just taste the alcoholic potency now. I strain my ears for Elfman but I couldn't hear him, I wonder where he is... I search the room with my eyes and the dark corners seemed to stretch and inch closer to me.

What if there is somebody here? there was nobody outside before it happened. I thought I was alone, but what if I'm not?!

"Enough! Enough of that shit!" I rip off the black wax seal on the top of the bottle and rip the cork out with my teeth. The fumes of the drink sent tears to my eyes. "G-good" I sigh shakily and bring the opening to my lips. Hot and fiery snakes raced down my throat and chest and burned like hell in my stomach.

"Wow..." I whisper dizzily and gaze at the bottle label. "From the year 584, this bottle is over two hundred years old. A fine vintage" I raise the bottle and begin to down the thick beverage. It tasted like fire, smokey apples, and the old wooden cask it fermented in. It is a bright as a fire and as cold as an iceberg, yet it warmed me more than any fire could. I lowered the bottle and my head is already spinning.

"What a delightful drink yyyoouu are!" I slur and grinned at the bottle until my lips hurt. My head flopped back and I grin up at the ceiling when dark black eyes full of hate and lust stared at me from the ceiling.

"Go away!" I hiss and stared at the bottle. "Just go away! Just leave me alone!" tears gathered in my eyes and I shake them away roughly. "My stupid fucking magic! Couldn't even help me defend myself could you!" I glare at my fists and admire the blood on my swollen knuckles. "Noooo, you were the only thing that did anything, is that why Elfman uses his fists more than his magicccc" I hiccup roughly and begin to down my third go at the bottle. It is hardly a quarter down...

"Ever?"

"Huh?" I swoop my head up and gaze at the multiple forms of Elfman in front of me. I think he is carrying fire wood. "Elfmannnn, there is three of you" I slur and put the bottle on the ground next to me. "Hellll, I think I'm already drunk"

"Ever, you shouldn't be doing this" the three Elfmans walked forwards until they merged into one, he knelt in front of me and after dumping the fire wood he went to take the whisky away from me.

"No" I held up a hand in front of him. "Don't!" my hand is clasped around the neck of the bottle tightly and wouldn't let go even when Elfman tried to pries my fingers off of it.

"Ever, you will regret this tomorrow!" he growled.

"Did you know" I giggle and tapped the bottle. "That drinking is stealing happiness from tomorrow? Only the thing is, I don't think there will be annny happiness tomorrow. Noo more than today!" my words trip over each other and I lean my forehead into the bottle.

"Ever, please-"

"No Elfman, please you!" I mumble. "Join me" I pat the floor next to me.

"This isn't a good idea-"

"You know that is exactly something Freed would say!" I hiss and glare at him. "I don't want to drink with Freed, I want to drink with you!"

Elfman looked at me with deep murky eyes and reluctantly eased himself on the floor next to me.

"Good, good" I handed him the bottle. "Now drink".

"Ever-"

"Drink" I shake the bottle and eye him down. He reluctantly takes the bottle and brings it to his lips. Handsome lips they are. A perfect bowman top lip that is full but not too full, and a matching straight bottom lip. They are a softer colour to his skin colour. A lighter shade of brown with a hint of pinkness to them. They are wide but not too much, and not small either. They looked all too kissable. I shiver and think of the bloody ruined cleft lip with broken stubs for teeth that forced themselves onto mine. I hungrily watch the bottle and Elfman's lips, but he only took a merger sip from the bottle, enough to fill a thimble.

"No, no" I shake my head and lift the bottom of the bottle back up to his face. "I said, drink!" I growl.

He fixes me with those eyes again. Those long almond shaped and deep blue eyes and he reluctantly puts the bottle back to his lips. He takes a deep long pull, his Adam's apple moving up and down rhythmically. Leaning back on the fireplace, I watched his form. And he is entrancing. He coughs and splutters on the drink after he finished and immediately put the bottle on the ground. I giggle as he coughed into his hand, and then I took my fourth down of the bottle. The glass rim is still warm where it had his lips on it. He thinks he is ugly...I thought and watched him over the bottle as he watched me. The drink suddenly seemed less satisfactory and I placed it back on the ground. He picks up the bottle again and takes another swig from it. For about twenty minutes we continued this, the thick syrupy liquid burning down our throats and settling into a hot mass in our stomach. I laugh at the buzzy feeling and Elfman snorts too.

"You know" I turned my head to the wall. "I'm so glad I came here with you". Silence was my answer and I grinned at the wall. "Whatt happened could 'ave happened to me at any other time or placee" I mumble and loll my head back around to face him, my grin is still there and I realize just how terrible I must look. "If Freed did ask me to be his partner, I doubt he would've done anything to save me".

"Eva, dat's...dat's not true!" he slurred and put the bottle down.

"Oh really?!" My smile faded in an instant. "Well let's look at the facts! One!" I held up a finger. "Her being upset is pointless!" I yelled and recited the words I heard at the dock. "If he found out I was about to be raped in the snow, he would've said me being upset about that is pointless too!" I shout and laugh hysterically at the ceiling.

"TWO" I yell and hold up another finger. "Did you see him even look at me when the mighty master Makarov was calling out partners. No" I hiss and picked up one of the shot glasses. "All he had eyes for is the fucking leader of our team. Well he can go fuck Laxus in whatever fucking village he is in!"

"And three" I held up my third finger, tears bubbled in my eyes but I held them back.

"Three...And three, none of them are probably thinking about me now. And if they are, they are probably making crude jokes about me and you" the tears nearly dripped down my face and I grabbed the whisky in between us, but instead of drinking it, I poured it into four of the six shot glasses in front of me.

"Here is to Freed. May he find his fuck boy somewhere in the world!" instead of drinking I threw the glass as hard as I could into the wall way in front of us. Glass shattered everywhere and the precious amber liquid dripped through the cracks on the floor.

"Here is to Bickslow. May those fucking dolls of his be his only company in life!" I cursed as I threw the glass. A pleasant tinkling noise filled the air.

"Here is to Laxus. May that stick up his precious ass get no higher!". Smash!

"And here" I lifted the fourth glass. "And here is to Elfman Straussssss" I drawl and look at him. He gaped at me with bright blue eyes, filled with sadness and worry, and hazy with alcohol.

"Who hasn't done absolutely anything to hurt me" I hiccup and place the glass gently back on the ground. I cross my arms over my knees and breathe deeply, in and out, in and out.

It is over, what has happened is over. You are safe, you are here with Elfman. Move on and be strong. I hiss and repeat those three sentences over and over in my head until my tears fade and I swallow my pain. Something warm gingerly touched my shoulder and my head snapped up to watch Elfman's hand touch it reverently. He seemed almost afraid to come near me.

"Ever...I-I" I look at his face and there are tears falling down in. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"What for?" I growl almost soberly.

"I'm just sorry for everything that has happened..." Elfman muttered and took a deep pull of the whisky bottle. I think of the last time he was crying, up at Gnash's hut within the trees and how he called me beautiful. My reflection flashed behind my eyes and of all the dark bruises and marks around all my face.

"Do you still think that?" I ask.

"W-what?" Elfman grumbled.

"Do youuuu still think I'm beautiful?" I laugh at his incredulous face. "I didn't think so. Not with my face looking like this" I took the bottle off of him and took my own slug of it. "You know, apparently guys lose interest in girls when they have been assaulted, do you think that's true-"

"Look, Evergreen shut up for a second!" Elfman yelled and scrubbed at his face.

"What?!" I slam the bottle down and glower at him. "Why should I...Shut. Up!" hissing I drum my fingers into the floor.

"Because dat's not true! I-I, I'd never judge a woman because of what someone else did to her!"

Something soft shifted in my hard heart. Maybe for me being so taciturn when he genuinely cares...I lean into his shoulder. It feels warm, warmer than the fire or the whisky. "Freed, Bickslow, Laxus. You are at times similar to all of them, even Freed. But there are times when you are just so different..." I wipe my face and hold the bottle to my face. But I don't drink it and I place it on the ground again

"You know Laxus, I love him and all but... Girls throw themselves at him all the time. And then even when I try to make them go away, to see sense. He...He just uses them and leaves. Bickslow is no better...he just takes the scraps and uses them just as badly. Freed is the only different, but that's only 'cause he is gay" I tap the ground and lean more on Elfman's shoulder. "It just makes me think...Are all guys like this?"

"Eva"

I look up at him and he looks down at me with misty eyes.

"I'm not just saying this because I'm a guy. But...The idea that guys take advantage of women like that really upsets me. I have two sisters, and I can't stand the idea of that happening to them. And when I look at other woman I just..I just" he trails off and swirls the whisky in the bottle that is now half empty. "I just don't understand why those guys do it".

"You know, for a person that idolizes the virtues of men, you seem to look down on them a lot" I slip my hand down his arm and curl my hand around his.

"People that do that aren't men" he sighed and almost nervously held my hand back.

"Why are you so... nervous?" I ask and hold up our entwined hands.

"I...I thought you being this close to a man would be the last thing you want" Elfman squeezed my hand and I smile at his drunk chivalry.

"You're sweeeeet" I lean back against him. "It's not that, that scares me. It's being alone" I look up at his eyes. "When I was attacked I thought I was alone..."

He blinked at me with his big beautiful eyes and slowly twisted on his side with an arm open. I smile sadly and shuffle into his arms. They are warm and big and oh so tender, I rest my head against his neck and look out the window to watch the snow sprinkle against the black window.

"You asked me if I still thought you are beautiful" a baritone voice rumbled against my ear. Tears tried to bud in my eyes but I forced them back with a smile. I know what he is going to say.

"You are. Those bruises will fade" I hear the drunken slur to his voice but I know he is telling the truth. I shouldn't have gotten him this drunk. But when he started comforting me I had forced the poor guy to keep chugging it back. I relax and lean against his chest when I feel him flinch roughly.

Shit. "Sorry" I ease myself off but he keeps his arms around my back, "I forgot about dat". I can almost feel his smile and relax myself against the lower arm supporting me.

Thanks...

The room is warm and comfortable, he is warm and comfortable. But let's be honest. I am in his underwear and his arms. It is a little weird...

I blink and think about him and his looooong blue eyes, and his handsome lips. They really are spectacular, I mean Laxus has nice lips. But they don't seem as attractive as these ones. I wonder what it would be like to taste them, and feel their fullness and softness. I wonder if he would let me? In my drunken haze I imagine pulling his face down and just kissing him, without giving him time to think. Would he kiss me back? Would he enjoy it?

I allow myself to imagine, the softness, the warmth, the sweetness, his eyes closed in satisfaction. And then suddenly the sour taste of blood laced my mouth. A destroyed mouth with a bloody cleft lip and stubs for teeth forced itself onto mine and a disgusting slimy tongue wriggled its way passed my clamped shut lips and down my throat.

"AH!" I yell and shove myself off him.

"Ever?!"

My heart it thumping and I look around panicked. Looking for any sign of the man with burning black eyes and mutilated face. Is he here?! Is he out there?! I shake in fright and cross my arms to grip my shoulders.

"It's...it's alright" I murmur. I look up and Elfman is staring at me with scared eyes.

"Was it something I did?" He pulled himself up and a little away from me.

"No no" I look at the fire and a giggle leaped out of my mouth, the giggle turned into a laugh and I buried my face into my arms again.

"It's just when I close my eyes" I mumble and force my eyes shut to stop the tears. "All I can see is that horrible face kissing me, and his hands..." I trail off as my voice broke. It's over. It's done. He's dead. But my body throbbed painfully to remind me that this did happen. Kissing...

"You know, it's not my first kiss" I look up with a fake smile.

Smile and this will disappear.

Elfman looked at the ground and shifted uncomfortably.

"My first kiss was with this tall guy with dark green hair" I nearly smile at the memory. "I think I liked him for his hair only, but it was under a warm dry roof in the rain. At the time I couldn't think of anything more romantic".

Why am I saying this?

"And he was a good kisser"

He probably doesn't want to hear this.

"But I was only fourteen, huh fourteen..." I trail off and notice that Elfman is looking more and more uncomfortable.

"You know, at that time I thought I was old to have a first kiss. Almost everyone else was having them at thirteen or even twelve. But there was me having that kiss at fourteen" I lean forward and gaze at Elfman's face to gauge his reaction, but he just picked up the bottle of whiskey a downed more to hide it. I giggle drunkenly and shuffle forward.

"What about you Elf? Who was yourssss" I slur and giggle at him.

"Ah..." He drummed his fingers and shifted to look out the window.

"Oh come on I told you! you can tell me!" I giggle and swash around the bottle of whiskey. A sudden thought came to my mind.

"I didn't ask..." Elfman said through clenched teeth. I brush it off and smile with my split bruised lip.

"Oh wait!" I watch Elfman stiffen. "Do I know her? Or him?" He stayed as quiet as the grave.

"Oh no, she was ugly wasn't she?!" I laugh and imagine that. I guess that Elfman doesn't swing towards the guys, I'd be surprised if he did.

"Or you two were caught at it by your sisters, now that would be embarrassing. Or the person belongs to another guild..." I shuffle around to sit next to him and peer at his face. He is as rigid as a rock and is looking anywhere but me. "Come on now...".

His face is much darker than normal even in this light, it almost looks like he is blushing badly. Oh...

I lean back slightly and look at his tense figure.

"I thought I was old to have a first kiss..."

Oh shit...

"You...You haven't have you?" I whisper. "You haven't been kissed?"

"Didn't take much to figure that out did it?" he didn't sound mad. Just tired.

Oh shit I've embarrassed him! How hasn't he been kissed?! I shudder as my body ached and I remember all to well the feeling of blood dripping into my mouth. Elfman's not like those guys...How come he hasn't been kissed and all of them have?

"Elfman" I reach forward and rest my hand on his shoulder, I try to shake off my drunkenness to be as serious as possible. "I-I'm sorry, I'd thought you'd been...I'd just assumed..."

"It's okay" he smiled at me. A genuine smile, but also a sad one. "It's not really surprising is it?" he gestured to his face and took another long pull from the whiskey.

"L-look, don't say that" I fumble over my words, mortified by my actions.

Why did I even say that?! part of me did it for relief, the other did it for revenge at the only male in the room. And then the other little part of me was silently whispering that I wanted him jealous.

"What I said doesn't mean anything!" I exclaim, knowing Elfman is eighteen closer to nineteen.

"How would you know?" Elfman said not unkindly. I could almost see him thinking those two words. kiss and fourteen.

"L-look, I...I" I lean forward more to tell him something. Anything to make him feel better. As I lent forward, the bruises on my stomach pulled and my breath hitched.

"Ah!" I barely hear me lowly moan and the hard wooden floor thudded against my head. My legs hitched up and my arms curled around my tummy and pushed me into a ball. Pain shuddered through me and cramped tightly around me.

"Ahh!" I moan.

"Shh" a deep voice rumbled. Beyond the pain I felt warm arms wrapped under my legs and back, and I was placed tenderly by the fireplace. I heard rustling and thick fur blankets were layered on me until I was cozy and warm and slowly the pain resided until my body ached with each throb of my heart.

"You've drunken too much and moved to much" Elfman said close to my ear. "You need sleep".

"Ah" I reach out of the warm furs numbly to grab his hand. My hand fumbled over his large rough ones and clasp it tightly. I need to say sorry.

"Do you want me to stay?" Elfman almost sounded sober. I want to say sorry to you! But I also don't want to be alone. My head nodded shakily and I felt him lower himself next to me with a fur to himself. There is barely a foot between us, but I couldn't find the strength to roll over and tell him that I never meant to embarrass him. The fire in front of me and the furs around me warmed me up and numbed my throbbing aching body. I could feel myself slipping into exhaustion, and I want to say something. Anything. But then his hand squeezed mine and I lost myself. But only to nightmares.

I know, it's long. Kill me. But I promise the rest will hopefully not be as long. Please message me or comment if you feel it is too long. Also comment if it is good too :)

I'm also apologizing if you believe Evergreen's reaction to Elfman is unrealistic after her assault, I was thinking about that as I wrote this. But she trusts Elfman with her life and is also extremely attracted to him so I had to factor this in too. But I hope you enjoyed the fluff, and look forward to the next few chapters, I do. But read and or review, both are great.

Lot's of love

San-of-the-forest

P.s. Sorry for those reading this translated. Elfman and Evergreen are drunk at the moment so I have slurred their words by adding duplicate letters. Sorry if this has inconvenienced you.


	17. Elfman VIII

My head throbbed in pain like a huge iron spike was being shoved in it. Blinking blearily the mild light shinning through the window forced me to squeeze my eyes shut again. I groan lowly and press my face deep into the warm furs in front of me to muffle out the bright light.

Shit...my head throbbed with pain and my chest even more so. The skin felt tight and rigid and when I moved I felt the weeping and fresh scabs break open again.

"Ow..."I moan. As I moaned the furs my face is buried in moved slightly. I blink and pull back a bit. Sunlight made my eyes throb painfully and after a few minutes they finally adjusted enough to see. The fire has burned down to smoldering embers and in front of that...A warm bundled body was barely an inch away from my own. Warm puffs of breath floated out from the north end of the bundle and I peer closer.

Ever...despite how incredibly drunk I got the night wasn't lost on me. I remember her hatred, her anger at the Raijinshuu, her words about me, and finally...the first kiss. I thought that I was so drunk last night, but clearly not enough to forget that bit.

"Everybody is having their first kiss at thirteen or even twelve" I remember her words. She was oblivious to my awkwardness, and obviousness. I don't hold that against her, I'm not even mad. It's just it was salt in a wound because she is right. Everyone in the guild has had them at that age. Loki, definitely. Gray, certainly. Natsu, most likely. Me? Not a chance. It makes me feel so isolated and depressed, I know Mira definitely has. Lisanna, I can't guarantee it but I'm sure sure she has too. And Ever...Ever is the icing on the cake. She went into detail about her first kiss and made me feel inadequate about me and my virgin lips. Virgin lips...the thought should feel pure and untouched. But the thought is as scathing as a hot blade and made me feel lonely. My virgin lips feel out of date and unwanted, like their untouched qualities were never supposed to last this long.

I wonder if I will ever be kissed...I thought and studied the warm mass in front of me. Great, all aboard the pity train! I think sourly. There is part of me that I don't want to acknowledge, the part of me that was hoping to be kissed that night. The way she looked so distressed about embarrassing me about it, I was hoping...But that is unrealistic and wrong after what she has been through. Also it would be nothing but a pity kiss. Not a warm genuine kiss that I hope for and even spend nights imagining. Most guys imagine hot sex and how many girls they can lay. I just imagine what it would feel like to have that kiss from someone that wants to give it, with no ulterior motive. Pretty pathetic right?

I sigh and push myself up to shake of my self pity. It isn't appropriate right now and certainly isn't helping this job move along. I lean over slightly to look at Ever's face. It is black and blue and swollen. Anger boiled in me and a sense of tragedy. No one should ever touch her face like that. And for punches to create bruises this brutal, there had to be a lot of power behind the punch. I gently push her hair out of her face and jump when I see her eyes are open and staring out into the fireplace.

"Ever...I'm sorry if I woke you" I stammer, frozen in place.

"I hardly slept..." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. We were quiet for a few long moments and then I couldn't help myself.

"How are you feeling. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I feel sore and like shit, and I don't want anything" she sits up uneasily and pulls on her glasses. They were new ones but did nothing to hide her bruises. When she turned to me, my hand reached out automatically and grazed my fingers on one of the few places of clear skin. Her skin is velvety soft...

How can someone do this to her?! I thought angrily. Her hand reached up and pulled away my own to release it on the ground.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"You're saying that a lot. Don't be, you mean only kindness" she said quietly. Her eyes are so dead and somber like any happiness is sucked out of them. I wish for anything in those eyes, even anger, hatred, sadness. But they seemed so hollow. She moved her jaw to say something and then flinched in pain.

"We will go to Gnash and get something for the pain" I tell her and stumble to my feet. My head swam painfully and I grab the fireplace's mantle to stop myself from falling.

"That's right, we have tattoos to get" Evergreen stood up too and shuddered on her feet.

"Look Ever, we won't get them if you don't want to" I say.

"Why wouldn't I want them?" she asks in a monotone voice. Where is her spark? Her arrogance? Her confidence?

Pinned to the snow down a dark alley! I thought and squeezed my hands into fists.

"I'm not saying- I just..." I fumble for words and hiss at the ground before looking up. "Just don't feel as if it is necessary to do this". I myself am nervous to get a tattoo that I don't know what it will look like.

"Maybe I want them" she said but it sounded more like a question than a statement. "What time is it?" she sighs. I turn and squint at the clock on the wall and it is currently six thirty in the morning.

"Six thirty".

"We are probably late..." Ever mutters and without a second glance she shuffles stiffly into her bedroom. Before she closes the door she peeks at me from the corner of her eye. "Don't eat anything for breakfast, Gnash said not to".

"Don't think I can..." I turn away sadly and go for my own bedroom.

* * *

The snow from last night wasn't light and even I was struggling through it. Everything is too bright and my eyes throbbed even more so in pain. Though I am always watching Ever, and that is most painful of all. She struggled through the snow much more than I, a deep hood covered her face to hide it from any villagers who would see it. But even so I can hear her grunt in pain and walk with stiff legs through the snow. I saw how badly they were scratched up and bruised, this must be hard for her.

I wanted to stop my walking and offer to carry her. But I know she won't agree, not while we are within the village. The village is still asleep, only the butcher was beginning his bloody work and the first puff of smoke from the smith can be seen.

I wonder how Rojin is...Yesterday the boy has seen more horrors than anyone his age has the right to see.

And you...I look at Ever and her stiff and painful movements. She hasn't cried. She hasn't allowed herself to cry about her pain and humiliation. She isn't letting the shock set in and is trying to ignore that what happened last night happened. We've gotten so close the two of us, because of the two of us being on the mission we have learned when we are sad, angry, hurt and in need of comfort. I have learnt her insecurities as she has learnt mine, and it has made me really aware of just how...delicate the both of us are. And it makes me want to help her all the more, but I can't if she doesn't allow herself to recognize what happened. I had deliberately avoided the alley where I left Logan's remains. My feet were moving before my brain could catch up, and the next thing I knew. We walk towards the long gravel path at the entrance to the village. I had to keep my pace incredibly slow for Ever to keep up. She altered between shuffling and limping through the snow in obvious pain. I wanted to offer my services right now but she wouldn't accept until we're out of the village. Even then she mightn't at all. As we crossed, the border lit up bright blue with the rune language and the entrances guard let us pass. There was seven of them, all with bright blonde hair, but Ever didn't even acknowledge them.

I see, she is uncomfortable around men that look like Logan. It is better than her being afraid of every single man to walk the planet, but still made me sad. I heard a familiar caw behind me, and before I knew it something heavy thudded on my shoulder. I jump in surprise and turn to see Ugly balancing himself on my shoulder.

"You damn bird" I growl but let him sit there. We trudge up the path for a couple hundred meters, just behind a pine tree on the path when I stop and release her arm. The guards can't see us...

"Hmm?" she grunted and regarded me beneath her hood.

"Here" I crouch down and hold my arms out backwards. There was silence for a few seconds and then the gravel crunched and cold mass in slightly wet clothes clambered awkwardly onto my back. Ugly cawed angrily and flapped up in the sky to fly above us. I lock my hands and stand up, easing back slightly so she won't fall off. My chest burned in agony as my muscles stretched to accompany the weight, but I bear it unflinchingly and walk easily up the gravel.

"Thank you..." Ever's breath was warm on my ear and goosebumps ran up and down my flesh. I grunt in reply to hide my flustered breath. Her head easily leaned against my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my neck. My heart palpitated, but after a couple of seconds I steady it. Despite the pain in my chest, her weight and warm hands made it all worth it. But still the walk seemed to go too fast. I trudge through the snow and past the pine trees with branches so sharp I could impale myself and spied Gnash's hut.

"Are you ready?"

"I don't think it matters" she replied sadly. I miss the fire in her voice. She doesn't seem her without it. I say nothing and trudge through the thick foot deep snow and stumble awkwardly onto the lopsided porch.

"Are you alright from here?" I ask and crouch lower so she can slide off.

"That also doesn't matter"

I sigh and nod somberly. "Okay..." I knock on the door. It groans open as soon as I touch it and a deep grinding noise echoed from the chamber at the end of the hall. Our crow flaps his immense wings and lands on the post just outside the hut to scream ominously.

"Come here" Gnash's rough voice echoed from the chamber.

I swallow nervously and approach first. My breath was a cloud of mist outside of the hut, but inside it felt even denser and thicker as it floated around my head. I push aside the dirty brown curtain that acted as a door and gaped at the table in front of me. Large binding straps were on the table, one at the head space two on each side of the table, one for each arm. And a big one at the very end made for legs. Next to the table, Gnash cleaned huge bone needles of different shapes and sharpness, and a huge glass jar of swirling black ink sat next to her. Also next to her was a large round shape object covered in a veil. I swear I can see something glint at me from it. As soon as Ever entered the room, Gnash stood up and went to us. She cocked her head at me and Gnashed her teeth.

"You are more hurt than you were yesterday" she growled. I say nothing about my burn wounds and she turns to Ever. Leaning down she grips the edge of her hood with terrifyingly long fingers and pulls it back. In the poor lighting and insidious room, Ever's face looked more brutalized than ever before.

She pauses for a long period and glares at her face.

"How did this happen?" she demanded. When Ever said nothing she turned to me. "None of you are very chatty this morning...What happened?!"

"It doesn't matter... We are here for tattoos" Ever sighed morosely.

"And healing" I interrupt and point at Ever.

Gnash was silent for a second and then nods. "Very well. Evergreen, you can wait outside I will do Elfman first-"

"Wait!" I interrupt. "Evergreen should go first. She is-"

"-Not as hurt as you are. Your wounds can get infected. Her's can't, so hurry up and sit down. After you wounds are healed I will start on your tattoo".

I turn around, annoyed and exasperated. Ever deserved to have her bruises fixed first. They cause me much more pain than these ones do. But as I turned, Ever was already leaving without so much as a word. My heart sunk and I watched her go. A cold, massive and clawed hand dropped on my shoulder and guided me towards the table. I sat down solidly with anxiety twisting my heart. So many things were making it so hard to concentrate on remaining calm. Ever's plight, and pain. The Draugr trying to slaughter the village and possibly whole island. The First One. And now a tattoo...

"Take your shirt off" Gnash flicked her fingers in and upwards direction and eyed me coolly. In the dark morning light, her face paint and black eyes looked all the more sinister.

"You should've done Evergreen first!" I snap and grunt in pain as my thick coat and woolen shirt pinch my bandages as I removed them. Gnash said nothing and began to easily remove my tight bandages with her sharp nails. After the bloodied and crusty material was off she picked up a huge glass clever and pressed the blade gently against my chest. A thin cut opened and blood seeped onto the blade making runes on the glass glow red. Using the blade, she sliced away my stitches like they were made from butter and began to wipe the blade up and down my chest. An awkward and almost painful tingling prickled my chest and I look down to watch as my muscles and skin began to knit themselves back together. Watching the entire process was disturbing.

"How was Evergreen hurt?" Gnash asked quietly. Sick rose in my throat and I look at the floor, my hands trembling in rage.

"...for a person that idolizes the virtues of men, you seem to look down on them a lot" Evergreen's words replayed in my head.

"It is not for me to tell..." I answer thickly. Gnash paused for a second and looked into my eyes.

"Very well then" she waved her knife over my chest and stomach for a few more minutes and then sat up. My skin itched and tingled and when I looked down my chest wound and burns began to slide away into nothingness.

"Get on your stomach" my stomach pinched uncomfortably but I lie down. Thick leather straps cinch tightly across my legs and then on each arm. And before my head was strapped down Gnash crouched beside me.

"These runes will help. This isn't just some gaudy body art. To help you, I will thicken your defenses so it will be harder to have damage inflicted. I will also increase you body's speed. You shall be able to move faster than you have in your life".

"Faster than lightning?" I snort.

"Depends" Gnash replied. She secured my head and I nervously watched the wall. Anxiety built in me and I thought about my treasured sisters. What would they think when they see my tattoo? Would they be angry? Would they judge it? Unease built more and more and I realize I don't even know what it will look like!

I turn to ask Gnash about it when I see her connect a thin hose to a needle the length of my finger. That hose was stuck deep into the ink pot and began to pump the ink up to the needle. The bone point whirled around in circles so fast it became a blur and sounded like a mini chainsaw roaring into life. Gnash walked forward with the needle and ran her hand over the bare flesh of my back. Her hand was even more freezing than the room, and goosebumps sprang up on my back.

"Try not to twitch" was all she said and the buzzing needle hovered over the middle of my spine.

"Gnash, what are you-"I began and then the needle broke my skin. "FUCK!" I screamed. I would have my burns any day over this. I felt my magic in my body stretch and wither as her magic needle tugged at it and pushed fiercely. It's almost like her bone needle was pulling out bits of it, and replacing it! And as she pulled it out her ink coated it and trapped it against my skin. Agony wracked my body and it felt like an age before she began to move the needle.

* * *

"Alright you are done" Gnash's voice was hardly a whisper in my ear. She removes the straps from my body but all I could do was gape at the ceiling. She had to turn me over once she finished with my back, so she could continue the tattoo on my chest and arms. The pain is fresh and hot all over my body and I could hardly move.

Shit...Shit...I lift my arm weakly and my hand blurred in front of me.

"Come one. Get up already" Gnash's scary hand gripped my forearm and hauled me up.

"Ah..." I groan in reply and breath shakily on the table. "How...How does it look?" I ask. My voice is strained and hoarse from pain. Gnash picked up a sheet of worked bronze from her bench and gave it to me. I pause for a second and hold the cool metal in hand almost reverently and then hold it up to my chest.

"If you want to see your back, tap the sheet" Gnash walked out of the room to clean her needles.

"...Holy shit" I whisper in shock. Thick Celtic patterned lines coiled and wove like snakes around my biceps and up my shoulders. They went as far as my elbow and are about an inch thick. The Celtic pattern was a triple plat that was pure white against the black edges that bordered each line. They stretched up to my collar bone where they followed the bones shape exactly and covered it. Even the little dip right bellow my throat.

"Mirajane is going to kill me..." I breath in awe and touch the winding and spinning tattoos on my arms. The spun faster under my touch and almost hypnotically, but the more I looked the more proud I was of them. There is your back too...I swallow and touch the bronze sheet. It ripple like water under my touch and after a few seconds I was looking at the back of me, but with one huge difference.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shout. A huge swatch of black ink stretched up from the middle of my spine and back, to each of my shoulder in a huge triangle. The edges are frames with the same rolling and rippling triple plat, but the rest of the mass of ink was filled to the very edges with a massive Celtic infinity knot that flexed and wove inside and outside itself.

"Oh shit..." I gasped and dropped the sheet. "She is going to kill me...She is so going to kill me" the thought of my big sister wrath at my tattoo was terrifying.

"Alright Elfman, leave" Gnash walked in with a fresh set of needles and Evergreen in tow. Her bruised eyes widened in shock when she saw my body and I felt my cheeks flush hot under her gaze.

"What?!" I ask defensively and cross my arms.

"It's..." she trails off and approaches. I nearly flinch as her hands touch my arm. Her hands are so smooth and warm on my skin. They sent bolt of electricity up my back. She pulls away my arms and gazes at my collar bone, but I look at her eyes. They are still so tired looking and empty...It makes me so sad.

"Is there more?" she asks softly. Her fingers graze gently along my collar bone, tracing the moving patterns in an almost pleasurable way.

"Ah, yeah there is"I swallow and spun around on the table to show her my back. The warmth of her fingers on my chest felt so nice.

I...I can't feel this. This is wrong! I grit my teeth and in my annoyance I didn't hear Ever gasp at my back. Her soft graze gently over my skin, and my breath hiccups in my lungs as little sparks seem to dance on my skin where ever she removes her hand.

"Wow..." Ever breathed and traced the swirling and flexing mark on my back. I turn back around slowly and look back into her eyes. They are full of interest and wonder and I couldn't stop admiring the new glow in them. A smile twitched the corners of my mouth, I am too happy to see that light back. But then her warm caramel eyes look into mine and the light fades all too soon.

"Oh..." she sighs and backs away. As she steps into the shadows, her face becomes more bruised than anything.

"Elfman..." Gnash's voice was almost softer and she nodded her head in the direction of the door.

I nod too. It was time to go. I stand up and was about to walk past Ever when I stop. "You will be alright" I say quietly and begin to leave. I swung on my coat only, and even then my back stung as fabric brushed over the tender skin. I walk out and into the corridor, and my breath began to plume in great clouds of mist again. "You will be alright"...

Will she? The spark and light in her eyes fade as soon as there is a spark in them. I remember the way her face was more bruised than it is healed and natural. Is that how she feels too? I walk outside and the cold freezing air immediately attacks my bare chest. I know it was a foolish idea to not where my warm shirt, but I know if I did my skin would hurt much more than it is now. I sit on the steps and think of her bruises. I think of her pain and how she must feel even though she looks like she is trying not feel anything.

I wish it was her family here instead of me...I think.

"I don't want to drink with Freed, I want to drink with you!" ...I don't know if she wishes it though. Ugly cawed loudly from the post and hopped onto the veranda next to me.

"Have you got any ideas bird?" I ask and scratch him behind the head. His feathers fluff up as I scratch him and he shook his head vigorously to try to move my finger to the best spot.

"I take that as a no" I sigh and look up at the sky. I was inside for a while I realize as the grey slate coloured sky was now much darker than it was when I first went into the hut.

I lifted my arm and began to admire my tattoos. They are actually pretty cool. I mean they do mean something, they are making me stronger and are proving the dedication I go to to finish jobs an help others. Hell even the pain I went through-

"AAHHHHH!" A feminine scream pierced the air. I was on my feet in seconds and ran for the door and my body moved faster than should ever be possible. I crash into the door in my sudden rush of speed and Ugly screamed in fright and swooped around the air in erratic circles. Ever screamed for a long moment but I couldn't go through that door.

"It's a just the needle...it is just the needle" I breathe and try the door knob. It is stuck in place. I tug at the door with all my strength but it refuses to budge.

Can't I go in there just to help her?! I kick the door in my rage. Gnash locked me out so I wouldn't interrupt.

"Dammit!" I kicked the door and my tattoos spun faster in my rage. But I couldn't do anything. She cried again in pain. And her whimpers rang in my ears like bells. I clamped my hands over my ears to block it out, but I couldn't! Just hearing her in pain made me scared. A memory flashed behind my eyes of a man with a ruined face forcing a kiss and his hands on her.

"SHIT" I swear and collapse on the veranda. I bury my face in my hands and pray for her pain to end, but it was many hours before my wish was granted.

The sky is black as ebony and I couldn't even see the tree in the darkness. There was no light outside, no moon or stars just like last night. And not even a light outside for me. My face was still buried in my arms when her cries of pain finally stop. The cold has bitten deep into my bones and it took an age before my head seemed to lift itself. I stagger to my feet, my arms trembling like madness and lurch towards the door.

"Eva..." my breath rattled and icy wind lanced my lungs. I grip the doorknob, frozen with ice and hope against hope that it would open. It is so cold...

"Come one, please..." I whisper and twist. And finally the door ground open, and the first thing I heard was sobbing. Something pinched heavily and I moved shakily forward. The sobbing grew louder and a new voice added into the mix. Gnash's harsh voice was murmuring in a...comforting way?

The filthy curtain was all that separates me from the voices, but I couldn't bring myself to barge in there. So I knock harshly on the wall and wrap my arms around my chest to stop the shivering. Gnash pulled aside the curtain in a second and with a expression of...bewilderment?

Oh no...

"What happened?!" I hissed through chattering teeth. She just shrugged in a confused way and stepped aside for me. I stepped past her hurriedly and screeched to a halt when I saw her.

Oh no...

What I saw made me blush and what to help her more than ever. Her haunched crying form was sitting on the table in only her bra and underwear. The cold must be attacking her but she did nothing to warm herself, but that wasn't the biggest thing. It was her tattoo...

On her stomach there was a small Celtic star that rotated and moved in slow hypnotic ways. But the biggest part began at her collar bone. A basic knot made of the same triple platt as the ones on me began at the hollow of her collar bone. It then split off into two, inch thick lines of the same design and moved down and in between her cleavage on either side. They moved apart and followed her rib cage symmetrically then moved apart further to traced the curve of her waist. I blushed deeply when they flowed over her hip bones in an entrancing way and plunged below her knicker line where they reconnected...

She whimpered pathetically and didn't seem to notice my presence and pity surged in me like a tidal wave. Furious, I span around and pushed aside the curtain to the hallway where Gnash was beginning to move into a separate room. I grab her cold long arm and she spins on me in a second with her teeth bared.

"Why did you do that to her?!" I hiss furiously.

"I don't choose the tattoo!" Gnash ripped her arm out of my grip and stalked off into the separate room.

I grit my teeth and slip back into the room, turning quietly I slip off my jacket and let the cold air attack my chest. Her tattoo is huge, mine is massive on my body but hers covers the biggest part of her body. I pity her. Her privacy and dignity was invaded and brutalised last night, and now so again with a tattoo that she didn't know what it would look like and didn't even want.

"Ever?" I ask cautiously. She sniffled into her hand again and tried to rub away the tears on her face. I don't think she heard me. I approach tentatively and gingerly sit down on the table next to her. I try not to look at her body, but it is hard! I was relieved to see the bruises on her face and legs were gone, and no doubt the ones on her stomach, but that wasn't the thing I noticed. She truly is a gorgeous woman. In the gloomy light, her skin almost glowed with a pearlescent sheen. The length of her shapely legs curled up under her. The deep dip of her waist and curve of her hips and how perfectly her breasts filled her out. The tattoos contrasted with her skin beautifully, and some would say that her trembling sad form would diminish her grace. But she is a quiet griever, subtle pretty and not wishing to be seen. I was loud and obvious even when I don't want to be. My blush creeps from my face down my neck. Shaking myself I place the coat over her shoulders.

She sat bolt right up as soon as the warm fabric touched her skin and stared at me accusingly behind her glasses.

"S-sorry" I begin to push myself off the table.

"I fucking hate this..." a thick voice whispered behind me. I turn slowly and she pulls the coat tighter around her.

"I hate this fucking crying, and being so fucking weak!" Ever hissed and buried her face in her arms.

"You're not weak!" I say and sit back down. "You're not!"

"But it happened!" she span on me with fresh tears running down her face. "H-he attacked me and t-tried to use me and I couldn't stop it!"

"Ever..." I rub my face and think of what to say. I'm no good with words and I have no idea what will offend her right now.

"And it happened!" she squeaked and her face began to break no matter how many times she tried to stop it. "It really happened! And I thought if I ignore it, it will disappear and I could pretend it didn't happen...But it did!" she whispered and bound herself in her arms. "It did..."

My face felt pale and shivers wracked my body from the cold. I...I don't know how to handle this! On the boat she was upset for a completely different reason. The only way I know how to comfort someone is physically, like hugging and such. But is comfort like that appropriate? There is only one way to try...

I slowly reach out and brush my fingers against hers. They are cold and immediately stiffen at my touch but made no move to rid themselves of me.

"You are not weak and if you still believe you are...well you aren't weak to me".

She blinked as if to process my words and I gently rubbed my fingers into the top of her hand. Something softened in her eyes and she rubbed the tears away more fiercely.

"Thank you...That means a lot to me" she sniffled and rubbed away the last of her tears. I continue to rub her hand and palm, I try to ease out her distress and she lets me. Her body shuffles over and leans herself against my arm and I try not to blush to badly. After all, she is practically naked...

I try not to watch her as she looks at the tattoo on her stomach, but it is very distracting as she traces the ink on her stomach, hips and waist. Very distracting. She must've felt my discomfort and awkwardness because she soon stops her examining and looks at my own face.

"They don't come off..." she sighs sadly and gazes at the pure skin on her arm.

"For life" I agree. She shifts again so her head lolled on my shoulder and I tentatively wrapped arm around her clothed shoulders. Safe her shoulders are. Not showing skin. I don't know how she feels about my comfort, I still firmly believe that being with a man would be one of the last things she wants. But she just leans more into my arms, her body warmth sent fire to scorch my skin and her fingers reach almost nervously up to touch my collarbone. My skin prickled like crazy and I watched the runes on my arms dance like madness, but she just continued to run her small fingers along my tattoos...

"Elfman I'm sorry" she suddenly said.

"What?! why?" I ask and felt my skin relax as she removed her hand from my chest.

"I embarrassed you last night..." Evergreen looked away ashamedly.

"Oh" I felt my face heat again. Why did you have to mention the first kiss again...

"I didn't...I didn't mean to embarrass you. I don't even know why I said it!" she grimaces and pulls the jacket tighter over her.

"Look it's alright" I smile. "It's not like you said it really loudly in front of the guild". Her face pulls lower and she sighed depressingly. I wanted to slap myself, saying at least you didn't yell it in the guild still means she said something.

"No, no what I mean is..." I sigh and rub my face.

"What I mean is, when it happens it happens" I smile and give her a squeeze. "It doesn't matter really" only it does. She gave me an odd look like there was something up with my face. I shifted uncomfortably under her stare and decided the wall looked more interesting. Well it didn't stare back... Ever's warm body shifted against my side and her head rested more securely against my chest. It felt really nice and good. I wrap my arm around her waist now and more securely, her warmth more satisfying than any fire.

"Okay" she murmured. And I felt like it would be.

* * *

This is soooooooo long dear god. I know you all said you like the long chapters but they seriously take it put of you. Well I hope you liked this chapter, I didn't give Elfman and Ever tattoos purely for the sake of them. They actually will help them in the future. Speaking of tatts the image above is the design on Elfman's back but flip it upside down. So read, review and enjoy.

Lots of love  
San-of-the-forest


	18. Evergreen IX

Its been a hard couple of weeks. I've been trying so hard to concentrate on this job and remain professional, but there have been sudden moments when I break down. I was in the village the first time I broke down. A couple of days after my tattoos and I felt fine. I was a few feet away from my partner, he was talking to the guard about any unusual sightings. Draugr are in the sea, that is confirmed, but there seem to be more and more gathering in disturbing amounts. They can't cross the border and they haven't left the ocean. Yet. I was fine and then the smith showed up. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes. And then he marches up to me and says his name.

"Logan is dead!"

He has such burning eyes like the forges he tends. Such similar burning eyes too...

"I said Logan is dead!" he yelled and paced back and forth in front of me.

"I-I-I" I stammer and my hands begin to shake. Dark hair. Dark eyes. The personally deformed, butchered face and the smith's began to merge into one before my eyes.

"Wait a minute" a deep voice, a warm voice said. A familiar voice.

"What happened?!" Elfman had asked and stepped more in front of me. I look at his back and don't look away. He is familiar and safe. And I feel so pathetic needing someone familiar to feel safe. And I know he is lying, he knows just as I do what happened to Logan. And now they are talking about him, and where he was found and what happened to him!

"...He looked like a monster ripped him up..." I didn't do that. Elfman took him away, but he was a werewolf that time...He didn't tell me what he did. I guessed when I saw him come back to me with his arms covered in blood but...I didn't think he would...

He did it to protect you, some awful and perfectly logical voice said in my brain. He didn't kill him, I did. He did to Logan what a butcher would do to a carcass. With a carved piece of meat you can't tell how the animal died. It could've had it's throat cut, it could've been shot, it could've even been poisoned. Or it could've had it's throat crushed and chest caved in. A mortal wound only capable of a vicious beating. You cook up a roast in the oven and you can't tell what happened to the beast in there. Only the murderer and the butcher can, if they aren't the same people. I am the murderer and Elfman is only the butcher that came to clean up my mess.

"...Villager, found what little was left of him frozen in an alley..."

My breaths started heaving in my chest like the waves of the ocean and tears budded in my eyes. It actually happened...I heard the snow scrunch behind me as the guard shifted in discomfort at my distress. I killed a man...I have seen dead bodies, I have mortally injured people and did it easily. But this time I killed someone. He tried to abuse me and I killed him. The smith's dark eyes looked at me, I couldn't see the concern in them through the tears blurring my eyes. My breaths began hitching in my chest to the point where bile began to creep up my throat the dark back in front of me suddenly moved and big warm hand wrapped around my gloved one. Fingers massaged gently up and over my knuckles, in between the joints and over my fingers. I stare at his chest, unable to look anywhere else less there be the burning black eyes I see in the smith. Elfman's hand gave my own a gentle squeeze and continued his gentle work.

"She is just...Stressed" he explained for me. "We patrolled the beach last night and the amount of Draugr seen is disturbing. And now a body..." I could feel his eyes on me but at the time I could do nothing to look back at him. Bile crept up my throat until I found it hard to breathe but then a rough voice began to speak.

"Aye fair enough. The whole village is stressed too, with Logan dead its like mortar in a house has crumbled and now we are just waiting for a storm to blow us over. C'mon, let's leave them to their work".

Two pairs of footsteps crunched through the snow, but the hand holding mine didn't leave and I realize the guard must have left with the smith. Tears swam in my eyes and as soon as their footsteps faded I couldn't hold it back any longer. I span and threw up violently on the tree stumps lining the cliffs to the beach. Those same hands held back my hair and gently stroked my back like they were petting a terrified animal.

"They are gone Ever. They are gone" he said, the hand stroking gently in circles.

"He h-had his eyes!" I hissed and scrubbed my mouth roughly when I finished. "His eyes!"

"It's just me now. Just me" he insisted and rubbed my back.

"I said I wouldn't let him make me suffer!" I roared furiously at my pain. Back in the alley as I slowly killed the dead thing, I swore I wouldn't suffer because of him.

"You won't. I won't let him".

That was the first time I broken down.

The second time was days later. I had a nightmare. I have been having them every night but this one was worse. Those burning ugly dark eyes were staring at me in the shadows. And I was alone in an empty room and couldn't see him! I felt his burning lust filled gaze and every time I twisted and span to look for him I couldn't find him and I was alone. Alone like I was that night...

And suddenly I blinked and he was right above me again...Right above me with those angry eyes, forcing himself on me. I woke to myself screaming in my room in the dead of the night, tears running down my face and everything. Time felt different but after a couple of seconds someone knocked on my door.

"Ever?" he asked, his voice rich with concern.

"Go a-away" I whimper.

"Ever please, let me help" he began to open the door.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" I picked up the closest thing which was my bed side lamp and hurled it at the door. It shattered dramatically and wonderfully against the door which immediately and hurriedly closed. I hiccup and cry into my hands loud enough not to hear Elfman slump on the ground next to the door. Gods I thought...I thought he was right there...I could see his horrific face and burning dark eyes right above me and I thought...

I shudder into my hands and couldn't sleep at all that night. My eyes and ears strained for any sudden things. Once I heard Elfman get up and I jump in fright. Part of me wanted to run out there and beg him to stay. Another part, the prideful part reared it's big fat head and shouted at me that I do no beg for anyone! That part I listen to the most. And then the other part, the other tiny little part whispered that it might not be Elfman out there.

That was the ridiculous part, I mean of course I fucking know that Logan is dead. I killed him. I beat him bloody because he tried to hurt me. To rape me and it was my fault. I was the one that destroyed his face, the one that embarrassed him and spat at him that he needs me to save this goddamn village. And he proved pretty accurately that he doesn't need me. Not at all if I could lose to him as easily as I did. I hunch angrily over my squashed up legs and stare at the door. Unsure what to do and what I should feel. Aware that Elfman is trying to help me and yet I can't help but feel things I'm not sure I should feel when I'm with him. Safe, strong and above all...I don't know how to word it. I feel so many things that if I spell them all out individually they all sound so stupid. Yet altogether they feel right, good, warm. And that man that makes me feel those strange crazy things is right out my door right? I hear him move back to the door and sit down again. Well I hope it is him, I feel like anyone could be with me when I am alone...I stare at the door, unable to sleep, unable to move either until the blackness outside my window begins to shift and grow lighter. I blink in a sudden daze and my legs throbbed angrily in the cramped position. I stretch them out, making them crack and pop in painful relief as the blood flowed back into my legs. Wobbling to my feet, I regard the door with uncertainty. Sun light glinted in my eyes through the window and that was a mild reassurance too. When the sun comes up all the dark shadows disappear.

I tip toe towards the door and slip it open softly. He is there and lying against the wall with his mouth parted slightly and great puffs of air disappearing from his mouth. I notice a thick dark piece of paper in his relaxed hands, and next to that and abandoned white quill. I slide to the ground next to him and gingerly take the paper from his limp hand. It had one word on it.

"Makarov..." I sighed. I turn to Elfman to see him regarding me with eyes opened only a fraction, and bleary with sleep. Something soft twists my heart while my hand reached up and grazed his cheek with the back of my fingers.

"I know you mean well" I whisper. My hand travels down his slanted cheek and against his jaw, rough with stubble. He sighs and his warm breath sends sparks across my hand, his eyes slide close and he slips off once again into oblivion. Makarov...I think and gently take my hand away from his face. He could only be writing this letter for one reason. He thinks I should go home.

"I won't" I whisper at the sleeping man next to me. "I won't go home yet. I need to prove them all something. I need to prove to the Raijin that I don't need them to succeed. I need to prove I am strong" I tuck the piece of paper back into his hand and wrap my own around it. "I swore I wouldn't suffer because of him and I won't. I will be a good partner".

"I know..." a deep voice sighed next to me. I blink in surprise and Elfman removed his hand from mine. He gripped the thick black paper and began to rip it to pieces quietly. After, he slips his hand back in mine and lolls his head to me. "I know. Now go to sleep".

My eyes itch with hotness and I lean myself against his shoulder. It is big and warm and comfortable, the rest of the arm wraps around my waist cushioning me in place while my head slips against the flat of his shoulder.

"Thank you".

"Now you are the one saying something a lot" he grumbles and held me tighter. It took a little while, but I did slip off into a dreamless sleep.

The third time was last night.

I couldn't sleep that night at all, I was very very incredibly alone. And the silence is thunderous. Tears rolled down my face without pause and my breaths hiccuped in my lungs emerging from my lips as sobs. God I felt so alone, and yet I felt like I was being watched at the same time. The shadows have dark eyes that burned quietly. I hiccup more and scrunch myself into a ball. I got my period today. I should've expected it, it was due right about now. But when I woke up this morning to blood it sent a terrible reminder to me of what happened now weeks ago. The cramps were bad, nothing I wasn't used to but it effected me badly. It was a reminder that Logan didn't get that far but he was going to if not for Elfman. I think Elfman knows, he has two sisters, he should know and he treats me with extra care and like a gentleman. He isn't like Bickslow. Pure sweet, funny Bickslow couldn't understand periods. He doesn't understand the pain and thinks we make it up as an excuse for being moody at times. I told him if I kicked him in the balls would he make up the pain? He didn't believe me so I kicked him anyway. After that he walks as if on ice whenever I'm on my monthly. I roll into a ball and cry into my knees. Not because of pain but because of how shockingly barren I feel. Like everything in me is cold and always sad, always on edge. It's like I'm mourning all the happiness I had before I came to fucking Hryggð. It is barren around me too, but I still feel as if the emptiness has eyes, and I couldn't stand it!

The only time I don't feel this...Empty is when I'm with him. His presence is a pureness. It shows me that I'm not alone but with someone stupidly kind, warm and caring. Someone that protects me and still believes me strong. He is sometimes a little slow to pick up my moods or determine, but I don't blame him. I don't know what I'm feeling other than the great depression in my chest. That depression is mostly gone when I'm around him. I'm warmer, fuller when I'm with him. I'm no fool, I know I care for him. I care about that stupid smile on his face, the way his eye glow and dim depending on his moods. And at the moment the greatest thing I care about is the fact he hasn't been kissed. It is a great tragedy. I don't mean to pity him because I don't. The tragedy is that he hasn't been kissed while the scum of the earth are getting tongues shoved down their throat by whores or terrible men. He is a gentleman to a lady when he isn't being loud and eager to fight people. In the guild he can be a bit obnoxious, but here not so much, not really at all actually.

He is just down the hall... I thought and tears gushed down my face with new gusto. I'm so lonely here, and I don't feel safe lonely. I slip out of the thick furs of my bed and the biting cold nearly made my tears freeze to my face. I rattle like a bag of marbles and grip the cold door knob. It a grinds open alike thy and I breath in relief that their is no one there. I was half expecting someone... I shake my head and look at the door at the end if the hallway. It's so dark in here and so empty. I walk briskly towards his door, my body shaking with emotion and cold. I reach his door and touch the freezing handle when I consider something.

Will he want me here? Part of me says that Elfman wouldn't care, and would want me comfortable and cared for. Another part is scared for rejection. Maybe if I asked him politely...

I gingerly pull down the handle and squint nervously as the door squeaks loudly as I opened it.

"Elfman?" I whisper. A large mass lay curled up under the furs, only part of his face and all his snowy tresses visible.

"Elfman?" I whisper again and take a step forward. He is lost to sleep and didn't even twitch.

Maybe he wouldn't mind, if I stay out of his way... Tiptoeing forward I tentatively touch the furs and pet the silkiness, admiring it's warmth.

If I don't wake him up... I stiffly sit myself on the bed and lie down. The bed is huge but even so I lay tensely on the very edge. Biting coldness attacked my body, but I didn't relax under the furs convinced that such an action would wake him. I am also sure that my presence here would be so unwelcome. I had no reason to guess this...I just don't want to be rejected and felt like I would be. The cold bit deep into my bones through my winter pajamas and a fresh sheet of tears rush down my face. I whimper and cup my hands over my face to muffle any noise and shudder silently into a ball.

Oh gods I'm probably going to wake-A warm hand pressed against my shoulder and everything freezes with in me.

"Ever you will freeze like that" his voice thick with sleep sighed. Those thick furs were pulled out from underneath me and I was too shocked to move as he tucked me into bed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" I fumble over my words and begin to struggle to get out of bed.

"Its okay" a warm hand pressed against my back, neither forcing me to stay, or pushing me to go. A warm tender and safe touch. When I didn't move or make any move to relax, Elfman's hand started rubbing in small circles. Warm rounded movements and he traveled down my spine and back up to the nape of my neck. Sparks rushed up my back making my mouth gape open in a startled shape, and the more he rubbed my back, the more each touch felt different from the last. It began as a friendly pat, to an exaggerated rub, a tender touch. And eventually a caress that made something warm stir in my chest. I felt him shift forward and his knees bent into mine and his spare arm wrapped around my stomach.

"Ever..." warm breath puffed against my neck making the skin tingle my flesh raise in goose bumps. My body was frozen in place and yet something warm was rushing through my body from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. I swallow thickly in relief that I was no longer alone, and the barren cold part in my chest began to glow hotly.

"Mm" I sigh as he continued caressing me. I wriggled back and pressed back against his chest, fitting us together like spoons. His arm stretched out from in between us and cushioned my head against it. It was very hard and muscular and yet the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Don't think you need to be a stranger..." he whispered and his breath tickled the top of my head.

"I wont" I blink and wrap both of my hands around his arm circling my waist. "You really are helping...You know?"

I felt him nod and the top of his forehead thudded against the crown of my own head. I blink and close my eyes, relaxing my head against his comfortable arm. The lonely shadows seem much lighter now.

And now we are back to the present.

It's been two weeks since that night with Logan in the alley. A week and a half when Logan was discovered dead in the snow. And it has been two nights since I shared Elfman's bed and arms. But now he was above me again. In my dreams that is. His ruined face leering at me from above and there was nothing else to see. The rest of the room is pitch black except for me and him. My eyes and wrists are never bound in my dreams, but I'm powerless to move them. I struggle to move and panic makes my heart race faster and faster as he stared at me longer still. Then he began to lean down...

"No STOP" I yell and squeeze my eyes shut as he gripped my arm painfully. My heart hammered and I hatefully waited for his hands to brutally touch me. But they never do. I bite my lip, waiting for something, anything! And then they begin to move. My mouth parts slightly as what seems to be larger hands gently caressed up and down my arm. They moved softly over the curve of my shoulder and traveled down my arm, forearm and finally my the length of my hand. I blink my eyes open uncertainly and another man was over me. A man with bright blue eyes and gentle hands that traced up and down over my own. They rubbed between each knuckle and down the length of each finger in a soothing and fringing on pleasurable way. As soon as he finished with my pinkie finger he sat back up and kept his eyes locked with mine as I sat up too. I touch his face first, my thumb traveling over his scar below his right eye. His eyelids droop with a sigh and I push closer to him and wrap my arms around his strong neck, leaving his face be for the time. He blinks in disappointment, but his hands reach up and began to caress the length of my back in a mind numbing and pleasurable way. I couldn't think, my mind is too fogy with some dream like pleasure that my knees automatically shuffled across the ground beneath us and in between his own. His hands never stray from their work but I felt them press more firmly against me as if encouraging me on.

"Elfman..." I sigh and lean my face into his. His handsome lips lean forward too and I can just about feel them there already. The petal softness of his just brush against my own slightly parted lips and all I need is the pressure. My hands trap his face about to-

Knock knock.

I gasp awake, my body trembling and eyes wide in shock.

Did I...Did I just dream about-

Knock knock, the door echoed in my room.

"Ah, come in" I say hesitantly and cram on my glasses. My body is shaking and trembling with...with? At first I thought fear but I'm not afraid. I'm disappointed and shaking with, embarrassing as it is. Longing. He swings the door open and studies me nervously from the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked and his baritone voice sent electricity up my back.

"Ah-ah- I had j-just a dream" I stammer and flush red with embarrassment.

"Oh, are you alright?!" Elfman walked forward, concern pinching his face.

"Yeah, yeah...It was just intense" I whisper. He slides to the ground next to my empty bedside table and leans against the bed.

"I wish...I wish I could make things easier for you" he said softly.

"How can you do that?" I ask with shaking breaths. My tone sounded sharp and sarcastic and Elfman flinched on the ground.

Oh Elfman... I thought and lay back down against the pillows. You are making things easier for me...Just slightly complicated that is.

"What makes you think it would be any easier?" I ask more softly.

"W-well, if someone like Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana or Juvia were here-"

"You mean if all girls were here?" I smile softly and turn to him. "What makes you think it would be any easier for me if people who aren't truly my friends were with me?". He opens his mouth about to spit out an answer.

"Mira and Lis are you friends" he said solidly with a small frown.

"No they are not"

"What?! Yes they are!" he argued back loudly and I sigh.

"Look Elfman!" I said and turn on him so our faces are only a foot apart. "You are my friend! You can call me Ever, so you are my friend!" I glare. "I didn't sign up for the Strauss siblings package deal when we became friends" friends...Do just friends dream of the other in such ways... We stare at each other for a second, his eyes clouded with confusion and something softens in me. My eyes slip back down to his lips and something tingled on my own lips in a strange way.

"But...Do you even like my sisters?" he asked. His eyes are big and all too blue, and he seems so confused over the fact that I would rather be friends with him then his sisters.

"Of course I do" I smile and touch his hand. Sparks, I wonder if he feels them too. I think about a month ago, when we first were told of the situation of The Dark Sea islanders. I felt uncomfortable standing close to him on the guilds stage, and here...Here I'm comfortable with my face being a mere handful of centimeters away from his own. I am comfortable being held by him closely in his own bed. And most importantly I feel comfortable crying in front of him which is by far the most foreign comfort I've experienced.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I jolt in surprise and sigh at the ceiling, considering how to tell him this. "It's cold..." I pat the side of my bed. He is quite for a handful of moments and then my bed dips as he sits down and adjusts himself so he is looking up at the ceiling too, shoulder to shoulder.

"Are you thinking about the cold?" he asked very quietly.

"No" my smile stayed and I felt his eyes on me. "Think back a month or two ago" I begin. "You are doing that right?" I turn and look at him and large slanted blue eyes met mine.

"Yes"

"What's different?" I ask, my breath is slightly shaky and I grip my two hands together. They are both cold and clammy making me realize how nervous I am. I don't even know why I am asking.

He is silent for a long moment and his eyes still never stray from mine. "Its us isn't it?" he replied softly, like there is a quiet that is too sacred to break. I smile a sharp stressed smile and look at the ceiling again while gripping my nails hard into my skin. My heart hammers and I wonder how he can't hear it. I don't know what to say, unsure if I should say anything.

"What are you trying to say, Ever?" that warm voice asked.

"I don't know" I sigh and something relaxes in my chest. "I don't know if I should say anything at all...I'm just-" I pause and trap my face with my hands. "I'm just scared" I drop a hand to my side and a large one curls their fingers through mine. My hand tingles and I squeeze his back.

"You're not scared of me?"

I felt like slapping him. "If I was scared of you do you think you would be here now?!" I snap and dig my nails into his hand. He blinks but seems unperturbed by the pain. "Look it just...A lot of things has happened in the last month", he nods in agreement and squeezed my hand. I stop my nails from biting and rub the marks I left.

"I think I get at what you are trying to say" Elfman squeezed me again and I stare at the ceiling.

"Both of us have...shared a lot of things with each other. Things I- I mean we, haven't told anyone about".

"Yeah" I swallow.

"Evergreen, I know this may sound weird and I know you might want to hit me if I insult you. And I mean no offence-"

"Just say what you want to say" I look at him and he squirms nervously under my gaze.

"I-I wouldn't...I wouldn't take back the last month for anything".

A big smile blossoms on my face and I turn over and wrapped my arm around his chest.

"You're not mad?" he asks. I smile and eye the rolling tattoo that is just visible through his white cotton shirt. Reaching forward I run my finger along the tattoo and felt him tremble for a second against my touch. I dreamed of kissing him...

"No, not at all" I smile and his arm wraps around my back. "I know why you thought it might offend me, but...Despite what happened I wouldn't take back this month either" I rest my head against his chest and shoulder, and his arm wrapped tighter around my waist. "Your tattoos..." I sigh and follow the weaving patterns gently. "What do they do?"

"They make it harder for things to hurt me" I watched his other arm lift up and reach towards my throat. I stiffen in surprise and fire burned on my chest as he gently touched my spinning tattoo on my collarbone. It felt really strange and tingly...

"I also can move faster than I have in my life" he finished. "What about you?"

"A-ah" I stammer as his fingers moved away from my throat. "It is harder for things to hurt me too...But I don't know other than that. I was quite...upset that day and Gnash didn't tell me".

"Oh, do you like yours?"

"I...Don't know, they are really big..." I reply uncertainly.

"I dunno...From what I saw of them they looked...Nice".

I looked at his face and it is darker than usual, he is blushing. I smile and relax against him more and study our silhouette on the wall in front of me. "Thank you" I close my eyes for a second and relax into the drum of his heart beat. He shifted after a moment and his eyes felt like lasers on my face. I try to ignore them but the longer he looked, the less and less comfortable I grew.

"What is it?!" I sigh and open my eyes. Slanted blue eyes looked into mine from slightly above and there was a slight smile on his lips.

"Sorry. But its the first time I've seen you smile in weeks"

I hated to say but my smile grew bigger at that. "Oh shut up!" I snap sitting up and pull the furs out from beneath us. I snuggle under them and threw some over Elfman too. He tucked himself in and politely gave me his arm again for a cushion despite the large amounts of them on my bed. I flush considering I don't actually need to be held tonight. Especially after that dream. But I wanted to...

I rest against it and kept my eyes trained on his spinning tattoos to avoid his big damn eyes.

"I can't sleep if you are staring at me..." I grumble and put my glasses back on the bedside table. He said nothing but turned his face away to give me some space. You know, it actually rather terrified me how easy this is. To have a moment like this with a man and not have anything between us happen, to share a bed like this and feel so relaxed and warm in his presence. I didn't really expect him to be so complying and just share my bed. It is really refreshing, and really nice. I wonder if he feels as happy as I do lying here...

* * *

Alright people. Take a breather. Take a minute and appreciate that this may be one of the few chapters dedicated to fluff. Favorite chapter to write by far! And I wanted Ever to have some loving...Seriously this chapter is laying a lot of ground work for future chapters because note: Ever expected Elfman to try something when they cuddled towards the end of the chapter. If you couldn't read between the lines she was disappointed he didn't...

But anyway read, review and like. It is much appreciated.

Lots of love.

San-of-the-forest.


	19. Elfman IX

It is about three in the morning and I woke up. The warm bundle on my chest twitched slightly as I raised my head and I look at her for a moment. Ever is curled up right against my left side, her warm head resting on my chest and an arm slightly lower against my ribs. It really is nice...I mean I'm warm now every time I go to bed. And more importantly her company is...addicting as unmanly as it feels. After the night where we told each other what this past month means to us, there has hardly been a night where we haven't shared a bed. And when we don't, she tells me the next morning that she had 'dreams' and gives me this funny look. I've noticed she doesn't say 'nightmare' anymore. But the look she gives me is strange...

And this being addicting? It's the way she now easily approaches me at night and crawls under the furs, or the way she almost happily scoots to the side when I walk into her room. As for the night? She is very cat like. She has a certain spot she will always sleep in. Every time I offer her my arm she ignores it and picks my chest over it. One night I woke to her tracing the tattoos on my bicep. I made no move to show her I was awake and she continued her tracing on the pillow close to me, it was very peaceful for a few long moments. And then she shifted forward and relaxed her head on my chest. I gave her no indication I was awake except that of a small smile on my lips. And after a few more minutes of tracing my tattoos she dozes off into a deep sleep. But this night I haven't woken up to some innocent tattoo touching.

Thud thud.

Something is inside I thought and my ears twitch and perk up as the something moved again. Right! I reach for Ever's shoulder and give it a shake.

"Mmm..." She grunted and buried her face in my chest. My face flushed and I gave her a more violent shake.

"Ugh.." She groaned again.

Thud thud it sounded closer...

"Ever!" I hiss in her ear and give her a final shake.

"What?!" She finally wakes and groggily pushes on her glasses. I raise a finger to my lips and pointed to the door. She frowns tiredly and stares at the door.

Thud thud.

We stare at each other for a fraction of a second and then we are both moving. She slips out of bed as silent as a ghost and creeps towards the door. I pull myself out and slip onto the floor as quiet as I can be, a small noise barely audible. I slink to the door next to Ever and nod my head towards the handle. She nods back and I touch the handle sliding it open gently but a rebellious squeak filled the air like badly tuned violin. We frame each side of the door my fists raised defensively and Ever crouching low.

Thud thud...

It is much closer now, and whoever it is, they know where they are going...

Thud thud

Sniff sniffffffff

Sniffing? I frown and glance at Ever who's face is pinched in confusion.

"A wolf?" I mouth and she cocks her head.

Thud thud.

Ever holds up two fingers. "Two feet" she mouths and I nod. A wolf can't open doors anyway...

But sniffing...something sits sourly in my belly and like Ever, I slink closer to the ground.

Thud thud.

Sniffffff...

It's right outside the door and my eyes lock with Ever's for a moment.

It's right outside the door but what...who is it?

They can't cross...the border stops them from crossing...

Knock...something knocked solidly on the door and the door groaned open inch by inch. A huge black skeletal hand pushes through the gap between the door. Ever's eyes grew to the size of moons in her horror as the something's black shiny skull with burning green flames for eyes pushed itself through the door.

"Warrrrrrrggghhhh" the Draugr growled.

"SHIT!" Ever screamed and her hand flew up. A large light blasted through the air and the thin coating of stubble on my face burned away in the intensity of the blast. I was thrown across the room and smacked hard enough into the wall to form a crater.

"Aaaarrrggggg" the thing screamed and was obliterated into pieces for a time.

"Ever?!" I pant and struggle to my feet, completely unharmed by the force of the blast and the hard solid wall I landed on. She stared at her hand in shock and bones rattled across the room and quickly began to click back into place.

"My magic...It...it isn't close range!" She gasps. I barely had time to notice her tattoos spinning like crazy before I took her hand and ran out the door. Even as I take my first step, the ground feels like a puddle of air against my feet. I take another step and the walls begin to pull back towards me like they were being sucked away. And I was running. The walls sucked and narrowed into a tunnel with the my path the only clear thing, I could hardly feel my feet move and yet I could feel Ever's grip my hand fiercely. The exit to outside blurred in front of me like a wet painting and I push past the door and race across the snow with barely a foot print left in cold thick ice. When I stop barely a hundred meters from the house, Ever slams into me and I catch her arms as she stumbles and gasps.

"Aghhh. Agh" she retched and stumbled drunkenly in the snow.

"W-what?! How did you?" She gasps for air and hiccuped in place.

"I can run fast" I turned to the door and sharp noises echoed through the house. "Those things can't cross the border. It came from the inside" I told Ever and my brow lowered angrily. Someone who has died inside the village...

"Inside? But the only person who has died..." She trailed off and her arms dropped.

Logan...I turned to the door just the dead black thing stumbled through it.

"Ever can you do what you just did again?!"

"I think-"

"Good. Do it" I ran forward again but this time the dead thing was the end of my tunnel. As I ran I began to see this thing more clearly. Fine cracks laced the nose bone (or remains of it) like a spiders web, and there is only two broken stubs for front teeth residing in its mouth. There is no doubting this...a belly full of sourness filled my stomach and adrenaline fueled my anger. And suddenly I was in front of him. Crying out in rage I grab the black slimy skull and threw the corpse at Ever. It's black mantle flew behind it like a commit and Ever's hand flew up. Blasts of her fairy magic shattered the bones like bullets but still the bones fell very close to her. In her fright her hand snapped up and a giant ball of light glowed in her palm, and when the corpse landed a few feet away from Ever it is like a mini bomb went off. The trees rattled behind me in its wake and the bright ball of light burned a crater ten feet deep into the frozen earth. Bones were everywhere. I run back to Ever and she jumps as I screech to a halt next to her.

"I didn't even see you move" she gasps. I nod and immediately begin picking up bones. "We have to throw this out of the village" She explained and grip the withering rib cage.

"The ocean" I nodded and picked up the skull. It's jaw opened and closed, the remains if the teeth gnashing threateningly. There is no mistaking Logan with these gristly remains.

"Is it..." She trailed off and tried to peer at the skull.

I didn't know how to answer or even if I should. But she needed one. "Yeah" I pull the skull away from her. Her eyes seem to wander off for a second...and then she shook herself like a dog and picked up both legs and shoved the bones through the rib cage.

I pick up the arms and hold the skull as far away as I could. The slimy thick mantle stuck to my fingers and I grimace but quickly began walking to the the trees behind our house. There is big sea cliffs south of our house.

"We need to ask the smith where they put the body before this happened".

Ever nodded and the big blue runes flashed brightly as she crossed. The bones in my arms began twisting and thrashing and I crushed them against a tree violently forcing them to lay still for a second. She is incredibly quiet...It is unsettling and I shiver as the snow burned my bare feet to the point I believed they will fall off. I look at Ever and what she is wearing, which is far less than me...

Now that we share a bed instead of suffering the cold in separate ones, there is no need to wear the thick thermals we used to. I stood in such a freezing environment in thick pants and a t-shirt (did I mention the bare feet?)

And Ever...Ever is in nothing but a loose shirt and shorts!

"Ever, give me the bones and go back to the house" I walk towards her.

She froze and turned to me. "Excuse me?!" the meager light glinted off her glasses dangerously.

"Do you want to get frostbite or hypothermia?" I gestured to her feet.

"For gods sake I will be fine!" she hissed and marched off into the gloom. I could see her shaking from here... I follow in silence and strained my ears for any noise. Draugr are far more active at night and being out this late with one of their own...

"Besides you are just as bad as me!" she snapped haughtily from in front.

"Keep it down!" I hiss and walk stiffly through the snow. This isn't good... I look at my feet and the snow that went up to my shins. And it's too late to go back to the house and put our boots on. We can't leave this dead thing alone without knowing where we put it. We may need to find him again...

"And I'm wearing pants!" I finish and struggle with the shivering bones. Ever grunted and smashed the rib cage against a tree as the legs began to kick. The forest became as dense as a hedge and I tried to squint into the gloom.

"How far away is the cliffs?" I whisper.

"Not too far" she hissed back and felt out the roots of the trees with her feet. I frown at them, her feet that is. In the dark night they had a slightly grey tinge to them. Concern began to bubble in me and my own feet that were once burning began to feel numb...

It is a much longer walk than Ever led me to believe. But maybe that's just the cold, either way with each step I took the cold sunk its claws deeper and deeper in me until It was hard to even shiver. I stubbed my toes bloody on tree roots but each time I did I felt it less and less. Oh shit that isn't good...We need to get rid of this thing and fast! We struggled forward deeper and deeper into the forest and I heard the roar of the sea just ahead of us.

"Come on Ever, we are nearly there" I groan encouragingly and lurch forward. A perk of being this tall is long legs. I stumbled over the last of the tree roots and onto the flaky icy surface that is right above the ocean. I heard panting behind me and turned to watch Ever hobble forward across the ice. My face paled at the site of her feet...

"Shit Ever!" I gasp and step forward.

"You are no better!" she hissed and lurched towards the edge. I look at my feet and grimace...She is right. My toes are waxy looking and dark grey and I found it almost impossible to move them. We couldn't have wasted time! I told myself and lurch towards the edge. Below us was a great big ring of black rocks that was constantly bombarded with waves over two meters tall. The stormy black waters lashed up and over the rocks and tried desperately to climb up the cliff. Some of it nearly succeed too by the wind that screamed past us like some vengeful wind demon. Within the rock sentinels is a huge bowl or well in the ocean, that constantly roared and ripped with currents and waves.

"Fuck off you son of a bitch!" I snarl and hurled the skull and arms over the cliff. The bones smashed against the ice wall of a cliff and yet I still heard the skull chattering its teeth on the way down.

"Well..."Ever sighed and threw the chest stuffed with bones over and into the ocean. "He haunts me in my dreams and reality too..." she crossed her arms and panted at her blackened feet. It is so so cold...

"Ever" I felt so emotional hearing this, that I automatically stepped forward and touched her shoulder. A subtle crackling noise filled the air but I dismissed it as the trees snapping against each other. "Let's get you warm" I lean down to pick her up and she extended her arms towards me-

CRUNCH

A something cold and hard wrapped around my ankle. My body froze to greater depth than the cold can ever reach and the woman in front of me stared with huge eyes.

"ELFMAN-"

I couldn't hear her as my body slammed against the ice so painfully I heard my ribs groan. A huge black and clawed hand gripped at my bare ankle from the ice and wrenched me forward towards the lip of the cliff. The ice shattered around me and sharp edges bounced off my skin sending trails of blood dancing off my skin. And then I was falling. As I fell past the cliff in a crazy orbiting blur, seven dark figures with burning green flames pushed themselves off the cliff after me.

Fuck...it is surprising that I have a comprehensive thought. I was spinning and falling too fast to see above me, but when I later look, It turns out me and Ever were standing on a lip of ice that stretched out slightly from the main cliff. A draugr was clinging underneath it and detected my presence first by the meager amount of heat I made that was slightly greater that Evergreen's. that was why I was ripped through the literal thin ice I was walking on. Anyway...

The great jagged black rocks stretched up to grab me as I plunged towards the great basin of the sea that swirled and crushed anything in its maw. The turbulent waters almost roared in outrage as I fell towards it. I'm going to die in there...That was obvious. On the rocks I could just make out the large forms of Draugr crouching in wait for my plunge into the destructive waters. If I don't get smashed into the rocks of drowned in those roaring waters, they will eat me alive like piranha.

I can't fly, there is nothing I can turn into-

SLAM!

Something hurled itself into me at great speed and I was thrown against the ice cliff. My back smashed into the rock ice with enough force to punch a crater into it.

"AH" I groan in pain as the something clung to me and forced me against the wall. I blinked dizzily and my eyes adjusted to the smaller form holding me desperately against the cliff. Ever's head was barely up to my collarbone, yet she managed to hold me against the crater.

"Ever!" I gasp. Her fairy wings buzzed to help her keep balance, and my hands automatically grabbed her hip to keep her steady.

"Shit, shit shit!" she swore and looked around desperately for a safe way out. "Look, we need to-"

My eyes widened with horror and I couldn't hear her as several black things seemed to fall past in slow motion. Six fell past, their monstrous cries filling our ears with anger and a terrify hunger, until the seventh one...

The seventh one fell close enough that a great black hand gripped Evergreen by the shoulder and pulled her off me. In the second before she fell with the dead thing, her eyes met mine with complete fear.

"EVER, NO!" I scream and stretch my hand out. And then she was gone, and plunging down into the great bowl of the sea until she was a speck on the ocean. Her body and the Draugr's smashed into the churning and crashing waves far below and my heart froze.

"NO!" I shout and shoved myself of my small shelf of ice.

Thud. My heart banged and I was plunging towards the raging water again. My eyes trained on the spot where Ever vanished with my stomach in my mouth.

Thud. White flashed through my eyes and something stirred in my chest as I fell.

Thud. Sharp pain sliced behind my ears. My fingers stretched longer and something wet bunched between each finger in a slimy webbing. My legs locked together and hard resistant material grew over my legs. As it reached my feet, I barely felt something hard stretch over them into sharp and hard arcs.

Thud. I was hardly ten meters from the roaring water and Draugr on the rocks screamed in anticipation as I neared their territory. Ever's in there!

SMASH. My body screamed in shock and great waves crushed against me, trying to pummel me into a fish food. I choked in pain and bubbles of air rushed out of my mouth in a great volcano as I was battered at all sides. I...Can't breathe! I struggle around and around in the freezing waters my eyes clamped shut. I can't breathe in. To suck in would be to die, to die would mean I would never see Ever again. But still I couldn't help it and breathed in. Great gulps of water filled my mouth and then rushed out the stinging slices behind my ears.

...I breathed in again and again and fresh and cold oxygen filled my lungs. I peel my eyes open and a great tail stretched out behind me where my legs should be. I dove down deeper and peered at my hands. They are stark grey against the blackness of the water and I could see everything with perfect detail. The scales covering my arms, the webbing between my fingers, the sharp straight claws where my nails were. And many many white things with burning green fire for eyes surrounding a smaller figure floating limply in the water. My tail flashed out behind me and I raced over to Evergreen.

SNAP. My fist grabbed the closest Draugr by the femur and crushed the bones apart. I lunge forward and drive my elbow into the next ones cheek bone with enough force that it's skull span through the destructive waters and into the gloom. I hacked my way through the dead things so fast that didn't have enough time to react. And then my hand closed around Ever's limp one. Her eyes didn't even twitch as I drew her near. Her glasses are tangled badly in her hair but remained intact.

"Ever!" I shout by my words are bubbles. No no no no no no no, Wake UP I thought and shook her. She didn't even twitch. I gather her up in my arms and swam as fast as I could towards the roaring waters above. Please don't tell me she is...I couldn't finish. That isn't possible. Ever is too strong to let that happen. She flicks death away like it is a fly. And I couldn't deal with the possibility that she has left me. We broke the water's surface and I gasp at the fresh salty air around us,

"Ever, come on Ever!" my voice sounds desperate and raspy. A wave flings us up into the air and I flip around erratically. My tail flips over my head and swings my whole body around because of the weight. I smash back into the water and out of the corner of my eye I see white shrouded things appear out of the black water. I am colour blind in this form...And I need to get Ever breathing and fast!

"Ever..." I keep her head above the water and thump my hand against her stomach firmly. I need to get her lying down...But by the time I would get her to the shore it would be too late. Her head lolls against my shoulder and I pump against her stomach again and again.

"Come on come on!" I punch down against her stomach hard. I felt something bony touch my crescent tail fin...

I ignore it and punch her in the stomach again and with more force.

"AGH!" her head snapped up and she threw up sea water back into the sea.

"Oh thank god!" I laugh in relief as she spluttered and groaned in my arms. "It's okay!" I grin and swim towards the shore even as waves tries to throw us back into the air. "You will be okay!" I laugh and she coughed violently. But I forgot about the other things in the water. Red flashed behind my eyes as something bit down hard against my fin. I cried out in pain and my tail lashed around in a frenzy of pain. As I lashed out, my tail crushed against a rock forcing whatever bit down on me to let go. The turbulent waves and current beneath me picked me up and crushed my tail into the rock. Pain racked my lower legs to the point that they were crippled to move, I barely managed to keep Ever above the water!

"Shit..." I hissed between mouthfuls of salty and freezing water. I grit my teeth in pain and gripped the black rock that I was being crushed against. I drag myself out of the current and my tail hangs limply beneath me like dead weight.

"Hhh..." Ever blinks and dizzily touches my shoulder.

"We will...get you to shore!" I hiss and drag myself through the water using my hands. Something hissed behind me and my head snaps back in time to watch a Draugr get snapped up by the current and crushed into the deep well surrounded my gagged teeth of rocks. "Come on..." I felt the cold water sap strength from me more and more until I could scarcely move my hand. I slip my free arm around the rock and pull us around it, my tail withered in pain and I almost dropped Ever in shock.

Just a hundred meters...A rocky pebble shore was just a hundred meters away from me and the massive sea well behind me, I just need to get there...

It takes what feels like hours to move. The water crushes against me and tries to heard me back to the rocks and the well, but I cannot allow it or Ever dies. Inch by inch I gained ground and slowly that damn shore came closer and closer.

"Come on Ever!" I hiss and my swollen and bloody tail drags across the shingles and shore. "Come on" I push her onto the shore and out of the water. Her arms trail limply in the water and I push them onto her to top them from freezing.

Her hair is jet black in the night, I brush my forefinger through her hair. It felt like soggy silk and slightly clumped from salt.

"You should've let me fall..." I sigh and drop. My face lands into the lapping water with a muffled splash and I felt my beast soul retreat back into place. My hands and legs prickled as the scales covering them retreated and my feet pinched agonizingly. But then it was as if the pain suddenly slumped from it's climax and my legs trailed limply in the water like weeds. The sharp cuts behind my ears pinched back together and I knew I was normal again.

If you let me fall you wouldn't freeze to death...I think and stare at the black shingles under my face. Water was lapping up to my ears and completely covered my face. My lungs began to throb and I needed to breathe, but it's as if the cold leeched all the energy out of me. Part of me hoped that someone would come and pull me out of the water. Another wished that someone would just pick up Ever and get her warm again. But all of me agreed that the chances of us being found in time were next to impossible.

Please don't let my sister's know I drowned in three inches of water...My lungs began to ache, then burn and now they are screaming in pain. Black spots danced in my eyes and I felt my consciousness retreat inch by inch.

I just hope I'm dead when they start to eat me... Green fires burned behind my eyes and that was the last thing I saw...

* * *

Something touched my face and lifted it up gently. My head lolled like a loose rock when cold and stiff things pried my mouth open.

Huh?...It was like I was half experiencing this. Like I was half asleep and half dreaming, and I didn't want to stop dreaming... Those cold things left my mouth and something softer took it's place on my lips. Something just as cold, but so much softer. Air suddenly pushed through my mouth and tried to fill my lungs, but something cold and wet didn't let the air pass. The soft things left my mouth and something slammed against my chest hard. Ouch...Stop that hurts.

Once, and the cold and wet thing leching my life away struggled. Twice, and I felt them rise up in my lungs. And the third time, the two hard things slammed against my chest so hard that the water rushed out of my lungs and I violently threw it up. My eyes snapped open like light switched and I retched painfully over the shoals beneath me. Someone babbled incoherently behind me and I couldn't understand a word of it through my ringing ears and pounding heart. I sucked air in sharply and my chest burned in pain, but it was like I couldn't get enough of that pain and I kept breathing.

"Elfman!"

I blinked as someone picked me up by my shoulders and I was suddenly looking awkwardly up the rocks and shore line as I was coddled against a soft chest.

"Oh you stupid, stupid man!" a woman's voice was ragged with emotion and a face buried itself in my hair. I felt something narrow and hard press against my head and I suddenly realized they are glasses frame's.

"Ever..." I groaned and grinned against her collarbone.

"You IDIOT!" I was shoved back and had just enough time to see a flash of a hand before it branded my face in stinging pain. My face cracked to the left and I barely had enough time to register the pain before I was coddled against her chest.

"You stupid, stupid man!" her voice began to break and she began to stroke my hair. "You were just lying in the water and not breathing!" her hands suddenly bunched in my hair. "You are the only man I know that nearly drowns in two inches of water!"

"I'm just glad you are alive..." my voice stung in my throat and I wrap an arm around her back.

"You were the one drowning!" she snapped and pulled me up again. Her eyes glistened behind her glasses and her face is saturated with...tears?

"You were the one pulled through the ice!" she bit her nails deep into my shoulders. My eyes drop to her lips and my own tingled strangely. Something soft on my lips...

"And we are both the two about to freeze to death" I grin at her lopsidedly and stagger to my feet. I buckle in pain and she immediately rushed up too and held me steady by the shoulders.

"Just take it easy..." her voice is soft and her eyes are full of concern. I look at my feet and they are raw and bloody from my battle in the ocean. There is a bit mark around my ankle that oozed blood, and my whole feet looked like one great bruise. I touch her arm and blinked at the coldness.

"You need to get warm!" I hoist her into the air before she can react and held her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Elfman, w-what are you doing?! You can't run, I just brought you back from your grave!" she yelled in protest and I smile as she struggled against my back.

"A true angel" I grin deliriously and began to lurch into a run. The shoreline became a narrow tunnel and my feet seemed to find strength from the relief of living. The grey shoreline became dark with smudges pulling around me, I realized I was running past the forest and began to turn east. There is no way I was going back to our house with a cold fireplace...

East became noticeably up hill but my need to get myself and Ever warm pushed me forward. Blackness around me began to flicker and the grey pebbly trail that lead down the village loomed ahead for an instant before I was racing over in. Ever's fingers dug into my shoulder and once again I was racing over thick snow so fast I barely left a footprint. The game trail to Gnash's hut flashed past us, but I kept going to the village, to a place with a huge fire. Past the closed down baker's home, past the butchery, past many many house and finally the door to the big house fills my vision.

Thank god...

I slow down and screech to a halt just in time and my nose grazes the door. The cold bites into me the second I stop and my feet throb in pulverizing pain. I shove it open with haste and rush towards the huge fire at the back of the hall. Passing the still wrecked couch with wine stains, I was reminded of the last time I was in here...

Enough! I think and rush around the table in front of the roaring fire. Even from two meters away the fire burned my frozen skin.

"Here" I place Ever on the ground and cross my arms over my sodden clothes. The chill still bit deep into me, I would have to take these off. I start tugging off my shirt and I hear a strange noise,

"W-what are you doing?" Ever whispered.

"I will freeze with these still on" I answer and throw my shirt to the side with trembling hands. I look to the side and on a shelf was huge piles of thick furs and blankets. I throw one over myself and dump one over Ever's body.

"Don't look..." Ever mumbled. She dropped the blanket and began peeling off her loose shirt and I hurriedly turned away with a burning face. Swallowing, I wrap the huge blanket around me tighter and throw off my pants next to my shirt. I kept my back to her, thoroughly aware of how naked I am, besides underwear. My ears burned as I heard her throw her shirt on my wet pile and then a pair of shorts followed.

"Okay. You are safe" she grumbled.

I turned and saw her huddling as close to the fire as possible, with a black fur bundled around her so snugly that it went up to her chin. I wrap myself up tight and sit right next to her. The fire burned my skin, but my feet are still throbbed and being excruciatingly painful. I risk a glance at them and wince. My toes are a blistered red and white around the edges, they felt so numb that the fire felt like an inferno right on my feet. And bruises covered the top of them to the point where they are a great big lump of black and blue mixed with red splotches.

"Ever, how are your feet?"

"It doesn't matter" she snapped and tucked her feet under her blanket.

"Yes it does" I frown and scoot around to face her. "What's wrong?"

"Well isn't that a vague question" she sneered. "Absolutely typical...".

"Ever?!" I twinged in anger. "What's your problem?! Is it what happened tonight?!" I demand and cross my arms. My blanket dropped to my waist leaving my torso bare.

"Of course it is tonight!" she all but shouted.

"Yes tonight was a bit of a disaster but we turned out alright!" I scowl and leaned back slightly into the heat.

CRACK

My face flared in pain and head snapped to the left again. My annoyance quickly turned into anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK, EVER?!" I bellow and hold my face.

"TURNED OUT ALRIGHT?!" she shouted and raised her hand again to slap me for a third time.

"Do you think it turned out alright when I woke up to you floating in the water..." she trailed off and my anger faded for a half a moment. "And not breathing?" she finished, swallowed thickly and lowered her hand.

Something slumped in me and I studied her face. Her eyes are like dishes and her pupils narrowed, her hands are shaking and for once, I don't think it is from the cold.

She is scared...

"Ever...I couldn't pull myself out-"

"You could've!" she snarled and pulled the furs up tighter.

"I couldn't" I shake my head and look away. I didn't even try to get out...

"Well next time you will!" she leaned forward and grabbed my chin, forcing me to met her eyes. "Next time you will crawl out! Next time you will crawl out even if your arms are chopped off! Next time I won't find you not breathing in the water! A-and g-god help you if there i-is a next time!" her voice broke and tears dripped past the lenses of her glasses.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again!"

"I couldn't not do that Ever" I sighed and reached forward with my own hand. I cupped her cheek with it and felt her skin sitting softly in my own palm. She felt like velvet. "When you fell, I couldn't leave you in the water. You would've died".

"Then let me next time!" she cursed. "Anything would be better than waking up to that!" she hissed and another tear dripped down her face.

"No!" I snap and take the other side of her face with my other hand. "I don't care if you wake up to see me floating half dead in the water! I don't care about that at all" she opened her mouth to spit out more angry words but I kept going.

"Call me selfish, call me anything you like. But don't ask me to let you drown with Draugr about to eat you, and tell me not to help!" I leaned closer. "You telling me not to help, would be exactly like you waking up to see me floating in the water" my eyes drill into her own misty ones until she drops her gaze.

"You son of a bitch" she hissed and let go of my chin. Her hands move up again and rest over top mine, her tears falling in rapid succession.

"Ever..." I brush her tears away with my thumbs and let them linger on her soft skin. I didn't want to let her go. I was sure I was going to drown today and with her like this, I'm so glad I didn't. We sat here like this for so long her face began to warm under my hands, and I finally found inspiration for what to say. My mouth suddenly felt parched, my heart thudded like a drum and no doubt my hands would be shaking if they weren't holding her. Should I or shouldn't I? But the thing is, I have no real reason not too...

"I couldn't stand not helping you...Or not being there, or not listening to you. I care about you too much to let that happen..."

We froze, me unsure what to say next, my heart beating like madness and the silence thunderous. It isn't quite a confession. It is really only a fragment of the truth. But it is something important. She didn't say a single thing. Seconds became moments and moments became minutes. And I had no answer from her at all. My heart suddenly calmed itself and I mentally prepared myself for rejection. The silence stretched on too long, and to me that was an answer in itself. A painful answer, a cold but clean answer. She didn't remove her hands from my face and I pulled my hands away gently almost scared for her to speak first.

"Sorry..."I mumbled, furiously embarrassed by my hope for anything other than rejection. It is stupid really, I shouldn't have expected anything more than this, I mean...Really, I hoped to be wanted romantically by someone like her? I look away and at the thick bear skin on the floor. The dead glassy eyes in it's preserved face almost looked like they are laughing at me.

"I-I shouldn't have said anything!" my face burned and humiliation drowned me along with the silence. She said nothing and stared at the floor with huge eyes.

"Shit..." I hissed and inched away from her, trying my hardest to melt away and out of existence. Now I wished I died back in the water.

"You really are an idiot you know..."

I freeze from my hasty retreat and her hand touched my face tenderly. She pulled my face up to met her eyes and they are dancing in the firelight. They are the brightest I've seen in a month.

"Truly and idiot". She pulled me down and it happened. Her fingers traced up my cheek and brushed over my scar, and all I could do was stare without seeing as she kissed me. Her breath skimmed over my lips and rose petals pressed against me and moved in soft but sure movements. It is amazing. And yet my brain is scrambled too much to even comprehend this. I mean, I am being Kissed! And I think she really wanted to give it to me... And then it was over all to soon.

She leaned back and skimmed her fingers over my lips making them sing with her touch. I could feel my eyes and how wide they stretched, and the air that disappeared from my slightly parted lips. They tingled like a small blaze.

"I remember you telling me...Telling me how you felt about yourself" she brushed her fingers up my scar again and the thudding of my heart competed with her voice.

"I remember you saying you've never been kissed. And after hearing those two things, you know what I thought?" her eyes twinkled and she leaned in a fraction closer. "I couldn't believe me ears. I didn't know how a man as kind, as sweet as understanding as you could truly look at himself that way. I couldn't understand how any girl wouldn't want to kiss you, knowing how much you cared. I couldn't understand that after knowing that you listen to me and look out for me. Even protect me as much as I hate to admit it" she laughed and my lips began to twitch up as joy began to exterminate any humiliation in me.

"But I understand you" she shuffled closer and rest her forehead on mine. "So don't go apologizing for being braver than me and saying how you feel first".

"So...You do?..." my tongue tripped in my mouth and she smiled. And then those soft rose petal lips touched mine and I forgot myself in them. My mouth moved slightly for a second and I felt her smile into my lips, and how sweet she is... She is my first kiss and I wouldn't want it to be anyone else. I only told her part of the truth. She called me brave for saying how I feel first, but I only told her a splash to the ocean that grows in me each day I wake up to her smiling. The whole truth is quite simple but so difficult to explain in words. The whole truth is that I'm falling in love with her.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHH!

IT HAPPENED! THEY KISSSSSSSSEEEDDD!

Huge chapter I know, but this one is a biggy for the two of them. The chapter is big but not only does it set things up for them romantically ;) It sets things up for the plot. I hope I kept both of them in character enough for you guys. I'm dead certain Elfman would be very shy tryin' to explain his feelings. And I thought Ever's reaction is apt, I thought she would be happy because she feels the same. But anyway, I really hope you all made it through the middle to see the end of the chapter ;)

p.s. Evergreen was supposed to kiss him in the last chapter while he was asleep, but I put it in here instead.

Read review and comment.

Lot's of love

San-of-the-forest.


	20. Evergreen X

For JnjlenSkinjbir

* * *

"Ouch..." I wriggle my toes as Gnash wiped some burning ointment onto my frostbitten feet.

"You wouldn't be saying ouch if you didn't walk around in the snow last night!" she snapped and took her scary hands off my feet.

"An issue occurred..." I scowled and met Elfman's eyes. He just shrugged and tugged on his boots calmly.

"It would seem you two had a visitor last night..." Gnash's big black eyes bore deeply into mine and I stare at her in fright.

"How did you know?" Elfman asked. Gnash looked at him and then pointed to the skull with opal eyes sitting on the bench. "Why the hell do you have that here?!" Elfman gawked at the black skull.

"To keep an eye on you" Gnash replied and removed the cloth. My blackened toes were once again pink and I wriggled them happily.

"Thank you" I smile. Gnash grunted and stood up to her great height.

"I know who the Draugr once was too" she said and my belly turned cold. "Why did Logan come to your house instead of prey nearer?"

A nasty feeling sat in my gut and I drew my legs up to my chest. "I don't know".

"Oh I think you do" she leaned down a bit. "One of you two killed him".

"Ghh" I hiss. I killed him...I killed him and mutilated his face, I am the reason he is now one of those things.

"Who killed him?" Gnash demanded and looked at me and Elfman evenly.

"It doesn't matter!" Elfman insisted and pulled himself to his feet.

"It does and you know it too" she said. "Tell me, and no one else will know".

"I did". My head snapped up as I stared at Elfman as he lied. "I killed him".

"I know a lie when I see it" Gnash pushed Elfman back onto the table. "Before Logan changed, I looked at his body. Tell me Elfman, why would a corpse have a caved in rib cage and crushed throat when the body clearly has suffered from hacking and slashing attacks?"

"I stood on him" he growled.

Why are you lying for me? It can't be loyalty, is it because he doesn't trust Gnash with keeping his death secret.

"If you stood on him with the power it took to break those ribs like that, then the caved in point would be much deeper" Gnash turned to me. "You killed him".

A cold air settled around me and steeled my belly. "And so what if I did? He was about to hurt me so I killed him!" I snap and Elfman gawked at me.

"Why was he hurting you?" Gnash asked very seriously.

I felt suddenly outraged at her demanding questions, it isn't her business what happened to me. And why does it matter?!

"Remember the night me and you left Elfman lying on the couch in the big house?" I growl. She nods and a large hand dropped over mine.

"Ever, you don't have-"

I pull my hand out from under his and kept my gaze level with Gnash. No matter what happened last night or what I feel, we are on a job. We must remain professional.

"Well perhaps I should've accepted your escort, because I was about to be raped by Logan!" I scowl furiously at Gnash's dead pan face. "Elfman stopped that from happening and I killed Logan for revenge!" I now turn to Elfman and stare at him. "You did do that to Logan, right?" I thought about the blood covering his arms on that night when he came back. His face paled and he weakly nodded. It was a big thing he did. Grotesque. Dangerous. Nightmare worthy. But he did it to protect me if anyone snooped around the body. I won't forget what he has done for me.

Gnash was silent for a time and paced back and forth through the room. "I can understand your reason for killing him. But you shouldn't have done it still".

"What?!" Me and Elfman exclaim.

"Consider this. Why do you think that Draugr turned up to your house instead of the many many full houses surrounding the mausoleum?" she asked and paced in front of us.

"I dunno, it felt like a walk?" Elfman crossed his arms and legs, leaning forward.

"Perhaps, but then it walked into your house and tracked down the exact room you two were sleeping in. Doesn't that sound a bit odd?"

"Well...Yeah" I mumble, my face burning as I realized Gnash had seen me and Elfman holding each other to sleep.

"I don't believe that Draugr are single minded creatures, bent on eating the living" the beast soul finally made her point. "I believe Logan went to your place for revenge". Elfman jolted up at that, his eyes wide in shock.

"Are you saying that Draugr are actually Liches?!" he shouted.

"They show signs of intelligence after death. And just last night it specifically went to your house where he has experienced negative emotions with the two of you. They might also remember things".

"Remember things?!" I look at my feet and slowly curl and uncurl my toes. Logan controlled this village. He knew everything that happens in it. The guard patrol, the population of the village. Maybe he knows...

"Gnash, who set up the runes that surround the village?"

She was silent for a time and then after putting her equipment away with great care she turned to me. "This is why I am concerned. Only three people know the rune that will undo the protection on the village. Me, Logan's brother and Logan".

"And if Logan remembers things after death..." my face paled.

"Then it is very possible that he will try to take down the village's rune" Gnash finished.

"But wait. Doesn't Logan love this village?" Elfman sounded very distressed.

"It was a means to an end. And now that is just a food source to him, I doubt he will hold any sentimental attachment to it"

"But his brother lives here!" he snapped.

"He doesn't care for his brother. You saw his brother first hand. He is a useless waste of life, and Logan knew it. He's just meat now" she turned back and threw my boots at me.

"If you want to save the village, go to Logan's mausoleum. I've been interested in the rune tablets you have mentioned before and believe you may find clues to The First One down there. The mausoleum is very old and are truly catacombs, they should have histories down there that even our library doesn't hold" Gnash stepped away from the door and gestured to it for us to go.

"Catacombs...Great" I sigh and push myself off the table. The thing with Logan remembering things sat sickly in my stomach, he could take down the village at any time!

"Come on let's go" Elfman made a move and we pull ourselves off and make for the door, when Gnash puts a scary hand on Elfman's shoulder.

"Stay alive!" she snapped and then pushed him out the door next to me.

"What the...?" I look at Elfman and he gives me a bewildered look.

"What?" he said and looks at Gnash. She dropped the curtain between us severing any connection.

* * *

"Joy, time for some spelunking" Elfman smiled softly at me. That cute little smile he adopted last night. I smile back and look at the wide open doors in front of us. The mausoleum itself rested beneath a great dead pine tree, the roots sprawling jealously over the domed roof. However, they did not reach the edges of the building. The round shaped building stretched out much further than the pine tree's roots, and despite being incredibly old. The stone it was made from shone the purest of white, purer than snow. Something else was also odd though, something I couldn't quite place until I got very close to the mausoleum. There is absolutely no seems in the building. In a normal house you can see the seems where two walls meet, here the mass tomb was absolutely seamless. Like it was all carved from one huge rock. It is a shame Levy, or Freed aren't here. They love this type of stuff.

I step towards the door and trace my fingers over the semicircle runes on each door, when closed, no doubt the runes would make a full circle. They glowed at my touch and I quickly deciphered the runes with my sharp eyes.

"Eternal peace" I say and look at Elfman. "I think it is the means of locking the door". It did make sense. 'Eternal peace' means nothing should be disturbed. It is almost humbling the amount of care people in this village put into honoring the dead. But then they had to put Logan in here too, like he was some great hero...

"Not a very... pleasant walk is it?" Elfman's hand brushed over mine. My mouth twitches in amusement.

"By 'pleasant' you mean romantic, right?" I smile coyly and wrap my hand through his own.

"Ah...ah" he blushes furiously and suddenly found something very interesting in the snow.

"Oh come on. What happened to that spark of boldness just then?" I remove my hand from his and touch his face tenderly. My gloved fingers grazed over his scar gently and I admired the handsome slant of his cheek. "You were very shy last night!" my smile grew bigger as his blush burned redder, and I couldn't help but get butterflies in my belly. I stand on tip toes and pull his face down slightly. His cheek, still pink from his blush warmed my lips as I kissed it. Right below the scar. His skin is very smooth and soft on his face. It begins to pucker at the beginning of that tragic scar but I don't mind. There is a story behind that scar, a sad one. And perhaps I am taking the edge of that painful memory by doing this.

I lean back and replace my lips with my hand once more, rubbing the spot where I kissed him. His sloe eyes were half closed and shone brightly. They shone like that last night, a fascinating rage of emotion that rivaled the northern lights. The only beautiful thing about this place. He pressed his face against my palm, his eyes lowered even further. And while I truly enjoyed this moment, the great doors to the mausoleum seemed to stare at me, reminding me of our purpose here.

"It's unfortunate that this is happening to us now..." I let my fingers linger on him.

"Unfortunate?" his face tenses and I sigh. He still believes I will reject him...

"Elfman, we are on a job. We have to be professional" I remove my hand and Elfman nods seriously. I actually wanted to kiss him. Properly and not one on the cheek.

But that will make me hypocritical.

"Okay?".

"Okay" he nodded.

Great...I think less than happy. I adjusted the bag on my back, filled with supplies and things needed for adventuring. "Time to go below..." I sigh and move into the dark damp tomb. My ears popped and a sharp sour smell assaulted my nose, it was like we stepped into a different layer of the earth. Something didn't seem right, like the room was to...hollow and unreal. Like it is a cloth hiding a hole.

"Fucking hell..." Elfman covered his nose and I noticed his eyes shimmered red. They looked wolf like and I realized he was properly looking into the dark place.

"What is it?" I blink and raise my hands. A ball of fairy light burned in my hand and illuminated the room before me. Thank god Gnash made my magic close ranged now, I can actually see with it.

A cold damp hall stretched out before me, and lining the wall, hundreds upon hundreds of empty coffins. Empty...

"They are all gone" I approached the closest coffin and pulled open the rickety lid.

I turn to him and he stared solidly at the door behind us.

"Where are they?".

"There must be another way out of here" Elfman gazed around the room with his red eyes.

"So many of the dead...They can't have gone through the village the way Logan did".

I shake my head and press forward into the gloom. "They can leave the village, but they can't come back right?"

"Yeah" Elfman picked up the dark smokey material clinging to some splinters on a coffin. "Not one was left to rest..." he peered forward and into the gloom ahead of us. "Gnash said we should look for an answer here right?"

"Yeah" I walk forward next to him and cast my light further ahead.

"Then we should go down there" he pointed forward.

"Oh..."

'There' isn't exactly ideal...

A dark pit barely a meter square sat just in the middle of the circular room. I take a mild step in and dust swirled around me, I frowned at the gray dirt and notice the deep scuff marks as many things moved toward the dark opening.

"They could still be down there..." I reluctantly approach the opening and toe aside a coffin.

"They would want to go to sea" Elfman explains. "I don't think they would jump down there unless it does go to the sea".

"Can they know that it does?" I ask and examine the opening more thoroughly. At the very edge at the far side of the pit, two very rusty bolt hinges connected the edge of the pit and a great stone slab flipped on it's side. This was a trap door.

"If they knew about this tap door they must know where it leads" Elfman leaned over the hole and clapped his hands. It's echo rolled down the pit until it became to faint to hear. "It goes down a lot, it must go to the sea".

Unease twisted in me and I frown at Elfman. "I'm really concerned about this memory thing..."

"I am too. I didn't think Draugr could remember things once the turn" his brow furrowed in thought. "Gnash also said once that we should capture a Draugr..."

"Yes but that was to find the location of The First One, or something like that" I pause in thought of this ploy.

"True, but what if we try to capture an elder Draugr and Logan?" he asked.

"Two of them?" I begin shaking my head. "I don't know how we are going to capture only one of them without being mobbed, let alone two".

"Easy" Elfman smiled cockily. "You blow them up and keep blowing them up while we carry them to Gnash's".

Men...I shake my head and sigh exasperatedly. "Elfman I could spend and hour and still come up with reasons why capturing two at once wont work".

"I never said at once" he huffed. "We capture one and then the other".

"Okay suppose we did do that, we still have problems" I held up a finger. "One: If we try to capture one, we draw attention to others and we all get attacked by a heard of Piranha human skeletons. Two:" I held up a second finger and stare at Elfman's frowning face evenly. "We can't go through the village with the thing because of the barrier, so we are left open for attack by any on land". And three fingers now went up.

"And three: How are we supposed to identify Logan unless we are close up? Which will also be very hard to do".

"I can run fast!" Elfman shuffled and crossed his arms.

"Will you be able to see the skull clearly? Or find him for that?" I raise a brow, feeling slightly smug for outsmarting him. Not really a good thing to feel actually...

"Fine!" Elfman snapped and approached the hole grumpily.

"Don't be mad" I still felt a little smug and I wrapped my arms around him from the back to push that emotion out.

"What happened to being professional?" he growled as I rested my face against his back and shuffled closer to the hole.

"I am being professional" I chide. "I'm finding a way down without you snapping your back".

"Wait what-"

I pushed both of us over the edge and into the pit. Stale air rushed past us and my lonely light flickered in the gloom above and winked out of existence as I fell too far from it. My wings flicked out and rotated gently to slow our descent into the dungeon. Elfman is quiet on the way down and that is alright, I might have preferred if he spoke, but he is quiet for a reason. I hope he isn't mad at me for shooting down his ideas...

I remember Tenrou and how we both constantly argued over our next course of action. He would voice what we could or should do next while I constantly shot him down with no alternative idea. Not much has changed since then clearly...

We descended in silence and the seconds stretched out into minutes and my arms grew tired from holding Elfman, I don't even think we are anywhere near the bottom-

Thud.

"Ow!" I stumble on uneven and rocky ground as we suddenly landed on the bottom.

"That appeared from nowhere" Elfman untangled himself from me and helped me steady my feet. "Next time you want to jump down a hole. Tell me!" he growled. It was pitch black down here but I could feel his glare on me.

"Stop scowling, I can feel it" I look up and the opening to the trap door is now a pinprick of light among the blackness. I collect magic in the palm of my hand and a sparkling, twisting ball of green light hovered barely a centimeter above it.

"Huh..." I admire the hole we just fell down, the sides are perfectly chiseled into smooth walls, forming a perfect square. However where we stood, a rough and naturally made tunnel opened in front of us. Whoever built this trap door didn't build the tunnel here.

"So we are going through here?" Elfman walked to the tunnel and peered into the gloom.

"Yeah" I stand next to him and let my light shine the next ten meters ahead. "I dunno...What if the newly turned are still in here?" I remember the hundreds of empty coffins in the mausoleum above.

"I hope not..." Elfman stepped forward and into the tunnel. "If they haven't found a way out this way, then it makes no difference when we go through here. They will still be in these catacombs...Well I think these are the catacombs?" he pointed to the rough cut shelves in the tunnels walls much further in. "Look I just think we have to hope for the best. That the new Draugr are in the sea and that this dungeon is empty".

"Hope for the best, isn't as reassuring as you think it might be" but I began to wander into the maw of the tunnel. "But you are right. The Draugr wouldn't find this trap door if they didn't know where it would go. Also we can't muck around and find some other solution if Gnash is right, and there are answers here. So let's hope for the best" I smile at him while adjusting my bag and took the lead into the gloom.

* * *

Very soon our rocky hacked apart tunnel began to change. At the beginning the tunnel is as uneven as a child's drawing, at times the ceiling came so low that even I had to stoop down slightly. Heaven help Elfman and how he had to deal with the tiny moving space. We passed hundreds of loculi each of them disturbingly empty. It is when the tunnel became less compact that we noticed the change. It started with the different shapes of the loculi, in the beginning they were rough cut and a vague oval shape. As we passed them they became sharper and more square, the rough sides vanishing into perfect symmetrical shape.

Then old shapes began to checker the walls as they too became wider and taller. Thick heavy lines carved in strange patterns. The funny thing is that they didn't resemble the Celtic patterns that the village. These were more sharp and knotted together in is the loose shape of a square. I heard a grunt behind me and I turned to see Elfman staring at the patterns as if he was viewing a masterpiece painting. With reverence.

"What is it?"

"The carvings..." Elfman traced a hand over the wall. "They look like a language".

"..." I trace my free hand over the markings. "I think you are right" I remove my hand that is now slick with filthy gray dew. We must be near a water source, the walls are wet...Elfman is right, this does lead to the sea.

"Do you recognize the language?" I doubted he did.

"...No" he whispered distracted by the marks on the wall. "I just feel like this is important. That they mean something".

I pause for a second and studied both Elfman's enraptured face and the large carvings on the wall. He may be no historian, rune mage or scholar. But if he feels like these are important then I should help learn the truth of them. I shrug the bag off my shoulders and delve into it.

"What are you doing?" he asked from above.

"I'm going to take a trace of a carving" paper crinkled in my bag and I pulled out a flexible sheet of thin black paper native to this land, and a long thin piece of white chalk.

"Clean off the grime and shit" I command and study the smallest rune that can be traced. It was about the size of a serving platter. Elfman quickly scrubbed off the dirt, dust and slime with his hands until it is more or less clean.

"Okay, hold this side" I hold the left side of the parchment as he holds the right and quickly rub the chalk over the carving. The shape quickly traced itself on the paper, but I was forced to snap my chalk in half to collect the finer details.

"Do you think this will help the mission?" Elfman asked as I finished.

"I don't know, we will take this to Gnash and see what she says. But these aren't the runes Levy found on the tablets that washed ashore. Still..." I wrap up the paper and place it in a waterproof leather tube with the chalk. "It is an interesting find".

"Mm" Elfman nodded and peered ahead. "This tunnel is definitely changing".

"Yeah" I agree. "And you were right by the way" I point to the wall as dew dripped down the moldy wall. "We are close to a water source. Close to the sea". He smiled and crossed his arms in self satisfaction.

"Told you..."

"Oh shut up".

* * *

Everything was now turning into a decent catacomb now. As strange as it sounds, me and Elfman are now traveling a tunnel orderly stacked with lolculi that are decorated with the same strange pattern's. The tunnel is square and perfectly even, the stone floor polished until as smooth as marble. All in all it is a strange transcendence from the crumbling cave we walked through to this clearly more respected part of the tunnel.

"I feel like we are about to walk in on something" Elfman peered ahead into the gloom. "Smell that?"

I take a deep breath and it is true, something smells different. Behind the moldy and damp smell, I smell something almost cleaner in the catacombs.

"Yeah I think we're about to find an open area!" I paced faster forwards.

Maybe this is what Gnash was talking about!

The dark opening loomed closer as we pushed forward, and the undeniable smell of something fresher and cleaner wafted down my nose. And yet, something ominous seemed to lurk in that darkness. I wasn't sure if we should go down there...

"Hey Elfman" I stop a few meters away from the opening. The mouth of the opening is made of crumbling rock. Moldy bits of this rock are scattered in front of the opening, like whatever was on the other side of this anti-chamber burst out into this corridor. Whatever was in wanted out.

"I don't know about this...We should take it slow".

"I don't know how much slower we can get Ever" Elfman walked towards the opening and breathed in sharply. "There is only two of us, and I'm not sure how we are going to scope this room out without putting us in any obvious danger".

"But look at this" I gesture to the rocks scattered in a small explosion around the entrance. "Clearly something came from that room into this corridor. Someone burst out of there and into here. There must be a reason!"

Elfman frowned at the rocks and hunkered down to his haunches. He drew a finger over the rocks and in my green fairy light I can see a thick gray film covering his finger. "Well whatever their reason was, it was a long time ago" he raised his brows at me and wiped the dust off onto his jeans. "We don't really have the luxury of time to dance around the safety net".

"I'm not afraid!" I scowl and risk my light closer to the opening. Whenever I was on an S-class mission with the Raijin, I learned to trust my instincts when something didn't feel right with me. Down in these catacombs we haven't come across a single corpse, nor any trace of things leaving the catacombs. I have no reason to believe that Draugr weren't in here. This doesn't sit right with me, being this reckless. But he is right again...We don't have the luxury of time.

"Look, fine. If you want to jump head first into there be my guest. But if I hear you scream or something attack you, don't expect me to come running!" I scowl and nod towards the chamber. "Well go on!"

Elfman rolled his eyes with an arrogant smirk and casually walked into the chamber like this is a picnic walk. After two meters I can still clearly see his back. After four he is a dim outline. And after six he vanished from my vision. I shifted in discomfort, suddenly alone in a catacomb. The shadows crept towards my light and I summoned it closer to me.

If I can make it brighter...I almost reach out with my magic to do so when my gut twinges. I can't help but feel like that was a bad idea...So I left myself in gloomy lighting. The shadows danced and warped under my shifting light and I can't help but remember that night a month ago. With the man with the burning eyes. I shiver and watch the opening intently, trying to catch a glimmer of blue eyes or bright white hair. But all I got was darkness. Long moments turned into minutes, and I couldn't hear Elfman's footsteps anymore. I shiver and bunch my coat tighter around myself and refused the luxury to even blink.

"Ah..." I cough wanting to call out and make Elfman come back. A tiny breeze wafted around my ankles, making my pant sleeves ripple and I felt my neck hair stand on end. A breeze! That month ago there was a terrible wind...

"ARGGGGGHHHH".

"Elfman!" I shout and run into the chamber. Darkness engulfed me and I was running blind. My poor little fairy light hovering in the corridor hopefully before winking out of existence. Shit where is he! I snap my head left and right, looking for him anywhere. Looking for the source of the scream. My feet pounded on the stone floor beneath, hammering the silence with noise and I almost thought I had lost him to the darkness.

"No, no, nonononono-" something large grabbed me and I was hurled into it's warm side.

"Huh!" he laughed victoriously. "I knew you would run" his breath puffed in my ear.

"you BASTARD!" I rip myself from him and make a new light, flinging it carelessly to the side. His blue eyes winked wickedly at me from above and my cheeks scorched under the gaze.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING SO CARELESSLY STUPID AGAIN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I hit his chest and batter it with my small fists.

"Yeah but I just wanted to prove you would run for me" he grinned. I smacked him up the side of the head.

"You dick head!" I growl. "If you ever do something like that again I'll-"

"-You'll what?" he smirked and crossed his arms.

My pride rose it's huge head and I turned my nose up at him and gave him a baleful glare. "I won't say yet. But you will regret that some day..."

"Oh come on! Were you really that worried?" his grin grew.

"YOU GAVE ME A FRIGHT!" I howl and hit Elfman again.

"Okay, okay. Come on" he gestured. "I got you in here so let's look around".

I snort and glare at the surrounds in disdain. Well I'm glad I'm in here...This place definitely is interesting. The room was very large, with tall ceilings that stretched well above my head. It is perfectly square, the walls drab gray with nothing with interest on them. It is the other things that are interesting. Four huge sarcophaguses sat proudly in the center. Behind them, a huge stone plaque, with three carved languages etched into the stone.

"Wow..." I held my hand up and my light illuminated the room a little more. This is definitely what we are looking for. Of the stone plaque, two of the three languages I recognized. The plaque was set out into three sections. The first, the language Levy found on the tablet's native to this land. The second, the one me and Elfman found on the wall. And the finale language was so faded and vague I couldn't even pick out a definite shape. I can't say any thing for the sarcophaguses, but I hope whoever is in them, are still there...

I walk forward to read whatever is on the plaque. I trace my hands over the language that Levy found and began to read...

For those that who do not know our language...I look at the sarcophaguses that Elfman is bent over in inspection.

We are the last. Our bloodline runs thin and will soon leave this existence from this world. We were once a proud race, a strong race. Us, The dýrið sál. That is a name that will not be heard from our lips ever again. We thought we were undying and yet here on our deathbeds we right this last testaments of our race.

A great evil took the lives of our kin, there were once thousands of us beast souls-

"Beast souls?!" I gasp.

"What?" Elfman appeared next to me and I jump in surprise. "What is this? Is this about beast souls?" Elfman peered at the text and then turned to me. "Read it out".

"Elfman...I'm not sure".

"If it's about me or people like me I would like to know" Elfman gestured. I felt something sink in my stomach and I regarded him. Not as an average wizard, but as something else...Something not human but endangered.

"Come on Ever. Please?" he. He looked at me hopefully with completely human eyes. I began to read.

"...There were once thousands of us" I caught up to where I was and stared at Elfman as his face began to fall. "Now there can't be more than ten" my hands traced the carvings as I spoke.

"We do not know if they even live either. The great evil came from The cold pass, in the mountain of Einveru. It took our children first..." I trailed off and gazed at Elfman. His face is as cold as ice, his jaw set and his fists bunched.

"Keep reading" he snapped.

"It then took our young ones, in their prime and full of life. Leaving us. The old to linger. No mother or father should bury their young. Our souls howl in anguish. The First One came from the cold pass" I pause and keep my hand on that symbol. The First One...

"Elfman that's-".

"Ever..." his voice is quiet in the gloom and he pointed at the sarcophaguses behind us. "Tell me about them!"

I pause and look between the plaque, Elfman and his dead kin behind us. Should I...But I too wanted to know.

"Now we are going too, the last of the dýrið sál. We live in our last moments in hope, that there is more of us that survived the catastrophes of this era. And can continue the name dýrið sál. We hope but do not believe. As a true testament, we have written this exact text in our own mother tongue. All bones must return to the earth. But we still die in hope that not all the bones lay there now" I trail off. My fingers lingering on the beginnings of a new sentence. "We have also written this in old tongue. The tongue of monster's. As we hope this language doesn't fade with us" below that the runes became crumbled and aged beyond recognition. I couldn't hope to translate them. But levy...

"Elfman..." I turn to him and watch as he ran his hand over the complicated square runes in the middle section.

"Is this my mother tongue..." he turned to the faded writing that has been lost to the ages. "Or is that?"

Pity welled in my heart and I reached out to touch his arm. "What you are speaking is your mother tongue".

He turned to me and despite all that we have been through, and all the feeling that I bare for him. I couldn't help but look at him as if he is different. As if he is a different race belonging to a bygone era.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" his voice is thick and he backed towards the sarcophaguses.

"It's nothing..I just..." I swallow to try and hide my questioning look from him. Just a second ago he held me close and I enjoyed it. Last night I kissed him and felt a fire light up in my belly and I didn't want to stop. And right now. Right now he is a species from a race that lived in the past. Is he even...Is he even human?

It was as if he could read my thoughts.

"Ever...I am. I am human" he looked at the sarcophaguses with wide eyes and edged away from them as well. "How can I be...How can I be anything but?" he spread his arms wide and I looked at his gloved fingers. Remembering the blood that caked them that night a month ago. Remembering the claws, the scales the fur that covered them when he willed it. I remember his eyes turning red and fangs growing from his mouth...

I suddenly turned from him and gazed at the plaque. I couldn't even look at him...

"I need to trace these..." I stammer and pull out my paper from my bag. I shakily hold them up against the carvings and nervously traced the indents with the chalk.

"Ever..."

I flinch but continue my work. You are hurting him...I know that. I could hear the strangled emotion in his voice but ignored it. I finish the first half of the carvings and lowered my paper to the faded ones that I can't read. I will send these to Levy...

Elfman stands away from me, as far as he can get. I scribble my chalk, and think how I'm going to handle this. Now that I've hurt Elfman's feelings and learned that he is the last of a dead race of humans. Humans? I look at Elfman from the corner of my eye. His eyes are down cast and he shifted from foot to foot in unease. He looked so lost, like he was about to walk on a field and might step on a land mine.

What I said and how I treated him is wrong. Just because he is apparently of a different race, doesn't mean he is any less human. I should have been less uncertain and more understanding.

"Hey Elfman. I'm sorry that I-".

CRICK CRACK.

We both freeze and slowly turn towards the entrance on the far side of the chamber. Past the sarcophaguses, and into the gloom of the corridor, countless of burning green fires peered at us with burning malice.

* * *

This is late. I mean I have been late before, but this is rediculous. Thank you for waiting as long as you have. And expect the fluff for the next chapter. I will leave it at that, because my break is about to end in a few seconds. But thank you for reading and or reviewing. It means a lot.

Lots of love.

San-of-the-forest


	21. Elfman X

It is like I am thrown in a deep pool of water and I can't fight my way to the surface. This is the history of my...my kind? I have a kind? A race?!

Before I walked into this fucking room, there were only three races I knew of. Asian, Negro and Caucasian. I seemed to be a mixture of all three and yet it turns out that I am none of them but something else. Something with only ten members left in the world and I am one of them. Are there even ten? This carving is super old...There could be less than that now. Am I even one of them?

There were once thousands of us beast souls...

Beast souls, that is what I am. At first I thought I was just an average manly man, with something a little bit extra. Hell, with Natsu and Gajeel being dragon slayers, you would think they have a little bit of a dragon in them. But no. I am a completely new race that is dead. They said ten of us existed in this world, now it is more like two. Me and Gnash, there might have been my parents if they weren't dead. I remember talking about this with Ever in the library. We joked about it, Ever even said she was my soul mate. I'd never even thought about me being different, it was just something else to deal with that I couldn't be fucked doing. But now knowing I am the last of a race...

And Evergreen. That look she gave me after finishing the passage, it was like I am something that leaped out at her. How can she look at me like that? I mean she feels the same as me...Well she didn't say it she merely agreed with me. Does that mean she feels the same?

She kissed me...

Yeah, and she kissed the guy with the dark green hair under a roof in the rain when she was fourteen. He was the first, but were there more after him? Am I the second guy to succeed the first? Will I be the last? After that look she gave me I just wanted to crawl into a sarcophagus and die with my ancestors. I don't think...Part of me hoped she would still agree with my feelings and continue her affections. But a huge whopping chunk of me is know doubting every look we shared, every time we held each other in bed, every time we hugged, held hands. And the one time we kissed...

I glare at the sarcophagus next to me and my hand scrunches up into a ball. It just isn't fair! The one time something was getting good, the one time a woman kissed me and seemed to enjoy it. The one time I felt a bond with a person that I haven't felt before, the one time I felt my self begin to fall in love...And I feel as if that is crumbling into a pile of shit to rot in this tomb because of that one look she gave me. I feel like I am falling in love, I'm not really sure what this feels like but is this it? Is it just some infatuation? It could be. She is my first thought every morning and my last every night. I wake up some mornings before her and just study her in my arms and I think.

Is this it? Should I be feeling this? Am I feeling these things all too quickly? Am I pinning my hopes on Ever all too fast?

That one look he gave me...It truly isn't fair.

I felt almost like I was about to sink into the ground with the amount of disappointment that suddenly settled on my shoulders. When...

"Hey Elfman. I'm sorry that I-"

My head snapped up to look at her, hoping and reluctant to hear what she has to say.

CRICK CRACK.

I freeze in place. Oh shit...

The hair on the back of my head stood on end and I turn slowly towards the opening far behind us. Hissing filled the tomb and countless green fires burned in the dark opening, eyeing us with ravenous hunger and malice. I back up slowly and dust whirled around me in little clouds, I slowly hunker down behind a sarcophagus and gesture to the ground next to me. Ever slowly sunk to the ground and shuffled over to me. My ears strained against the silence and I barely heard the hiss of the dead as their bones clattered against the ground. They were moving into the tomb.

I turn to Ever and her eyes are wide with fright and staring at the opening like a tiger eyeing her prey. I gingerly touch her shoulder and held my finger to my lips.

"Do you know if there is another way out?" I mouth slowly, trying to ignore the building dread in my chest as the Draugr slowly encroached closer and closer. Unless there's a way out of here, we are dead.

Ever darted her head left and right then shook her head.

Clack clack. Sniff snifffff.

I swallow and more and more clattering footsteps filled the room.

" Okay, okay" I mouth and lean forward. I will have to be quick and focused. Something stirred in my chest and something hot stretched towards my face like a second layer of blood. My eyes flashed and everything became black and white. Evergreen's bright yellow and green light turned into a burning white ball. and everything seemed sharper and more precise. Left corner. My head snapped to the left but the corner is as barren as a desert. Middle. The middle only held the great tablet that Ever read from. Right corner. It is my last hope, I can't risk the chance of turning back. Even if I ran as fast as I can I can't grantee I will make it out alive. Let alone if Ever will. My eyes strained at the right corner, I looked desperately for anything at all that could lead to our escape. There is a dark shadow filling the corner, could it be an opening. Bones clatter behind me and I sense Evergreen tense up next to me. I squint harder and try to penetrate the gloom. It might be...I can't be sure but it is definitely something. There is an opening there but it is very small, Ever would be the only one able to get out. It is an easy choice. I let my magic slide away from my eyes and I grip Ever's hand. I pulled her forward and pointed to the corner.

"The right hand corner, there is an opening. It is small but it will fit you. I don't know where it goes" I breathe in her ear.

"Fit me?" I could barely hear her words. "What about you?".

"No chance" I sit up on my haunches and peak around the sarcophagus. Well over twenty draugrs filtered through the main opening. The largest one is well over nine feet tall and hardly five meters away. They weren't rushing at us, but I can tell they know where we are.

"Look, you need to go. Now!" I try to nudge her towards the corner.

"No not without you!" she grabbed the front of my jacket and also rose on her haunches.

"Ever I'm too big" I mouth.

Crick crack. Many bones crept nearer.

"You will try!" She mouthed. Her face is so closed to mine I could feel her breath on my lips. "You remember what I said last night?" she whispered now. "Even, if your arms are chopped off you will crawl out! You will try Elfman" she touched my face and her eyes glowed with a fiery desperateness. "I will not leave you here!".

In a second I took in my surroundings. It is quite the fitting place to die, with the last of my kin. There is twenty Draugrs behind us and one tiny exit. If I'm going to die, it won't be stuck in a tiny hole.

"Just go Ever" I touch her face back and pressed my lips against her forehead. The look she gave me stabbed through my heart but if this is the last I see her, I wanted her to know I cared. "I can't fit through there, and hell. I might be able to find another way out. Just go" I pushed her towards the corner. "I will see you outside".

Or on the other side.

"Elfman..." she mouthed and tears filled her eyes. She quickly looked up and her face paled. I know that they are right behind me, they are just waiting for me to step out. She swallowed and without a second glance at me, she ran.

I watched the back of her go, and couldn't help but wish she said one last thing to me before she left.

Something growled behind me and I shivered but leaped to my feet. Sure enough, the big one is right behind the sarcophagus.

"Hi!" I grin and slammed my foot into the lid with all my weight. The solid stone lid shot off like a bullet and slammed into the dead thing's hips like a train.

Crunch! it broke in two crumbling pieces and collapsed to the ground in a withering mess. It's friends wasted no time. They came at me from three directions. Five from the left, two from the front and three from the right. I swung to my left and attacked the five. Draugr hunt like lions, if I let those five go around me they would've boxed me in and I wouldn't stand a chance. Bones crunched under my fists, and I ripped one in half and threw it into the another. The big one's hand clawed at my leg from the floor but I crushed it into pieces with my boot. But it isn't enough. Everytime I swung a fist, six pairs of clawed hands ripped at my exposed and open body. Soon, my clothes were ripped and damaged and the first faint streaks of blood dripped from my arms. Gnash's tatts do work it would seem. No matter how much these things bit and scratched, it took them a lot to break my skin. That wouldn't last for long. Only a fraction of the entire pack is attacking me, the rest held back and barked at the fight, anticipating the first bite of me. It is like Ever didn't exist to them.

Shit Ever...A skeletal hand cracked against my jaw and stars spotted my eyes. I stagger back and the murder of the dead pressed their advantage. The big one is off the ground again and back in one piece. It hissed and before I knew what happened a great hand grabbed my head and squeezed. I cried out in pain, this hand is like a fucking vice! My skull groaned, Gnash's tattoos were barely stopping my skull from caving in but I don't think it will hold for long. It squeezed again and I barely felt the other ones tear at my exposed flesh with claws and teeth. Darkness spotted behind my eyes and I couldn't feel my arms to struggle. Something sharp nipped my forearm and blood pooled out like a waterfall. The smaller dead thing with burning green fires for eyes lapped up my hot blood and it splashed down it's skeletal chest.

Looks like I won't see you outside Ever... Blood dribbled out of my mouth and I couldn't look away from the burning green fires staring at me from above.

If you are going to eat me, kill me first you bastard! It opened its great jaw, to bite me or say something I couldn't tell. Blackness spotted in my eyes even more when something green flashed in the corner of my eyes.

BOOM.

The big one holding my head staggered and we both fell to the floor. I could feel my skull groan as the giant finger released my head, and the room flickered and shook.

"Elfman!" a high pitched voice shouted in my ear. I blink, dazzled, and Evergreen is dragging me away to the opening in the right corner. She bombed it open.

CRICK CRACK.

"Come on Elfman! You have to get up and run!" I was dragged up and my left arm felt numb as it hung limply towards the ground. Blood dribbled out of it and I staggered forward.

"Run, okay " I take a few shaky steps and Ever wraps an arm around my back.

Something sounded like dice clattered against the floor and it just kept rolling, and grew louder. The rolling dice turned to thundering footsteps.

"FOR CHRIST SAKES ELFMAN RUN!"

It is like that triggered something in me.

Something grew in my chest and rumbled like a drum. And next thing I new I have ripped Ever off the ground and sprinted for that once small opening in the wall. The walls blurred and became a a thin tunnel, my sight targeted on the dead centre of the opening. I rushed through it and into a pitch black cavern.

Do I still run?! I couldn't see a thing and the floor rushed beneath me at a speed that I can hardly breath. But I can smell. And if my nose doesn't betray me...The way towards the left smells slightly fresher than the normal damp dank smell of the tomb. I was running blind, but the thing in my chest stirred again and instead of enhancing my sight. My hearing and sense of smell is much sharper.

Left, left, slightly right. With my ears I can just hear the echo of a great chasm next to us and with my sense of smell I can lead myself close to the exit without falling in. And somehow I know the next opening is just beyond the great drop I am running along. I felt Ever's finger bite deeply into my chest but I know she can't see anything. Despite that I hold her slightly tighter.

We are going uphill. I pass through the last entrance and although it is gradual, I can feel the incline as I rushed forward faster than the speed of sound. My head throbbed painfully and the longer I ran, the sharper the pain built.

A sharp tang of salt whispered through my nose as I turned sharply right and a puce purple light flickered past and past again my tunnel of vision. My eyes began to throb but I am so close. The roar of the ocean rumbled closer and closer, and soon I am running dead for the opening to the outside. Running through that opening is like running into a sphere of water. The powerful spray of the ocean plowed my face and mingled with the cold drops of snow. Rocks crumbled in my wake and my shoulder had smashed the opening up even more so I can force my way through.

I need to stop running. A sharp edge loomed up from my field of vision and waves leaped up and crashed over it. I barely felt my legs falter and my head throbbed and ached in pain, and next thing I knew I am dropping towards the snow in slow motion. I blink slowly as the freezing snow bit unto my cheek, and watch as blood pooled out of my arm and into the snow.

* * *

"Elfman" a warm hand shook me. "Come on, we need to keep running. We aren't safe yet". I blink sleepily and watch Ever crouch above me and tighten makeshift bandage over my arm. " We need to keep running".

" I can't" I whisper hoarsely. Not like this anyway.

"Yes you can. I know you can!" Ever pulled me up by my shoulder encouragingly.

"Ah!" I hiss and hold my head. "Ever I can't. Not like this". The Draugr truly had its grip in me good and tight. My head throbbed even blinking. Strange and eerie whispering noises echoed behind me and I turned just in time to see the first flicker of green flames in the gloom.

"Elfman please..." she stopped and gingerly touched the crown of my head. When I hissed in pain she immediately removed her hand. "Okay come on" she lifted me up by the back and pushed me to my feet. " You can't run but you will move" she pulled me by my hand and rushed up the steep icy slope that lead to the sharp tree line above.

My vision faded frequently while my head decided that working properly was a problem. I believe Evergreen found herself navigating a sleep walker instead of an aware and awake man. The dead thing that gripped my head must've liked it so much to keep an incredibly firm hand on it at all times. Evergreen shares it's intensity with my hand, the brief moments that I am self aware it felt like it was being crushed by her little hand. I remember waking once to a feral scream in the forest. Ever's eyes were moons and she tugged me further on. I swear I saw those green fires again and they were close.

I felt something wet melt down my face. My half closed eyes flickered and I lolled my head up to the sky. Snow floated down from clots of clouds in When it once was a dark puce, it is now the indomitable dark blue of night, but a blade of bright green and blue light cut through that pitch. I stared in half asleep wonder at the northern lights.

"So you wake up for those and not me, eh?" Evergreen squeezed my hand viciously but when I look down at her, her eyes are full of concern. "Come on, we are just about there". When I had the energy to look up, our cabin in the resident zone greeted us. I found my focus wavering and returning to the back of Ever's head.

That look she gave me...It really cut me deep. I don't know...I may have misread it, she could've been just as shocked as I am...

I ponder these as we trudge up the stairs. Ugly roused himself from his perch on a post and cawed at us angrily.

"Shut up" I mutter and haul myself over the fresh hold and into our freezing lounge. I pull my hand out of hers as soon as we enter.

"Alright I'm just going to...Elfman?"

I heard Ever's voice but I ignored it and stumbled into the hall way that lead to our room. To the left was Ever's room, you could easily tell by the burned and crumbling door way that she blew up when the Draugr appeared. To the right, my own. I slip off in that direction.

"Elfman? Hey Elfman I am talking to you!" she snapped from behind me but I ignore her still. Her face full of shock and disgust filled my head and made it throb even more. How can she look at me like that? Months ago she told me she would hurt anybody that called me a monster. And now she looks at me as if I am one?! Anger bit into me like a set of claws just thinking about it. I shake my head and it flared in pain, but it is refreshing. Dumping myself on my bed I roughly throw off my boots.

"Elfman!"

Thud. My boot landed solidly on the ground and I wrestle with the other.

"Elfman..." her voice is softer but no less determined.

Thud. I drop the other and turned my face away from her sight angrily. Silence filled the air for a long pregnant pause and the tension grew and grew. I mean, what gave her the right to look at me like that?! She wasn't the one that found out she belongs to a different race of humans on the verge of death! She wasn't the one that felt isolated and humiliated-

The bed dips beneath me as she sat down right next to me and pulled off her own supple leather boots. She pulls them off calmly, unlike me and arranges them neatly and orderly next to my own pile. As soon as she finished, she pulled herself up neatly and calmly looked me in the eye whereas I could feel the anger overflowing from my own.

"Why are you upset?" she calmly asked and wrapped her fingers around my clenched hand.

"Why do you think?!" I snapped. I found myself letting her hand linger on mine. Her calm face breaks for a moment, showing me a flash of regret and sadness.

"I know why..." she sighed. "It was how I looked at you; right?" I didn't even need to say anything.

"Elfman, I shouldn't have looked at you like that. I would say sorry if you didn't already know I am".

"If you are sorry then why did you do that?!" the anger made my voice thick and deeper than normal, but my gaze didn't waver.

"If you don't know why I did, then you never heard what I read to you from those runes" she pointed to the leather tube sticking out from her bag. "I was just as shocked as you-"

"-No you weren't" I interrupted. "Those runes weren't about you, they weren't about anything to do with your life!" I growl.

"They are now" she reached up and traced my scar with a smooth finger. My skin prickled fiercely but like my hand, I found myself not wanting to pull away. "And if you are truly angry with me; then why aren't you pulling away?"

That is almost enough reason to pull away.

"I am going to tell you something that you may not want to hear" she pulled her hand away from my face and wrapped it through my arm. My own gaze felt fierce as I grilled her with it, daring her to tell me whatever she has to say.

"That look I shouldn't have given you was enough to re-evaluate our entire relationship. You are still anxious that I will reject you".

"Will you?" I asked.

"Do you think I will?" she reached up again and traced my scar.

"You see, I don't know!" I tug my face away for the first time. "Back there, back in those catacombs. The look you gave me was pure shock and disgust!"

She opened her mouth, her own eyes glowing with anger.

"No, let me finish now!" I snapped, my anger finally breaking. "You didn't see what I saw, you didn't know what that felt like. And now look at what you are doing!" I gesture with my free hand to my hand and face. "You are tearing me apart Ever! I can't tell if I scare you or make you happy!"

Her hand reached for my face for a third time, the anger faded from her eyes and this time I let her do as she pleased. It makes no difference anyway. She pulled my face down and pressed her face into my neck and shoulder, her fingers rubbing in gentle circles between my shoulders.

"You are the type of person that gets scared when I give you one bad look. You second guess everything you have done towards me in the past few months. Even years perhaps?". I nod and she nods against my neck.

"I understand because I am the same". I look at her in disbelief. "It's true, I'm doing the exact same thing you did right now. Because when you just looked at me, you looked so angry and upset that I am wondering..." she sighed a shaky breath and looked up again. "I know you don't believe me when I say that I am anxious, I am just better at hiding it then you. But despite what I said I really am sorry".

I pulled her head back a little but kept our arms close. "You are anxious about...us?"

"I am" she said. "Because having relationships are difficult for me sometimes".

"Relationships?" There it is again, her relationships. "Ever, how many..." should I say it? She looks at me with her sharp chocolate brown eyes and I found the words tumbling out of my mouth. "How many have you had?".

She paused for a few long moments and her eyes once warm and soft are now hard and sharper than ever.

"Does it matter?"

"Well...No it doesn't really. But it's just that I have never had any of, well...Them. And I can tell that you have. It makes me feel...Like I am only temporary".

Anger burned in her eyes and in a sudden rage she ripped herself off of the bed and away from me. "Is that really how you fucking see me! Just a girl jumping from man to man?!"

"What?! No!" I take her hand and pulled her back onto the bed. She sat angrily like she was about to strike me and also like she was about to flee. "I just feel inadequate!" I blurt out. It looks like the tides have turned, a few seconds ago I was the one angry. Now I'm the one trying desperately to apologize.

"Is that truly how you feel?" she asked, her anger still sharp and ripe.

"Yes" I rub my face and over the scar she was tracing a few moments ago. My head throbbed painfully and I tried to block it out. "I know nothing about how these things work. I've never had a..a relationship like this and have zero experience. And then there's you, who clearly knows what happens and how to deal with things and how to enjoy things. And I don't know if I am wrong about this but..." I trail off and squeeze my fists to try and vent this confusion and anger. "You seem to be the type that likes a man that knows what he is doing, the right things to say and do. A person who has more experience-" my voice froze as she pulled my face down and kissed me for the second time.

Her lips are soft, warm and moved in a dizzying way. And she tastes so sweet. What surprised me the most is that I am kissing her back. Last time I was in such a daze I could hardly breath let alone kiss her back. And now my once bleeding arm is holding her against me as I poured all my frustration fear and affection into her lips. I felt a smooth hand take my jaw and hold it, and her breath kissed my skin as she sighed. Sparks. Fireworks. More like explosions. They rocketed all around me and my throbbing head turned into a dizzying daze, the only thing anchoring me from exploding with them was the same lips that nearly blew me apart. We only parted when breath forced us to and when we did our eyes and lips are glossy.

"Why would I want a person with more experience when I can have this?" She kissed my lower lip and began to gently nibble it. Fire shot up my back and neck and I blinked in a thick stupor like the first time. Her hands rubbed my back over the huge tattoo and it tingled and sparked like a circuit board. When she pulled away, I found myself in an even deeper daze than before. Her eyes were lowered in her own semi stupor while my hands held her close to me.

"You deserve to know though" she wrapped her arm through mine again and rested her face against my shoulder. "You aren't the first person I have tried a relationship with. You are the third".

My heart sunk slightly at that, but it was nothing more than I expected. "Okay" I said softly, still drunk from the feel of her soft soft lips. I waited for her to continue.

"The first one barely lasted a week. After the second date he tried to get into my pants".

My face flushed red and I am grateful that Ever isn't trying to make eye contact or else she would surely see my discomfort. Part of me also realized that this could be a... result of out relationship...The pants thing and the getting in them that is.

"The second only lasted little more than two weeks. He was an idiot that didn't even listen to a word I said" she sighed and now looked up at me. "I can't believe I wasted time on him. But that is where you are different".

"I am" I nodded in agreement. I know I wouldn't treat Ever anything like her past boyfriends.

"I am glad you agree. I was worried I would have to give a speech on why you are" we both snort in amusement. I felt better now, way more at peace with what happened in the tomb and how both of us feel. And I am definitely happy with that kiss.

I think about the last time I felt her lips on me and how we must 'remain professional'. It made me laugh in the quiet room.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Remember before we rushed into those catacombs? You said to me 'we have to remain professional'. This..." I gesture to our faces. "...Isn't professional. Especially the nibbling and all".

She laughed suddenly. A bright pure bell that rang in the room and rang in my ears. Something tucked away in my chest moved suddenly when I realized that I've never really heard her laugh.

"You are right. The nibbling and all, seriously?" she giggled and then shook her head to rid herself of this silliness. "I've thought about that" she sobered. "I mean...If we are professional when we are working there is no harm in that right?"

I nod enthusiastically.

"But this..." she touched her lips and held my eyes. "Must remain in this room and this house. If any word was to get back to the guild that we have been...Expressing our affection, then we will be in deep shit".

"Yeah, but it is the guild's fucking fault in the first place" I mutter darkly. My head spikes in pain and grimacing I lie down along the bed. Shit it fucking hurts.

"Excuse me?" her voice is sharp.

"No, no no. Not that" I shake my hands. "I definitely enjoy this", I touch my lips too. "It's just if Makarov truly didn't want anything to happen between us he wouldn't have sent us on this job together. Alone" I added. There is a long pause and then the weight on the foot of the bed lies down next to me. Ever rested her head away from mine and I stared at the back of her head waiting for her to speak.

"Yeah I bet the guild will be congratulating themselves and giving each other a good old clap on the back if they heard of this..." she muttered. I didn't say anything, I knew what she is talking about.

"You didn't feel pressured when both of us were at the guild?"

"I did" I mutter and reach for her hand. Her skin rasps against mine and she curls her hand easily through my large one. "I felt like I couldn't stand in the same room as you without people muttering and smiling at us. I know they mean well...But when they did that It made me feel really self conscious. And it sucked because sometimes I really just wanted to have a nice conversation with you".

"It was the same for me" she sighed. "It is stupid really".

"Yeah it is" I agree. While my head aches in pain a new discomfort appeared. My stomach stabbed with pain and a large groan filled the room. I sigh, not even embarrassed. It isn't the first time Ever has heard my stomach demonstrate the whales mating call and it won't be the last. I look out of the corner of my eye and Ever is staring at me with a small smirk on her face.

"Geez what a mood killer".

"You call that a mood?" I smile and rub my head where those huge bony hands nearly caved it in.

"We were flowing" she turned over and rubbed her fingers through my hair and over the tender spots.

"Ow..."

"We shouldn't be like that you know? At the guild that is" she continued to rub my head. It wasn't really making things feel better but I appreciate her rare gestures of healing and let her continue.

"We should go home. Victorious from defeating these Draugr and all and be relaxed around each other".

"You do realize that there are four other teams out there? Who says we will finish the job? None of us might. We could be in the wrong place entirely" I remind her.

"We will do it though. I know we will. But still...We should be allowed to enjoy each other's company at the guild without feeling shamed by them".

"Oh so I can kiss you in front of everyone?"

"If you do that I will turn you to stone and throw you in a lake" she glared at me. "No, but wouldn't it be like a little slap to the face for them? To be happy around each other?"

"I suppose it would be" I think of Mirajane's face smiling at me the instant Ever walks into the room. The teasing japes when she leaves and the gossip she spreads. I love my sister and all but she doesn't know the damage she is doing. Lisanna is better though. She smiles understandingly and always leads the conversation away from me. I think her old thing for Natsu has given her a bit of sympathy for me.

"So are we going to tell them about us when we get back?"

"Not immediately".

"No". Her fingers leave my hair and she sits up.

"I think, that just to begin with we would be allowed to enjoy a simple conversation without letting everyone else affect us".

"I agree" I sigh tiredly and my stomach tries to serenade a lady whale far off in the sea.

"Oh for god's sake" Ever gets up and makes for the door. "I'm going to get us something to eat and something for your head. Stay put" she goes for the door and I smile at her back.

"You're quite lovely you know" the words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. She turns back and looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes and I felt my ears burn red. It wasn't quite an 'I love you' but it was a little too close for comfort.

"...Just stay there. I will get you something hot to eat" she left the room.

"Shit" I groan and rub my forehead. That is kinda embarrassing though she didn't actually do anything. I really need to control my mouth I mean what if I say something that I- My head is yanked up by my hair and I yelp in pain.

"Just because you said something nice about me doesn't get you off the hook" Evergreen glared down at me from above, our noses just brushing each other. "I've already told you not to die in order to save me. Next time you do that I will kill you myself!" she hissed and my lips tingled as her breath tickled them.

"Okay, I'm sorry" I grab my head and wince. "Do you mind?"

"You lucky you're injured or I would beat your ass" she released my head and I flop back to the bed.

"That wouldn't have stopped you three months ago" I call out with a smile. She shot me a glare and left the room. I rub my hair with a grin. She won't admit it, but that is the surest sign that she cares.

* * *

Hello everyone! Well the 21st chapter is up and things are beginning to cook. By the way I have received your comments asking me to post soon, and I would. But the thing is I do like to have a two or three day breather from writing to collect my thoughts and figure out the details of the next chapter. So don't worry the next chapter will come ;)

But thank you for reading and or reviewing, your comments and likes mean a lot to me. :D

Lots of love.

San-of-the-forest.


	22. Evergreen XI

The thick quilts and furs rustled as I twitch sleepily under the covers.  
 _What time is it?_ I think sluggishly and rub my eyes. Squinting out of the covers, cold frosty sunlight filtered through the murky windows and barely lit up the room. It can't be much longer than eight in the morning. That is actually rather late for me. I'm a natural early riser, six o'clock in morning is my usual wake up time. Which is a good thing because Elfman is **definitely** not an early riser. I am certain he would sleep till ten o'clock if possible. Which is horrible.  
I struggle around in the bed, searching for my large bed warmer, but even more surprisingly he isn't in bed.

I sigh. Typical, just typical. Right when I'm cold he isn't around. I shove off the covers irritability and begin to shiver. It is like our timetables have switched. I have a reason however. I've been spending nights trying to clean up my tracings as clear as possible. I want Levy to have the clearest tracings as possible so we can get a good translation of the bottom half. My skills for ancient text are fantastic of course, but Levy has been noted for her mastery of the subject. Besides I don't want to waste time struggling over a half ruined text. I shuffle off of the mattress and furs and immediately struggle on one of my jumpers and a second pair of socks. Me and Elfman both packed light for this job because of the tiny time frame we had to prepare, and most of the clothes we brought have been destroyed or is still drying from snow, sleet, rain and seawater drenching them. My new jumper is thick brown wool with a small tail at the end, a large hood that is lined with fur. And the end of the sleeves have mittens attached to the ends that can be slipped on or tied to the side. It is a very cozy jumper. I shuffle on my fur socks and crept out of the room and hallway. The lounge has had a few adjustments, a low coffee table for my work. A thick rug to sit on. And heaps upon heaps of pieces of paper littering the floor. I pass the fireplace that me and Elfman drank under and five remaining whisky bottles that sat proudly along it.  
...Let's just say we've both been put off whisky. Permanently.

I gather up the thick paper and study the original text. The top of the text is crystal clear despite my frantic rubbing with chalk. "We have also written this in old tongue. The tongue of monsters. As we hope this language doesn't fade with us..." I sigh and roll up the paper. Reading this out to Elfman was one of the worst experiences of my life. Not only did I learn of his heritage that marked him out as something different as us, I hurt him too. That was four days ago, and our actions have been healed with apologies, companionship and kisses. I think...I think what I have done hurts me more than it hurts him now. I mean, he has become one of my most trusted friends and more. He has seen the worst of me and me at my lowest and never betrays me, in fact his affection grows more and more with each day that passes. Hurting him felt like hurting Freed, Bickslow or Laxus. Only a hell of a lot worse.

"But then again. Freed, Bickslow and Laxus hurt me too" I growl and glare at the litters of paper around the room. Despite being separated from them for over three months, that wound hasn't healed. I haven't made an effort to contact them and they haven't made the effort to contact me. Well...No one has made any effort to contact anyone. Not even Mira, which is odd because this is an S-class mission. My stomach grumbles and I rub my head.  
 _I have cleaned the text as much as possible. It is all up to Levy now,_ I think as I walked to the bathroom for the toilet. When I think on this later, in hindsight I really should have knocked. But I had just woken up and I am starving. I'm not really focusing too much.  
I twist the handle and push the door in and _what_ I saw sent my heart racing and blood rushing to my face. I closed the door quietly and smoothly without my presence being detected. How he didn't know I opened the door is beyond me.

"Shit! Shit..." I cover my mouth and press my forehead on the opposite wall. My face is burning so much that I almost don't need the jumper. What I saw...I felt embarrassed. I felt like I intruded.  
"How the hell does a man who looks like that have self confidence issues!".

What I actually saw really isn't as sensual as you might think. But here it goes...

As soon as I opened the door, Elfman was facing away from me and towards my left hand side wall. Still, how he didn't see me is beyond me. Tight caramel coloured skin moved with ease as he finished tying a towel around his slim waist. His hair is damp and rolled around his shoulders in a tangled but wavy mess. It amazed me that for once it isn't spiking up strangely. Drops of water rolled off his clotted hair and down his chest. Something in my own chest as I eyed the meager amount of chest hair that spread lightly across the middle. It is snowy white like that mop on his head and is only a basic covering. My eyes wandered lower and the hair disappeared, only for my eyes to snatch onto his six pack. Like the rest of his chest and muscled arms, his stomach is tight and toned and scarily easy for me to stare at. A sparse amount hair started around his navel again and dropped symmetrically down his lower abdomen and below the towel that is tied high enough to hide anything...But not the V that slipped down from his abs and hips. My mouth felt dry and it was like I was caught it a daze. A word nearly fell from my lips as I stared perversely at him, _holy shit!_ came to mind. It was only when he moved that was snapped out of my trance. He turned more away from me and I got a full view of the huge spinning tattoo that flexed and rolled on his back. That is a nice tattoo, I mean it is huge and all but it sure is eye catching. The infinity sign wove in and out of itself and I suddenly myself all to aware of this situation. I quietly closed the door...

I swallow and move to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 _Come on, come on! You have seen him without his shirt on before!_ I tell myself. But then again...I haven't seen him with his shirt off in a while. I mean, yeah it was off when we had our tattoos done. But to be fair I was in a pretty bad place and wasn't really aware of him. Also my feelings have developed since then. But is what I'm feeling now right?!

Burning black eyes glared at me from behind my eyelids and I nearly retch into the sink. Is this right? Three months ago I would be easily identifying this emotion and learning how to deal with it. But so much has happened to me in the past three months that I felt as confused as a baby. I rub my head and glare at the bathroom door. It truly isn't fair. I bring the glass to my lips and swallow large mouthfuls from it until it is half full. The water is always bitterly cold even though it comes from a well deep into the earth. Some poor person has to wake at three in the morning and churn a handle that drives a heavy spear into the ice, breaking the surface and exposing the water. It is a miserable job and one I wouldn't even bother myself-

My head snaps up as a door ground open and Elfman emerged from the bathroom with pants on. But no shirt...  
The well suddenly looked appetising.  
"Aren't you cold?!" I snap and busy myself with my drink to hide my face.  
 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..._

"Not really" he smiled and walked over to me. I couldn't met his gaze and busied myself with drinking my water.  
"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes..." I mumble.

"Good. Hey, I was wondering something".

It isn't like I can't not look at him now. I look up at him reluctantly and try to avoid his abs or chest... Or anything below the neck in general.

"I was wondering if we can visit Rojin today?"

"Rojin?" I blink in surprise. So much had been happening that Rojin rarely crossed my mind. The last I saw him, he was being abducted my Draugrs, witnessed his father being murdered and narrowly escaped the same death himself. "Yeah we can. But why?"

That sounded bad, but we are on a job where we can't waste time on idle visits.

"Well...I kinda told him he can join the guild with us".

 _What?!_

"What?!" I gape at him. "Why did you-"

"His father wasn't even his father, Ever" he began and cut me off. "And Flynn beat him and was horrible to him. I couldn't leave him here with a good conscience".

He is right. I know he is and if I was in his position I would probably offer up the same invitation. But did Elfman seriously think this through?  
"Did you think about this? If we take him-"

"When we take him" Elfman's gaze is cool as ice.

" _When_ we take him..." I snap. "Did you consider where he will live? Are you going to keep him with you?"

"...No, but-"

"Are you going to provide for him?"

"Ever-"

"If you are not going to do any of those things, how do expect him to come with us?"

"We have wards Ever!" Elfman sighed and walked to the fire place. He shrugged on a thick white longsleeve shirt and I nearly sigh in relief. "And the guild provides for children that are too young to take care of themselves".

"He may have family that want him to stay here" I exclaim and push up my glasses.

"You don't think I asked him first?"

"...What about this 'other father' huh?" I gesture wildly. "If Flynn truly wasn't Rojin's father then he could have other relatives".

"Rojin's true father is dead" he walked close to me. "His real father was the baker in this village. His name is Sebastian and he died in a lake. His mother? An avalanche. Ever..." he rubbed his face and touched my shoulder with a large hand. It is warm and heavy and I felt colour rise to my cheeks.

"Look at everything that has happened to the poor kid? He has seen things that no one has a right to see. He can't stay here and be happy".

"Can you guarantee him happiness by making him stay in a ward?" I ask and Elfman's face furrows in guilt. "When you offered him this he probably had it in his head that he would live with you. We seriously need to see him now to clear this up" I forget the idea of hot pancakes with warm fruit toppings and struggle on some snow boots. Seriously Elfman...You should've consulted me about this or at least sent a message to Makarov. How will Rojin induct himself into life that is completely different from this one?  
"Also how will he make friends?"

"We did when we were his age" Elfman grabbed his own boots and struggled them on.

"I was fourteen when I joined the guild-"

"I was younger" His gaze held firm with mine but my own never wavered.

"You had your sisters" I reminded him.

"It is not like he will be completely alone. There is Asuka remember?"

That did catch me off a bit. Asuka did have her mum and dad but not a friend her own age to play with. If Rojin came to the guild Asuka would be happier. "Look all this is great and we will go see Rojin" I decided. "But you need to tell him the whole situation. That he will be living in a ward and not with you, that at some stage he will need to provide for himself-"

"Ever" he dropped his hand on my shoulder again. "I know okay? It is still his decision".

* * *

Me and Elfman trudge through the dirty trodden snow in the villages path and follow our noses towards the huge house that smelt of ash and sulphur. Ugly cawed from Elfman's shoulder and took to the sky, annoyed by the pungent odors.  
"We will need him back" I say and held up a smaller leather tube. It is filled with the copies of the text we found in the tomb and copies of the ruined language that I can't discern.

"He will come back" Elfman smiled up at the sky. "Are you sending those to Levy?"

"Yeah, she is good with this sort of thing".

"Hmmm..."Elfman looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"What is it?" I ask, put off by his wary face.

"How..How will she and Gajeel react to what's on there?"

 _Oh..._ What he heard from my lips has clearly been in my mind. Is he afraid that his friends will judge him?  
"I don't know Elfman" I touch his elbow. "But they are good people. They will understand" I slip my hand into his own and pull him towards the big house. Levy for sure will think of Elfman's situation as a great prospect for study. It is Gajeel I am worried about. He is rude at the best of times, and despite his tough exterior, Elfman is a sensitive guy. I can easily see him being targeted and hurt by Levy's oaf. In fact, how can Levy find such a person attractive is beyond me...  
I keep my hand folded within Elfman's and begin to walk around the house towards the forge where I can hear the bellows being worked.

"Hey, Ever".

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You should send those papers to Freed too".

I froze in place. "No".

"Ever come on..." he walked around me and stood in front of me. "Freed is just as talented with Languages as Levy. If you send those to him we will get results faster. We learned a lot about the Draugr from this!" he said enthusiastically. "We learned The First One came from 'the cold pass', If we can learn where that is-"

"Do you remember what he said on the docks?!" I demand.

"Well yes-"

"So you know that they want nothing to do with me on this job?!"

"Ever, you know that isn't what they said" he sighed. "They may not have wanted to do this job with you, but they still care about you".

"That's clearly not what Laxus thinks" I growl. _"Her being upset is pointless..."_ his words replay through my mind. Even after months and months of not hearing his voice I still flinch.

"Okay, think about it like this" he began. "If you send Freed and Laxus those runes it will be a slap to their face what you have done without them. If they have already learned what these runes have told us..." he gestured to my leather tube. "Then everyone would've had word from them by now".

I shifted uncomfortably and weigh the tube in my hand. "But giving them this will be asking them for help..."

"Only for a fraction of the problem" he agreed. "But still, this will also help the villages too".  
His argument is convincing and true, but the only thing preventing me from doing what he suggests is my pride. When I say nothing, a glove hand touches my chin and pulls it up.  
"If it makes any difference, I care" his almond shaped blue eyes are one of my only sources of colour in this black and white world. And at the moment they are lit up with such a warmth that I felt colour burn my cheeks.

"I will think about it" I mutter and pull his hand away from my face. I fold my hand through his once more and march around the corner of the large house. The smith is industrially working his forge, clad only in a simple cotton t-shirt and a leather apron. He must be freezing.

"Hello!" I call over the roar of the forge and the pumping bellows. He looked up instantly and immediately stopped his work.

"Ah, it is you two..." he released his grip on the bellows and pulled out a greasy rag from his pocket and tried to wipe off most of the soot covering his large hands. "I take it you two are here about Rojin?"

"Yeah we are" Elfman said.

"Hmm" he walked over to us dodging around table tops heaped with bits of iron and tools. "He has been saying funny things you know?"

"He saw some terrible things" I agree and look up into his eyes. Nearly everyone here is above average height, I'm not short and I'm finding it annoying to have to look up to meet people's gaze. He crossed his arms and huge Celtic tattoos rolled around his forearms and knuckles.

"I was expecting terrible things about seeing Flynn eaten, or being abducted by those dead things" he turned his gaze to Elfman and looked up slightly to meet his eyes. "For two days that boy hardly said a word, and then on the third day when Helga offered for him to live with us..." he trailed off and glared at Elfman. "He started saying things about leaving The Dark Sea with you".

"I did offer him to come with us" Elfman conceded.

"You have no right!" He growled.

"He has no family here" Elfman said with surprising quietness. "His real father and mother is dead. And you saw how Flynn treated him. Even if he was alive I would still offer to come with us". Normally in a conversation like this, Elfman would be riled up and trying to prove his point loudly. It surprised me that he is keeping his cool.

"We have actually come to talk to him about that" I say. "Smoothing out the details and making sure this is what he wants".

"I will be saying my bit to" the metal worker frowned and threw his rag onto a work top as he lead us around the forge. "This way" he opened a solid wooden door that lead into a room full of paper, measurement tools and pieces of wood in the process of being crafted into handles, wheels and spear shafts. The smith is not an idle person. In the middle of the chilly room a trap door sat at the top of the roof with a rope and a brass ring dangling down from it.  
"The living space is up there, can't have it too close to the forge" he pulled the ring and solid steps collapsed from the trap door and slid smoothly out onto the ground. He lead the way once more up the stairs and I followed behind, Elfman is behind me and he had to duck slightly so he wouldn't hit his head. As soon as I emerged from the workshop the scent of cooking meat filled the air with herbs ,spices and pepper.

"Is that you hun?" a womanly voice called from beyond the lounge we stood in. "You finished your work quickly".

"We have visitors" the smith called gruffly and walked between two plump and comfortable couches that faced a well kept and burning fireplace.

"Visitors?" a woman stepped out from behind a wall that obviously lead to the kitchen and smiled at me. "Oh it's you two" she smiled warmly. This woman is clearly in her forties, closer to fifty her body is small and round, her face smooth and plump and yet looking at her...You could tell she was once very very beautiful. Her eyes twinkled a sharp green, her skin a dark chocolate brown, her teeth are white and straight, her hair streaked with grey is platted lovingly and hanging over a shoulder. That beauty still shone through her even at her age. If there is nothing I admire more than a woman who ages well. "I should've seen you two, the forge can be seen from the kitchen" she walked closer and smiled at us genuinely. "I take it you are here to see Rojin?"

"Yes please" I nod.

"Well come this way then" she nodded and walked us into the kitchen. It is a much loved and beautifully made kitchen, everything is kept clean and neat, yet there is always a smell of food in here. A huge kettle of stew bubble over a hob fed by fire, and a fresh loaf of crusty bread cooled on the window sill. My stomach growled hungrily and I caught Elfman eyeing it up too. "Take a seat, I will bring the boy here" she patted a large square table and then left the room.

Me and Elfman pulled out our chairs and slipped into them side by side. The smith sat at one end of the table and never uttered a word but began sharpening a knife as he sat here. I felt Elfman shift awkwardly and I couldn't help but remember the last time we spoke to The Smith. It was the day he found Logan's body and confronted us with it. Unease twinged in me and I shifted uncomfortably too.

"Has he been well?" I ask to break the silence.

"Quiet" he replied and looked at me from under his brows. "He thinks more than a boy of six should".

All three of us were silent, the silence grew and grew and I nearly jumped when the smith placed his knife down and linked his fingers together.

"What happened to Logan?"  
My heart freezes like a block of ice, I clench my hands together to try and stop them from trembling.

"Look, we aren't sure-" Elfman tried to intervene.

"Cut the crap" the older man interrupted. "This man was clearly ripped to pieces by a beast the likes we haven't seen in an age. And if something like that walked over our barrier we would know. And from what I remember..." he picked up his knife and pointed it at Elfman. "I've seen you turn into some pretty strange things". The tension is so thick that The Smith could cut it with his knife.  
"As far as I know. Fairy Tail isn't an assassin guild, and I know no one in our village would kill Logan. So the thing is..." he gestured with his knife. "What or _who_ killed him" his eyes never left Elfman.

 _He doesn't know it's me!_ I felt relief more than I felt scared that my partner has been put under the spot light. It should've made me feel guilty but it made me feel mad. _He did this under his own free will, I didn't ask him to do_ _ **anything.**_

Footsteps rolled off the wooden floor and Helga brought herself into the kitchen again with Rojin, interrupting anything we could say. Rojin's eyes lit up as soon as he saw us and a smile twitched at his lips.

"Evergreen, Elfman!" he said and clambered up onto a chair next to us. I stared at him and captured his little face with my eyes. He has dark bags under his eyes and his face is paler than it should be. I am relieved that his black eye is gone.

"Sup Rojin" Elfman smiled tightly and shifted around to face him.

"You guys are here?! Are you here to take me away?!" he shuffled eagerly.

"...No not yet, we haven't finished here yet. But we thought we should clear somethings up with you" Elfman continued.

"And I need to say somethings too" The Smith growled.

"Oh okay!" Rojin seemed happier than what I was lead to believe, but he doesn't seem to grasp the seriousness of the room.

"So you are going to be leaving us to go to a foreign land with these two-" the Smith immediately began.

"-Dear!" Helga interrupted sharply. Helga gazed around the room with wise eyes. I swear she noticed our upright and tense posture. It is dead silence in the room for a handful of seconds before Helga's pale green eyes met mine and held it. Colour rose to my cheeks and I looked away hurriedly.  
"Hun..." I felt her gaze on my face and my skin prickled with tension. "Why don't you take the men out and finish your work. You have a lot to do today. And Evergreen can help me with the stew".

"Helga I was just..." The Smith trailed off as his wife gave him a solid look. "Right...This way" he gestured to Elfman and as he got up, Rojin got up to follow him too.

"Elfman wait" I grab his arm and those bright blue eyes locked with mine instantly. "Tell him what happened".

"Ever!" he gasped. "A-are you sure?"

I nod and turn to The Smith. "He will tell you everything, and if you still don't agree with my actions..." I shook my head. _Then you are despicable..._

He regarded me with dark eyes burning eyes, yet holding Elfman's arm I could met their intensity and not fail. "Rojin, come with us" he asked and moved away to the trap door. He gave me one last look and slid down the ladder. Rojin trotted over and followed his lead.

"You want me to tell _everything_?" Elfman gaped at me with confusion.

"Right from the first moment we met him to the last" I agree and walk towards Helga's side. When I look back he is still looking at me with large blue eyes filled with a murky emotion. After a few moments he nodded and also slid down the trapdoor.

"Well that is interesting" Helga said in her singsong voice.

"Hmm" I grunted and step towards the kitchen. My stomach roared but Helga didn't seem to notice. "You said you needed help? I'm no cook but this stew looks done to me?"

"I said I needed help to get them out of the house" Helga waddled over and rested a hand on my arm. "I heard what my husband was asking you two when I was out of the room, so I wanted to hear the truth from you". I gaze out the window silently and watch as Elfman and The Smith began working in the forge. Elfman pumped the bellows and the craft master began picking pieces of metal and inspecting them.  
"You see Evergreen..." she squeezed my arm. "I've heard of you and the Raijinshuu, I've also heard of Elfman Strauss" she nodded to my partner. "While this village likes to keep its nose out of the world, I prefer to know what's happening. And what I know about you two...Is that you are no killer".

"Neither is Elfman" I look at her sharply.

"Hun, I heard what happened to his sister-"

"Elfman is no killer" I say again. "What happened was a tragedy but not his fault. He is a good man" I state firmly. Part of me is scared though. It is quiet knowledge in Magnolia about Elfman and what happened. But if it has reached remote places like The Dark Sea...Has his image been tainted around the world?

"Then who killed him sweetie?" Helga asked not unkindly. "I know no one in our village would, we all loved him. And I can't see you as a killer".

"Then you are mistaken" I sigh and slumped in a chair. My eyes felt heavy and I removed my glasses to massage them.

"So...you did it?!" Helga gasped and I heard her back away.

"Before you yell for The Smith please let me tell you what happened" I look out the window and I watch Elfman's lips move as he worked the bellows and told The Smith our tale.  
I started out slow, only adding the details that are relevant when me and Logan first met. But as I shared more and more...More of everything I felt came out. Him hitting me, his harsh words. My own responses and me destroying his face. And then finally the assault. That part was like a damn exploding. I spewed out all my anger and emotion, everything I felt and heard. How he bound my wrists and eyes. I recounted my nightmare and at the end of it all, I felt hollow. I expected me to cry but no tears would come like they did when I was with Elfman.

"Oh sweetheart!" Helga rushed forward and wrapped me up in her soft pudgy arms. I blink in surprise. It is the first time I've been hugged by a woman in a _very_ long time. It felt strange and comforting in a way that Elfman is not.  
"And he stopped him?! Elfman stopped him?!"

"He stopped him, and then did to the body what you saw. So the evidence doesn't lead to me" I mumble into her pudgy shoulder. I gently disentangle myself from her but The Smith's wife wasn't leaving so soon.

"And what happened after. How has he been treating you?" She pointed at Elfman and I noticed both Elfman and The Smith had stopped working and are talking very seriously. Rojin stood near the forge hearth and prodded the white hot embers with an iron rod.

"He's been...Kind" I sigh and found myself unable to look away from this man.  
"I thought I would resent being in the presence of a man, but with him..." I shake my head. "He comforts me when I didn't think anyone could. He always make sure I feel safe" I trail off and into a contemplating silence. Helga lapsed into silence too and only the bubbling of the pot filled the void.

"He doesn't touch you or anything?" she whispered.

I burst into loud raucous laughter and tilted back dangerously on the chair. Elfman touching me?! The thought is so ridiculous that even my stomach hurt. Elfman is nervous even kissing me, let alone touching me. The thought brought an unwanted memory to mind. Quite a new one of him standing in nothing but a towel and water dripping off his muscular torso. My laughter suddenly halted and I wiped the tears from my eyes. "No" I said. "Elfman isn't the man to do that, he has two sisters and knows better ".

Helga gaped at me for a moment and then turned to the hob slowly. She stirred the pot for a few moments before she began to speak. "What are you going to do?"

"Do? I don't know if we can do anything".

"But what if the village finds out?"

"Are you going to tell them?" my voice felt frigid and sharp in my throat. Helga may understand why I did what I did...Or she may not and will tell all of the village. Who knows what will happen then?

"Tell them?!" Helga turned to me. "Goodness no girl! I would never tell after hearing that! What I want to know is what you two plan on doing if the rest of the village figures this out?!" she gestured wildly.

"Do you think the village will figure this out?" I ask quietly.

"They will have their suspicions that's for sure. Especially after your partner was openly aggressive with him the day Rojin was taken by those...Things!"

"But they won't say anything?"

"They don't believe they can afford to. They both saw how you and Elfman brought Rojin back, that gave them hope. They may all love Logan but an unspoken law among us is self preservation. You and Elfman are key to that preservation now" Helga brought out five bowls and filled them all greatly with stew. I stood up and helped her cut the bread into thick slabs. My stomach growled hungrily and I placed the bread over top of all the bowls and held two of them in my hands. "Let's bring these to the boys now" Helga held three bowls and balanced them expertly on her hands and arms. "And Evergreen dear?"

"Yeah"? I shuffle awkwardly.

"I do understand why you did what you did. I'm just scared is all".  
I didn't know how to respond and Helga's green eyes peered at me for a moment, and then she nudged open the trapdoor with her foot and trotted down the stairs. Following, I avoided the cluttered tables and scrap pieces of paper on the floor. Stepping out into the forge, heat blasted my face, making me wince after being exposed to the cold environment. "Food's up!" she yelled and three head snapped in her direction immediately. The Smith's wife wandered up to Rojin and her husband and passed them two bowels, keeping the last for herself. When I pass one in my hand to Elfman, I couldn't help but lock onto his eyes. They seem soft and sad, like he just read one of those slow and sad moments in a book that only gradually breaks your heart.

"Here" I push a bowl into his hands. I consciously give him the bigger one with the largest piece of bread, he eats more than me. There is no point in being greedy. When he takes the bowl his fingers graze against my own, and I dunno...But I just felt something shift in my stomach. The touch of his fingers and that look in his eyes made me feel unusual and comfortable at the same time. We sit comfortably next to each other on a workbench and I fold my bread into a trencher and scoop up meat and gravy with it. It is absolutely delicious. Elfman had the same mind and is wolfing his down faster than is healthy.

"Evergreen girl, Elfman told me what happened".

A bite froze halfway to my mouth and I placed my bread back into the bowl. "And?" I demand.

"I won't blame you for your actions. I can only fear the repercussions" The Smith's eyes are dead cold and charcoal black. They sent shivers up my spine.

"What do you mean?"

"Dear, you aren't considering telling the village-"

"No Helga" he stated and I felt Elfman shift up straighter. "But if the village finds out I won't defend you two".

"I thought you said self preservation is an unspoken law here?" I turn to Helga.

"For the intelligent ones..." Helga muttered. "Some are just too eager to die, and too keen for revenge. Those were mainly Logan's friends. They are the ones that are easy to manipulate and Logan ruled them and herded them like livestock".

"We won't tell but we won't protect you" The Smith said. His words rang in my ears for weeks to come.

* * *

"Well that could've gone better" Elfman slumped on the couch next to me in our own house. He shouldn't have showered this morning. He smelt like the fire of the forge, the sharp tang of steel and bitterness of grease.

I smirk and look at him. "Did we actually accomplish what we came for?"

"Yeah about Rojin..."he sighed and shook his head. "After I told him the whole situation, he seemed a little less keen. But he is being a man and thinking about it".

"He is a smart boy, he'll know what he wants in the end" I agree and finger the little leather tube in my hands.

"Have you thought about those?" he tapped the leather tube and his hand brushed against mine again. That damn feeling in my stomach rose again and I shifted awkwardly. I just couldn't identify it! I've kissed this man more than once and yet he is only now giving me this reaction!

"Yeah...Yeah I've thought about them". Elfman is right about them, I want to forgive my friends and the only way to do that is talking to them. "I will make another duplicate of them and send them to Freed..." I trail off. We sat in silence for a moment, the only sound is the crackling of the fire.

"I'm proud of you" his hand now fully rested over mine.

"Proud?!" my face flushed and my words felt stiff in my throat. The feel of his warm heavy hand over mine sent my heart beating faster and faster.

"I know that when your pride is wounded, it's wounded" Elfman said. "And it takes a lot to mend it". I sat in confusing silence, unable to focus on his hand and words at the same time. "So taking the first step is a real big deal. I am proud of you!" he smiled encouragingly and gave me a smile. Smiles look good on him. I don't know why he frowns all the time, when he smiles it can light up a room.

Unable to reply I sharply look away. "You shouldn't have showered this morning" I snap. "You just got filthy again".

"Yeah about the shower...". I turned in time to see him blush and look away. "Did you...Did you walk in on me?"

It was like I was thrown into icy water. Shit! I was caught! He saw me! A blush of my own lashed across my face and I was fighting for words. "You should've locked it!"

"You should've knocked" he replied.

"Yes, but...but" I covered my face with my hands and dropped the leather tube. "I didn't...I didn't see anything..."

There was silence for a moment and then I felt him lean forward. Soft warm lips pressed against my cheek and it burned when he removed removed them. It is the first time he has placed his lips on me instead of the other way around.  
I look at Elfman sharply and his bright blue eye twinkled in the fire's light. "It's okay".  
I fell into the same lapsed silence, my cheek tingled from the intimate contact and my eyes darted between his lips and eyes. _If he is going to kiss me, he should at least do it properly-_  
He must be telepathic. Because after swallowing stiffly, his hand touched my cheek where he kissed it and he pressed his lips against mine. While kissing is mostly very pleasant there is such a thrilling quality when a man kisses you like he kissed me. His lips are gentle but insistent and sent shivers down my spine. I hardly felt my hands hold his face as my eyes slid half closed and I kissed him back. My hands threaded through his hair, still silky and soft from washing it in the shower. Perhaps it is a good thing he had a shower this morning. I keep expecting the kiss to end and for us to break apart like normal. But we didn't, it grew into something...More.  
I will not call it passionate, but it wasn't something pure and cute either. The way my hands traveled from his face to his neck, and eventually to his broad shoulders. The way his hands tentatively touched my waist and fluttered around my ribs. He sighed against me and my heart beat heavily in my chest as his breath fluttered across my lips. While I may have had my fair share of kisses, I rarely had one that progressed this far. Something in me is nervous, is it safe to kiss like this? I remember Logan and his burning dark eyes filled with lust. He forced his mouth upon me. But this is a different man, a different place and a different kiss. I trust him more than I think I understand. So I let myself explore. My hands dropped to his chest and nervously I opened my mouth and brush my tongue against his lips. I felt his body shift in surprise and I tasted his lips for a moment before pulling back. He tastes like Helga's delicious stew. I am half expecting the kiss to end there but to my surprise, Elfman continued kissing me as gently as before. I sigh myself and lean slightly against him when I felt him open his mouth. He brushed his tongue against my lips and I willingly open my mouth. I felt him tremble as we kissed passionately, our tongues dancing and my nervousness melting away. My hands traveled down his chest while his traced upwards. His fingers are feather light on my ribs and slowly they fluttered upwards and he grazed the tips of them on the cusps of my breasts. I tremble against him and allow his fingers to stroke the soft flesh of my chest. It felt good. When Logan touched me, his hands were grabbing and painful and left vicious bruises over them. Warmth blossomed over my chest as he grazed my breasts tenderly. He skimmed over the tops of them, I noticed his hands are trembling slightly and his lips moved slightly slower. His hands lingered on me for a few moments as he pulled away. I felt slightly disappointed. I liked my kiss swollen lips and drew back from him too. My heart is pounding and my chest is tingling and I am caught up in the bright blue eyes that twinkled at me.

"That was..." I breathe.

"That was..." he muttered.  
I felt strange. I enjoyed every second of it but I'm not sure if I should.

I run my hand through his hair and gently disentangle myself from him.  
"We should go to bed" it is only seven o'clock.

"Yeah, yeah...Bed sounds good" Elfman got up too. I couldn't just leave him like this though. I cannot risk this becoming awkward.

"Hey" I pull his head down and pressed my lips against his for a long moment. "Goodnight" I say as I pull away. I turn a leave quickly with a grin on my face and scramble onto my bed. Did that happen? He tasted so sweet. And late at night, when I lie awake with him next to me. I wonder if I could ever do the things people our age do...And it turns out yes I can, only if it is with him. Despite the fact that my breasts still tingle and I can still feel his tongue tracing my mouth. His eyes glowing into mine is the most clearest thing in the world. I look up at the ceiling and I can see his blue eyes. They aren't black or burning. They are sky blue. And I can't get them out of my head. How far are we going to go?

* * *

I know I'm late, so flay me. This chapter I feel is important because it brings Rojin back into the story. But also I have a big announcement.

Im ending the story.

HAHAHA just kidding.

But no the big announcement is that I am slightly changing the story. In the synopsis I said that Evergreen will say something that will break Elfman's heart. Well I'm not doing that. I've developed these two to the point that I feel physically ill at the prospect of doing what I was going to do. So while the main plot line will stay, I'm changing that.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really liked it :)

Lots of love.  
San-of-the-forest


	23. Elfman XI

Warning: Mildly FLAMBOYANT sauciness at the beginning. All the thirteen year old's have been warned. Parental guidance is recommended. But please don't read with your parents over your shoulder. I don't want this fic flagged...

* * *

There is a reason why I have been waking up early in the morning. It began to happen before I kissed Evergreen. Before she let me slip my tongue into her mouth, before she let me touch her soft chest. Heat still rises to my face at the thought of my hands brushing against them... But before that, I always wake up in the mornings with her head resting on my chest or stomach or shoulder. And I would get...Well...I would get a rising. Every morning I would stare at the ceiling and try to force it to go away. But then she would sigh sleepily or twitch against me and I would get that much more strained. When it gets to that point I rush out of bed and into the shower to...Relieve myself. In the shower I try to not think about it to much and remain quiet, but then I can't help but imagine that it is her hand stroking me instead of my own. Her warm soft body pressed against mine with not a single piece of clothing between us. And then I would finish myself quickly with a heavy moan rolling out of my throat.

I always feel ashamed afterwards. Is this what Logan did and thought about before he attacked her? I get angry thinking about it, and I get angry with Makarov. If that old dwarf didn't send us together, I would be able to control this more and find ways to stop this from happening. But here I am, I don't really regret being sent. It's just this is a reaction that I hoped I would avoid. Spooning in bed certainly doesn't help.

Hot water ran off my shoulders and I leaned against the wall as I tried to relieve myself. Then I couldn't help but imagine...

Her warm lips pressed against my neck, her tongue flicking against my guild tattoo.

"Mm, Elfman..." she whispered, her hands traveling down my chest. "Your soooo handsome..."

I shivered and she pressed her slim and damp body against mine. I could just feel her soft and heavy breast in my hand. I stroked myself harder and imagine it's her hand touching me. "You like it like this right?" I imagined a coy smile as she rubbed me. "Beginning fast..." my hand rubbed faster. A tightness built up in me and she pulled my face down and kissed my lower lip. "And as you get closer..."she mumbled. "You slow down...And hardly touch it" my hand followed her instruction until I am ghosting my hand over it. I began to throb with need and my partner giggled against my neck. "And just when you are ready..." she purred and ceased her motions all together. "You squeeze ".

I came immediately and a dark moan escaped my lips. Hot water rushed over my shoulders as I panted in the humid air. I throbbed into my hand and imagined my length buried into her, with her legs wrapped around my waist and her mouth moaning and panting into my neck. My hand came away sticky and coated in a gross film, I quickly washed it away in the hot water.

"This is so fucking embarrassing!" I hiss and thud my head against the wall until it hurt. Don't get me wrong, this job isn't the first time that I have touched myself with Evergreen in my mind. But the problem is that I can't control it now! Every morning I wake up, every time I see her smile and hear her laugh I just want to pull her close and kiss her until she can't help but smile, and can't stop laughing. And every time I see her asleep next to me, I want to pull her on top of me and kiss her until she moans my name, and them properly hold and taste her sweet flesh!

"Stop it!" I growl. Those blissful thoughts are making me hard again. I shake my head savagely and think of something very very un-sexy. Both Porlyusica and Gnash come to mind and I immediately calm down. This is so ridiculous and unmanly...It isn't manly to desire something from a woman after she has been hurt. The only problem is...I want to try. I mean since we first kissed we have been together for about three months. Time is hard to tell here because this island is a constant source of winter, but I know back home it would be early spring. And I would like to try something a bit more than soft kisses. I just don't know how to...approach that subject or even if I should. Like I said it isn't manly to desire a woman after she has been hurt. But when is the appropriate time to progress the relationship?

See there are a few things that are concerning me. One: Neither of us have named the relationship or even called it that. We neither call each other boyfriend or girlfriend, or even lovers which I know we aren't that close to being. The thing that concerns me about this is that she may be avoiding the idea of a relationship. For people here that haven't grasped my insecurities, that little thought has planted a seed in my head that when this long job is over she may pretend that the 'relationship' never existed. Call me childish and needy, go ahead. But the thought burns and hurts me because of one key fact about Evergreen. Self image drives her.

Yes she has shown me a side of her that is scared and vulnerable a side that needs comfort that I give her with all my heart. But there is a the front face of her, the face that everyone sees first, even the Raijinshuu. Evergreen in known as the bitch of Fairy Tail for a reason, she values her beauty, image and reputation more than her own emotions. Now see, I have gotten to know her emotions very well over the last few months, but do you really think I mix with beauty and image? I understand Ever uses that image as armor so that no matter what people call her or say about her, she can raise an eyebrow and fire the word 'jealousy' like a gun. How does this lead into the 'relationship' thing? I believe the reason she doesn't call 'us' anything is because there isn't going to be an us when we go home. Because my face and being with her's would blemish that perfect armor that she is above anyone else and only accepts perfection. See what I'm getting that. She is my first kiss and I firmly believe my first love. I never felt this way about a single person in my life before, it is something I see in the mirror when I wake up in the mornings. Whenever I think about her my eyes light up and I see a small smile tugging at my lips. And I don't know much about this, but I know it is much more than idle infatuation. That's why I'm terrified of problem one.

Second concern is that she takes my innocence as boring. I have said to her before that she seems the type that likes a man that knows what he is doing. Besides kissing (I believe I have become quite adequate), I know nothing. If she ever gets to the point where she would like to try something sexual, I won't be able to sate her desires because of this innocence. Hence my desire to try something now, and (hopefully) learn what she likes. If she likes what I can do, she may want to be with me after this job. The problem there is that I don't know what she will do if I make that first move. I've heard cases of sexual assault where the female victim can be terrified of the advances of men and will often break down. I would never want to break her down like that. You can see I am in a bit of a predicament. I can either, A: stay platonic and gain the great possibility of losing her when we leave. Or B: Make the first move and progress us, or scare her.

"Who would guess this would be so difficult!" I switch of the shower and step out into the main bathroom. I quickly dry off and remember the event a few weeks ago. To be honest, I never really cared that Ever saw me practically naked. It never really bothered me. What was interesting is that she appeared quite...Flustered, which is what lead me to the idea of leaving my shirt off when I walked out of here. I've said it before that I know I have a nice body. It's just quite interesting that I have never evoked quite a reaction out of a woman besides her. It is part of the grounds for me wanting to try more. Maybe she will enjoy getting more hands on with me. I think about this as I slip on a thick woolen singlet and then a matching turtle neck. I tug on dark jeans that are also lined with wool. I really miss the warmth of spring and summer...The idea of an never ending winter here sounded terrible. Tossing the towel onto the rack I step out and into the kitchen. She was standing there in her thick winter clothes and with sleep tousled hair. I wanted nothing more than to run my hands through it.

"Morning" she sighed sleepily and stirred her coffee, "geez you always wake up so early now!"

Unable to respond, let alone give her a good excuse. I walk towards her and tilt her head up towards me. "What are you-"

I press my lips against hers before she can finish. I care about this woman with all my heart, and want nothing less than to scare her. But I am not going to lose her either, and if this gives me an equal chance of being with her than losing her. Then so be it. I move my lips quickly and smoothly over hers, my fingers that are holding her chin loosen their hold and gently travel over her neck to her shoulder. I feel her tremble under the touch and then suddenly she is kissing me with as much vigor. She is soft and sweet, and while my hand rubs her shoulder in small circles, my other hand pushed itself through her hair. The caramel curls are soft as silk. I will not be boring for her.

"Mmm" she sighed against me and I blink as she presses the full length of her body against mine.

Holy shit...This is actually happening. My hands leave her shoulder and hair, wrapping around her slim waist and back. As her tongue slips into my mouth, her breasts press themselves against my chest. Even in a high neck long-sleeve her breasts were pressed up enough to show some cleavage. I thought my time in the shower would give me a level head when I kissed her but clearly not. Her hands moved down from my shoulders, back, and settled very low on my lower back. Her sweet tongue and delicate hands are making me hard again. I squirm, unsure what to do. I could back out now to save me the embarrassment, but she really seems to be enjoying herself...I move my hips away from her and continue claiming her mouth. We are a flurry of thoughtless movement. Our lips never parted save for tiny breaths that we needed. Her hands finally slipped down from the small of my back and rested squarely on my ass. My own hands ran up and down her hips and waist before they raised themselves between us and gently cupped her breast. They are soft and lighter than I expected even with her clothes and bra on. My thumb ran over the fabric, just over the thick fabric of the bra when my fingers press against the thin shirt and the soft mounds of flesh. I imagine that without any clothes on her flesh would feel better than velvet. I continue to move my hands against her as she moaned but then she pulled my hips forwards and pressed me firmly against her. We both freeze. Our kiss stops and we slowly part as my hard length presses against her hip through the wall of my jeans.

"Ah..." I mumble stupidly.

"Oh..." there was something up with her eyes. They aren't glowing and glossy like they were moments before. They look frazzled and...nervous? She pushes us away and cocks her head nervously. Despite what I said about making the first move I couldn't help myself.

"I'm-I'm sorry" I stammer and pace myself around the kitchen island. "I didn't think that that would happen..." I fade out and felt her gaze drilling me. It feels like I have already been turned to stone.

"Look..." she finally spoke. "I know it isn't your fault, but..." her eyes wandered to the clock and she blinked in surprise. "We will talk about this later, but the post store would've opened by now and Ugly might be back with letters. But Elfman" she looked at me, her eyes seemed shaky and had trouble meeting mine. "If you would like to try...I would too".

* * *

I tried filling the silence with conversation, but every time I said something I was met with shaky replies. We trudged through snow and over mounds of ice on the way to the main hub of the village. On the way we passed the alley where I found Evergreen and Logan. I hate where we live just because of this constant reminder that we pass each day. Looking at Evergreen now, her face is paler than normal and she is shaking slightly with every step she takes. Is it the cold? Even in the our multiple layers the cold still easily bites through our cloths. But something tells me it's not. Maybe I was too forward with my actions. I mean I'm thrilled that she would like to try! But I don't think she is...

I can get her to enjoy it, I will make her feel good! But that nervous look in her eyes made me feel uncomfortable.

"Do you think Freed has replied?" I broke the silence.

"I don't know...His village is further away than Levy's" she replied distractedly. We released Ugly with the two leather tubes two weeks ago. That bird can fly but still it has taken him awhile to return to us.

"I bet he is proud of you!" I smile encouragingly.

"Proud..." she said quietly. "I wonder what he thought about the Beast Soul?"

I nearly tripped in the snow. In reality I have tried my hardest to avoid that subject, we haven't spoken to Gnash after our journey into the catacombs three months ago. Ever has spent all that time trying to decipher the last of the runes she scribbled and I have been observing the Draugr and trying to find out myself a way to permanently kill them. Both of us haven't actually mentioned it either, besides my comment about Gajeel. "Ah, yeah. I wonder..." I shuffle along in silence, any confidence in starting a conversation shattered. A mass choir of bird calls soon break the tension, we pass the closed bakery and the drive that leads down to The Smith's and Helga's home. I can't help but think of Rojin. The look of disappointment on his face still lingers with me when I told him he would be staying in a ward. I still find in strange that he expected to live with me! I'm eighteen, nearly nineteen and I wouldn't be around my apartment twenty-four seven like he expected. However I still want him to come. And it isn't like he has said no yet. Something flew past my head and I look up to see a huge cacophony of crows circling a huge black house covered in bird shit.

"QWARK!" a particularly aggressive crow flaunted his wings as I passed and puffed himself up to twice his size.

"Calm down bird! I'm not going to attack you!" I snap and rush towards the post door. Have you ever been to a bird store covered in shit? If you have, I pity you. But you haven't been to this post office filled with huge crows and bird shit. As soon as I step through the door, Ever slams it behind me and we are left in a room full of sleepy birds in cages and an equally sleepy man feeding a crow greasy bits of meat.

"Ah Miss. Evergreen, Mr. Strauss" the bird master greeted us formally. "Your bird has finally arrived back".

"Cool, where is Ugly?" I ask and look around.

"Ugly?" the bird master frowned. "Why that name does suit him. Very well" he brought two fingers to his lips and a piercing whistle nearly split my ears.

"Jesus!" I curse and clamp my hands over my ears.

"No not Jesus. My name is Oliver" Oliver raised his arm covered in a leather guard and something huge and dark swooped down from the rafters. However, Ugly ignored his masters arm and instead swooped down and cannoned onto my shoulder.

"Calm down bird!" I curse as Ugly flapped about on my shoulder, his back burdened by two leather scrolls.

"Hmm, he seems to like you" Oliver approached and admired Ugly as he shuffled himself steady on my shoulder. "He doesn't act like that around most people".

"Lucky for them" I mutter.

"He can talk you know?" Oliver said.

"What?" me and Ever looked at each other.

"Well he can't talk like me and you do, but he can perfectly mimic a person's voice, right down to the accent. He can also read and repeat everything that is said on the text in the writer's own voice. If he heard the author speaking".

"Shit! You can do that bird?!" I look at Ugly who is regarding me with his huge black eye.

"Well. I prevented him from doing it because he repeated everything he heard so much, it grew...Tiresome" he walked forward and reached up to my shoulder. "Here" he tapped just on the top of Ugly's scarred beak and then readjusted his glasses. A small tube on Ugly's beak shine and then settled. The room is silent for a few long seconds and I waited for the bird to speak. Nothing.

"Well, are you going to say something?" I ask.

"Well, are you going to say something" Ugly said in my voice.

"What the fuck..." I gape. Great peals of laughter echoed behind me and I turned to Evergreen.

"He sounds exactly like you!" Evergreen gasped.

Ugly cocked his head and then opened his beak. "Sounds exactly like you! Sounds exactly like you!"

Evergreen froze and a wide grin split my face as Ugly imitated her. "No stop" she whispered in shock. Her voice sounded quite funny coming from a crow. Ugly shook his head and opened his beak again. Instead of speaking he began laughing exactly like the laughter that came from Ever a few moments ago.

"Oh my gods!" I grin and begin to chuckle next to my laughing bird.

"He is very smart. Not only can he mimic words he can understand them. He just can't speak them only mimic" Oliver smiled proudly.

"Very smart. Very smart" Ugly nodded his head.

"And very vain" Oliver added. The bird is silent at that.

"Hey thank you for your help Oliver" Ever shook his hand. "It is a great help".

"It's no problem my dear" the elderly gent said and pushed up his glasses. "Take care of Ugly. He was originally going to be brought by Logan before he died. I'm glad you got him though" He said to me. "Ugly never liked the man for some reason. Never knew why".

Me and Ever are stone silent for a few long moments before I stepped forward. "Thank you again Oliver" I said stiffly. "We will talk soon".

"Yes, and thank you for what you are doing for this village" he smiled and nodded to the door. "have a good rest of your day".

I nod but one thing echoed in my mind. Thank you for what you are doing...Why is everyone thanking us? We haven't even come close to stopping their problem yet.

"So how are you doing Ever? Feeling fine?" I ask the bird.

"Fine" Evergreen's voice came from Ugly's mouth and it almost seems like we are smiling at each other.

"What are you two doing?" Ever asks suspiciously.

"I am having a conversation with this very lovely sounding bird" I scratch the bird behind his head and he warbled happily. It is almost like he is laughing. Something solid hit me in the back and I grin happily. I'm glad Ever is no longer shaking or uncomfortable. I'm glad Ugly provided that distraction.

* * *

"Okay, so which one first?" Ever asked as I place Ugly on the coffee table. The two scrolls on Ugly's back glinted in the fire light, tempting us to take one. It is now late evening. Between collecting Ugly and reading the messages, we had to pick up supplies and check the scouts that have been watching the shore line at night. There is in total eight scout groups watching the shore line. Each group is equally eight miles apart so they can cover every mile of the long beach during their rounds. These scout have to be quick, and ready to run and not fight. The information they hold is crucial and they can't afford to lose their lives to the un-dead. The villager's have named this group the hateful eight, and it has stuck. It takes awhile to go between each group of the hateful eight and gather the information they have, even with my fast speed. But one thing they all tell me is frightening. More Draugr are turning up, and they are getting bigger. The bigger they are the older they are. So why is only the old ones beginning to show and less and less of the younger corpses?

"Right one" I reply immediately while in thought.

"...Okay any reasoning?" Ever asked as she unwound the harness on Ugly's back and removed the right hand scroll.

"Because I'm right handed" I lift my hand.

"Well that's good to know..." Ever rolled her eyes and pulled out a tightly bundled scroll of thick paper. "This is Levy's" Evergreen eyed the visible hand writing. As she began to unwrap it, Ugly flew to the couch and looked at the paper over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" Ever asked.

" _Dear Elfman and Evergreen_ " Ugly read from the paper in Levy's voice. I jump in surprise and Ever leans back too. " _It is good to hear from the both of you, the chalk drawings you have given me have been helpful not only to your village but to ours too. I can understand Evergreen why you found it difficult to translate the lower half of the text. I found it difficult too until I risked the resource you gave me by submerging it into a wine dye. But while the resource is very helpful it is scary_ ". I frown and try to think of whatever else could be scary on that page.

" _On the top half of the resource, the passage speaks of something called 'the cold pass'. The lower half I translated and it seems to be more riddle then fact. The best translation I have is this. 'Between Solitude and Envy, The Cold Pass lies and The First One sleeps with kin of beasts. Rest again shall only come in within the fires'. Elfman..._ " Ugly closed his beak and waited patiently for Ever to turn the page. My heart is in my throat. One of my closest friends is about to indirectly speak to me about my heritage..

" _...Reading what I have read. You can see why I think about you in this time. I remember on the second night of the blood moon, your beast soul rose and became part of your body. I would be lying if I said it didn't scare me_ ".

Do I scare her?! The idea that I scare my friends hurts me more than something ever could.

" _Elfman I am worried. Not because of you but for you. What I have read on this passage tells me that there is a direct link between the race of Beast Souls and The First One. If you were put in danger because of this, and my efforts of translating this wasn't enough to protect you...I don't know how I could forgive myself. I don't know how you felt learning this about yourself and I couldn't begin to understand. But if you doubt that you are one of us then burn that doubt to Ashes. You are family and I will always hold you as one of my closest friends_ ".

I felt something warm and wet drip down my face. And touching just beneath my eyes I found myself crying.

" _I haven't told Gajeel for obvious reasons. Even on the best of times he can be crass and easy to judge. So I will not even consider telling him or anyone else your secret. If it is something you wish to keep secret. I know Evergreen read what I read too. But even if she doesn't say it or rips this piece of paper up, we both know that she cares_ ".

I look at Ever and she is frowning at the paper. "She presumes too much" she stated promptly.

"Does she?" I ask. My voice is thick and hot tears still dripped down my face.

Ever paused and then leaned forward. She kissed me just at the base of the scar. "No" she pushes away a tear with her fingers. "You don't need to cry now".

"Yeah, yeah you're right" I wiped away the tears and then forced them not to spill forth.

"So...The second letter" she tapped the leather tube and Ugly cocked his head in anticipation.

"Second letter! Second letter!" He cawed.

"We don't need to read it" she suddenly decided and dropped it on the table.

"Ever..." I pick up the tube. "You wrote the letter. You should read whatever Freed said".

"Laxus could have written this" She scowled.

Sighing I unbind the tube and pull out one page of thick paper. Ugly immediately jumped to my shoulder and peered at the paper.

" _To Elfman and Evergreen_ " Freed's voice now filled our ears and my eyes glanced at the elegant handwriting.

" _When your crow landed on our doorstep, I thought what you have delivered us was a mistake_ ".

"Of course he fucking did-" Ever snarled.

" _-But I found something odd under all the chalk. I understand Levy has also received the sketching you two delivered and as a historian she would look for the message between lines. But I am a literary man and I see something peculiar. The words 'solitude' and 'envy' seem like titles more than words. I would look for something in the village that relates to those titles. I find two things fascinating. From what I have gathered, our village has no trace of the history that you have found. And I have a theory that neither of the other villages do to. The other thing that fascinates me is some obvious link to you ,Elfman_ ".

I shift uncomfortably. That tone in his voice...Something gives me a heavy impression that he has an entirely different approach to me than Levy.

" _It is very interesting that you have heritage that is not part of the normal human race. It maybe an asset in aiding the course of the job. I also believe studies are in order-_ "

"What the fuck does he mean by studies?!" I cut Ugly off.

"Elfman this is just Freed, he, despite being a 'literary man' sometimes doesn't use the right words- ".

"- _As well as tests. Perhaps since you are not of our race you will have a different physiology that could be looked further into". I felt the blood drain from my face as his words continued. "It is very fascinating truly..._ "

His words seemed to fade from my ears now. Since you are not of our race...So that's what he thinks of me. I guess not everyone is like Levy, I mean hell if she can learn to romantically like a guy like Gajeel then I would be a piece of cake. Would everyone be like this? I mean Ever and Levy weren't, but what of my sisters? Are they like me or am I by myself? Something told me it might be the latter idea. A cold creeping hand of loneliness stretched from my heart to my throat. I could be an outcast in the guild. If they find this out will I still have my friends? Will I still-

A small slender hand ripped out the piece of paper from my hand. Ever stood up angrily and tossed it into the burning fire and I watched the paper burn like a freezing man. Ugly shuffled on my shoulder and cleaned under his wings. "Elfman listen" Ever turned, her eyes are hard and her mouth set. "Don't listen to what he said".

"How can't I?" it is like my voice belonged to someone else and I am only observing. "He is your family".

"He is, but what he just said doesn't mean shit!" she strode forward and grabbed me by the shoulders. Ugly cawed angrily and leaped off me and onto the lights above us.

"Shit! Shit!" he swore.

"You are you, and he is he. We are all different okay!" she shook my shoulders. "Just because some stupid stone tablet said you aren't like us, doesn't mean you are!"

"But you heard what he said!" I yell. "He wants, he wants to do...Fucking tests on me! Like I'm some fucking object that fell from the sky!"

"He won't touch you!"

"He can and will! Remember when Laxus tried to take over the guild and used you three to help?!" shame filled her eyes but I kept going. "Well he nearly killed me! Freed used the runes Pain and Agony on me and I nearly died!"

"I...I didn't know that" her hands dropped away from my shoulders.

"If he wants to hurt me he can and will..." I mutter and my head drops. "And when he tells the guild-"

"He won't tell" her hands came back up and rested on my chest. "I won't let him tell and I won't let him hurt you" I look up and despite the fact her voice is soft, her eyes are like slate.

I smile angrily and turn my head away to hide my stinging eyes. "Can you promise me that?"

Instead of answering she crossed her arms and stared at me for a few long moments. And then she sat down silently on the couch and said nothing at all but gazed at the fire. I guess that is where I found that she is truly an honest woman. Why bother saying anything at all if there was no truth to it. My gaze roamed over her and a few words came to mind from this morning.

"If you would like to try...I would too"

I would like to try. I would like to try right now. My eyes gazed over her body, her soft chest bound by a cotton shirt. Her flat stomach. Her long lengthy legs covered by thick leggings, her small sock covered feet. I wanted to take it all off her.

My hand found her waist and my fingers pushed against the soft curve as I pulled her into me. She met my lips with a surprised grunt and I didn't give her time to say anything else. Her shirt is soft and run under my hands like silk and I already felt myself grow hard as her lips began to kiss mine. As her shirt ran under my hand and I followed the curve of her back, I imagined pulling it off her and then slowly removing her bra too. One hand left her back and cupped her breast instead. She grunted again. They are soft even behind all the fabric and I wondered how they would feel without their burden. My lips moved against her's firmly but her own moved very little, and her hands didn't stray from my shoulders. Opening my mouth I brushed my tongue against her lips and slipped it inside when she barely opened her lips. "Mhmm!..." she grunted against my lips and I kissed her passionately as my tongue explored. I only slowed when she began to struggle in my arms.

What is it?! I thought angrily and pulled away. I glared at her and she pulled herself away from me, "What is it?" I snap.

"L-look, I know w-what I said this m-morning. But please. Stop" she stammered and my heart plummeted. Her body is shaking like a leaf. Not trembling like it does when I kiss her and she moans in pleasure. She is shivering and not from the cold. Her eyes are wide her pupils small like a cornered animal. She isn't nervous, she is scared.

"Oh..." I looked away and shuffled away from her. Silence ruled the once loud house and I felt her eyes staring at me from across the couch. The rare times I glanced up at her, she is still shaking in fear. I wouldn't...I wouldn't have...But the thing is, I wanted to. I didn't ask for consent, I didn't kiss her softly and touch her slowly. I kissed her forcefully and touched her like I had a right to. And just to vent my anger about that fucking letter and that fucking thing on the tablet. I looked up at her and what hurt me most as that she is too scared to move an inch from where I left her. Her hands shook and were bunched close to her chest like she is trying to comfort herself. I felt myself grow soft instead of hard and I got up from the couch. I have never been more disappointing with myself or ashamed when she flinched as I moved.

What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid asshole! I found my feet taking me to the kitchen. This morning, I hated myself for desiring her and wanted nothing less than to scare her. And then in my rage with Freed, I took my anger out on her by trying to fuck her. I opened the fridge door and found myself taking out a cold chicken, gravy and potato. Comfort food. I walked to the pantry and pulled a loaf of dark rye bread and spread the condiments out onto the bench. I sliced two large slices of bread that are thick and smelt of yeast and seeds. Laying them flat I took a knife and spread the gravy onto the bread as base and then ground on salt and pepper. The potato came next. It is mashed so all I had to do is spread on a thick amount onto the gravy. The potato on the bread is at least half an inch thick. How is she? I thought and looked up at her. It is like she is turned into one of her own statues. Tearing off a large chunk of chicken breast, I rip up the tender meat and place it thickly and evenly along the potato and top it off with the last slice of bread. I cut it into quarters and place it on a plate before I approach her. I don't know why I am doing this. I'm just not man enough to approach her without a second reason. Crouching down in front of her, I place the plate next to her on the couch. Her body is shaking less, but she hardly moved in my presence. Her eyes are like stone if stone could look scared.

"Ever I'm sorry" I said. When she said nothing I shuffled awkwardly on my feet. "I scared you and that is the last thing I wanted. I was just so angry by the letter and I...And I..." When I was met again with silence I clenched my hands into fists. "I should have asked for consent. I shouldn't have tried to pressure you into doing anything. I should have done so many other things then what I did Ever".

"...It's okay" she replied shakily.

"But it's not" I leaned back against the coffee table. "I scared you. And the only other time I felt as ashmed as I do now was when Lisanna..."I trailed off unable to bring up that ugly story.

"What I am trying to say is. I won't presume like I did. This morning you said you would like to try but I should have asked you right now instead of pressuring you".

"You didn't pressure me. If you kept trying what you were doing before then you were pressuring me". Somehow that didn't make me feel any better.

"I'm still really really sorry" Unable to face her any longer I stood up. "I will sleep in a different room tonight" as I began to leave her small hand lifted up and took my large one in her own.

"I would still like to try".

When I looked into her eyes again, they are no longer full of fear. "Then you will be in control. Whenever your ready I will be".

"But what if I'm not ready for awhile?" she asked and I was shocked to see her eyes glow with nervousness. Yet they don't seem to be directed at me.

"Then I will wait awhile" I rub her hand between the knuckles and over her fingers like I do whenever she gives me her hand. We are silent for awhile and after holding her hand for a few moments, I let it go and began to walk away. As soon as I reached the hallway and paced down it I heard a sniffle. I didn't creep back out to comfort her something unmanly in me held me back. She really isn't alright...I peak my head around the corner and Ever was holding one of the sandwiches I made her to her face.

"But what if you wait too long and I lose you" she whispered.

* * *

You know for once a chapter is roughly on time! but I have to say a couple of things. I have been painting Elfman in this fic as the perfect anime prince. I know I fret about keeping those two in character and you are all telling me I do. But I also have the job of making him more realistic. Now Elfman being a guy of eighteen would want to have sex with the girl he is cuddling in bed, kissing a lot and opening his heart up to. So that is the whole point of the first part of the chapter.

Second point. Ever is scared not because she is weak but because she experienced a very traumatic attack and Elfman's not so discrete approach really freaked her out. I'm not painting Elfman as guy that is purely platonically in love with Evergreen, nor am I making Evergreen a scared anime girl needing to be protected. I'm trying very hard no to do that, and anytime Elfman rushes in to save her is because he is naturally a protective guy and would dive in front of a buzzy bee to save her from it. Now no one is telling me to keep these characters more in character but I feel like I should point this out in case you were thinking that I'm turning Evergreen into one of those girls that keep looking at their man to save them. We all know Evergreen doesn't do that shit. The last line of Ever's is because we all know that Ever really cares for Elfman and doesn't want to lose him on the account that she is unsure of the idea of having sex. I know in the last chapter I made her very eager at the idea of doing more than romantic kissing, but thinking about something is completely different from doing it. Okay my own lecture is done now! Phew...

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it surely was filled with drama.

Lots of Love.

San-of-the-forest.


	24. Evergreen XII

My bed has felt cold for three days now. Ever since that night three days ago, Elfman doesn't come to my bed anymore, he is still ashamed of what he did. And it has effected me. The first night I was more or less okay. Sometimes we sleep in separate rooms so this wasn't so different. The thing is I couldn't sleep at all and the way Elfman kissed me and touched me replayed over and over in my head. I'm not scared of him, and what he was doing wasn't purely bad. It's just the way he did it and how unprepared I was. When he left me alone with that delicious chicken sandwich I found myself crying. It is just so much to ask and it is so hard for me to know what I want. The first time he touched me and kissed me passionately I was so eager at the fact that I wanted to try something more with this man. But the last two nights, his warm solid presence is missed greatly. In my sleep those dreams are beginning to return. A man with burning eyes pinning my arms back and attacking me. When I have those dreams and I'm not alone but with Elfman, they always change. And those burning hateful eyes change into beautiful blue that are soft, and when he kisses me I kiss him back with my fingers threading through his silvery hair. I miss him. Those nightmares aren't changing into my blue eyed dreams.

Ever since that night he hasn't kissed me like he used to. When he did it is soft sweet but too short. If I had known what he wanted...But I should have seen the signs. I mean the early morning showers, the roaming hands. It is so obvious now. But now as I lay in bed, I'm distinctly aware that he is just across the hallway. Maybe tonight I can come to his room...

I slip out of bed and wobbled on my feet. Sleep deprivation really kicks it...I stagger to my door and lurch into my warmer clothes. My toes burned as I slipped them into thick possum fur socks and I shuffled my feet to get them warm. Something good wafted down my nostrils and I found myself drifting towards the lounge. The kitchen connects to the lounge and as I peeked around the corner I found Elfman cooking over a large frying pan.

"Morning" I smile and walk into the kitchen.

"Morning" he replied with a smile. I am relieved to find that despite what happened. There is no tension or awkwardness between us. Well there was on the first morning but I cleared that up.

"Whatcha cooking?" I walk around into the kitchen and look at the five dense potato cakes sitting in the pan sizzling. "You seriously want me to be fat" I scowl as my tummy rumbled. It isn't really his fault. We can afford to buy enough food for breakfast so what we make for dinner we do something with the leftovers the next morning.

"You'd look cute chubby".

"No I wouldn't" I sit down as he slide the cakes onto two plates. I got two, Elfman three. The man has an apatite.

"I would like to see Gnash today. She said we should collect the bones of a Draugr and bring them to her, we should talk about that now that we know more. And I would like to speak to her about other things..." he trailed off and sprinkled some salt and pepper over his cakes.

"Okay" I know what other things are. I've written a second letter to Freed and Laxus, telling them on no condition are they to tell anyone about Elfman. I still can't believe what Freed said over letter...The moment he said the word 'studies' I got a nasty gut feeling. I hoped it was just a poorly chosen word, but that hope was crushed when he actually wrote, 'tests', and even worse when he actually said Elfman isn't of the human race!

I sent the letter with Ugly yesterday and I pray that Freed hasn't sent letters to anyone else about this or even mentioning this. It seems I need to explain to him in person what Elfman is and how he is just like one of us. I crunched some pepper and salt onto my own cakes and began to cut them.

"Are you alright? You look tired?" Elfman asked and I smirked.

"I have been having nightmares again" I look at him pointedly. It's his own fault, if he was still in bed none of this would be happening.

"Oh..." he looked away ashamedly. "About him?"

"Just him" I nod. We never mention Logan's name in this house, it's just a silent taboo. He is silent for a long moment and began eating his cakes with his hands. I bite into my own and hot steamy potato fills my mouth. They are buttery and great. Elfman is silent for a while longer and I ponder on that. Does he think I will have nightmares about him? I shake my head and carry on eating. It is stupid that he thinks I will be scared of him. I was scared of his motives three nights ago, and I was scared of the act itself. I thought I would be able to try something with him but I seized up.

You will be in control. He said I will be in control, so I will be.

"You seem rather reserved these days" I comment and cut up another piece of potato cake. He grunted and was already halfway through his second cake. "Would you like to tell me what's happening?"

"You know what's happenin'" Elfman said with his mouth full.

"Draugr, people dying, our friends and family..." I trail off. His bright blue eyes are locked with mine and we both know that I am leaving things unsaid. I am leaving out what has happened to him, I am leaving out what has happened to me. And I am leaving out what is happening to us. I don't want to think about us. The night I kissed him for the first time...I do and I don't regret it. I don't regret the warmth and the happiness I got from it. I regret looking into his eyes after. I remember that look he gave me, it was soft and yet it burned at the same time. I told him the night after the catacombs that I had tried a relationship with two other men, well that was a lie. I have tried a relationship with five. All of them never lasted a month and like Elfman, the Raijinshuu only knew about two of them. But the problem I have is that after a few weeks of seeing these other men they were already looking at other girls. And they never ever gave me the look that Elfman does. After a month those men were already peering at other girls down the street and smiling at them flirtatiously. Elfman hasn't even looked at another girl and the ladies in the village aren't ugly. People are normally delighted by devotion, but the level of his scares me. Not because he is possessive, but I firmly believe that if we don't work out he won't ever get over me. The idea that I hold that level of power over him scares me because I'm really scared that my coarse and rough attitude will break his heart. I'm also worried that when we get back to the guild people will judge him because he is with the bitch of Fairy Tail. Elfman is such a nice guy and I don't want people to think less of him because he is seeing me. I squirm and place my potato cake on the bench again. The last thing I want is for people to judge this guy more, especially if I end up hurting him.

"Are you alright?" Elfman asked.

"Ah..." I sigh. I looked up and his eyes are cloudy and grayish, like he is worried. "You know I would never deliberately hurt you right?"

His eyes only grew cloudier and he leaned forward. "Yeah I know that. Is everything really alright? Have I done anything else wrong?"

That 'anything' knocked me off a bit, I wondered if he could forgive himself for what he tried to do. "I am fine" I lean in and touch his cheek. My fingers ran up and down his scar and I tried to find reassurance for myself in his eyes. That look I talked about never left his eyes, it faded slightly but became just a shadow behind his eyes, a warm shadow that I can always see. It scared me but I never want to see it go.

* * *

We trudged through the thick snow and past the huge pine trees eagerly stretching out their limbs to impale us. They are magnificent pines, the huge and densely covered tops leaned in against the sky and covered us in dawn like qualities. The yellow flickers of lights ahead is our only guide to Gnash's hut. I pressed my gloved hands together and tried to rub them for warmth. The days are getting colder when they should be getting warmer.

"Something doesn't feel right" Elfman looked up at the tops of the trees with a suspicious scowl etched onto his face. I looked up too and looked for dancing green fires waiting above. Ever since I looked through that skull, all I can see is those dead things waiting in the trees for us to walk by under them. The pines maybe magnificent but I do not trust them at all.

"It's getting colder too" I mutter and keep my eyes above. "Do you think they are around us?"

Elfman shook his head but still he glanced around as if to reassure himself. "Gnash said to me once that they don't come near her hut. But..." he shivered and looked around. "That tactic for waiting in the trees, it scored them a meal. And I don't feel particularly comfortable being an open target down here". We move faster and the yellow lights ahead became clearer and soon we stepped out into the clearing where Gnash's hut sat grotesquely. Stepping out of the forest is almost like stepping into a different time. I'm glad that forest is behind us but in here...It is eerily still. Time is frozen here like the snow covering the ground. Over by the steps to Gnash's veranda, blood still stained the snow like a brown weed where Elfman was bleeding out through his leg. That happened months and months ago.

"Why does this place never change?" he whispered.

"I don't think I want to know" I shiver and walk towards the hut. When I look back it is almost like the trees are leaning in closer to snatch us up. We sneak up the half rotten steps and the door slips groans open like a dying man, beckoning us in. "I hate it when it does that!" I whisper harshly.

"And just think. This is where we got our tattoos" Elfman pulled a face and prodded his arm where his tattoos would be rolling and coiling.

I shiver and touch the top of my own at my collarbone where my Celtic knot rolled underneath all my layers of clothing. "Let's not talk about that shall we?" It isn't the proudest moments of my life. Breaking down is always humiliating to me, it doesn't matter if it is the Raijin or Elfman. I hate it.

"Okay. Come on" Elfman walked into the hut first and I followed him. Inside it feels like it is colder than outside.

"Of fucking course it's colder in here!" I snap and drape Elfman's arm over my shoulder.

"You comfy there?" he asked.

"I'm cold!"

"Okay, okay..." he pulled me in close and began walking down the hall. "You in there Gnash?" he called.

"Down here..." her raspy voice echoed from the room behind the cloth, her long silhouette is projected grotesquely on the cloth and it appears she is bent over something on the table.

"Why is it so cold..." Elfman trailed off as he pulled back the curtain and we saw what Gnash was looking at.

"To stop them from rotting" Gnash looked up at us, her black and white eyes stark against her pale face lines with war paint. My heart froze when two children lay on the table where both me and Elfman had our tattoos. The skin is stretched tight against their bodies and something black like ink wriggled on their pale chests. Bone is exposed where huge chunks of their flesh is missing, they look awfully like bite marks.

"How...?" I breathe my eyes felt like ice and I couldn't take my eyes off of the two. One could have been no younger than eight. The other four. Dry dark thin hair lay limp over their heads and looked like it could be snapped. Their eye sockets are dark patches against their pale skin.

"Some children are cursed with ignorance. They didn't realize the danger they put themselves in when they decided to hunt trolls in the forest last night. But something entirely else hunted them" Gnash sat up, for once her expressionless face seemed almost sad.

"Their parent's...How did they not...?" Elfman gaped and stepped closer to the table, his warmth left me but I felt like I couldn't feel it anyway.

"Their parent's were patrolling the perimeter last night. They were left with their grandparents and when the grandparents were asleep..." she gestured to the corpses.

"And are they turning?" the ice in my eyes crept down my chest making my voice steadier than it had any right to be.

"Yes" Gnash's hand glossed over the dark squirming patch over the smallest boy's chest.

"I saw this happen to Flynn" Elfman's eyes are pale more a white than blue. "But it is happening much slower...This should never have happened!"

"The young generation should never perish before the old" Gnash's eyes were set on Elfman's as were his on her's.

"Who found them?" I asked.

"The parents on patrol. They brought them to me to try and save them, but..." she pointed to the ripped and mauled flesh on the thighs, arms and stomach. "And by this stage it is far to late" she pulled up one of the dark patches for an eyelid. It is a horrid sight, the eyeball is decaying and a tiny green flame flickered where the pupils should be.

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Elfman asked.

"Preparing them for a funeral" Gnash pulled some thin sheets of fabric over the corpses. "It wont be a funeral of this tradition. It will be a funeral at sea, we can't afford them to remain here even if they were once our children". When she turned to us that sad expression began to fade. Any emotion this monstrous woman holds fades fast.

"This shouldn't have happened! We had scouts along the beach-" Elfman began.

"You mean these 'hateful eight'?" she shook her head. "Draugr are smart and cunning. Once they observe any pattern in their prey, they wont hesitate to exploit it".

To me it sounded as if she knows from experience. I swallow the ice in my throat and blink it out from my eyes. "We need to stop this and fast".

"I would say you do. After this, the villagers may not be happy with either of you..."

"Tch!" I hiss. We've made more progress than any of the other villages! But that is as far as I know...And even so we are no where near close enough to solving this nightmare. "We are trying our hardest!"

"And this happened" she gestured to the bodies that are hidden. "You tried you hardest. Now try working your fastest".

"Yes. You said once that if we get you Draugr bones you can read them and hopefully find The First One. Can you still do that?" Elfman asked.

Gnash said nothing and walked towards the thin veil of cloth for a door. "Come this way". We followed her out of this room turned morgue but the faces of the dead children filled my head. Their final moments were stretched on their face of pain and terror. I felt like they haunted me as we left the room. If we worked faster, if we figured this out quicker then we could have stopped this...We have been here five months and have made hardly any progress...

We stepped out of the frigid hut and into the cold waste outside. Gnash reached her hand up and pulled a handle on the roof that I didn't see before. The timber groaned and creaked dangerously and out of the roof, a large trap door collapsed open and a large wood and leather cage fell to the floor. "Catch one and put it in here".

"You said we needed to catch a big one. Will this be big enough?" Elfman knocked the cage with his hand and it wobbled precariously. "Will this be strong enough?".

"It will handle just fine" Gnash's coal eyes turned to me as she began to address my partner. She pointed to the great ring of pines looming over her extensive clearing. "When you pass through those trees, no other can follow as long as the Draugr you have picked is with you. Once here place it in this cage. The cage will do the rest. That is all".

"Gnash, wouldn't it be possible if we took-"

"Evergreen I would like a word with your partner. Alone" Gnash didn't even look at me. Anger built up in me like a dam and I opened my mouth to snap at her, I hate it when people cut me off! The words were just tumbling out of my mouth when I glance up to see my partners face.

"No" Elfman mouthed and shook his head. I grit my teeth and glare at the back of Gnash's head.

"So what do you want me to do?" I snap.

"Around the clearing there is fallen logs. They are a farming ground for mushrooms and toadstools I use. Collect them" Gnash turned and pulled out a basket from the same place the cage fell and tossed it at me. I scowl angrily and snatch the rickety basket as it fell towards me. The idea of picking sticky messy mushrooms is repugnant and beneath me! Picking beautiful sweet smelling flowers are a delicate and peaceful hobby of mine, but mushrooms?! I grit my teeth and shot a glare at Elfman. He winced and I felt slightly better.

"Fine" I gripe and strut off in the snow with my head held high. But do I truly intend to pick mushrooms and toadstools? No. But I need to look like I was. Behind Gnash's hut rotting stumps and fallen logs checkered the place where they were felled. The sides and underneath were bruised with swelling and oozing fungi that are detestable to my eye. "You have got to be kidding!" I groan. I approach the closest log, a large moldy thing that smelt a lot like Gnash and prodded a large white capped mushroom with the top of my boot. It popped like a week dead hedgehog and disgusting curdled liquid splattered over my leather boots.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I back away from the rotting log and frantically scrubbed wet snow over my boots. Where the mushroom's poison landed dark burnt holes remained pockmarking my expensive brown leather boots. Well this day just keeps getting better and better. "Fucking mushroom's, fucking Gnash!" my skin prickled as my tattoos whirled and my hand collected my magic into the palm of my hand. A bright cleaver of light flew from my hand and sliced down the side of the log in my rage and cut deep into the snow's crust and into the earth. A harsh burnt and rotting scent filled my nostrils and mushrooms fell from the log like ripe oranges. Satisfying plopping noises filled the air and I smirk in satisfaction at my work. Gnash may be taciturn and monstrous, but she certainly did her work by making my magic more powerful. I crouched on the ground and filled my basket half full with these disgusting specimens and scowled angrily as I was forced to look at my wrecked boots. "Pieces of shit" I mutter and throw another mushroom in with disdain. But that was enough, I have an alibi. Summoning my wings I floated soundless towards the hut again, leaving no trace in the snow. I dipped my toes and landed with a muffled crunch on the right hand side of the hut and craned my head around the corner.

"...So many years have passed since then. I can no longer recall my age". That is Gnash's voice by the rough and rasping lit.

"Have you found anymore. Heard of anyone?" Elfman...so he is talking about the tomb.

"That tablet spoke of a mere handful remain. And yet all this time after the fall I have only encountered two. They are probably dead now. You are the first I have met in a hundred years and the youngest".

"...Gnash, will I live as long as you?"

I jolted in shock. I never actually thought about that...Gnash told me awhile ago that she is incredibly old I never thought that would be the same with Elfman...The idea doesn't sit well with me. Not at all.

"I can't tell" Gnash's voice grated against my ears. "Many never have this gift or curse of age. You may not but only time will tell".

"I don't want to live forever". It is a childish statement and yet it is anything but childish, the children's dead bodies flashed before my eyes. Suddenly nothing seemed fair at all, if Elfman lives for so long that he forgets his age...It didn't seem fair on him or me.

"I will not live forever, but I have lived long enough to know what forever is" Gnash's voice suddenly took a different note and my ears pricked to hear her.

"But Lisanna? Mirajane? Why aren't they like me?" Elfman sounded frustrated. Maybe listening in wasn't such a good idea. But there is no way I'm going to pick mushrooms. My legs began to cramp from standing too long and I shifted slightly. Snow shook off my shoulders and little flakes continued to rain down from the sky.

"I think you have an idea" Gnash replied.

"..." Elfman's silence made me frown. What is it that I'm not getting?

"Do you remember your mother or father well" Gnash asked.

"Yeah...Yeah I do, but...Do you really think that's possible. I mean Mira and Lis'..."

"Are your half sisters". Shock hit me so hard that I fell to my knees and the cold frozen water slammed my knees harshly. Half sisters?! Elfman's bright blue eyes and white hair flashed before my eyes, followed by Mirajane's and Lisanna's similar eyes and hair. But then Elfman's darker skin moved like he was just in front of me, followed by his slanted blue eyes and his large stature. Half brother...I felt terrible for listening in suddenly but I couldn't leave.

"My mother or father?" Elfman's voice is flat and monotone.

"You share the same mother as your sisters. I have no idea who your father is but you inherited this heritage".

"Why...Why would my mum do that?" I could hear the emotions in his voice. The monotone has left and is replaced with barely contained sadness and anger.

"She could not deny your true father anything. What her feelings were for your sisters father I cannot tell. But I think she would never regret her union with your father you are here as evidence to this" Gnash sounded sad and hurt too. "The heart wants what it already know this well".

Know this well? What does that mean? I felt my legs tingle as the snow began to numb me. When Elfman said nothing I heard Gnash shift slightly. "You love her don't you?"

Something in me froze. Love her? I remember that warm shadow behind his eyes.

"I love her".

My clenched hands dropped the basket of mushrooms, letting the putrid things spill into the snow. He loves me...I felt this strange sensation in my chest and realized my heart is racing almost painfully in my chest. It can't be anyone else he is talking about. Snow fell in my hair and I looked up into the gray sky, wishing it was blue again. Like his eyes. Why does he...My heart refused to calm down and if Gnash and the man who loves me are talking I can't hear it. It is the first time someone has ever loved me. The Raijinshuu are like best friends, all of them. But never have I been loved before. I have had no family to love me...

"Be careful with your heart Elfman. If you truly love her cherish her forever and she will never let you down" Gnash said carefully.

"I'm scared that I will lose her" he said in a strangled voice. Lose me?! With shaking fingers I picked up the soggy fallen mushrooms and placed them back into their rickety basket. I don't want him to think that he will lose me! I thought I would lose him... I staggered to my feet with trembling legs, from the snow or the shock I can't tell. I can't listen anymore and my feet took me away from the hut where they spoke in hushed tones.

I love her...That sentence replayed over and over again in my head. I love her, I love her, I love her...

I found myself standing in front of the split log where I began. He loves me...The basket is trembling in my hands and threatened to drop all its contents into the snow once more. He is scared that he will lose me? I thought back to this morning where I refused to talk about us and my thoughts on the warm shadow behind his eyes. I should have said something. He won't lose me, and that look...I never thought it could be that. My heart is pounding and I felt like a babe in the woods. He...

Footsteps crunched through the snow and I jolted in fright. I recognized those steps instantly.

"Hey Ever..."

When I turned he is standing barely two feet away, his bright blue eyes cloudy and deep like the ocean. "Elfman..." we stand in silence but I felt like his eyes are screaming and I just wanted to step closer to him...

I love her.

"Did you...Did Gnash tell you anything?" I pretend.

"Ha...yeah she told me a few things" Elfman shuffled his feet but his slanted eyes never left mine.

"And where they..." I trail off as a large hand touched my shoulder. My stomach and heart rose to my mouth as he pulled me in and wrapped me up in his large arms. My face grazed against his warm chest and I leaned into him, my fingers grazing his collar bone and wrapping around his neck.

"They were pretty scary" his voice is muffled in my hair. He could live forever...tears filled my eyes and I thought of the two dead children lying in the hut. His sisters are only his half sisters... I think of Mirajane and Lisanna. Would he tell them what he now knows? He is scared he will lose me...I sink myself deeper into his arms and he holds me tighter. He loves me...I open my eyes and over Elfman's shoulder I see Gnash looking at us from the veranda of her hut. For the first time, she is smiling. And I wondered if once she was beautiful.

* * *

I push my lacquer brush through my hair until it shimmered and shone. I rubbed it through my fingers and it felt like soft feathers floating through my hair. I was in my room but not for long, I don't intend to have a cold bed tonight. Sighing I place my brush on my bedside table and bring myself to my feet. I t-shirt and long pants are definitely not enough when sleeping in a bed. But next to a man...I tiptoe across the freezing floor and walk through the charred entrance of my room and into the hallway.

I love her.

I touch his door knob and twist it open. The door slid open quietly and he sat in his bed under the covers staring at the wall. He turned to me when I entered, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Remember the last time you walked in without knocking?". I smile in memory of the bathroom incident and slink into his large bed. The furs are already warm from his touch. I reach his shoulder and leaned heavily on his arm while he arranged the furs around me. "Your awfully quiet this evening-" I cut him off by capturing his face with a hand and resting my forehead against his. My face tingled as his large hands brushed against my own face and warm breath caressed my lips.

"Are you alright?" I muttered. When he nodded I smile and touch the beginnings of his soft hair. "Today was...". The image of the dead children filled my mind and I shivered.

"Don't think about them" Elfman's blue eyes glowed in the dark room. I sighed, how can't I think of anything that happened today?

"You're right. I shouldn't" I pull away and reach towards the lamp on the side, the only light in the room. The room is flooded with darkness and I reach for him again and kissed him. My eyes slide shut and I hungrily move my lips against him. Normally kissing in bed is silent taboo because of the intimate territory it brings, but tonight I don't care.

I'm in control.

I thought as I felt him sigh against me and his arms hold me firmly against him. Nervousness and excitement began to bubble in me as I slipped my tongue into his mouth and pressed my body against his.

I'm in control. I let my hands roam over his body, each finger admiring the curve of each muscle against his white shirt. His hands are hesitant at first, but they too began running over my body only to freeze when I sigh as he touches my breasts. "It's okay" I mutter between our passionate kisses. Something bloomed in me like a flower and I shivered his mouth left my own and kissed the length of my neck. As our kisses grew more ragged I found my hands touching him in more uncharted areas, over the curve of his arse and the V of his hips. I could sense his arousal, but I wasn't scared this time. The man with the burning eyes isn't here and only nervousness remained.

He loves me...I thought as I allowed my body to be lowered along the bed. His large body leans over mine and my hands found themselves traveling up his shirt.

"May I take this off?" his voice is husky as he moved his hand over my flat stomach, his fingers rubbing over the tattoo on my belly button. My body tingled and the flower in me stretched and pulsed at his touches.

"Only if you take yours off" I stammer. I opened my eyes and found myself disappointed that the room isn't as dark as I hoped. I didn't want him to see me nervous. My mouth became dry as he slipped his shirt off with a slight whisper of fabric on skin and my eyes roamed over tight caramel skin.

I am in control. I thought as his handsome lips caressed mine and his fingers slid up the soft shirt that still held me. As my fingers danced across his chest his fingers gently pulled up the soft shirt. I wore no bra underneath and I felt my face burn as I heard him grunt in surprise. Swallowing I pulled the rest of my shirt off and pressed a kiss against his neck. He sighed as I kissed him and slowly he grazed his fingers against my soft flesh. I forced back a whimper as he ran his fingers over the soft mounds of flesh and looked at his face to see it flushed red. His face bent into my neck and he ran his fingers over the tips of my breasts. The flower in me began to pulse repeatedly and I felt something moist drip between my legs. I couldn't help but moan slightly. Elfman froze and sat up.

"Are you alright?"

"You would know if I wasn't" I pull his face back down and kissed him passionately. Only then did his fingers continue roaming over my chest making me moan.

I am in control. I repeated my mantra as he muttered questions of consent after many kisses and gentle work on my breasts. At my nod he slipped my pants off me and then his too. My heart raced as I looked at his arousal straining against his briefs. But I know he wouldn't do anything without my permission, he isn't the man with the burning eyes. My own arousal throbbed as his hands traced my thighs and his face gentle kissed my breasts. He is trembling in my arms too. Despite his calmness, it occurred to me that he is just as nervous as I am.

I am in control. I thought as his fingers nervously grazed against the front of my underwear. The flower grew in size and I whimpered darkly into the crook of his neck as his fingers traced gently the tattoo that ended behind that fabric. "That's..." I couldn't finish as he rubbed me with large fingers and I muttered dark words into my arm as he touched me. The flower shivered and bloomed to twice it's size.

"Can I...?" he trailed off. Knowing what he wanted, I nodded and bit my lip as he nudged aside the fabric of my knickers. The noises that came from my mouth embarrassed me as he touched me without the walls of fabric.

I'm... in c-control. I thought and trembled violently as he slipped a finger inside me. My flower pulsed fiercely and I trembled and shivered against his hand. He moved his finger in a slow circling thrust and I gasp loudly. "Like that?" his eyes are huge and glossy and I nod quickly. Soon his finger moved like that and I was left in a panting mess. It is like electricity is dancing along me but it's the most pleasurable thing in the world. The flower in me shivered and I trembled as waves of pleasure rushed over me and warmth collected between my legs. I that it? I thought, but something tells me it wasn't quite it. My fingers dug into my shoulders as something built up in me more and more and I fantasized what it would feel like if he was truly inside me. He would enter me slowly, his lips pressing kisses against my neck, and he would slide himself in deep until he couldn't anymore. A deep husky moan rolled out of my throat and Elfman moved his fingers faster and deeper.

"Fuck...Ever..." he moaned. The flower in me suddenly melted and waves of pleasure much deeper than the last washed over me. A sharp noise caught in my throat and my legs hitched up as I withered under him. It felt so good...I can barely think. The waves of pleasure receded slowly and when I looked, my moans had finished Elfman off himself. The man with the burning eyes never came to my mind after tonight, all my mind is filled with is a man with beautiful slanted blue eyes.

I lay against him in bed unable to sleep as my fingers traced his spinning tattoos while he snored quietly. It was the perfect night, I just feel like I need a soak in the tub now. I smell his body on mine and can almost feel as if his finger is still touching me even as he slept. Well I did something intimate, I was scared I would never be able to but...

I lean in and kiss his neck.

I love her.

He loves me. Knowing someone likes you is one thing. But knowing someone loves you is something almost magical. I wonder what his sisters would think of me. I wonder what the Raijin would think of him. I wonder why he would think he would lose me...I know what I thought this morning didn't sound good but that was this morning. So many things have changed today and I will not lose. I felt if I did I would loose something of myself. I press my ear against his chest and his heart pumped like silent thunder. I can't loose this. I won't lose him. He loves me after all.

And...I think I may...

* * *

I'm not going to say anything.

Love

San-of-the-forest


	25. Elfman XII

When sunlight touched through the curtains my eyes flitted open. And the first thing I thought about is her. The sound of fabric whispered through the room and I glance to my left as she pulled on her plain t-shirt. Unrealistic as it was, I had hoped she would stay in bed. "Morning" I mumble and eye her as turned to me. Even as she was dressing herself I was pulling her clothes off with my eyes.

"Ah you are awake. If you weren't up in ten minutes I was going to get you up" there is a ghost of a smile on her lips. My eyes ran down the length of her bare legs and back up to her black panties. It is a sweet sight and I can just see the outline of her tattoo spinning behind that fabric...

"Well you know I get up early these days" I sit up and the warm furs and blankets tumble off my chest making me shiver from the sudden chill.

"Oh so you already need a shower this morning?" Ever smirked as my face flushed red and I squirmed uncomfortably. So she does know...

"No!" I growl and reach for my pants before she can see I do actually need a shower.

"Fine, fine" she sighed and waved her hand as she made for the door. "Don't wait too long..." she left just as her pants rested on her hips.

I sigh in relief and rub my face. When I lowered my hand, a huge grin was stretched ear to ear. Last night was so spectacular and unexpected. When I close my eyes I still see her nearly naked and willing beneath me. Her gorgeous creamy skin that ran under my hands like silk, the large swells of her breasts and her rosy tips...They fit amazingly in my hands and the way she sighed pleasurably when I ran my fingers over them...And the way she let me kiss them...She even let me slide my finger...

I swallow thickly as I felt myself burning against my pants. Well the entire night wasn't spectacular, I mean...I was finished before she even touched me, if she was going to touch me. It is pretty embarrassing, but when the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the world is doing these things with you for the first time...Enough has been said. I stand up and slip out of the underwear I had last night and slipped on a fresh set plus pants. We are up and we have work to do. That's the thing with me and Evergreen. By day we are purely professional, only the job matters as it should at night...At that time as soon as we step through the door, we are suddenly burden less and relaxed. But I know somewhere inside that we should be professional twenty-four-seven. I almost wish we were and I know she does too. Because there is a tiny moment before I drift off into a timeless sleep, that I am drowning in guilt as parents mourn their dead and changed children. As the brave scouts suffer terrifying nights where they must watch this devastating threat grow on their shores. And how we can find some warmth and solace in each other that many others have nothing but a cold bed and a dead partner. I guess it is also a blessing then. The smell of roasting coffee beans wafts down my nose as I duck through the bedroom door and stroll through the kitchen. When I see Evergreen smiling over a pot of brewing coffee I find myself reluctantly thinking of the other things I learned last night. I don't want to think about it, but I am inevitably drawn to my sisters. I understood horrible things yesterday, I learned I do not share the same father as my sisters. At first I felt angry that my mother betrayed father- Father? Do I call him that? Unease coiled itself like a snake in my gut and I wondered what I should do. Can I really blame my mother for betraying that man who I thought was my sire? If she didn't love him...

"She couldn't deny your true father anything..." She must have loved him. I look at Evergreen as she poured two cups of the hot coffee. I smile as she poured a healthy amount of cream in one with a pinch of sugar, and left the other black.

"Because I am sweet?" I smile as she handed me the one with cream.

"Because you keep yelling at me how you want your coffee through the bathroom door" Ever raised a brow coolly and took a sip of her own coffee.

I sip the coffee, relieved with the amount of cream and sugar she put in it. The Dark Sea Islands aren't renown for the quality of their coffee. "I do not understand how you have yours straight like that" I nodded at her cup. The coffee is as black as ink and thick enough to almost be a syrup.

"Because I am bitter" she clinked her mug against mine with a sad chink , I frown.

"Bitter? You are not bitter" the words fell out of my mouth easily.

"Then why do I like my coffee bitter and your's sweet?"

"Because you are weird" I down the cup in two more gulps and set it on the bench. "We should go now" I say soberly.

"No breakfast?" Evergreen asked, any games she was playing gone to seriousness.

"No breakfast. I have a plan on how to get the one we want".

* * *

Evergreen's arms dug under my own as she struggled to balance my weight as we descended. Ever since yesterday and the corpses of the children... We don't trust walking in the forest. "You really need to...Find a beast that can fly" she grunted as we descended to the icy cliff. Even at this distance I can hear the roar of the angry water below.

"Next time you see one, point it out" Cold wind cut through my clothes and my feet skidded on the ice as we dropped suddenly. "I'm not happy about this..." I grumble as we stagger on the ice.

"Well it's you plan" Ever scowled as we look at the ragged hole in the ice cliff that a Draugr pulled me through. We leaned over the opening as gaze at the giant roaring sea surging between the fangs of rock that surrounded it. I shivered as I remembered getting sucked into that churning mess with twenty of those dead things taking bites of my feet. On the black rock fangs, hundreds of faint green flames glowed through the early morning sunlight, and the large black skeletal bodies hunched over the rocks like possessive gargoyles. "There is so much more..." she is right. Fifty dead things and more held their roosts on the rocks, the faint clacking of their bones can be heard even above the roar of the sea. "I don't like this. We should go to another spot, this is the place both of us nearly died Elfman!"

Then you are going to hate what I'm going to say next..."Ever, this is the best place to have a vantage point, and hopefully the best place to capture these damn things" something in my chest stirred as I strained with my eyes to glimpse the dead faces below. The warm stirring stretched up my chest and my eyes burned sharply for a second, and then everything is so much sharper and clearer. Including the skulls with the burning flames, slowly their heads swiveled up to ours...

I shift my weight restlessly on the ice, remembering the last time I stood here as a thing dragged me down. Come on come on where are you? I balancing entire action if he is here.

"Look, Gnash just said we need to grab one big Draugr. That doesn't mean we need to be here. In fact I refuse!" Ever stamped her foot angrily and summoned her wings to make for the trees.

"I'm not here for just one Ever..." I lean back up and scour the tree line with my new and powerful eyes. We should've been watching those trees too. It isn't safe to turn our backs.

"What do you mean?!" She snapped and stopped.

I turn back to the gaping maw of the ocean and peer at the rocks. Green flames for eyes bore into my own, but my gaze barely lingered on those. There is one specific one I am looking for. It may not even be-

There it is. Hunching over small like on the fifth rock fang closest to the cliff.

"We want a big one Ever. And there are plenty here. But we need another one too".

"Why another one? Why do we need another one. And what one" Ever crept closer to the hole I peered down.

"We need that one" I pointed to it just as it's green flames looked towards us. With my strong eyes I picked out the fine cracks racing along the front of the skull. The brutalized nose bone and the smashed teeth. I don't know if it was me or Ever that evoked the most reaction out of it, but when it lay it's fiery eyes on us it unleashed a foul and demonic scream. I shivered as the all sent my bones rattling and my ears stabbed with pain. My intense vision faded and when I looked up again, Ever is looking down the hole with wide eyes and tightly bunched fists. If He can remember me. If He can remember you, Ever. Than he can break down the barrier that protects this village.

"No".

"Ever..." I reach towards her hand and she yanked it away.

"We threw him down there for a reason!" she hissed and backed away. I felt my heart pull as she bared her teeth and backed away in distress, but we have a reason to pull him back up...

"I know we did, but Gnash said herself why having him around without control is-"

"So you just want to pull him back up into our lives again!" she shouted her voice full of venom. She grit her teeth and pointed her small slender finger at me. "If you l-If you care about me at all, we will find an alternative!"

I take her outstretched hand into my own and pull myself in closer, her hand bunched itself into a tight fist but she didn't pull away. You know I care about you. I love you.

"I know how hard this is for you".

"No you don't", now she pulled away. "People like you could never understand this". After my fruitful eighteen years of life, I've developed a thick skin for harsh comments, especially about my appearance. But this hurts in a way that makes me draw back from her, because its the fact that I'm trying to understand. She glares at me her eyes full of ice and venom, an angry snarl full of disappointment and loathing. "I put him down there for a reason!"

"We're on a job, Ever" I snap so suddenly that there is cold ice to my words. "Like it or no, we have to put personal things aside". Her eyes widened, full of shock and then they quickly evolved into a burning rage of fire.

"Put fucking personal things aside?!" she stepped in closer in a way that suddenly quelled any anger in me. A way that intimidated me. "When has this job been anything but personal to you?!" she growled and marched away towards the cavity in the ice. "From the very start all you did was make this shit personal! The way your pry all my personal shit out! And the way you just dump all your crap on me! You have no fucking right to tell me to put personal things aside!"

I felt like I was just thrown into that roaring turgid mess of water beneath us again. I don't know which way is up or which way to turn. I just don't want her to be looking at me with those raging hateful eyes. Oh fuck I have fucked up!

I turn to her and grab her hand. "Ever I'm sorry-". She wrenches her hand free with a twist and with the same hand she spins and brings her palm across my face with a mighty crack. Even with my tattoos protecting me, the force and the pain makes me stagger back. Only silence followed except the howling of Draugr that sounded too much like laughter.

"Shut the fuck up" she hissed as I touched my cheek. Piece of advice when you just had a cold and brutal fight with your significant other. Not knowing the difference between breaking her heart, or the feeling that you just broke your own heart is the worst feeling in the world. I think I've done a little of both in the period of a minute. I gaped in the freezing snow fall, unsure what to say or do as she stood over the crater fuming silently.

"If you want to pull him up again fine!" She said. "But expect no help from me!"

* * *

We stood on the pebble beach in front of the giant black Rock fangs and swirling maw of the ocean before us. The same pebble beach I nearly drowned in if it wasn't for her. She herself stood angrily well in front of me. Refusing even a glance in my direction. Gods I felt so so terrible. But the thing is we are both in the wrong. I definitely shouldn't have let my temper show and said that. We're on a job, Ever. Like it or no we have to put personal things aside. But the thing is...It's crucial that we have Logan's corpse under control. If he remembered us, then there is a definite possibility he remembers how to take down the magic circle defending the village. I was there the night he attacked her, I saw how scared she was. But doesn't she understand we need to do this to save lives?

"I will take that one" Ever pointed to a mountain of a Draugr. Even from this distance I can guess it's around nine feet tall. I went to object. To ask how the hell she plans on capturing a monster that big. If she even has a plan. But before I could even open my mouth she takes to the sky with a vicious ferocity and bright yellow green magic swirling in her palms.

"Shit!" I run to the edge of the shore. I grit my teeth and spin around, checking behind me and all around me for any of the dead things that may be in the forest. I wish with clenched teeth that it was Logan in my place. Between constantly checking my surrounds, I got fewer glimpses of Evergreen than I would like. A flash of long auburn hair. A flash of bright light. And then an ear piercing shriek howled through the air like ice crashing against ice. I heard something rush through the air and before I can even look, a huge body landed at my feet with a crash sending a storm of pebbles in every direction. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" I yell and run back before the nine foot Draugr could grab me. Evergreen landed neatly next to it with a calm expression and kicked the bony body over. Skin crawling screams filled the air and large black corpses with green flaming eyes dived into the water towards the shore. Including my own prey. But whether they are after their own, or after fresh living meat I cannot say. I blink in surprise as Ever hauls up the eerily still Draugr by it's neck bone. Thin green webs of her fairy magic had wrapped itself into a fine net around the beast. When I look closely I can see it's huge phalanges twitching desperately for movement. "You caught-"

"Go catch your own fucking one" Ever sprouted her wings and took to the sky, the Draugr hanging queerly below her like a huge fish in the claws of a tiny bird. First anger at her abandonment raged in me like a storm but then the howls and screams of my enemies cut through the cloud of rage like a hot knife. Fear took it's place. I saw four of them devour Flynn within seconds. And now there is well over fifty and only one of me.

"Okay...Okay calm down" There is a couple of moments between the dead things reaching the shore and me. The thing in my chest stirred and stretched towards my eyes once more and everything became sharper and closer. Scanning the water, I glimpsed flashes of green flames and black grinning skulls as they slipped into the water. I flicked towards the fifth rock fang stabbing up to the sky but it is barren and empty. "Okay he has to be somewhere-"

Harsh screams bellowed behind me and when I turned many many green flames peered at me out from the forest. My heart plummeted down to my feet. A wave crashed around my feet and my heart crashed in my chest as I became surrounded. Run, just run! I thought. So I did. The beach and the environment that surrounded me began to pull backwards and stretch like a tunnel towards me. Hot energy charged through my body until smoke floated away in wisps from my fingers. When I ran, I ran out to the ocean. The water felt like solid rock as my feet lashed out against it, and the dark skeletal figures in the water became dense blurs with green flashes. But the blurs still lashed out with their sharp claws whenever they could. There was some lucky one even at the speed I am going and my defensive tattoos. Sharp claws punctured through my thick wool lined jeans and at the speed I am going they spear themselves through my flesh of my legs only to be ripped off the bodies as I run past on the water. I nearly fall twice in pain as the claws and fingers still wriggle in my flesh parted from their dear bodies only to hitch a ride with mine. But despite the pain I somehow manage to run across the roaring water as it blurred under my feet, and with my sharp vision I just catch a glimpse of a dead thing with a destroyed face...

"There you are you bastard!" I reach into the water as I ran and snatch at the slimy black mantle that is stretched over the thing's back. It screamed in protest but I hardly heard it as I moved over the water in a rush. I swung the body around and tried to hastily bundle it in it's shroud. However, as you can imagine running faster than the speed of sound on water while trying to pay attention to where you are going and trying to wrap a thrashing corpse is harder than it looks. Not as hard as the rock that I crashed into...

The smash of rock colliding with my legs and chest tumbled me end over end until I landed with a slam. My head and face struck through the water like a cannon ball and cracked itself on the submerged rock while the rest of my body slammed painfully against the top jagged piece. Even know I could feel the claws impaled in my legs wriggle their way in my flesh. "You really need to find a beast that can fly" Evergreen you cold hearted woman. My vision faded into darkness and I dully felt the corpse on me begin to move up and towards my chest. It wouldn't be so hard to let myself lay limp in this water. I know I would be dead if not for Gnash's tattoos. But then I remember her slap. Not the one that still tingle on my numb cheek but the one a long couple of months ago when she found me nearly dead in two inches of water. She saved my life and hit me twice. "I don't care if your arms are chopped off. Next time you will crawl out!". I owe her that much and an apology. In fact we both deserve one. I don't know how I managed to lift my head up and out of the water, maybe it was the beginning of skeletal hands trying to claw at it. Who knows? But when I lifted my head, I was met face to face with a skull webbed with cracks and bright green flames burning for eyes, with huge poised hands ready to tear into my chest. Yes this bastard certainly remembers me. "Fuck off!" I growl and with trembling hands I grab it's skull swiftly and snap it's neck hard to the right. The neck bone splintered and the skull was know enjoying backwards view as the rest of the body spasmed and failed on top of me. I felt claws reach out from the water and snatch at my hair, fighting to pull me under, but with a jerk and a fistful of snowy white hair from my head I am able to evade them for a few seconds. I snatched up the shroud of the thing that was once Logan and swaddled him in it like he was a newborn babe, impossible for him to move. Come on, run like you mean it. As the thing wrapped in it's shroud twisted and wriggled in my arms I somehow manage to stand up on the rock as waves crashed into it like bombs. The shore and the forest stretched before me, and along them it crawled with dark shadowy things with green flames. One step in front of the other. I felt the claws in my leg wriggle until I nearly threw up from pain and my head stung with a sharp pain and throbbed with agony at the point where I almost couldn't move. But somehow I managed to lean forward to feel the environment pull around me like a tunnel and then I was moving. I moved too fast for the Draugr to hurt me and soon I raced along the shore, past the dark things that could scarcely see me. The woods made my world go black as they stretched out and into a tunnel. I trusted my feet instead of my eyes, knowing that they will give me sure footing. I felt something warm run down my forehead and legs. My head throbbed in pain to the point I nearly fell and collapsed in the woods with this abomination with me. But I kept running. When the warm thing dripped down my lips it tasted like blood. The tunnel evolved into whiter landscape before changing back to the darkness of the forest. At the very apex of my vision I saw a dark rickety hut with dirty yellow windows loom up to me. Stopping is harder than running. As I tried to stop, my feet caught the edge of the steps and me plus my parcel crashed through the old rickety floor boards of the veranda. "Oww..." I groaned and the dead thing underneath me twisted and tried to grab at my face through the thick oily shroud.

"Well that was clever".

I was trembling from cold and pain but when I looked up, Gnash stared at me with her scary large eyes. I shivered in fright. " Do you have the cage?!" I demanded.

"I only needed one Draugr. Not two" Gnash gnashed her teeth and pulled down a second cage from the attic above the veranda. "I was surprised when Evergreen arrived with a big one by herself. I wondered what happened to you".

"We had a disagreement" I stagger to my feet with pain lancing my body.

"Well that is obvious" Gnash commented and I threw the body into the cage. That branch and leather cage somehow contracted itself as the Draugr struggled until the bindings crushed itself against the dead thing holding it tightly and cramped.

"This is-"

"Yes Logan. I can tell" Gnash gripped my chin with her huge hands and I shiver at the contact. "You need medical treatment".

"Yes I know" I turn and walk away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have someone in mind for that" I call back and somehow I manage to run again.

* * *

Ugly hopped on my shoulder as I weakly pushed the door to our house open. He has been gone awhile but I'm not sure where. I didn't have the energy to push him off. I could scarily lift my pounding head. The bone fingers in my leg wriggle deeply into my flesh and I felt bile rise in my throat. I will need to get those out quick. I stagger inside but didn't find the energy to close the door. A fire crackled merrily in welcoming and I limped over to the warm embrace of it. Evergreen must be home. But I don't have the energy to find her. I collapse to the ground, suddenly regretting my decision of denying Gnash's expertise when my hand came away red as I touched my head. Ugly cawed in anger as my back trembled and then collapsed against the floor boards. I wondered where Ever is. The fire felt like a weak tingle as it tried to seep through my half frozen half sodden clothes. I glanced at my leg, captivated in horror as half of my jeans was ripped away exposing my right calf and three bony fingers burrowing into my flesh.

"Ugly, can you get these out for me?" I mutter. "I don't have the strength".

"Strength! Strength!" The bird yelled in my ear.

Footsteps tapped quietly across the floor and I heard Ugly caw in greeting as she approached. Even if I had the strength I don't know if I could look at her. She is silent as she observed me. I felt the ice in her stare but when the claws in my leg burrowed down deeper I cried out in pain. Blood swept down my leg sapping the last of my strength. Her gaze seemed less cold after that. The footsteps edged closer to me and I glanced up as she stood over me. I expected anger in her eyes, fury that I would deserve. And that was there, but concern and worry too. Perhaps even a little fear. After standing in a long moment of silence she spoke.

"What the hell happened to you?"

I glanced up again and a faint smile twitched at my lips. "When you left. At least another thirty of those things showed up from the forest..."

She was silent for a second and then she knelt on the floor next to me and took the ash bucket next to the fire. I kept my eyes on her back as she gripped my leg and touched the meat of my right leg. "Hold still" she commanded and held my leg tightly. Great I thought and crossed my arms tightly as there was nothing to hold on to. Her fingers ran feather light over the bone fingers embedded deep into my flesh. The claws twitched at her contact as if in surprise and then she ripped the first one out. One single curse rolled out of my mouth with a spurt of blood from my leg and Evergreen tossed the finger into the ash bucket. As she touched the base of the second one, it wriggled desperately as if to evade her. It didn't and came out just as painfully as the last. My arms seized up and my head thudded against the floor slightly, but enough to send blood down my forehead. I didn't have the energy to curse so I just moaned in pain. "Last one" she gripped the third but this ones second knuckle was curled slightly in my flesh. As she wrenched this one out far more blood came out and my vision blackened as I shouted. The warm blackness of my vision stretched over me like a blanket and sleep threatened to wrap around me when small hands shook my shoulders. "You have a concussion, don't fall asleep!" Evergreen growled and yet I saw guilt and worry in her eyes. "Let's get these off" she pointed to my wet sodden clothes. Her hands made my frozen skin tingle as she helped me sit up. My head spun until I was nearly sick but I lifted my shoulders dutifully as she pulled of the coat. My shirt is matted with frozen blood and again the guilt shone her eyes. "I'm going to need to cut this off" she fingers the sodden fabric.

"You owe me" I mutter.

She pulled put a knife from somewhere and delicately slid it underneath the shirt so the cold metal stung my frozen skin. With ease she slid the sharp edge of the blade up the shirt to my throat sheering the shirt away. My tattoos may have saved my life but they didn't stop everything. There was some deep cuts I didn't know I even had. Ever pulled away the ruined shirt and gently touched the edge of a deep gash. "Did you at least get him?".

"Yeah I got him" I muttered and my head lolled forward. That warm blanket of sleep was within touching distance. Her fingers gently tipped up my chin so I had to look at her.

"And you said at least thirty came from the forest?"

"Thirty" I muttered and watch her face pull with guilt. I should feel angry with her. I mean I nearly died because she abandoned me in a place absolutely packed with man eating things. But I actually feel just as guilty and sad as she feels. I won't deny that I'm a little annoyed. I began to tremble violently from hypothermia and Evergreen quickly pulled a blanket off the couch and draped it over my back.

"I will be back" she said and quickly rushed off to the kitchen after she lay me down. That warm black blanket immediately reached out to me and I couldn't resist as I was pulled under. I drifted in a cloud of warmth, the sharp pain began to drift away with my awareness. And then those hands were back shaking me harder now, forcing me awake. "Elfman for the love of God don't fall asleep!" Evergreen yelled at me.

"God!God" Ugly cawed and tweaked my ear with his beak.

"Ouch!" I mutter and found the strength to somehow sit up.

"Here sit against this" Ever pulled me against the hot bricks of the fire place. The warmth sparked across my back in a different way then the warm blanket. I felt more awake because of it. Next to Ever, a large bowl filled with steaming water sat next to a pile of bandages. I sat silently as she pushed my bad leg up and brought put a cloth in the water and brought it to my leg. As the hot water touches my bleeding wounds it hurts but I don't say anything. Evergreen dabbed at it silently, mopping up the matted blood out from my skin and leg hair. The silence is thick and hard with unsaid things that seemed to wear down on me like a giant weight. Half of her hair fell in her face as she cleaned my leg, the fact that she is even helping me is saying enough.

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be" I watch her as she stopped the blood from flowing. She reached down for the bandages and began to wined them up my calf, in a masterful way that can only be developed after many attempts. "I shouldn't have left you there. You are my partner and you could have died". She met my eye for a second. "You nearly have anyway".

"What I said wasn't manly though" I peered at her through my drooping hair and sighed. "And you know it".

"I also know that we did need to have him around. As much as I hate it..." Ever tied the knot of the bandage. "Let me look at your head" she shuffled closer and pulled the back of my neck forward. I slump forward slowly and pillowed my head on the soft part between her shoulder and under her collar bone. A good memory flashed through my mind. Her soft skin under my hands and lips. Her smell burning itself into my memory. I smelt it now, warm and soft with a hint of salt from the sea. Sweet isn't a word I would use for her, it wasn't sweet and she isn't particularly sweet either. She is compassionate. "Bloody hell Elfman! Why didn't you let Gnash treat you?!"

"I didn't want her too".

"Want means nothing if you are like this!" her words are harsh and yet her hands are almost gentle as one held my neck and the other pushed through my blood matted hair. It made my head shriek in pain but I didn't move or call out.

"Would you be angry if I told you that I just wanted to be here?" my words are muffled against her shirt and I heard her muffled sigh.

"Your an idiot" she pulled my head back so I had to look her in the eyes. The fire light glinted off her glasses making her eyes hard to look at however. "I'm going to have to wash your hair, then bandage you up the best I can. But tomorrow you will see Gnash" she didn't even wait for a response and pulled me back from the warm fireplace wall and set me to the ground again. It is a cold cruelty compared to the warm fireplace, it was just beginning to warm past my skin. "Ugly!" she snapped her fingers at the bird her blinked at her. "Hair brush" she made the brushing motion in her hair and then pointed to the direction of her bedroom. "Hair brush!" a strip of bandage cloth was handed to the bird and he eyed it thoughtfully before snapping it up in his beak and taking off in the direction Evergreen wanted.

"What was that?"

"Crows never do anything without equal exchange" Ever picked up the bowl of hot water and placed it just above the crown of my head. "I'm going to have to put your head in the bowl".

"I suppose the shower would be to hard" I said tiredly as she glared at me.

"I honestly can't be fucked hauling your ass up, undressing you and trying to support a six foot eight man in the shower! So yes the bowl it will be" she said angrily. Ugly flapped back into the room with a nice looking hair brush in his claws. He flew over and promptly dropped it on Ever's head.

"Fucks sake!" She swore and rubbed her head vehemently.

"Having a rough day?"

"You know what I actually am!" She snapped and despite her rage she lowered my head gently into the bowl. I hiss as the warm water stung my wounds like a thousand wasps, with tear blurry eyes I keep my eyes on her. "Because today, my partner told me to grow up and put aside personal things that I thought he understood!". My heart began to sink to my feet as her eyes seem to sparkle with something other than firelight. "And then I abandon him only for him to come back nearly dead and bringing back that horrible person I sent down there!" she spat and withdrew her hands from my hair, the water dripping pink from her hands. "So yes I am having a rough day because I thought you understood!"

"Then why did you say I didn't?" I ask softly as she brought the brush to my hair in the bowl. My skin still tingled from where she slapped me. "People like you could never understand this!"

"Because you wanted to pull him back up!" she pulled the brush through my hair and I winced as it felt like knives were stabbing me. "And after all you have done for me I thought you understood!"

"But I thought you just said that you know why we-I pulled him back up?" I frown in confusion and her hands fall limp in my hair.

"I do..." her voice sounded thick and the sparkle in her eyes is now running down her pretty face.

My heart hand now fallen completely and didn't know how to climb back up. "Ever I'm sorry"

"Stop saying that!"

"Then what do I say? If I say sorry you get angry. But if I don't I feel like I'm hurting you more. You know I'm not good with these things-"

"Stop saying that too!" she hissed and passed her brush through my hair once more.

"Ever..." I sigh. Under all that armor you really are a big freaking marshmallow.

I struggle to sit up, my heads makes a strong debate on why this is a bad idea, but I have a better one.

"For fucks sake, don't sit-". Before she could finish I pulled her in to my big freezing body and hold her close. My soaking wet hair drips down my tattooed back and against her soft hair, it is good she isn't struggling. That might make be bleed more. "You are an idiot!" her voice rasped against my shoulder.

"You can be a bit of an idiot too" I kissed her head. I love you, I can't say that. Not know, I don't have the courage when I wish I had. When we parted, Evergreen's face looked patchy from tears but she also looked determined and settled, she even looked at peace. She brought out a roll of fresh bandages and wrapped it snugly against my head. My head hurt so much I'm sure it is going to split open, I told Ever this much.

"Take this" she brought out a vial of cloudy liquid and unscrewed the glass top. The liquid dropper at the end of the lid was covered in the murky liquid. "Open your mouth" she placed the dropper in my mouth and what tasted like burnt marshmallows scourged my tongue.

"Hell!" I cough as the sticky liquid rolls down my throat. "Have you tried this stuff?"

"I haven't needed to" she sighs and lowers me to the ground. She rests my head against another bundled up blanket, she sighs again and tries to pack as much blankets around me as possible to keep me warm. All the pain in me spikes sharply but each time it spikes it dulls twice as fast and takes longer to spike. That warm dark blanket is never far from me and it is creeping closer, and to be honest, it looks quite close to Evergreen too.

"You look tired".

"I didn't get much sleep last night" she raised a brow and me with a slight smile touching her lips. I felt a blush touch my cheeks, we haven't even spoken about that...

"Oh...Sorry" I mumble with inflamed cheeks.

"Don't be" her hand reached up and squeezed my good thigh. "It was nice..." the look in her eyes suggested it was more than nice. "When we see Gnash, tomorrow. I would also like to see Rojin" Ever changed topic and yet the tone in her voice is almost...Playful?

"A-ah. Yeah. Definitely!" I nodded.

"Good" she shuffled closer. "I don't expect to be getting much sleep tonight either..." she smirked and my face felt like and oven.

"Ah Ever, I don't think I can-"

"-Because I will be waking you up every hour because you have a concussion" she laughed at me as I flushed in embarrassment. The witch tricked me! She leaned down and pecked my cheek almost mockingly where she slapped it and whispered. "Serves you right".

"Your evil!"

"And your predictable" she smiled and stood up. "I will wake you up soon. Go to sleep" she turned and left without a backwards glance and I glare at her back. Like I said before, that dark warm blanket isn't far away, and with the mixture of a concussion and pain killer, I was pulled under fast. But it is like I never fell asleep, because she is always here with me.

"Sleep! Go to sleep!" I heard Ugly crow through the cloud of oblivion.

* * *

I just want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter and the last. I've been busy but I also want to put a lot of effort in this story so I keep leaving chapters to think about what I should write and if it would fit. Never fear a chapter will always come!

You guys have been great to me. Your reviews are gold, and I know the chapters may seem not so necessary to the plot, but they add up in the end for the long run. Thank you for reading!

Lots of Love.

San-of-the-forest.


End file.
